Sin interrupciones
by Btaisho
Summary: Ranma y Akane están a semanas de salir del Furinkan y estar listos para la vida adulta, su relación ha avanzado a paso lento debido a las constantes interrupciones de sus familiares y los locos de siempre... La navidad y un torneo de artes marciales les dará un empujón para que tomen las riendas de su relación.
1. Compras Navideñas

Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso convenientemente para mi imaginación jajajaja.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Compras navideñas

Faltan unos pocos días para Navidad y la pareja de prometidos más famosos de Nerima se disponen a hacer sus compras. Faltaban unas semanas para su graduación, ya no eran los niños de 16 años que peleaban por todo aunque eso no significa que ya no discutían de vez en cuando. Su relación se encontraba sin definición en esos momentos. Después de la boda fallida se habían acercado bastante y pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, pero aún sus muestras de afecto no pasaban de un pequeño abrazo o de tomarse las manos por unos momentos. Ambos estaban conscientes de que sí querían estar juntos, ninguno lo había dicho explícitamente debido a su timidez y por supuesto, por los locos que los perseguían que no los dejaban a sol ni a sombra o a veces por su propia familia.

Este año por primera vez decidieron hacer sus regalos en conjunto, como una pareja normal haría, pero por supuesto ellos se dijeron así mismos que era para ahorrar tiempo y que uniendo su dinero podrían hacer regalos más interesantes para sus seres queridos. En eso andaban ese frío día de invierno, ya habían comprado los regalos de todos los habitantes de la casa Tendo y cuando Ranma pensó que al fin podrían irse a casa su prometida habló.

\- Ranma, ¿No piensas que debamos comprarle un regalo a Ukyo y Shampoo?- dijo tranquilamente Akane, caminando al lado del muchacho con varias bolsas en sus brazos.

\- Mmmm ¿y para qué? Yo nunca les he dado nada, lo podrían malinterpretar – respondió seguro el joven Saotome. Esta respuesta hizo sonrojar a Akane, eso le demostraba que ella sí era importante para su prometido porque él siempre le daba regalos en las fechas especiales como navidad y cumpleaños, y sabía perfectamente que a las otras chicas no.

\- Bueno Ranma, tú sabes que de seguro aparecerán por el Dojo y pensé que sería maleducado no tenerles nada… ya sabes… - le dijo la peliazul bajando la voz a medida que hablaba.

\- Si van es porque quieren yo no las invité – respondió el chico

\- Lo sé Ranma, pero bueno de todas formas el regalo sería de parte de los dos ¿No? No creo que puedan malinterpretar eso – dijo sonriente Akane

\- Aishh, está bien pero yo no sé qué les podría gustar así que tú te encargarás de elegirlos – dijo un poco fastidiado el chico de la trenza.

Y sin esperar más tiempo, fueron a un par de tiendas para ver que regalo sería apropiado para ellas y finalmente se decidieron por comprar dos esferas de nieve, una que dentro tenía la palabra China y varias cosas típicas del país y otra que decía Kyoto, que también contenía cosas típicas de la ciudad como por ejemplo un okonomiyaki.

Después de la intensa tarde de compras Ranma y Akane llegaron al Dojo justo a la hora de la cena, los chicos se encontraban muy cansados porque habían recorrido varias tiendas y el centro comercial debido a que Akane estaba dispuesta a darle un buen regalo a todos, en cambio Ranma, estaba básicamente de compañía y para cargar los bultos, en realidad no le importaban mucho los regalos de los demás, el único que le importaba lo había comprado con bastante antelación.

Cenaron y después cada uno esperó su turno para bañarse, primero Akane y luego Ranma. Cuando el chico terminó fue a la habitación de su prometida a verla antes de irse a dormir, como hacia cada noche desde lo de Jusenkyo, y no la encontró. Por un momento las imágenes de su prometida secuestrada pasaron por su mente hasta que sintió la risa de la chica, al parecer estaba abajo viendo tv.

\- Con que aquí estas, pensé que con todo lo que caminamos hoy estarías cansada – dijo el muchacho en voz baja, ya todos estaban durmiendo.

\- Sí, pero en verdad quería ver esta película, Yuka y Sayuri me dijeron que era buenísima – dijo la chica sin prestarle mucha atención. Ante esto, Ranma se sentó un rato con ella para ver qué era lo importante de esa película para que su prometida se desvelara por verla, lamentablemente no lo descubrió porque apenas se dispuso a observar empezó a dormitar hasta que fue vencido por el sueño.

Despertó alrededor de una hora después sintiendo un calor abrasador en su pecho, cuando abrió por completo los ojos vio a su prometida meciéndolo para despertarle, hecho que le llamó profundamente la atención porque siempre lo despertaba a gritos. – _Quizás ahora es el momento…- _pensó y se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Akane yo… - empezó, y como cada vez que lo intentaba apareció alguien. _-Maldita sea mi suerte-_ pensó mientras miraba a su madre aparecer en la sala.

\- Hijo, ya es tarde ven a dormir… ups! ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó Nodoka, poniéndose la mano sobre la boca.

\- No madre, voy de inmediato. Mmm buenas noches, Akane – dijo Ranma apesadumbrado y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

\- Ranma… Buenas noches. Yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches tía Nodoka – respondió Akane, quedó pensativa, sentía hace meses que Ranma quería decirle algo y cada vez que él lo intentaba alguien interrumpía_ –Bueno, tendré que seguir esperando- _pensó la chica y se fue a dormir.

\- _Parece que lo arruiné –_ pensó Nodoka, pero sin darle mucha vuelta al asunto volvió a su habitación.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Esta será mi segunda historia, ya tengo dos capítulos escritos y en mente algunas ideas para los que seguirán... Si alguien lee esto siéntase libre de criticar (con respeto por supuesto), nunca he escrito historias pero amé tanto Ranma 1/2 que no puedo dejar de pensar en como podrían haber continuado las cosas... y pensé ¿Por qué no compartir yo también con los demas parte de mi imaginación? debido a que disfruto mucho leyendo fics :)

Este fic lo actualizare seguido, no creo que salgan muchos capitulos :)

Por el momento es RATED T pero podría volverse un RATED M, tengo la idea pero se me hace difícil escribir lemon jajaj - me da wewencha-

A quienes lleguen a leerlo, espero les guste ! :)


	2. Navidad

Capítulo 2: Navidad

Akane despertó muy feliz ese día, le gustaba mucho la navidad y tenía un presentimiento de que esta vez sería inolvidable. Se levantó y empezó la rutina de todos los días, fue a correr, se bañó, bajó a desayunar, subió para despertar a Ranma y volvió a bajar para desayunar.

Después del desayuno empezaron los preparativos para la cena de Navidad, este año no darían una gran fiesta sino que esperaban poder pasarla en familia, pero todos sabían que eso incluía a algunos acoplados que llegarían aun sin ser invitados.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde ya estaba lista la decoración y todo en lo que Akane podía ayudar, había mejorado bastante en la cocina pero no quiso arriesgarse a arruinar la cena por lo que por esta vez no se ofreció a ayudar, de todas maneras sabía que su hermana mayor y su tía lograrían hacer una comida maravillosa.

Sin nada más que hacer se dispuso a prepararse para la cena, como era un día especial quería arreglarse con esmero, el día anterior junto con Ranma habían terminado de empaquetar todos los regalos de la familia por lo que todo estaba en orden. Después de bañarse, aún con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo se dirigió hacia su closet y divisó en una de sus esquinas un paquete de color dorado con un moño rojo, era el regalo que ella compró especialmente para él… Lo miro varios minutos pensando en que momento podría dárselo sin ser interrumpida por nadie. En eso estaba cuando sintió como tocaban su ventana.

\- Akane, ¿estás ahí? – dijo Ranma por fuera de la ventana, no podía ver ya que la chica había cerrado las cortinas cuando llegó del baño.

\- Sí estoy, pero recién salí de la tina así que tendrás que esperar, vuelve en un rato más – dijo la menor de las Tendo, saliendo de su ensoñación. Al parecer esta Navidad estaba conspirando a su favor, cuando él volviera le daría su regalo.

El muchacho se ruborizó al pensar que del otro lado de la ventana probablemente estaba su prometida con poca ropa _– Debo dejar de pensar en eso, juntarme con Hiroshi y Daisuke empieza a afectarme- _pensó el ojiazul. Dio la media vuelta y se fue a su habitación a descansar un rato.

Treinta minutos después la peliazul se encontraba lista, se había puesto un vestido amarillo que tenía terminaciones verdes que en el bordado simulaban ser hojas, para combinar se puso unos aretes dorados y un poco de maquillaje, que para ella era bastante debido a que nunca se maquillaba por lo que el gloss y la máscara de pestañas se le hacía un poco excesivo, estaba a punto de retirárselo cuando volvieron a tocar su ventana, ya sabía quién era así que rápidamente abrió la ventana y lo dejó pasar.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? – preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba en su cama.

\- Akane… mmm… yo… - balbuceaba el chico de la trenza. Su mente andaba más rápido que su boca y tenía miedo de no hablar con las palabras adecuadas y la bella imagen de su prometida, que se veía más femenina que nunca definitivamente no ayudaba. Inhaló y exhaló, listo para volver a intentarlo – Akane, ¿recuerdas el torneo de artes marciales? ¿El que es después de año nuevo? – le preguntó esperanzado a la muchacha.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Ranma, ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Te arrepentiste? ¿Vas a decírselo a la familia?- preguntó Akane. Hace un mes el doctor Tofú le comento a Ranma sobre el torneo y lo instó a participar, el chico de la trenza envió su solicitud pero solo le comento sobre esto a Akane porque no quería que la familia supiera del torneo y menos que él quería participar. La muchacha no entendía porque quería guardarlo como secreto pero respetó su decisión.

\- No no no! Nada de eso, yo quiero ir… y quería preguntarte si… bueno… - decía Ranma cada vez bajando más la voz.

\- Si…? – le dijo la peliazul, instándolo a seguir.

\- Si tu… ¿Quisieras acompañarme? – dijo el chico de la trenza finalmente, aprovechando de expulsar todo el aire retenido.

\- ¿En serio quieres que yo te acompañe? ¿No preferirías ir con tu papá o… con… no sé… Shampoo o Ukyo? – preguntó la chica con la mirada clavada en el rostro de su prometido.

\- Si quisiera ir con otra persona no te lo estaría pidiendo – respondió un poco enfadado el ojiazul, odiaba que su prometida fuese tan desconfiada. – bueno pero si no quieres ir no te sientas obligada… era solo si querías – continuó.

\- Ams bueno… yo sí quiero pero… el torneo es en otra ciudad y será por dos días ¿Qué le diremos a la familia? Tú no quieres que se enteren.

\- Yo había pensado en solo irnos jeje… - dijo nervioso el muchacho – podríamos dejarles una nota diciendo que vamos a entrenar a un lugar opuesto al torneo, así no nos seguirían – resolvió Ranma.

\- Entonces… ¿No le quieres decir a la familia para que los locos no se enteren? – preguntó la muchacha

\- Sí, ya sabes que siempre arruinan todo. Y el torneo es televisado, aunque sea por un canal de mala muerte no quiero ser avergonzado en televisión – resopló el muchacho, sin revelar que aunque en parte eso era cierto, tenía otros planes que no quería que fuesen interrumpidos ni por los locos ni por la familia, por lo que era mejor que ninguno se enterara.

\- Bien, iré contigo Ranma! Después resolvemos el resto, este es un día especial! – dijo sonriendo la chica, estaba muy contenta porque Ranma la hubiese invitado a ella al torneo, sabía que eso era algo importante para él y le fascinaba cuando él la incluía en sus cosas. Aparte el hecho de que estarían los dos solos por un par de días lejos de la locura de Nerima le hacía pensar que podrían avanzar un poco en esa extraña relación sentimental en la que se encontraban.

\- Sí! Hablando de eso… yo… te traje tu regalo… después con la familia se hace complicado… mm tú ya sabes – dijo el chico de la trenza tímidamente, y sacando un paquete rosado del interior de su camisa se dirigió a su prometida para pasárselo.

\- Gracias Ranma! ¿Puedo abrirlo? – dijo Akane con una sonrisa resplandeciente, como le gustaba cuando el chico le daba algún presente, más que por el regalo en sí era porque suponía que pensó en ella al comprarlo y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- Ssssí claro – respondió ruborizado el muchacho

Akane abrió con una delicadeza extraña en ella el paquete, dentro se encontraba un precioso vestido rojo estilo chino que tenía hermosos bordados dorados y una abertura desde el muslo en uno de sus costados. Ella estaba maravillada, era muy lindo y cuando revisó bien, se dio cuenta que era exactamente de su talla, ese chico la conocía más de lo que ella pensaba.

\- Raaaanma, es precioso! Muchas gracias – le dijo la peliazul acercándose a él para darle un abrazo, hace tiempo que se abrazaban en algunas ocasiones y esa la pareció una perfecta. El muchacho un poco estático se demoró en reaccionar y finalmente le correspondió la caricia, feliz de esos detalles que ella tenía con él y sobre todo, de poder tener contacto sin temer la aparición del mazo.

\- De nada Akane, mmm… yo… lo compré pensando… en que lo llevaras al torneo… ya sabes para cuando yo gane jeje – dijo ruborizado el muchacho, se había imaginado a su escultural prometida en el vestido, tomándolo de un brazo mientras en el otro él tenía un gran trofeo.

\- Vaya, das por hecho que ganarás! Como eres egocéntrico Ranma… - le dijo mirándolo mientras alzaba una ceja

\- Jejej por supuesto que ganaré, Ranma Saotome jamás pierde un reto – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

\- Ya… Ranma, yo también tengo un regalo para ti, espero que te guste – le dijo mientras sacaba el paquete del closet para después dárselo en las manos.

\- Gracias, Akane – dijo el ojiazul y sin esperar más lo abrió, como en su infancia no gozó de recibir regalos cada vez que Akane le daba algo se emocionaba bastante y aunque trataba de disimular, la ansiedad con la que lo abría lo delataba. Akane sonrió al ver a su prometido luchar con el papel de regalo, hasta que consiguió rasgarlo y lo vió. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Akane le regaló una camisa china roja nueva pero esta tenía un dragón dorado bordado en la espalda. El muchacho lo vió y quedó extasiado, realmente era un gran regalo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Te gustó? – preguntó la chica al ver que él no decía nada.

\- Akane, está genial! Muchas gracias – le respondió el chico de la trenza mientras tocaba el dragón bordado.

\- Bueno… yo pensé que podías usarla cuando ganaras el torneo jajaja – le dijo la menor de las Tendo riéndose.

\- Vaya y después dices que yo soy egocéntrico jeje, Entonces cuando gane el torneo estaremos vestidos combinados jeje – reía nerviosamente el muchacho, no podía creer lo maravilloso que estaba siendo el destino con él en esta ocasión, no los habían interrumpido y sus regalos combinaban! Nunca antes sintió que el universo estaba de su lado como esta ocasión, pensó en adelantar sus planes pero pensándolo bien es mejor no abusar de la suerte.

\- Así parece, Ranma… ¿te desagrada la idea? – le preguntó curiosa, le gustaba incomodar al chico.

\- Jeje… yo… no dije eso jeje… Ya deberíamos bajar ¿no crees? – dijo sonrojado Ranma

\- Sí, deberías salir por la ventana o la familia empezara a molestarnos – respondió la chica y guardando sus cosas de vuelta en el armario junto a su nuevo vestido, se dirigió hacia al salón donde en un par de horas celebrarían la navidad.

Por su parte el chico de la trenza observó a su prometida salir de la habitación y un pensamiento vino a su mente _– Mi plan no puede fallar! En ese momento será el todo por el todo! –_ pensaba el muchacho, mientras divagaba sobre cómo darse valor y no quedar como un cobarde cuando empiece a ejecutar su plan, de todas formas aun le quedaban unos días para resolver cada detalle.

…

Llegó la hora de la cena y como era de esperarse, las auto invitadas llegaron al Dojo Tendo donde la cortesía siempre era mayor a las ganas de echarlas a patadas del lugar, por lo que como siempre dispusieron un lugar para Shampoo y Ukyo en la mesa. Al menos se habían librado de Kodachi pensaba la familia Tendo-Saotome, la rosa negra se había marchado hace unos meses a Rusia a completar un exhaustivo entrenamiento de gimnasia y de momento no se sabía cuándo volvería _– Una molestia menos-_ pensó Ranma cuando Kodachi había ido a despedirse de él y es que ya estaba harto de la situación con sus autoproclamadas prometidas y los acosadores de Akane, pero a la vez no sabía cómo resolver la situación sin lastimar a nadie.

Cuando las muchachas llegaron los habitantes del Dojo recién estaban ubicándose alrededor de la mesa y como siempre Ranma se había sentado junto a Akane. Las chicas sabían que la menor de las Tendo era la mayor rival, a pesar de que según ellas era la que menos cualidades tenía, por lo que el plan para ese día era alejarlos al máximo posible, de manera que cuando se fueron a sentar Shampoo se sentó entre Ranma y Akane sin importar el gran empujón que le dio a la muchacha, y Ukyo se sentó al otro lado de Ranma, junto a Nodoka.

La cena empezó y todos conversaban amenamente mientras comían, excepto el chico de la trenza que tenía sus brazos inmovilizados por las dos intrusas que insistían en abrazarlo e intentar darle de comer en la boca.

\- _Ay no lo soporto! Y ese idiota que no les dice nada_\- pensaba Akane con su aura de batalla al máximo _–Akane, tranquilízate. Respira 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… uf! No debo hacer un escándalo en Navidad, no puedo permitir que esas resbalosas arruinen este día que había resultado tan bueno hasta el momento-_ se daba ánimos mentalmente la peliazul.

\- _Maldición! El aura de batalla de Akane saca chispas… de esta no me salvo! Pero yo no puedo hacer nada para que me suelten, si las rechazo ahora arruinaran la Navidad de todos y eso no es justo… - _pensaba el chico de la trenza con bastante temor – _Ya después le explicaré e intentare que hagamos las pases… últimamente resulta más sencillo reconciliarnos jeje- _pensaba el muchacho mientras se ruborizaba. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por la menor de las hermanas Tendo, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

Por otra parte las chicas estaban aferradisimas a Ranma, pero a la vez se sentían sumamente incomodas. La familia conversaba feliz y se daban cuenta que estaban sobrando, no era como antes que conocían los temas de conversación y podían participar, la familia Tendo y la familia Saotome se había afianzado y tenían cosas en común de las que ellas no tenían ni idea. A parte la fulminante mirada de su "madre" como osaban decirle a la señora Nodoka les erizaba la piel.

\- Bien señoritas creo que mi hijo quiere comer solo – dijo Nodoka Saotome mientras mostraba sonriendo el filo de su catana.

\- Está bien, madre – Dijeron Shampoo y Ukyo a la vez.

\- Yo solo tengo un hijo, es una falta de respeto para sus madres que me llamen así – respondió Nodoka, de una manera firme pero elegante. Las chicas no se podían creer lo que ocurría, a pesar de que llevaban tiempo intentando congraciarse con la madre de Ranma ella no cedía y ahora las reprendía al frente de todos. Prefirieron no decir nada y seguir comiendo en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de los regalos.

\- FAMILIA ES LA HORA DE REPARTIR LOS REGALOS!- gritaba una feliz Nabiki, su cuñado le había pagado para que no hiciera ningún comentario en la cena, pero la cena ya había acabado por lo que pensaba divertirse un rato. Aparte le gustaban los regalos, era recibir cosas gratis.

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritaron los patriarcas.

Todos dieron sus regalos de manera muy afectuosa, el cariño y alegría estaban en el aire. Solo faltaban los regalos de Ranma y Akane para la familia, y el de Nabiki para estos.

\- Hermanita, cuñadito, estoy segura que les gustará este regalo – dijo La mediana de las Tendo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – El regalo es para los dos – los chicos se extrañaron de que les hiciera un regalo a los dos, más porque no imaginaban que podría servirles a ambos. Akane se dispuso y abrió la caja, cuando sacó el regalo su mandíbula y la de Ranma cayeron hasta el subsuelo mientras se ponían rojos, la familia se reía y vitoreaba mientras las chicas miraban el espectáculo enojadas. Nabiki les había regalado sabanas de seda para una cama matrimonial.

\- Hija que buen regalo! Saotome, ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? Es el regalo perfecto para nuestros hijos – decía un alegre Soun Tendo

\- No lo sé Tendo, ¿Deberíamos comprarles otro par no cree? Es una forma de incentivar la llegada del heredero – decía Genma mientras alzaba un vaso con sake

\- Basta! Nabiki ¿Por qué nos regalas algo así? – dijo Akane muy enojada, aunque lo rojo de su cara no era de ira precisamente.

\- Si Nabiki ¿Por qué les regalas algo así? Ran-chan nunca podrá ocupar esas sábanas porque se casará conmigo ¿O lo olvidas?- dijo Ukyo mirando fieramente a Nabiki. Ranma aún estaba en shock, no podría creer el regalo que les había dado su casi cuñada! Para sus adentros rogaba que Akane no se deshiciera de las sábanas y las guardara un tiempo más _– Solo unos días más!-_ rogaba internamente el ojiazul. Ignorando la discusión que se había armado entre Shampoo y Ukyo por quién iba a desposarlo.

\- ATENCION! Nosotros aún no hemos dado nuestros regalos! – dijo Akane elevando la voz, intentando cambiar de actitud para no echar a patadas a las arrastradas que seguían discutiendo.

\- Es cierto, este año Akane y Ranma compraron los regalos en conjunto – dijo inocentemente Kasumi.

\- Como toda pareja, por supuesto! – decía Nodoka notablemente emocionada.

\- Vaya, sí que están avanzando rápido las cosas aquí… veo que pronto utilizaran mi regalo- decía maliciosa Nabiki.

\- AIREN! ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Shampoo con la mirada llena de ira.

\- Ran-chan! ¿Cómo pudiste?! Debiste haberlos comprado con migo! – dijo Ukyo apelando a la sensibilidad de Ranma.

\- Emm.. jeje… mmm – balbuceaba Ranma, el comentario de Nabiki lo puso a pensar y cuando volvió de su ensoñación escucho lo último que decía su amiga de la infancia, no sabía que decirle para que no se sintiera mal.

\- Van a recibir los regalos o no? – dijo Akane dirigiéndole una mirada fiera a todos. Esa era una advertencia de que debían guardar silencio y recibir los regalos.

Akane junto con Ranma, quien se había puesto a su lado, empezó a distribuir los regalos a la familia. A Kasumi le compraron unos pendientes y una cinta para el cabello todo con forma de flor de loto, a ella le encantaban. A Nabiki le dieron una pulsera que venía en conjunto con una tobillera que tenían dijes de Yenes, la mirada de la muchacha brilló al verlas. Al señor Tendo le compraron una loción especial para su larga cabellera. Al tío Genma un pase para un tenedor libre y a la señora Saotome un hermoso peine que por un lado traía un espejo, que estaba adornado de bellas flores. La familia estaba muy contenta con sus regalos, los menores de la casa realmente habían hecho un buen trabajo en conjunto.

\- Gracias hermanitos, me gustó mucho el regalo – dijo Kasumi, sin pensar que sus palabras llamarían fuertemente la atención de dos muchachas.

\- Jejej de nada Kasumi, que bien que te haya gustado – dijo el chico de la trenza, sin desmentir ni ponerse nervioso ante la palabra hermanito que hizo la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Vaya Ranma… no le dijiste nada a Kasumi, ¿Puedo decirte hermanito yo también? – dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

\- Haz lo que quieras, Nabiki – dijo Ranma mirándola entrecerrando los ojos, al parecer no había pagado lo suficiente como para callar a la muchacha

\- ¿Oye y no le compraste un regalo a tus prometidas? Que mal novio eres, hermanito – respondió Nabiki, ignorando el comentario anterior del ojiazul.

\- Oh sí! Aquí están sus regalos Shampoo y Ukyo – dijo Akane entregándole los obsequios a las chicas. Ellas se encontraban en shock, por primera vez tenían un regalo de parte de Ranma pero ni siquiera había sido él quien se los entregó.

\- AIREN! Muchas gracias por pensar en Shampoo – dijo la amazona refregando su cuerpo ante el chico

\- Ran-chan! Este es el primer regalo que me das, lo atesorare por siempre – dijo Ukyo empujando a Shampoo.

\- Así que es el primer regalo que Ranma les da… Vaya, que curioso. No hay cumpleaños ni Navidad que él no le dé un regalo a Akane – dijo Nabiki fingiendo inocencia.

\- Ya Nabiki BASTA! – gritó Akane – Este no es momento de decir esas cosas, sino de disfrutar todos juntos! – continuó.

Las muchachas estaban con el corazón destrozado, querían asesinar a Akane por robar como siempre la atención del chico de la trenza. Ellas sabían que Ranma le había dado regalos a la chica Tendo, pero saber que no hay festividad en que no lo haga hacia que les doliera el orgullo.

\- A todo esto hija ¿Mi hijo te dio un regalo? No te vi abrir más regalos de los que te dio la familia – preguntó Nodoka. Para nadie pasó desapercibido el término Hija, pero para las chicas el que Akane no recibiera regalo fue una luz de esperanza.

\- Sí tía pero me lo dio antes jeje – dijo la menor de las Tendo en voz baja

\- Así como tu debiste darle el de él ¿No? – preguntó con mirada picara la señora Saotome mirando a su hijo.

\- Jeje si mamá – dijo Ranma poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza.

Ahora si había sido humillación suficiente para la amazona y la cocinera de pizzas japonesas. A pesar de todo quisieron conservar su dignidad y decidieron abrir sus regalos, casi se caen de espalda al ver que los dos eran casi idénticos y que era muy probable que Akane los haya elegido. Esa chica se las pagaría – _RANMA SERÁ MIO!-_ pensaron ambas a la vez. Pero ese día ya todo estaba perdido, así que cuando Genma y Soun empezaron a bailar animadamente producto del sake procedieron a marcharse, no sin antes intentar besar a Ranma y frotar sus cuerpos en él, siendo rechazadas con amabilidad como siempre.

Después de que las chicas se fueron, Ranma fue donde Akane para conversar con ella y de respuesta recibió

\- Anda a conversar con tus prometidas – y mirándolo airosa, se fue hacia su habitación pues la fiesta había terminado

\- Hijo, ya deberías deshacerte de esas chicas. Akane terminara hartándose – le dijo Nodoka que había sido muda espectadora del hecho.

\- Sí hermanito, sabes que a Akane no le va nada mal con el género masculino… podría cambiarte por otro que si respete su relación – dijo Nabiki sonriendo de esa manera que solo ella sabe.

\- Ranma, a mí no me gusta entrometerme pero… es cierto, mi hermana ya ha soportado esto casi tres años – dijo Kasumi con su característica mano en la mejilla

Para el chico de la trenza jamás había estado tan claro, estaba contra el tiempo. _-Si hasta Kasumi había interferido que es la menos chismosa de todas!-_ pensaba el muchacho _–Va a salir bien, solo unos días más-_ continuaba meditando, ya en su futón, por el momento debía hacer que Akane le perdonase para que lo acompañara al torneo, de ahí en adelante todo dependerá de que él no se acobarde y de los sentimientos de ella.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Gracias a todos quienes han empezado a seguir mi historia! De verdad espero les guste... tengo varias ideas para este fic, así que espero poder unirlas de buena manera! Si tengo algún error en la redacción o de ortografía grave, no duden en decirmelo!

El próximo capítulo ya está casi listo, es probable que lo suba a más tardar el lunes :)


	3. ¿Qué haremos?

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué haremos?

Al día siguiente de Navidad, la casa Tendo se encontraba dada vuelta. Sorprendentemente todos habían terminado tan cansados la noche anterior que nadie limpió ni siquiera Kasumi, quien siempre ordena todo por más cansada que esté, así que cuando despertaron lo primero que hicieron fue limpiar y esta vez sin excepción todos debían cooperar, sobre todo los patriarcas que eran quienes más desastres habían hecho, así que con miedo de que una filosa katana les abriera la garganta se dispusieron a hacer el aseo.

\- Akane, ¿Puedes despertar a Ranma? Necesito que mueva algunas cosas – dijo Kasumi mirando a su hermana menor.

\- ¿Por qué no va otra persona? Nabiki no está haciendo nada – dijo la peliazul frunciendo el ceño, seguía molesta porque su prometido no hizo ningún intento de zafarse del agarre de esas dos locas durante la cena de Navidad.

\- Pero es tu prometido… - dijo Kasumi

\- ¿No ves que Akane está molesta? No te preocupes hermanita, esta vez iré yo y lo haré gratis. Pero esta ocasión no se repetirá, considéralo un milagro navideño – dijo la mediana de las Tendo subiendo la escalera dejando a todos perplejos.

En la habitación de Ranma, estaba Nabiki Tendo vertiendo un balde de agua tibia sobre el muchacho para despertarlo. Ella sabía que el chico de la trenza tenía el sueño pesado y no se iba a desgastar en intentarlo por las buenas.

\- Maldición Akane! ¿No puedes ser amable? – dijo el muchacho aun sin abrir los ojos debido al agua que escurría por su cara, después de quitársela se incorporó y se dio cuenta que no había sido su prometida quien lo despertó.

\- Así como lo dices pareciera que quisieras que mi hermanita te despertara con un beso ¿no crees? – dijo picara Nabiki Tendo – No sé qué le habrás hecho pero se negó a venir, creo que estás en problemas…

\- Ya cállate Nabiki! Esta vez no hice nada – dijo Ranma ya de pie _– marimacho terca, siempre enfadándose! Y ni siquiera vino a despertarme_\- pensaba.

\- Bueno, a veces no hacer nada es peor que hacer algo – dijo la media de las Tendo, ella sabía que su hermana se encontraba molesta porque Ranma nunca rechazaba a las otras chicas, pensó en darle una pista que, por supuesto, el chico se demoró todo el desayuno en comprender.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, todos se encontraban cansados debido al trabajo que les provocó el ordenar toda la casa y dejarla como nueva otra vez, por esto mismo el desayuno salió más tarde de lo normal y todos devoraban sus platillos.

Ranma observaba de reojo a su prometida y pensaba en lo que le había dicho Nabiki, en una de sus observaciones vio como la peliazul lo fulminaba con la mirada y luego movía el rostro en sentido contrario para no verlo _\- ¿Qué rayos hice? O que no hice… -_ pensaba el muchacho sin descanso hasta que recordó la cena de Navidad y como él no hizo nada para separar de sí a las chicas que decían ser sus prometidas.

Ahora que sabía la causa de su molestia solo debía hablar con ella y decirle que no quiso hacer escándalos para no arruinar la Navidad de la familia, sonaba fácil pero sabía que la chica no querría ni verlo ni escucharlo y para peor, estaban todos en casa y como siempre pendiente de las acciones de los prometidos _\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?! Al fin me he decidido a actuar y no dejaré que esta estúpida pelea me arruine los planes, si sigue enojada tal vez no me quiera acompañar al torneo…– _pensaba el muchacho. Pero en el fondo estaba _contento – Si ella se enfadó por eso significa que está celosa… y si está celosa significa que no le soy indiferente… eso es bueno! Significa que el resultado de mi plan será excelente si es que yo me atrevo a hacerlo!-_ meditaba el chico mientras su rostro pasaba de diversas emociones de un momento a otro. Akane se percató de los cambios que pasaban por la cara de su prometido sin ocurrírsele que estaría pensando.

Después del desayuno la menor de las Tendo se fue a su habitación a descansar y aprovechar de leer un libro, cuando llegó a su habitación vio un papel sobre su cama con una caligrafía horrible, ya sabía bien de quien se trataba.

_"Akane,_

_Te espero en el parque en una hora, en la banca que está bajo el árbol más grande._

_R.S"_

_-Qué demonios querrá… ¿me dirá al fin que es lo que ha tratado de decirme todo este tiempo? MALDICION! ¿Y si quiere romper el compromiso? O tal vez… ya no quiera que yo lo acompañe al torneo… - _pensaba cada vez más asustada la muchacha, se cambió de ropa a una más abrigada y salió de la casa rápidamente, tratando de no ser vista por nadie.

…

Lo esperó en la banca que se mencionaba en la nota por un rato, supuso que como siempre llegaría tarde así que se relajó mirando a los niños jugar en un columpio.

\- Llegaste temprano – dijo Ranma visiblemente nervioso, él pensó bastante en la posibilidad de que ella lo dejara plantado para no verlo, eso facilitaba las cosas

\- ¿Para qué querías verme aquí? – preguntó rápidamente la menor de las Tendo.

\- Yo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué estás enojada con migo? – dijo Ranma jugando con sus dedos.

\- No estoy enojada, y si eso era todo… me voy!– dijo Akane levantándose de la banca.

\- Akane, si es porque las chicas me abrazaron durante la cena deberías saber que yo no quería – dijo rápidamente el joven Saotome, tomando del brazo a la chica.

\- Ah pues te veías muy a gusto – comentó la peliazul, observándolo con ojos fieros.

\- No quería armar un escándalo en plena cena… no deberías ser tan celosa – dijo el muchacho, ahora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- NO ESTABA CELOSA! Solo me incomoda ver como dos chicas pelean por un hombre, es patético – dijo Akane, sentándose nuevamente en la banca y mirándolo airosa.

\- Jejej ya, no quiero discutir sobre eso. Quería hablar sobre otra cosa jeje… - dijo tímidamente el chico.

\- Bueno, entonces habla…

\- Es… con respecto… al torneo – empezó el muchacho

\- Ranma, si no quieres que te acompañe solo debes decírmelo – dijo Akane mirándolo fijamente, lista para irse.

\- QUE NUNCA ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! Déjame terminar, mujer terca! – bufó el chico de la trenza, ya se estaba exasperando con la situación.

\- Bueno entonces habla rápido! – respondió la muchacha

\- Yo quería preguntarte… ¿cómo haremos para ir? Digo para hacer los preparativos y que nadie se dé cuenta – dijo el chico finalmente.

\- Mmmm… tienes razón, debemos ser muy prudentes si no queremos levantar sospechas – dijo la chica, feliz porque Ranma sí quería que ella le acompañara.

\- Yo creo que… es mejor que tú te encargues de eso… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?- preguntó el muchacho, con un tono extrañamente sumiso en él.

\- Lo primero de todo es ver cuánto dinero tenemos, porque al ser dos días debemos quedarnos a dormir allá. De hecho… yo pienso que debemos irnos un día antes – dijo Akane muy segura, es que había estado pensando en eso desde que él la invitó, aunque estaba enojada le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- ¿Irnos antes? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el muchacho, sentándose al lado de su prometida.

\- Verás… el primer día del torneo deberás pelear varias veces porque el segundo día es la pelea final, entonces debes eliminar a tus oponentes el día anterior… por lo que investigué serían alrededor de 20 competidores y en la final solo llegan 4, así que no sería correcto que nos fuéramos el mismo día de la primera competencia porque llegarías exhausto por el viaje en tren, ¿entiendes?- dijo la peliazul

\- Yo… no había pensado en eso… tienes razón, entonces… significa que tenemos exactamente una semana para planear todo – dijo Ranma con mirada pensativa.

\- Así es, pero no te preocupes no hay mucho que planear aquí. Lo principal es que lleves tus documentos, mejor será que me los pases y yo los llevo en mi cartera, debemos ver a qué hora nos iremos y que explicación le dejaremos a la familia, el resto que es donde nos quedaremos lo veremos cuando estemos allí. ¿Te parece bien?- dijo sonriendo la menor de las Tendo.

\- Ssssí, te pasaré los documentos hoy en la noche… yo tengo dinero suficiente para nuestra estadía, por eso no te preocupes – dijo el muchacho de la trenza, estaba sorprendido por como Akane manejaba la situación, se notaba como había madurado. Por otro lado él estaba feliz con la idea de poder pagar todo el viaje gracias a los trabajos que le hacía a sus vecinos, le había costado en extremo alejar el dinero de las garras de su padre y de Nabiki pero gracias a su madre lo había conseguido.

\- Bien, de todas maneras igual llevare mi dinero, nunca está demás. Había pensado que tu plan de dejar una nota diciendo que nos vamos de entrenamiento a otro lugar es buena, como aún estaremos de vacaciones sonará creíble, por supuesto Nabiki venderá la noticia y tus prometidas te irán a buscar al lugar que dejemos escrito

\- Sí, entonces está todo casi listo… ¿A qué hora nos iremos? – preguntó Ranma

\- Debemos partir en el primer tren, debemos irnos mientras todos duerman – dijo la peliazul

\- Ya… Akane… gracias por ayudarme con todo esto… tu eres…

\- RAN-CHAN! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ukyo, la muchacha había visto a lo lejos a Ranma y Akane sentados uno junto al otro en el parque, recordó lo mal que lo había pasado en la cena y decidió interrumpir, sin importar el pedido que debía entregar.

\- Emm… yo … vine a descansar un poco jeje – dijo Ranma poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza

\- Hola Ukyo! – dijo Akane sonriendo, para hacerse notar. Ukyo ni siquiera la había saludado al llegar.

\- Akane, ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? Supongo que no andarás acosando a MI PROMETIDO – dijo la cocinera de pizzas japonesas mirando fijamente a su rival en el amor.

\- Yo no soy de la clase de mujer que acosa a un hombre, YO SÍ TENGO DIGNIDAD – respondió sonriendo la peliazul, al más puro estilo de Nabiki Tendo. Hace bastante tiempo la muchacha se había hartado de soportar los insultos de las prometidas de Ranma, por lo que decidió responder a su manera cada insulto o provocación que le hicieran, ya no se dejaría pasar a llevar.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTAS INSINUANDO?! – dijo Ukyo con fuego en la mirada

\- Exactamente lo mismo que estás pensando… - respondió Akane, con la misma sonrisa.

En ese momento Ranma estaba paralizado, las chicas echaban chispas y sentía como el aura de batalla de ambas llegaba a la estratosfera. Debía detener eso rápido si no quería presenciar una masacre, y es que Akane ya no era la más débil. Después de la boda fallida la muchacha convenció al maestro Happosai de que debía entrenarla por arruinar su matrimonio, y el viejo con tal de estar cerca de la menor de las Tendo aceptó. Milagrosamente a ella si la había entrenado de forma decente, sin obligarla a robar ropa íntima ni comida, está demás decir que Ranma sentía envidia por eso pero su dulce prometida le enseñó todas las técnicas que aprendió del viejo porque – _Ambos somos los herederos del estilo libre, tú también debes conocerlas- _recordó que dijo la chica. Y por supuesto, él mejoró cada técnica. Además del entrenamiento de Happosai, él también la había entrenado porque tras lo de Jusenkyo se dio cuenta que ella podría estar en peligro y él no siempre podría defenderla. Todo esto hizo de Akane una excelente artista marcial, digna heredera del estilo libre de la escuela Tendo.

\- Jeje mejor vamos ya a casa Akane, debemos entrenar – dijo el ojiazul, intentando demostrarle a su prometida que sí quería estar con ella pero a la vez sin hacer sentir mal a su amiga de la infancia, ya llegaría el momento de aclarar todo de una vez.

\- Ran-chan! ¿No quieres ir a comer okonomiyakis al Ucchan? Te prepararé el que tú quieras – dijo Ukyo intentando llegar a él con lo único que sabía él no rechazaba nunca, la comida.

\- No gracias U-chan! Ya comí bastante jeje y debo entrenar muy duro! Ya será otro día, Adiós – le dijo mientras se alejaba con Akane, la peliazul solo la miró sonriendo ahora con dulzura, pero no por eso dejó de molestarle a Ukyo

\- _Akane, está ganando. Maldición! Él jamás rechazaba mis okonomiyakis… – _pensaba la cocinera, no podía entender como sin ni siquiera intentarlo Akane conseguía engatusar a todos los chicos. _– Hasta Ryoga está enamorado de ella siendo que tiene otra novia- _decía mentalmente la muchacha.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

¿Que planeará Ranma? en realidad todo lo de navidad era segundo plano, mi idea principal siempre fue el plan de Ranma :) estoy contenta de al fin poder escribir esa parte...

Si se preguntaban por qué en el summary puse que la navidad les daría el empujón, es porque al darle su regalo Ranma le pide a Akane que lo acompañe al torneo y lo puede hacer sin que lo interrumpan :)


	4. Los sentimientos de Ranma

Capítulo 4: Los sentimientos de Ranma.

Era de noche, no podía dormir debido a sus pensamientos. Faltaban pocos días para que pudiese realizar su plan y por la ansiedad que eso le provocaba no tuvo más opción que levantarse para hacer lo único que lo tranquilizaba… entrenar. Se encontraba exhausto en la duela del Dojo, su cuerpo estaba detenido pero su mente ya iba lejos, pensaba en ella…

Pensaba en ella, en la única mujer que invadía su mente día y noche… la única a la que amaba y deseaba con locura…

Trataba de rememorar cuando se enamoró de ella, lo llevaba meditando hace bastante tiempo y cada vez que encontraba una respuesta se daba cuenta de que no, que antes de eso ya la amaba. Era curioso pensar que Ranma Saotome se enamoró a primera vista de la mujer a la que siempre le dice lo poco atractiva que es, bien sabía él que aquello no era cierto, esa mujer era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es por eso que habían tantos idiotas intentando quitársela, ella era única.

Akane le parecía la mujer más hermosa y sensual que haya visto, no negaba que Shampoo y Ukyo fuesen bonitas, pero Akane tenía algo que la hacía especial… aún no sabía que era pero de todas maneras eso ya no le importaba. -_Así es el amor ¿no?_ \- pensaba. Amor, amor, amor… esa palabra que hace unos años sonaba tan fría y tan lejana… no era su culpa no saber qué es el amor, nunca se lo dieron… pero estaba seguro que cuando la conoció, sintió lo que era el amor por primera vez, así como lo sentía cada vez que la veía desde ese día.

¿Cuándo supo que la amaba? Eso sí lo sabía con certeza, él la amó desde que la conoció pero su orgullo hizo que se mintiera hasta a sí mismo y por casi un año no fue capaz de reconocer mentalmente que estaba enamorado de Akane Tendo. La primera pista de que la amaba fue cuando en la pelea con Herb, su único pensamiento era volver a ser hombre para poder estar con ella, siendo que tenía más prometidas, solo le importaba regresar para ella. La segunda fue cuando la siguió hasta Ryugenzawa y pensó que ella se quedaría con ese tal Shinnosuke, como odiaba a ese idiota. Ya lo tenía casi asumido hasta que llegó el punto de no retorno, de ya no poder negarlo más… Jusenkyo… pero no fue cuando ella estaba al borde de la muerte, sino antes cuando él se enteró que ella estaba ahí. Sintió miedo como jamás había sentido, la habían secuestrado porque sabían que ella era su debilidad y no quedó más que aceptarlo, la amaba. Y apenas es capaz de aceptarlo abiertamente en su mente casi la pierde otra vez.

Recordar eso le causaba escalofríos, intentaba olvidar el incidente de Jusenkyo… era un recuerdo doloroso y triste, y se sentía culpable porque también le provocaba un poco de felicidad saber que su prometida había sido capaz de dar su vida por él. Nadie nunca lo había protegido de esa manera, sin pensar en su propia persona por el bienestar de él, eso era algo totalmente nuevo y le asustaba pero también le emocionaba, no quería que ella volviese a arriesgarse nunca más… él estaba seguro, si ella no hubiese despertado en esa ocasión… él la habría seguido hasta la muerte si era necesario.

Los recuerdos de Jusenkyo lo habían vuelto más sobreprotector con ella, desde ese día iba a verla cada noche antes de dormir y vigilaba que ella tuviese la ventana bien cerrada para que nadie pudiese entrar, amenazó a Ryoga de que si volvía a dormir con ella otra vez como P-chan él no dudaría en contarle la verdad a Akane, amenazó a sus prometidas de que sí hacían algo en contra de ella él no dudaría en cobrar venganza. Todo eso lo hizo para protegerla… ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirle a ella que la ama? Él estaba seguro que con sus acciones de seguro se notaba, sabía que todos lo notaban, incluyendo sus fastidiosas autoproclamadas prometidas, pero su madre le dijo _"- Una mujer no estará nunca segura de que la quieres, hasta que se lo digas explícitamente-"y_ desde ahí empezó a trazar su plan para poder declararse y pedirle que fuera su esposa por decisión propia.

Pero no podía… simplemente no podía decírselo, cada vez que lo intentaba alguien los interrumpía. La había invitado a cenar fuera varias veces, en todas las ocasiones llegaba alguno o todos los locos a arruinar su intento de declaración, cortesía de Nabiki Tendo. Lo intentó en el parque, en el Dojo, mientras caminaban, hasta atrás del gimnasio de la escuela! Y siempre alguien o algo lo interrumpía. Por eso es que cuando el doctor Tofú le comentó del torneo en otra ciudad pensó inmediatamente que ese sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo, en otra ciudad lejos de todos nadie podría interrumpirlos.

Pero y si… ella lo rechazaba? Le aterraba esa posibilidad. Lo meditó tanto tiempo que se convenció de que no importando la respuesta, debía intentarlo, un Saotome nunca se rinde. Si ella lo rechazaba él intentaría conquistarla y ya.

Cualquier opción le parecía mejor a resignarse a vivir sin ella. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin la mujer que ama? Vivir sin la única persona que lo trata igual cuando está en su cuerpo masculino o en el femenino… vivir sin la única persona que se preocupa genuinamente por él (sin contar su madre, por supuesto)… vivir sin ver su hermosa sonrisa… sin ver sus bellos ojos… sin sentir su tacto que tanto calor le provocaba… No podía. No renunciaría a ella pase lo que pase.

Porque él la ama. Porque él la desea. Porque él no ve su vida junto a otra mujer.

Porque Ranma Saotome, estaba enamorado de Akane Tendo.

Y tras haber pensado en todo eso, se fue a dormir. Sabiendo que en unos días las cartas ya estarían echadas y esperaba que esta vez, él si fuera el ganador de la partida.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Este capitulo salió bastante corto pero lo sentí necesario para entender a Ranma. Los próximos capítulos son un poco más largos de lo que había escrito así que demoraran un poco más, de hecho llevo dos días escribiendo el capitulo 6:( aunque es probable que sea solo por mi inexperiencia jajaj

Gracias a **Ranma84** por sus reviews! me alegro que te esté gustando.


	5. Nos vamos al torneo!

Capítulo 5: ¡Nos vamos al torneo!

La semana había pasado rápidamente, los prometidos ansiaban poder salir luego de la tortura que se había vuelto Nerima. Después de Navidad, las prometidas de Ranma iban al Dojo todos los días a pasar tiempo con el chico de la trenza o al menos a intentarlo, ya que él siempre conseguía huir de ellas. Los pretendientes de Akane también se habían unido a la fiesta, Shampoo y Ukyo se habían encargado de contarles que Ranma y Akane habían hecho sus regalos navideños en conjunto este año, el regalo de Nabiki y el día que la chica de la espátula los vio en el parque conversando muy cerca el uno del otro… todos estaban enfurecidos y celosos, sabían que ellos se querían y si los dejaban en paz de seguro formalizaban. Kuno y Ryoga no habían asistido a la fiesta de Navidad porque el primero fue a visitar su hermana a Rusia y el chico de la bandana… no alcanzó a llegar debido a su orientación.

Pero eso no impidió a los chicos ir a dejar sus regalos a su amada. Ryoga le llevó unos dulces que a ella le gustaban mucho, Akane los había aceptado porque aún no era capaz de ver que el muchacho la veía como algo más que una amiga. Tatewaki le regaló un busto de yeso con su rostro, que la muchacha aceptó y lo utilizó para entrenar, quebrándolo de un solo manotazo. Cuando la chica recibió los regalos su prometido se ofuscó bastante, él no había recibido los obsequios de Shampoo y Ukyo para que ella no se molestara con él y le había costado mucho que ellas dejaran de insistir, pero cuando vio como partía el busto de Kuno y le compartió de los dulces que le dio Ryoga, se tranquilizó. - _Si esos regalos fuesen importantes para ella, no los habría ni roto ni compartido_ \- se decía a sí mismo para relajarse, y es que andaba de los nervios por lo que se venía en unos días

Durante esos días, se habían enfadado innumerables veces por culpa de los locos pero para desgracia de estos mismos, los prometidos se reconciliaron rápidamente en cada ocasión y es que por todas las situaciones que habían pasado a través de los años, ellos ya se tenían más confianza y predisposición para aclarar las cosas conversando.

Ranma y Akane estaban hartos, no los habían dejado estar a solas casi en ningún momento durante el día, por lo que el muchacho debía escabullirse a la habitación de su prometida por las noches para terminar de planear su viaje. Tal y como había dicho, el muchacho le pasó sus documentos a Akane, quien los guardó junto a los suyos en un bolso de mano, el cual se encontraba listo para partir. Las otras noches se reunían para ver que debían llevar y revisar el dinero, que también debió guardar la muchacha para evitar robos de parte de un panda. Dos días antes del viaje tenían todo listo, solo faltaba montar el equipaje -que habían decidido harían la misma noche antes de irse para no ser descubiertos- y comprar los boletos.

…

Llegó el día del viaje, o más bien la madrugada. Habían decidido que partirían en el primer tren hacia la ciudad del torneo, que se encontraba a 4 horas de distancia, el tren salía a las 6:00 AM lo que significaba que debían llegar a las 5:30 AM para no correr el riesgo de perderlo. La estación estaba cerca de la casa así que decidieron que saldrían del Dojo a las 5, a esa hora estaban todos profundamente dormidos, y como estaban de vacaciones las actividades en la casa no comenzaban hasta las 9 AM, hora en que los prometidos ya estarían bastante lejos de Nerima.

Ranma ingresó a la habitación de su prometida con su mochila de viaje a las 4:50 AM, habían pensado que para hacer más creíble la mentira de que se irían de entrenamiento debían llevarse aunque sea una tienda de campaña. Para no ser escuchado el chico utilizó la técnica del fantasma umisen-ken. Dentro del cuarto estaba Akane lista para partir, con ropa cómoda y abrigada para el viaje, al muchacho le pareció una imagen bastante tierna la de Akane toda arropada, su cabeza se veía muy pequeña ante el gran abrigo que tenía puesto.

\- Akane, ¿estás lista?- preguntó el chico de la trenza en voz baja.

\- Sí, Ranma! estoy lista ¿y tú? ¿revisaste que no se te quedara nada?- preguntó la muchacha

\- Si estoy listo y ya revisé varias veces, no olvido nada… entonces vamos! - dijo muy emocionado, no hallaba la hora de partir lejos de esa ciudad por unos días.

\- Espera! revisaré que llevemos todos los documentos y el dinero una vez más - dijo Akane, y abriendo su bolso de mano constató que todo estaba en orden - Ahora sí, vamos!

\- Ya, yo llevaré tu mochila… tu solo encárgate de tu bolso de mano, saldré utilizando la técnica del fantasma… tú sal por la ventana lo más silenciosa que puedas, nos vemos en la esquina - dijo el muchacho antes de tomar las mochilas y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

La muchacha puso sus almohadones en la cama de manera que pareciera que ella aún dormía, dejó la nota en el escritorio y salió por la ventana de su habitación. Se encontró con su prometido en la esquina previamente acordada, su corazón iba latiendo muy rápido -_ No puedo creer que está pasando… es como si estuviésemos huyendo juntos_ \- pensó la muchacha ruborizándose.

\- Akane deberías desabrigarte un poco, estás roja - dijo inocentemente el muchacho

\- Sí, no te preocupes, cuando subamos al tren me desabrigare - respondió nerviosa la chica.

Llegaron a la estación y compraron los boletos, el lugar estaba casi vacío puesto que era muy temprano y hacía bastante frío. Mientras esperaban la llegada del tren los dos estaban en silencio, bebían café de máquina observando impacientes el reloj, cada minuto que pasaban ahí les parecía que en cualquier momento aparecerían las prometidas de Ranma y los pretendientes de Akane.

Finalmente llegó el tren a la hora establecida, ambos se miraron fijamente unos momentos. Era primera vez que hacían algo así, era emocionante y a la vez estaban temerosos de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Ingresaron al vagón y observaron el interior del tren casi vacío, estaban ellos y unos ancianos que se sentaron bastante lejos de ellos.

\- Ranma, ¿Estás nervioso por el torneo? - preguntó la peliazul cuando el tren empezó a andar.

\- En realidad no, por lo que sé es un torneo bastante pequeño… con artistas marciales de la región, es probable que estén bajo mi nivel, pero para ser mi primera participación no está mal - respondió seguro el chico.

\- No seas tan confiado! En la confianza está el peligro… de todos modos está bien que no estés nervioso, pero tampoco te confíes tanto.

\- Jejeje nunca he perdido una pelea, esta vez no será la primera. Necesito obtener ese premio a toda costa - dijo el muchacho sin pensar.

\- Vaya… ¿Cuál de los premios? ¿Los 200.000 yens o la cena de buffet? jajaja - dijo risueña la muchacha mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

\- Ambos son grandes premios jeje… oye a todo esto… cuando gane el premio ¿lo puedo depositar a tu cuenta? si lo guardo en la mía de seguro mi papá la roba - pregunto Ranma

\- Mmm… no sé si sea correcto Ranma, es tu dinero y tú deberías guardarlo… ¿Qué te parece si abres una cuenta en otro banco? - dijo Akane, no podía creer que el chico le haya pedido algo así. Eso significaba que confiaba muchísimo en ella, 200.000 yens era mucho dinero, no le preguntó para qué quería el dinero, de seguro pensaba viajar a China y curar su maldición.

\- Está bien pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ¿es rápido? - preguntó el muchacho

\- Sí, lo haremos al llegar a la ciudad, yo te ayudaré por supuesto - dijo la chica sonriendo, al fin sus clases de economía le serían de utilidad.

\- Gracias Akane… por todo! me has ayudado mucho - le dijo sinceramente el chico de la trenza, sin su ayuda de seguro algo habría salido mal.

\- De nada, me hace feliz poder ayudarte… Ranma, ¿cuando regresemos le dirás a la familia sobre el torneo? ¿o es un secreto para siempre? - consultó la muchacha, le gustaba la idea de tener un secreto con él pero su familia merecía saber dónde habían estado.

\- Pensaba en decirles antes de la final por teléfono para que la vean por televisión, a esa hora ya no podrían venir a molestar jeje - dijo tranquilamente Ranma.

\- Me parece buena idea… bueno intentaré dormir un poco, será un día largo - dijo Akane acomodándose para dormir.

\- Bien… descansa – dijo el muchacho. Él sabía que no podría dormir mientras viajaran, velaría por el sueño de su prometida todo el trayecto para asegurarse de que nada le pasara, aunque solo habían unos ancianos en el tren, él no se fiaba de nadie.

…

Ya iban a mitad del viaje cuando Akane despertó, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su prometido mirando tranquilo por la ventana – _Se ve muy guapo cuando está así de relajado_… - pensó la chica, eran pocos los momentos de tranquilidad que podían compartir así que cuando ocurrían los apreciaba mucho. Lo observó por un largo rato, ya que estaban sentados frente a frente aprovechando lo vacío del tren. Después de unos minutos él se dio cuenta que la muchacha había despertado y lo observaba, no quería arruinar el viaje así que no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

\- Akane, si quieres seguir durmiendo aún queda la mitad del camino – dijo el chico de la trenza.

\- Ya no tengo sueño, generalmente despierto temprano… - dijo la muchacha aún adormilada. – ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo algunas cosas de comer en mi bolso

\- ¿En serio? Sí quiero jeje – dijo el chico de la trenza, en realidad tenía bastante hambre y llevaba rato reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber llevado comida

\- Sí, como dijimos que iríamos de entrenamiento me pareció que para que fuese más creíble debía llevarme algunas cosas de comer jajajaj … tengo ramen instantáneo y unos pastelillos, ¿Qué quieres? – dijo gentilmente la chica, cuando estaban solos casi nunca peleaban, en definitiva eran los demás quienes provocaban sus malos entendidos que los hacían discutir.

\- Ramen! Por favor – dijo el ojiazul, realmente le sorprendía que Akane pensara en todo eso, él siempre la llamaba torpe pero estaba seguro que de no ser por ella los descubrirían rápidamente.

La chica tras buscar en su bolso le pasó el ramen a su prometido, y tomó uno para ella. Mientras comían conversaban de lo que harían al llegar y lo que esperaban del viaje, por supuesto, Ranma no contó sus verdaderos planes.

Después de un rato jugaron a las cartas, Akane las había llevado ya que sabía que el viaje era largo y que su prometido no era de esos que se quedan quietos mucho tiempo, así que para evitar que se aburriera le dio varías palizas jugando a las cartas… así se les pasó el tiempo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

…

Dojo Tendo

Eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana y Kasumi estaba preparando el desayuno tarareando una dulce melodía. Se encontraba sola ya que como eran vacaciones, el resto de la familia dormía hasta un poco más tarde. En eso estaba cuando a la cocina llega Nodoka Saotome.

\- Querida, ¿Sabes a qué hora regresará Ranma? Debió haber salido temprano a correr, estos días ha estado entrenando muy duro – decía la señora Saotome orgullosa de su retoño.

\- No tía, no lo vi salir. Probablemente ya esté aquí para el desayuno como siempre, él nunca se lo pierde – dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

\- Sí querida, déjame ayudarte – dijo Nodoka mientras empezaba a ayudar a la mayor de las Tendo a preparar el desayuno para los habitantes del Dojo, era como cocinar para un batallón.

Llegó la hora del desayuno y Ranma aún no llegaba ni Akane bajaba a desayunar. Los patriarcas estaban impacientes puesto que Kasumi y Nodoka dijeron que debían esperar a los menores de la familia para empezar a comer.

\- ¿Y porque no despiertan a Akane? Ella siempre se levanta temprano, tal vez esté enferma – dijo Nabiki tranquilamente, le parecía absurdo que su papá y su tío se quejaran y nadie fuese a despertar a su hermana.

\- Oh! Es cierto! Iré por ella – dijo Kasumi, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana menor.

Cuando llegó a la habitación abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a su hermana arropada en la cama, no se le veía ninguna parte del cuerpo por lo que se asustó que en realidad estuviese enferma y ella no lo hubiese notado.

\- Akane, ¿estás bien?- le dijo desde la puerta, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera se removió en la cama – Hermana… ¿estás enferma? – y nuevamente nadie respondió, por lo que decidió acercarse a la cama – Akane! Dime algo! – dijo nuevamente Kasumi, ya estaba empezando a desesperarse así que levantó las cobijas y al ver que solo había unas almohadas en lugar de su hermana se llevó las manos hacia la boca para no gritar.

En ese momento fue hacia el closet de Akane y se dio cuenta de que no estaba su mochila de viaje, observó bien la habitación y se percató de la nota dirigida a su familia que estaba sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente bajo al comedor donde estaban todos esperando.

\- Akane no está! Y no está su mochila de viajes! – dijo Kasumi alzando la nota.

\- NOO! MI BEBÉ! DE SEGURO YA LA SECUESTRARON! – dijo Soun Tendo lanzando cascadas de lágrimas, es que habían secuestrado a Akane tantas veces que era más fácil pensar eso a que ella hubiese huido.

\- Por eso Ranma no está! De seguro fue a buscarla! – dijo Nodoka emocionada – Mi hijo es tan varonil… salir a buscar a su prometida para defenderla del mal…

\- A ver esperen… dicen que Ranma no está y Akane tampoco, y se llevó su mochila de viajes… no creo que sea un secuestro. Kasumi ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – dijo Nabiki Tendo, perspicaz como siempre.

\- Es una nota que estaba en el escritorio de Akane… - dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Bueno hay que partir por ahí… pásamela – dijo la reina del hielo, y abrió la nota que su hermana le paso para proceder a leerla.

_"Querida Familia,_

_Ranma y yo nos hemos ido por unos días de viaje de entrenamiento, aquí el clima está muy frío para entrenar así que nos iremos a un lugar más cálido, llevamos todo lo necesario, por favor no se preocupen. Volveremos dentro de unos días._

_Los quiere mucho,_

_ Akane Tendo"_

La familia estaba en shock, nunca pensaron que los jóvenes se irían a entrenar solos y menos sin avisar.

\- Que emoción! Serán como unas vacaciones románticas para ellos – dijo Nodoka Saotome después de recobrarse tras la impresión.

\- Pero tía… ellos no se han casado… espero que en ese caso duerman separados – dijo Kasumi preocupada

\- Hija no te preocupes, ellos tienen nuestro permiso. Yo le dí muchas veces mi bendición a Ranma. SAOTOME! LAS ESCUELAS PRONTO SE UNIRAN! – dijo emocionado Soun Tendo.

\- Así es Tendo, no podía esperar menos de mi hijo – dijo orgulloso Genma Saotome.

\- Kasumi, mi hijo es un hombre muy varonil y Akane una mujer hermosa, es natural que quieran pasar tiempo a solas… - dijo Nodoka con una cara picara.

\- Así que se han ido solos… Kasumi, hay que revisar cuantas tiendas se llevaron… - dijo perspicaz la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

Kasumi se levantó y rápidamente fue a la habitación de su hermana para percatarse de que su tienda aún se encontraba en el closet, luego fue al cuarto de Ranma y vio que la de él no estaba.

\- La de Akane… sigue en su cuarto… llevaron solo una! – dijo Kasumi, pensaba en que hizo mal en la educación de su hermana… ella siempre le dijo que no debía dormir con un chico antes de casarse, aunque ella misma no siguiera ese consejo.

\- ¿Escuchó eso Tendo? Cuando regresen de seguro el heredero ya vendrá en camino! – dijo Genma Saotome, abrazando a su compañero de aventuras.

\- Vaya hermanita… te lo tenías bien guardado… - dijo en voz alta Nabiki – _les dejaré un tiempo de ventaja antes de vender la noticia a sus pretendientes… vaya creo que me he puesto blanda_ _, de todas formas le sacare una buena ganancia a esto… si todo sale bien y se llegasen a declarar serían mis últimos negocios… _– pensaba la mediana.

Y así el desayuno pasó de ser una comida normal, a una celebración.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! como pueden ver he hecho a un Ranma y Akane más maduros, y es que entenderán que ya han pasado dos años y la edad y la convivencia pues algo han ayudado jajaj. Tambien quise poner a una Kasumi más extricta en ciertos ambitos y a una Nabiki un poco más humana, siento que aveces los fic tratan a Kasumi como un ángel y a Nabiki como una maldita jaja quise hacer un punto medio de ambas.

Gracias a **Ranma84 , Kijba , Benani0125** y **Ely ventura** por sus reviews! me alegra mucho saber que les está gustando :)

pd: el capitulo de mañana es más largo, me demoré bastante en hacerlo!


	6. Solos, día 1

Capítulo 6: Solos, día 1

Llegaron a la ciudad pasado las 10 AM y apenas salieron de la estación Ranma empezó a ejecutar su plan. – _Es ahora o nunca Saotome, no seas cobarde – _Se dijo a sí mismo, y lentamente acercó su mano a la de Akane, la muchacha vio lo que él intentaba hacer y lo ruborizado que se encontraba, sabía cómo era de difícil para él tomar la iniciativa de esos pequeños contactos, así que le sonrió y le tomo la mano que él estiraba.

\- Ak-Akane… ¿Qué hacemos primero? – dijo el muchacho mientras caminaban, estaba muy nervioso, no era primera vez que iban tomados de las manos pero el pensar todo lo que debía hacer después le causaba pánico, no quería acobardarse.

\- Emm… lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar donde quedarnos… después iremos al banco y luego pues comer, de ahí quedamos libres – dijo la menor de las Tendo, intentando darle seguridad a su prometido.

\- Bien, vamos entonces! – dijo Ranma, él conocía la ciudad porque había pasado varias veces con su padre durante su entrenamiento. Así que se encaminó rápidamente a la zona de los hostales.

A medida que pasaban los minutos Ranma se relajaba cada vez más, disfrutaba el poder caminar libremente de la mano con su prometida sin que ningún idiota intentara matarlo o hacerle daño a ella. Cuando llegaron a la zona donde estaban los hostales vieron que casi todos tenían un letrero que decía que no tenían habitaciones disponibles.

\- No puede ser! Están todos completos! – dijo Ranma con voz de preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, sigamos mirando. Si no hay de todos modos trajimos la tienda ¿No? – dijo Akane intentando tranquilizar a su prometido.

\- Akane hace un frío de los mil demonios! No podemos dormir al aire libre! – dijo el muchacho exasperándose.

\- Veamos bien todos los lugares y ya después vemos que hacer. No te adelantes. – dijo la muchacha, su prometido siempre era muy negativo así que ella debía pensar positivo.

Siguieron caminando por unos minutos más cuando a lo lejos vieron un hostal que aún tenía encendido el letrero con vacantes, se apresuraron para no perder la oportunidad de dormir bajo techo, realmente hacía mucho frío en esa ciudad, es por eso que en la nota dejaron que irían a un lugar cálido, para que ni de casualidad llegasen los locos a donde estaban ellos.

\- Hola! Buenos días – dijo Akane al entrar al lugar.

\- Buenos días señorita, ¿Desean una habitación? – dijo la señora encargada del hostal

\- Sí, en realidad necesitamos dos ... – dijo la muchacha

\- Oh mi niña, solo me queda una… todo el lugar está lleno por la competencia de artes marciales y la feria que será en unos días… pero la habitación tiene una cama muy grande jeje – dijo la señora observando fijamente como los muchachos iban con las manos enlazadas, le pareció muy tierno que quisieran habitaciones separadas –_De seguro solo son novios…- _pensó la mujer.

\- Mmm ya veo… de todas maneras no tenemos más opciones, todo está lleno – dijo Akane observando a su prometido.

\- Sí, ya veo… no hay de otra- dijo el muchacho, en realidad a él no le molestaba para nada tener que compartir habitación con su prometida, mientras más cerca la tuviera mejor.

\- Bien! estaremos aquí 3 noches… ¿cuánto es? – preguntó la peliazul a la mujer que los observaba fijamente.

\- Por ser temporada alta serían 7.000 yens, incluye las tres comidas del día – respondió la mujer.

\- Ya – respondió la muchacha mientras sacaba el dinero de su billetera, en realidad era el dinero de Ranma pero él le dijo que ella lo administrara hasta que regresaran a Nerima, porque de seguro a él se le perdía. Para ser solo una habitación les pareció caro pero en realidad más o menos ese era el dinero que tenían presupuestado para las habitaciones, y solo el muchacho había llevado 20.000 yens, ella llevaba 10.000 más así que no estaban cortos de dinero en esta ocasión.

\- Gracias señorita, aquí está la llave. ¿Quieren el desayuno? Aún están a tiempo – dijo la mujer, mientras apagaba el letrero de vacantes.

\- Sí por favor! – respondió Akane mientras recibía la llave, sabía que su prometido lo más seguro es que continuara con hambre.

Ambos subieron por la amplia escalera y después de pasar por un largo pasillo llegaron a la habitación. La muchacha abrió la puerta dando paso a una habitación un tanto pequeña pero se veía bastante cómoda. Al entrar había una pequeña mesa con tres cojines, más atrás se veía una cama matrimonial más grande de lo normal, en una esquina había un pequeño sofá y por el otro lado había una puerta que de seguro era el baño. Cuando entraron los muchachos dejaron sus cosas sobre el sofá y Akane se dispuso a ordenar todo, dejó varias cosas y parte del dinero en su mochila de viaje ya que sabía de los peligros de andar por las calles con todo el dinero encima. Mientras tanto Ranma inspeccionaba el lugar, de seguro le tocaría dormir en el sofá – _Menos mal traje mi saco de dormir…_– pensó el muchacho.

\- Mira Akane, tiene una ducha occidental – dijo el ojiazul

\- En serio? Debe ser porque ocupan menos espacio – respondió la chica, había terminado de ordenar así que fue junto a su prometido a observar el baño.

\- Sí, es lo más probable… bueno a la noche veré que tal es jeje – dijo el muchacho

En eso estaban cuando tocaron la puerta. Abrieron y era una anciana con una charola que contenía el almuerzo, la retiraron y Akane sirvió en la pequeña mesita. Mientras comían ambos no paraban de pensar en cómo lo harían para dormir ahí, la chica decidió cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, ese era un problema para después.

\- Ranma, ya son las 11 AM. Debemos ir pronto al banco porque cierran a las 2 PM! – dijo la menor de las Tendo

\- Bien, ¿Qué debo llevar? – preguntó el ojiazul.

\- No te preocupes, yo llevo todo, solo apúrate en comer – dijo la muchacha, ella había terminado de comer pero como no tenía mucha hambre no se había comido todo.

Después de que Ranma terminó su desayuno y lo que quedaba del de Akane, se fueron camino al banco. El muchacho nuevamente la tomó de la mano para caminar, la chica iba realmente feliz, esos pequeños detalles le hacían pensar que todo estaría bien en su relación, sabía que esos gestos no lo tenía con ninguna de las demás chicas.

Cuando llegaron al banco iniciaron los trámites para la nueva cuenta bancaria de Ranma, ya estaba casi todo listo, solo faltaba encontrar una contraseña que Nabiki y Genma no pudiesen adivinar.

\- Vamos Ranma! Piensa… ¿alguna fecha importante que tu padre no conozca? – decía Akane

\- No sé… ya no tengo ninguna fecha más importante, todas las que utilicé mi papá ya las adivinó – dijo Ranma intentando pensar.

\- ¿Qué fechas usaste? De seguro utilizaste tu cumpleaños – dijo la chica alzando una ceja

\- Bueno sí, usé mi cumpleaños, el de mi madre, el tuyo, la fecha que obtuve la maldición… - dijo el muchacho sin darse cuenta, Akane estaba en shock… él había utilizado su cumpleaños como clave, él había dicho implícitamente que era una fecha importante para él, el viaje estaba resultando bastante revelador se decía a sí misma. El muchacho ni se percató de lo que había dicho, seguía pensando que podría usar de clave.

\- Vaya… entonces solo pon unos números al azar, pero no debes olvidarla por nada del mundo! – le dijo la chica, intentando ignorar las palabras de su prometido, si le decía algo de seguro él lo arruinaba todo.

\- Maldición Akane, de seguro lo voy a olvidar! ¿Podrías recordarla tú también? – le pidió el chico de la trenza

\- Ranma, es tu cuenta! No sé si sea correcto que yo conozca la clave…

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi prometida y sé que no intentarás robarme, de todas maneras si no me ayudas de seguro la olvidaré – dijo el muchacho nervioso por lo que había dicho, la primera parte de su plan era hacerle ver a Akane que él estaba interesado en ella, pero aunque lo llevaba pensando mucho tiempo no se le hacía nada fácil decir cosas como esa.

Los trabajadores del banco los veían con diversión, los jóvenes parecían una pareja con años de casada y notaban como a pesar de que la cuenta era para él, el chico no hizo casi nada del papeleo – _Debe de confiar mucho en ella para encargarle esos trámites… y ella de seguro ha de conocerlo muy bien para saber toda la información que piden en el papeleo_ – pensaban los trabajadores bancarios.

\- Bien… te ayudaré a recordarla – dijo la peliazul, ahora sí que en shock total. Ranma la había reconocido después de mucho tiempo como su prometida y le dijo que confiaba en ella. La alegría y la esperanza danzaban animadamente en el corazón de la chica.

Después de terminar el trámite para abrir la cuenta, hicieron un pequeño depósito de 1000 yens para que no estuviese en cero y tras esto se dirigieron al hostal nuevamente. Ya estaba cerca la hora del almuerzo y habían tenido una mañana un tanto agitada, siendo que habían dormido poco, estaban agotados, así que fueron a descansar.

De regreso ambos iban en silencio, con las manos enlazadas, cada uno pensando en lo mismo: cómo iban a dormir en la habitación. Akane pensaba que no sería justo para Ranma que durmiera él en el sofá, siendo que tendría que participar en el torneo por lo que debería descansar bien y también porque era él quien había pagado, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él no dejaría que ella durmiera en el sofá o en su saco de dormir. Ranma iba pensando igual, sabía que ese sofá era muy pequeño para su cuerpo, ya que, el último año había aumentado su masa muscular y su altura, pero tampoco quería que Akane durmiera allí. Ambos encontraban que la mejor solución sería dormir juntos, la cama era lo bastante grande, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a exteriorizarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación faltaba alrededor de una hora para el almuerzo, Akane podía ver la cara de cansancio que tenía su prometido, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde y había madrugado como nunca ese día, pero sospechó que él tenía las mismas dudas que ella y no se atrevía a tocar la cama.

\- Ranma, si tienes sueño puedes dormir hasta la hora del almuerzo, yo te despertaré – dijo la chica

\- Y tú ¿Qué harás por mientras? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, mientras se refregaba los ojos, estaba cayéndose de sueño.

\- Voy a leer uno de los libros que traje- dijo sacando de su mochila de viajes un libro bastante grueso

\- Vaya… no sé cómo puedes meter tantas cosas en esos bolsos … - dijo Ranma

\- Eso se logra cuando ordenas bien las cosas, de seguro tu solo lanzaste tu ropa en la mochila y ni la doblaste – dijo la menor de las Tendo

\- Bueno… es que estaba apurado! – replicó el muchacho.

\- Ya sí sí, ¿No te ibas a dormir?- dijo la chica ignorando los comentarios anteriores de su prometido.

\- Ams es que… ¿Está bien que duerma en la cama? Digo… como tú la vas a ocupar en la noche… ¿No te molesta? – dijo Ranma jugando con sus dedos y rojo como un tomate. La pregunta descolocó a la muchacha, ella esperaba tener esa conversación en la noche.

\- Por supuesto que está bien… ¿Y por qué dices que la ocuparé yo en la noche? ¿Dónde planeas dormir? – preguntó Akane intentando sonar segura.

\- Bueno… en el sofá ¿no? – dijo el muchacho de ropas chinas.

\- El sofá es muy pequeño para ti, debes descansar adecuadamente si piensas ganar el torneo. Yo dormiré aquí – dijo la peliazul mirándolo fijamente.

\- Por supuesto que no! Yo soy el hombre! Yo debo cuidar de ti – dijo el chico de la trenza a su prometida, con una mirada de "no pondré esto a discusión"

\- Y yo te digo que aquí tu no cabes y yo sí! – dijo la muchacha alzando la mirada

\- NO IMPORTA! TÚ DUERMES EN LA CAMA Y PUNTO! – bufó el muchacho

\- Y YO DIGO QUE TÚ DUERMES EN LA CAMA! MALDICIÓN! TIENES QUE ESTAR BIEN PARA COMPETIR! – dijo ofuscada la menor de las hermanas Tendo.

\- NO ME IMPORTA! GANARÉ DE TODOS MODOS! – dijo el chico cruzando los brazos en su pecho.

\- COMO ERES TERCO!- respondió la peliazul alzando su puño, ella sabía que él no cambiaría de opinión – Ranma, la cama es bastante grande… si insistes en eso te ofrezco que la compartamos… - dijo ahora tímida.

Ranma al escuchar esas palabras llegó a ver ángeles de la emoción, ella le estaba diciendo que durmieran juntos! Aunque fuese solo dormir, sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó el joven Saotome con un rostro claramente emocionado

\- Sí, si te das cuenta la cama es más grande de lo normal – dijo la chica con la mayor normalidad que su nerviosismo le permitió.

\- Sí, lo noto. Pero de todas formas dormiríamos juntos… - dijo levemente el muchacho

\- Ya, pero solo vamos a dormir, no pienses cosas extrañas – le dijo Akane levantando una de sus cejas.

\- Por supuesto que no pienso nada extraño! – mintió el ojiazul – pero no quiero despertar de un mazazo si en la noche me acerco a ti sin darme cuenta!

\- Bueno, yo tengo pésimo dormir… es probable que eso suceda… te prometo que no te golpearé pero no abuses de mi confianza ¿ya? – le dijo la chica pensando que probablemente sería ella la que se acercara a él, a pesar de que antes siempre lo llamaba pervertido la verdad es que él siempre la respetaba, al menos físicamente.

\- Ya, entonces ahora me voy a dormir jeje… despiértame para comer por favor, ojalá sin golpes! – le dijo el chico de la trenza, estaba emocionado porque en la noche dormiría junto a su prometida aunque probablemente uno en cada rincón de la cama… la sentiría más cerca que nunca!

\- No te golpearé a menos que despiertes cuando te hable… descansa– respondió la chica del mazo, estaba muy nerviosa, ella le había propuesto a su prometido dormir en la misma cama! _–Por Dios, si Kasumi me hubiese escuchado me mataría_ – pensó mientras veía a Ranma acostarse en la cama.

…

Dojo Tendo

Como todos los días desde Navidad, los pretendientes de Akane y las otras prometidas de Ranma llegaron al Dojo después del almuerzo. La familia había quedado de acuerdo en que dilatarían lo más posible tener que decirles que los prometidos se habían ido de entrenamiento, no querían que ellos los fuesen a molestar

\- ¿Dónde está Ran-chan?! Deben decírmelo! Soy su amiga y futura esposa! – dijo Ukyo

\- A nadie le importa dónde está el idiota de Ranma, díganme… ¿Dónde está mi querida Akane? – dijo Ryoga

\- Oh! Mi diosa con alma de tigresa… ¿Dónde te encuentras? Acaso… ¿estás esperando que te rescate? – decía Kuno al aire.

\- DONDE ESTAR AIREN! – gritaba Shampoo, atrás de ella se encontraba Mousse

\- Shampoo, no te preocupes por ese idiota de Saotome! Yo te amo, déjalo ir! Cásate conmigo y olvídalo! – decía Mousse tomando de las manos a Kasumi

\- Nosotros no sabemos dónde están, despertamos y ya se habían ido – dijo Genma Saotome

\- Eso es totalmente cierto, se fueron sin decir nada! MI BEBÉ! ¿DONDE ESTÁS?- decía Soun Tendo fingiendo aflicción, definitivamente Nabiki había heredado de él sus dotes actorales.

\- De seguro mi hijo se la llevó en una escapada romántica – dijo Nodoka Saotome con una mirada llena de emoción.

\- A mí no me parece correcto que se hayan ido solos, eso no está bien hasta que se casen – dijo seria Kasumi, soltándose del agarre de Mousse, todos estaban sorprendidos del actuar de la mayor de las Tendo, debía estar muy enojada para dejar atrás su dulce sonrisa y opinar de esa manera frente a todos, ella siempre guardaba para sí misma sus comentarios

\- NOOOOO! De seguro Akane lo obligó! Él jamás se iría con ella! – dijo Ukyo enrabiada, ella sabía que el que se fueran juntos era una opción factible, pero no pensaba reconocerlo y no dejaría de luchar por él hasta que estuviese segura de no tener oportunidad.

\- Ese malnacido de Saotome de seguro secuestró a mi Diosa con alma de tigresa… no te preocupes amada mía, donde estés yo voy a rescatarte! – gritó Kuno con una pose de héroe de película

\- Chica violenta de seguro embrujarlo! Él nunca preferirla sobre Shampoo! Shampoo es mucho mejor mujer que esa marimacho! – dijo Shampoo totalmente enojada, sabía que Ranma prefería a Akane pero no por eso iba a dejar de luchar por él, hasta que no se casaran ella no se rendiría.

\- _Ellos no son idiotas, si pusieron una pista de donde estarían es porque quieren que sus enemigos lo sepan… lo más probable es que estén muy alejados de allí… de seguro pensaron en que yo iría de inmediato a venderles la noticia a esos maniáticos, y estuve a punto de hacerlo… pero eso es lo que ellos quieren, para alejarlos… bueno creo que esta vez los ayudaré con sus planes, se los debo después de arruinar su boda… y de todas formas ganaré bastante dinero dándoles la nota a esos idiotas_ – pensaba Nabiki Tendo, después del desayuno estuvo pensando bastante en la fuga de su hermana hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que la nota era una trampa, pero prefirió por esta vez dejarlos en paz, de todas maneras ella ganaría dinero. Y tras tomar esa decisión, le habló a la tropa de pretendientes que invadían su casa.

\- Tengo una nota dejada por Akane, es toda la información que tenemos… se las dejo ver por 10.000 yens cada uno – dijo Nabiki Tendo

\- NABIKI! HIJA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A TU PADRE?! – dijo Soun Tendo ahora llorando de verdad

\- Nabiki, habíamos quedado de guardar el secreto… - dijo Nodoka, no soportaba como Nabiki siempre vendía todo sin importarle nada, pero ella no podía reprenderla duramente porque no era su familiar directo.

\- Ya familia, lo sé, les comprare una pizza con parte del dinero… - dijo la reina del hielo a sus familiares que la miraban con cara de decepción.

\- Bueno, pero nosotros escogeremos los ingredientes – dijo Genma Saotome, siempre se dejaba llevar por la comida.

\- Bien, Aquí está la nota… es toda la información que tenemos por ahora – dijo Nabiki recibiendo el dinero de los chicos, hasta Mousse había pagado para ver la nota.

\- Así que se fueron de entrenamiento… iré tras él, no permitiré que esté a solas con Akane! – dijo Ukyo rápidamente

\- Yo también voy, ese idiota pervertido podría aprovecharse de la inocencia de Akane… - dijo Ryoga mirando a Ukyo

\- De seguro sería al revés! Ranma no es así y tú Ryoga… no deberías salir a perseguir otra mujer mientras tienes novia! – dijo la cocinera de pizzas japonesas, empezando una discusión con el chico de la bandana.

\- Shampoo también ir, Shampoo no permitir que chica violenta se quede con airen a solas! – dijo la amazona interrumpiendo la disputa de los otros.

\- Si Shampoo va yo también voy! – dijo Mousse levantando su puño… en dirección a la pared.

\- Por supuesto que yo también iré, mi inocente Akane Tendo de seguro está esperando porque yo El ex relámpago azul de la escuela Furinka, vaya a su rescate! – dijo Kuno sumido en su pose de héroe guerrero

\- Y ¿A dónde creen que estén? No especifican el lugar – dijo Nabiki a los chicos.

\- Dice que fueron a una zona cálida, de seguro fueron hacia el sur – respondió Ukyo, contenta de hacer el análisis bastante rápido.

\- Entonces en marcha! Preparen sus cosas, nos vamos en una hora, Nabiki… la reina del hielo… te llamaré cada día para tener noticias de mi Diosa con alma de tigresa – dijo Kuno, al que de seguro le cargarían el dinero de todo el viaje, después de pagarle a Nabiki todos habían quedado sin ningún yen.

\- Bien, pero cada información les saldrá 10.000 yens más a cada uno – resolvió rápida la mediana de las hermanas Tendo

\- _Vaya… tal cual Akane y Ranma querían… creo que les ha favorecido estar cerca de mi… -_ pensó Nabiki Tendo, no podía negar que estaba contenta porque a los prometidos les funcionara el plan, era como ver crecer a su bebé.

Una hora después Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse y Sasuke estaban en la estación de trenes esperando uno para ir a la zona más cálida de Japón. Lástima que mientras ellos iban al sur, los prometidos se encontraban hacia el Norte.

…

La charola con el almuerzo había llegado a las 2 PM, Akane la recibió y después de servirlo en la mesa fue a despertar a Ranma. El muchacho debía estar muy cansado porque la chica lo escuchó roncar durante un largo rato, se acercó hacia la cama y lo observó – _se ve muy tranquilo, que pena despertarlo… pero si no lo despierto no dormirá en la noche y se perderá la comida_ – pensó.

\- Ranma… Ranma despierta… Raanma… - decía la muchacha muy cerca de su prometido, él se removía en la cama pero no abría los ojos así que la chica empezó a mecerlo con una de sus manos – Vamos Ranma, ya está aquí el almuerzo… - y terminada la oración el muchacho abrió los ojos, parece que la comida si era un incentivo para despertar.

\- Gr-Gracias Akane – dijo el ojiazul al ver que su prometida tenía todo listo, de seguro para que él durmiera un poco más. Además estaba feliz de haber sido despertado tan suavemente – _Akane y yo aquí solos… pareciera como si estuviésemos casados… MALDICION! EL PLAN_!- pensó el chico. Se estaban llevando bien tan naturalmente que hasta lo había olvidado, tenía todo el día de hoy para dejarle en claro sutilmente a su prometida que él estaba interesado en ella, al día siguiente sería más explícito.

\- De nada, ven a comer! – dijo la menor de las Tendo sentándose frente a la mesita.

Ranma se levantó y fue inmediatamente hacia la mesa, ya que se había recostado con la ropa que había llegado. Al sentarse vio en la mesa los platillos perfectamente ordenados y su mirada se posó sobre su prometida. Antes siempre le decía que ella sería una pésima esposa, pero en realidad él estaba seguro que no, ella siempre ayudaba a Kasumi con las tareas del hogar con éxito, hasta había progresado en sus platillos. No cocinaba tan bien como su madre, Kasumi o sus otras prometidas, pero ya hacía platillos comestibles, sobre todo el curry. Y aunque así no fuese, estaba seguro de que si para estar con ella debía indigestarse con cada comida o tener que recurrir a comprarla diariamente, estaba dispuesto.  
Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por su prometido, y se puso nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a que la mirara tan fijamente.

\- Ranma, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó

\- Sí Akane, es que… hoy… te ves muy bonita… - dijo el chico de la trenza bajando la voz.

\- ¿En serio? Mmm gracias… - respondió la chica, le pareció muy raro de que él le dijese algo así, no era primera vez que se lo decía pero en las otras ocasiones ella se había arreglado o estaba bien vestida, pero en ese momento ella se encontraba con un buzo bastante grueso y sin ningún otro tipo de adorno.

\- En realidad… tú siempre te ves linda, Akane – le dijo nuevamente el chico, intentando mirarla fijamente. Si quería que su plan funcionara debía verse seguro, no es que no pensara así pero le era muy difícil exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Tú nunca me dices cosas así… y hoy estoy más desarreglada que nunca… - le dijo la chica observándolo fijamente.

\- Sí me siento bien – dijo un poco fastidiado – nunca te lo digo porque siempre hay gente en medio, Akane. Lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda…

\- No es eso… me agrada que me digas esas cosas, Ranma. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me lo digas – dijo la peliazul mirando el suelo.

\- Bueno, debes empezar a acostumbrarte – dijo rápidamente el joven Saotome

Esas palabras hicieron que Akane lo mirara sorprendida _\- ¿qué está pasando? Él nunca se comporta así conmigo… nos llevamos mucho mejor que desde que nos conocimos y hemos tenido momentos… pero nunca tantos en un solo día. ¿Será que solo necesitábamos estar solos para que se soltara? Y aún quedan muchos días… -_ pensaba la heredera del dojo Tendo.

Ranma se quedó estático, pasaban los minutos y Akane no le había respondido. Notó como lo miró con sorpresa pero no pudo adivinar ninguna otra emoción – _Tal vez fui muy rápido… pero solo tengo el día de hoy para dejarle claro que me gusta sin tener que decírselo… ni modo, seguiré de todas maneras cuando encuentre otro momento_ – meditaba el ojiazul.

\- ¿Te gustó la comida? – dijo Akane finalmente, la verdad es que no sabía que responder a las palabras anteriores de su prometido así que prefirió cambiar de tema por esta vez.

\- Mm sí, está bien pero no es la mejor que he probado… ¿A ti te gustó? – le devolvió la pregunta a la chica

\- Pienso igual… en realidad tengo deseos de comer pollo frito ¿crees que vendan cerca de aquí?

\- Sí venden ¿Quieres ir? No sabía que te gustara la fritura… - dijo el chico, nunca había escuchado a Akane decir que quería comer algo frito, la había visto comiendo algunas veces pero muy pocas.

\- Es que Kasumi me regaña cuando lo hago… dice que no es propio de una señorita comer esas cosas, ya sabes cómo es a veces… - dijo la peliazul un poco cabizbaja, en realidad su hermana mayor a veces era muy dura con ella, pero con esa amabilidad en la que es imposible rebatirle.

\- Mmm ya, me imagino. Si quieres podemos ir a comer pollo frito y todas las frituras que quieras, Kasumi no está aquí jeje – respondió el chico de la trenza, en realidad se había fijado que Kasumi a veces era un poco exigente con su prometida, no la regañaba como tal pero era notable el reproche en sus palabras. Pero solo lo hacía con Akane, él intuía que era porque la había criado debía sentirla como una hija.

\- Sí! Pero no te preocupes, termina de comer tranquilo. A todo esto… estoy segura de que Kasumi estará enojada conmigo cuando regresemos – dijo Akane.

\- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo ¿o sí? – preguntó el muchacho mientras comía rápidamente para poder ir por el antojo de su prometida.

\- Verás… Kasumi es muy conservadora, de seguro que cuando vio que nos fuimos solos debió pensar lo peor. Desde que soy muy pequeña me decía que no debía nunca estar a solas con un hombre sin estar casada y que debía protegerme de los chicos lo más que pudiera – dijo la muchacha, nunca había hablado de eso con otra persona, se sentía un poco más liviana al contarlo.

\- Vaya… así que ella te metió todo el miedo a los chicos y que le dijeras pervertido a cualquiera que se te acercara, como a mí por ejemplo – dijo Ranma, a pesar de que su prometida hace tiempo no le decía así, como él también había dejado de decirle marimacho, no le gustaba para nada pensar que eso podía ser lo que ella realmente creyera de él.

\- Bueno yo creo que sí, aunque si te das cuenta los idiotas de la escuela sí merecían cada golpe y solo reafirmaban lo que Kasumi me decía. Y bueno tú… recuerdas la forma en que nos conocimos…

\- Jeje bueno sí tienes razón… pero ya no piensas eso de mí ¿Verdad? – preguntó ansioso el muchacho

\- Si pensara realmente que eres un pervertido no habría venido contigo, y menos dormiría en la misma habitación que tú… - respondió la chica alzando una ceja

\- Menos mal! Me… alegra saberlo… muchas veces pensé que en realidad creías que era un pervertido o… que lo decías por mi maldición…

\- Bueno ahora sabes que no es cierto – le dijo la joven sonriéndole tiernamente – y tu maldición no tiene nada que ver, a mí me da igual

\- ¿EN SERIO? – preguntó el joven Saotome, de verdad le interesaba saber qué opinaba la chica sobre su maldición – No crees que yo… ¿sea un fenómeno?

\- CLARO QUE NO! ¿Cómo dices algo así? Solo tuviste mala suerte cuando fuiste a entrenar, podría ser peor… ya ves cómo está Mousse… y a mí me da igual, con cuerpo femenino o masculino sigues siendo hombre y sigues siendo Ranma _– Mi Ranma-_ pensó la muchacha

\- Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste fenómeno pervertido muchas veces… - recordó el muchacho, este era el momento de conocer la verdad que siempre quiso preguntar.

\- Ya te lo dije… la forma en que nos conocimos influyó mucho, yo estaba asustada! Y por eso dije muchas cosas horribles… así como tú conmigo… Pero eso no es lo que pienso, ya te lo dije! Tu maldición no me importa – dijo Akane, esperando que esta vez sí le quedara todo claro.

\- Gracias Akane, saber eso significa mucho para mí – respondió alegre Ranma

\- Para mí también significa mucho que lo creas… - dijo la peliazul.

Tras la conversación, ambos ya habían terminado de comer. Se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas para poder salir a comprar el pollo frito que Akane deseaba, cuando estaban a punto de salir el muchacho se percató de que su prometida no llevaba cartera.

\- Akane y ¿dónde llevas el dinero? ¿O acaso se te estaba olvidando la cartera? – preguntó el chico de la trenza

\- Sí lo llevo, aquí está! – dijo la muchacha sacando un monedero desde su poleron, por lo que Ranma podía apreciar estaba guardado entre sus pechos.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué rayos lo llevas ahí? – pregunto el chico tras salir del shock, nunca había visto que Akane guardara su monedero ahí. En esos momentos envidiaba al monedero.

\- Porque no pienso llevar mi bolso solo para llevar eso… y esta ropa no trae bolsillos ocultos como el uniforme de la escuela y algunas otras prendas

\- Pero Akane, ¿Cuándo vayas a pagar lo sacarás así de ahí? ¿es que no te das cuenta que te verán?

\- Bueno tú estarás conmigo ¿no? Tú me taparas cuando lo saque… - dijo la muchacha sin tomarle tanta importancia.

\- DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARE QUE TE EXPONGAS ASÍ! Dámelo, yo lo llevaré en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – dijo el muchacho estirando la mano

\- Pero Ranma, después debes entrenar… de seguro se te caerá – dijo la menor de las Tendo alzando una ceja

\- Cuando yo entrene tú lo sujetas, o lo guardas donde tú quieras siempre y cuando no te vea nadie más. No permitiré que ningún idiota te observe haciendo eso – dijo Ranma muy seguro, aún con la mano estirada.

\- Ya, no vamos a discutir por eso… vámonos! – contestó Akane muy contenta, hace días que quería comer ese pollo frito. Y finalmente le pasó el monedero a su prometido.

Como habían comido todo su almuerzo, no tenían estomago suficiente para comer las frituras así que decidieron que mejor las comerían más tarde. Para aprovechar la tarde los jóvenes decidieron pasear por la ciudad, ya que, Akane no la conocía.

\- Aquí es muy bonito, Ranma. Y es tan tranquilo… ojala pudiese vivir así todos los días – dijo la muchacha mientras caminaban, ahora como nueva costumbre con las manos enlazadas

\- Es cierto, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía paz – contestó el chico, eso era tan cierto. Desde que los locos empezaron a llegar a su vida nunca se sentía tranquilo.

\- Creo que fue buena idea venirnos antes, al menos pudimos descansar un poco. A partir de mañana debes estar concentrado en el torneo así que no divagaremos – dijo Akane, intentando motivar a su prometido, ambos sabían que él ganaría pero a ella le gustaba apoyarlo, excepto cuando se ponía arrogante.

\- Sí fue una excelente idea… no sé porque no nos escapamos antes… bueno, son solo dos días así que no creo que necesite tanta concentración – respondió el chico de la trenza, esperaba que esas palabras le dijeran a su prometida implícitamente que disfrutaba estar con ella, porque él no se atrevía a hacerlo directamente.

\- Sí… tienes razón – le dijo la peliazul, lo hizo con la clara intención de afirmar que le hubiese gustado "escaparse" antes con él y a la vez decirle que sí a lo que decía el chico sobre el torneo.

\- Mira, en esa zona boscosa entrenábamos mi padre y yo cuando pasábamos por esta ciudad – dijo el muchacho intentando cambiar de tema, señalando hacia un sitio lleno de árboles.

\- Vamos, y aprovechas de entrenar! Debes estar en forma para mañana – dijo alegremente la menor de las Tendo

Se adentraron en la zona boscosa, ambos iban con ropa cómoda tal y como se habían venido desde Nerima. Akane se sentó con la espalda pegada a un árbol y observaba a su prometido mientras entrenaba, esa era una de las cosas favoritas de la chica y una de las pocas cosas en que los demás los dejaban a solas. Le gustaba mucho verlo entrenar y entrenar con él, desde que lo hacían juntos su confianza había aumentado, sobre todo cuando ella le enseñó las técnicas del maestro Happosai. _– Ha mejorado mucho desde que nos conocimos, en ese entonces era bueno pero ahora… si hasta venció a una especie de Dios… no entiendo porque el tío Genma no lo llevó antes a alguna competencia, de seguro ahora sería muy conocido por su buen desempeño_ – pensaba la chica mientras el ojiazul entrenaba.

Después de un rato de entrenar a solas le pidió a su prometida practicar con él, con los años la muchacha había subido bastante de nivel, Ranma intuía que superaba a Ryoga y estaba seguro que superaba a Shampoo. Pero a pesar de todo él no se atrevía a intentar golpearla así que cuando entrenaban juntos era más para aumentar la rapidez y agilidad que la asertividad de los golpes.

Pasaron un buen rato entrenando juntos en medio del bosque hasta que se agotaron, se quedaron varios minutos acostados en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo en silencio. Ya había empezado a anochecer, y es que en invierno las noches llegan más temprano.

\- Uff hace mucho no entrenaba al aire libre – dijo la chica después de un largo rato

\- Entrenar aquí me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando era niño, deberíamos salir de viaje de entrenamiento próximamente – dijo el muchacho, era segunda vez que decía algo así durante el día y esperaba que su prometida le diera una respuesta que le diera una luz de sí sus planes iban bien.

\- Me parece una buena idea, estar lejos de todos esos idiotas es realmente genial – contestó la menor de las Tendo

\- De haber sabido que me dirías que sí te habría llevado hace mucho tiempo – dijo Ranma, ahora sí totalmente rojo. Esto había sonado más explícito de lo que él pensó. Pero por otro lado estaba contento de recibir una respuesta positiva

\- ¿En serio? Me hubiese gustado, pero bueno… ya vendrán más ocasiones jeje – dijo Akane, también ruborizada, estaba segura de que sí el día continuaba así terminaría con fiebre. Pero no podía ignorar como su prometido insinuaba que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, o que le gustaría estar con ella a solas.

\- Eso espero… bueno ahora ya sí tengo hambre ¿vamos? – preguntó el chico de la trenza.

\- Sí yo igual! Vamos! – dijo la menor de las Tendo regalándole una de esas sonrisas que le bajan todas las defensas.

Salieron del bosque y se encaminaron hacia un restaurante de frituras, mientras caminaban Ranma acercaba su cuerpo lentamente hacia Akane y ella no le rechazó. Cuando llegaron al restaurante el chico pidió para ambos unos platillos bastante contundentes de pollo frito con papas fritas, se encontraban hambrientos y cansados por el entrenamiento.

Al cabo de unos minutos sus alimentos llegaron y empezaron a comer, a Ranma le había llamado la atención que su prometida se quisiera sentar bastante escondida de la gente, pensó que probablemente cuando salía a comer con sus amigas en Nerima acostumbraba hacer eso para no ser descubierta y regañada por Kasumi.

Cuando empezaron a comer, el muchacho quedó impactado al ver una imagen que jamás creyó llegaría a observar, de hecho, ni siquiera creyó que algo así pudiese ser posible. Akane estaba comiendo sin cubiertos! Estaba fascinado, estaba conociendo nuevas cosas de la chica que solo hacían que le gustara más. Se quedó observándola por varios minutos hasta que ella le habló

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la muchacha mirando a su prometido y alzando una ceja

\- Es que… nunca te vi comer de esa manera… - dijo tímidamente el muchacho

\- Mmm… lo siento, cuando salgo con las chicas a comer estas cosas lo hago así porque bueno… es como romper todas las reglas que se me imponen… por muy idiota que suene es mi forma de ser rebelde – dijo la chica mientras se limpiaba con las servilletas – pero sí te molesta lo haré de la forma correcta, no te preocupes – continuó y tras sonreírle, tomó los cubiertos.

\- NO! No me molesta para nada, Akane. Me gusta que puedas ser tú misma estando conmigo… esas estúpidas reglas son ridículas… mientras estemos solos quiero que hagas lo que tú quieras – dijo el joven mirándola tiernamente.

\- Gr-Gracias, Ranma… por eso me gusta pasar tiempo contigo – dijo sonriendo la chica y volvió a su tarea de disfrutar su platillo. Sentía que su prometido ya le había dicho bastantes cosas "comprometedoras" durante el día y ella no había respondido de la forma correcta, lo conocía y pensaba que sí se sentía rechazado él no intentaría nada más. Así que decidió aprovechar la tranquilidad que el lugar les ofrecía y le respondió así.

El chico de la trenza no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión, pero estaba en éxtasis! Sus planes iban viento en popa, si todo seguía así cuando volvieran a Nerima ya serían una pareja normal. Eso era lo que él deseaba con ella, poder salir juntos todos los días de la mano sin miedo a que alguien los quiera atacar por eso, poder ir al cine o a tomar un helado… cosas simples que por tanto tiempo se le han negado, ahora estaba seguro al 100% de que si ellos no eran aun una pareja no era porque ellos no se quisiera sino porque no tenían tiempo para estar a solas. No pudo contestar a lo que su prometida le dijo, solo se ruborizó y siguió comiendo con cara de bobo enamorado, que a la chica le pareció una imagen inusual pero encantadora.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y se encaminaron al hostal donde se hospedarían, Ranma llevaba grabado a fuego la imagen de su prometida comiendo feliz un pollo frito con las manos, para otros podría ser algo normal pero para él era simplemente maravilloso, esa mujer le demostraba día a día que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Le gustaba tanto que ella pudiese ser tan flexible, en su casa con la familia comía con los modales estrictamente aprendidos de su hermana mayor y a solas con él, con libertad. Recordaba su sonrisa y estaba seguro de que quería verla sonreír así cada día.

Al llegar al hostal saludaron a la casera, la mujer les ofreció la cena pero Akane declinó la oferta, en cambio Ranma diciendo que necesitaba tener energías para el día siguiente sí la aceptó.

Ya en la habitación esperaron a que llegara la cena del muchacho, la peliazul acomodó la mesa y sirvió a su prometido a pesar de las múltiples insistencias de que él podía hacerlo solo. Akane pensaba que él ya había hecho bastante invitándola y encima pagando todo, sabia lo mucho que había trabajado, lo menos que podía hacer era ser amable con él.

Mientras Ranma comía, la menor de las hermanas Tendo se puso a ordenar su equipaje y cuando terminó vio la mochila de su prometido, que estaba atiborrada de cosas.

\- Ranma ¿Quieres que ordene tus cosas? Se nota que hiciste un desastre… - le pregunto la chica, no podía entender como Ranma podía ser tan malo empacando siendo que pasó toda su vida viajando.

\- No es necesario Akane, pero… si tú quieres… jeje puedes hacerlo – dijo el chico bastante nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella. Podía ser tan fiera como amable, y siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar.

\- Bien – dijo Akane vaciando la mochila del muchacho, una gota bajo de su cabeza al ver que en realidad no eran tantas cosas sino que estaba todo arrumado haciendo bulto innecesario.

A Ranma le dio un poco de vergüenza ver como su prometida doblaba su ropa, incluyendo su ropa interior, pero sabía que no debía tenerla porque no era primera vez que lo hacía. Hace tiempo atrás la había visto doblando su ropa mientras ayudaba a Kasumi, sabía que esto no era algo nuevo para ella. Generalmente a él no le gustaba que otras personas tocaran sus cosas, de hecho, mientras iba de entrenamiento con su padre nunca le permitía ver en su mochila, pero como siempre… Akane era un caso especial.

La muchacha terminó de ordenar la mochila de su prometido y se la mostró, había pasado de estar a punto de explotar a tener espacio de sobra para más cosas.

\- Ves, solo deberías ser más ordenado… hubieras podido meter más cosas – le dijo la chica mirándolo directamente

\- Solo traje lo que necesito, ¿para qué iba a meter más cosas?- dijo el chico de la trenza, y en ese instante recordó las dos cartas que había metido en su mochila la noche anterior al viaje y sintió. Rezaba porque su prometida no las hubiese visto – Eeeh Akane… ¿viste algo fuera de lo normal en mi mochila? – pregunto intentando sonar casual, fallando en el proceso.

\- Mm no… ¿acaso debería haber encontrado algo extraño? – le dijo ella mirándolo con ojos acusatorios.

\- Nnnno no no, claro que no jeje – dijo nervioso

\- Espero no me mientas, Ranma… - le dijo la peliazul con la misma mirada.

Después de eso Akane tomó su bolso y fue hacia al baño para asearse y prepararse para dormir, estaba un poco nerviosa porque nunca antes había dormido tan cerca de él. En el otro lado el chico no se encontraba de mejor manera, después de revisar en su bolso que las cartas estuviesen en el bolsillo oculto donde las había dejado, empezó a dar vueltas como loco por la habitación. Estaba muy nervioso _-¿Qué pasa si hablo durmiendo y lo arruino todo? ¿O si yo me acerco y ella lo malinterpreta?-_ no paraba de pensar Ranma, cuando ella aceptó venir a la ciudad con él sabía que estarían solos pero nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de dormir con ella, al menos no como una posibilidad real.

Después de que Akane se bañó, llegó el turno de Ranma. La muchacha estaba con su pijama de conejitos bastante abrigado, pues sabía que en esa ciudad haría mucho frío y mientras se secaba el cabello pensaba – _no puedo creerlo… voy a dormir con él! Solo dormir pero … de todas maneras lo tendré muy cerca… si Kasumi se entera me diría que soy una… si Nabiki se enterara las prometidas de Ranma me asesinarían… tendrá que ser un secreto… la he pasado tan bien desde que llegamos acá, y aún quedan dos días… -_

Cuando terminó se metió en la cama y se dispuso a leer su libro, ya había avanzado unas páginas cuando salió Ranma del baño ya con su pijama pero con el cabello mojado, anudado en su característica trenza. El muchacho se iba a meter en la cama cuando la chica le dijo

\- Ni se te ocurra que vas a dormir así!

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me dijiste tú que compartiéramos la cama?- dijo el chico ya confundido, sus ilusiones se vinieron abajo rápidamente.

\- No hablo de eso, tienes el cabello mojado! No puedes dormir así, vas a enfermarte – dijo la peliazul con un tono autoritario

\- Que flojera… mi cuerpo está entrenado para estas cosas, no voy a enfermarme – dijo recostándose y antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada su tierna prometida lo jaló de la trenza hacía el sofá -¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Voy a secarte el cabello! No puedo creer que seas tan flojo! – dijo la menor de las Tendo desarmando la trenza de su prometido, cuando ya tenía el cabello suelto conectó el secador y empezó su tarea – Eres como un niño pequeño…

\- No es cierto – decía el muchacho en una pose de niño regañado - ¿Cómo demonios trajiste un secador de pelo? ¿Qué más traes en esa mochila?

\- Te dije que cuando ordenas bien puedes meter muchas cosas – respondió la muchacha, se sentía bien cuidar así de su prometido, ella sabía que él no le permitía a nadie tocar su cabello, era algo sagrado para él, pero desde lo del bigote del dragón que ella a veces lo ayudaba a cuidar su melena. – Ya está listo! No demoramos nada ¿ves? – dijo la muchacha guardando el secador, este era pequeño ya que era para viajes.

\- Sisi gracias… y ¿no vas a hacer mi trenza? – le preguntó a su prometida, disfrutaba cuando ella cuidaba de su cabello, eran los pocos momentos íntimos que podían tener en casa.

\- Si quieres que te ayude con tu pelo solo debes decírmelo… ¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello suelto hoy? Deja descansar tu cabeza – le dijo la peliazul, en realidad le gustaba como se veía su prometido con el cabello suelto, le parecía una imagen digna del premio a la más sexy del mundo.

\- No lo sé… pero creo que tienes razón – le dijo y se sentó en la cama. Ahora no sabía que hacer ¿debía acostarse y ya? ¿debía intentar tener un acercamiento más? ¿o quizás algo así la asustaría? Eran las preguntas que se hacía mentalmente el ojiazul.

Akane lo vio sentado y supuso que estaba nervioso, ella estaba igual pero intentaba actuar como si fuese algo normal, de todas maneras solo iban a dormir. Pero después de lo bien que lo habían pasado ella quería algo más. Prendió la luz del velador que estaba del lado en que ella dormiría y apagó la luz de la habitación. Cuando ya ambos estaban acostados, iluminados sólo por la luz de la pequeña lámpara del velador, el ambiente se puso muy tenso, estaban muy nerviosos. Akane decidió terminar con eso.

\- Buenas noches, Ranma! Hoy lo pasé muy bien, gracias… - le dijo la chica y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla.

\- B-bu-buenas noches, Akane… yo… también lo pasé genial… - respondió balbuceando el chico de la trenza en esos momentos deshecha, su prometida lo había besado! En la mejilla pero para él eso igual contaba, significaba que tenía más posibilidades de las que pensaba de que todo saliera bien al día siguiente.

La chica apagó la luz y se dispusieron a dormir cada quien en un lado de la cama, no estaban completamente alejados pero tampoco estaban cerca –_Maldita cama gigante, si fuera más pequeña la tendría más cerca! _– se decía a sí mismo Ranma. Después de repasar su plan para el día siguiente trató de dormir y después de un rato lo consiguió.

Por otro lado, Akane repasó con detalle el día que vivió junto con su prometido y la reacción de él a su pequeño beso, aun no entendía como se atrevió a hacerlo, los días siguientes se veían esperanzadores. Y con una bella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Muy lejos, en el sur de Japón…

Kuno, Sasuke, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse llegaban a un hotel para pasar la noche, habían llegado hace un par de horas y tras preguntar por los alrededores si habían visto a Ranma y Akane sin éxito, decidieron descansar, ya seguirían al día siguiente.

\- Ese bastardo! No se lo perdonaré! Primero me prohíbe visitar a Akane como P-chan y ahora la secuestra! – decía furibundo Ryoga en la recepción del hotel.

\- Chica violenta secuestrar a Airen y no al revés! El ser incapaz de tener ojos para otra mujer que no ser Shampoo – dijo la amazona con orgullo en la mirada

\- No se veía muy convencido cuando estuvo a punto de casarse con ella hace casi dos años ¿no? – dijo Mousse, él sabía que Ranma estaba interesado en Akane, él mismo se lo había dicho. Pero no podía hacer entender a Shampoo de que era así, pero él había decidido cuidar de ella hasta que llegado el momento no le quedase más opción que renunciar a Ranma, aunque no lo viese a él como más que un amigo.

A Shampoo no le hizo gracia el comentario de Mousse y lo golpeó. Ukyo se había vuelto a enfrascar en una pelea con Ryoga, ya que la chica de la espátula insistía que el chico no tenía derecho de tratar de pervertido a Ranma siendo que él mismo perseguía a una mujer teniendo ya una novia. Todos se detuvieron cuando vieron a Kuno llegar junto a Sasuke.

\- Mientras mi fiel sirviente Sasuke reservaba las habitaciones, llamé a la hermana de mi Diosa con alma de tigresa, dice que no han recibido ninguna noticia sobre mi amada y el hechicero de Saotome – comentó al llegar.

\- No puede ser! ¿Dónde demonios estarán? Si están entrenando deben estar en un campo abierto… - dijo Ukyo

\- Yo conozco todo el sector, siempre vengo a esta zona, yo los guiaré! – dijo Ryoga con orgullo

\- No gracias, no queremos terminar en China… - dijo Mousse, al chico de la bandana no le agradó lo que insinuó el cegatón de Mousse y empezaron a tener un duelo ahí en plena recepción.

\- La gente humilde no sabe de modales… ya vamos todos a dormir, mañana rescataremos a mi amada Akane – dijo Kuno yendo a su habitación, seguido por un Sasuke que apenas y caminaba debido al gran equipaje que cargaba. Tatewaki había reservado una habitación para él y Sasuke, otra para Mousse y Ryoga, y finalmente una para las dos chicas.

Todos estaban cansados, habían buscado sin éxito y encima no paraban de discutir entre ellos mismos, se sentían agotados física y mentalmente. Así que cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones, después de discutir por quien se aseaba primero, se quedaron profundamente dormidos hasta ya bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :)

Espero les siga gustando la historia, el proximo capitulo se viene por fin el plan de Ranma! Tal vez me demore un poco más en sacarlo y es que recien lo estoy empezando...

Gracias a todos !


	7. Solos, día 2

Capítulo 7: Solos, día 2

Akane fue la primera en despertar, su costumbre de ir a correr temprano por las mañanas hizo que su reloj biológico la obligara a salir de su sueño. Al despertar sintió un calor abrasador que le llegaba hasta el corazón mismo, sumado a un delicioso aroma que se le hacía muy conocido. Segundos antes de abrir bien los ojos recordó donde y con quién estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba acostada frente a su prometido pegada a su cuerpo y él la tenía fuertemente abrazada mientras ella tenía la cabeza escondida en su pecho, también lo abrazaba. Se ruborizó al ver la situación en la que se encontraban, si se fijaba bien ninguno podría burlarse del otro por esto, ya que, los dos se tenían abrazados a la vez. A pesar de que ya se habían abrazado otras veces esta ocasión era muy distinta, estaban solos durmiendo y en la misma cama! Cuando salió de Nerima no pensó que algo así pudiese ocurrir, pero la verdad es que no le desagradaba para nada, de hecho todo lo contrario. Cerró los ojos y se pegó más hacia él hasta impregnarse del olor del muchacho, lo observó por varios minutos, jamás lo había visto durmiendo con el cabello suelto –_se ve muy sexy, espero ser la única que lo pueda ver así… si tan solo fuera más claro… _\- pensaba la muchacha. Ella tenía muchas ganas de que avanzaran en su relación, pero sabía lo complicado que era el chico en cuanto a reconocer sus emociones y después de la boda fallida se prometió no presionarlo. Como aún era temprano para que sonara su despertador decidió disfrutar por todo el tiempo que pudiera de ese maravilloso abrazo y se juntó hacia él para seguir durmiendo, cuando apego su vientre a él sintió un bulto que no tardo muchos segundos en identificar y se ruborizó - _¿acaso él esta excitado? No puede ser! Se supone que eso pasa cuando lo están… aunque también leí que así despertaban siempre los hombres… ¿será peligroso? Bueno, él nunca me haría daño… Al demonio intentare seguir durmiendo! Akane no pienses cosas pervertidas_! – pensaba la muchacha. Y sin meditarlo más, lo abrazo fuertemente y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo aunque sea unos minutos más.

Un par de horas después sonó la alarma que la muchacha había puesto para que despertaran a desayunar y empezar a prepararse para el primer día de torneo. Akane sin abrir los ojos apagó el pequeño reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y se volvió a acomodar, seguían en la misma posición de la primera vez que había despertado. Esta vez Ranma fue quien despertó por completo, debido al sonido del reloj y al movimiento que hizo su prometida cuando se volvía a acomodar. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaban abrazados y ella seguía durmiendo pensó que se molestaría cuando despertara, sobre todo por el bulto de sus pantalones que estaba rozándola, de seguro que creería que él se había intentado aprovechar, hasta que se percató que ella también lo estaba abrazando, la miró mientras ella seguía en un sueño ya muy leve _– se ve tan linda durmiendo con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello revuelto… ahora estoy más seguro que nunca que debo continuar con todo, esto es lo que quiero ver todos los días al despertar_ – pensó el muchacho mientras su pulso se aceleraba debido a la emoción. Akane estaba con la cabeza en su pecho por lo que sintió el cambio en el ritmo cardiaco de su prometido y gracias a esto, despertó. Se removió un poco más y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraban intensamente.

\- Hola… Ranma. Lo siento… no quería incomodarte… no me di cuenta – mintió la peliazul a su prometido, haciendo alusión a la posición en que estaban.

\- Hola Akane, no te preocupes… al parecer yo… también participé jeje – dijo el muchacho muy nervioso, a pesar de sus palabras ninguno de los dos se había quitado.

\- Mmm debió ser por el frío, tal vez… - dijo Akane

\- Sssi sí, de seguro eso fue jeje – continuó nervioso el chico.

\- Bueno, es hora de levantarse… en unas horas empieza el torneo! – dijo la muchacha levantándose, con todo su pesar.

\- Sí… - dijo Ranma, tampoco quería romper el contacto tan maravilloso que tenían pero la chica tenía razón y debían levantarse, en ese instante recordó el siguiente proceder de su plan.

Como Ranma tardaba menos fue al baño y se arregló rápidamente, cuando salió Akane estaba lista para ingresar y empezar a prepararse ella, antes de llamar al desayuno.

\- Akane, debo salir unos instantes… volveré rápido! – dijo el chico de la trenza, ahora ya si se la había hecho.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la peliazul, encontraba muy extraño que saliera tan temprano.

\- Jeje… por ahí… volveré para desayunar… lo prometo! – dijo el muchacho muy nervioso.

\- Ya – le respondió la chica, le pareció muy extraña la reacción de su prometido pero prefirió por esta vez no insistir, eso sí que en el desayuno no se le escapaba. – _Tal vez se sienta incomodo por lo de esta mañana… tal vez estoy malinterpretando su amabilidad… pero si él no quisiera lo mismo que yo para que me tomaría de la mano… ¿Por qué todo entre nosotros tiene que ser tan complicado!? Yo sé que prometí que no lo presionaría, pero cada día se hace más difícil ocultar las ansias que tengo de estar con él…_ \- meditaba a solas el chico.

Mientras su prometida estaba en el baño, Ranma sacó de su mochila las dos cartas que había llevado y salió de la habitación hacia la oficina de correo más cercana para enviarlas hasta Nerima. Enviar esas cartas revelaría su posición geográfica y por eso es que decidió enviarlas ese día, cuando llegaran a su destino de seguro el torneo ya habría terminado y él junto a Akane ya irían de regreso. Este era el paso que le decía "NO PUEDES HECHARTE ATRÁS AHORA, NO SEAS COBARDE".

Envió las cartas y soltó todo el aire que llevaba acumulado, era un gran peso el que se quitaría. Ahora estaba tranquilo porque era un problema menos, pero a medida que caminaba hacia el hostal sentía como sus tripas se apretaban y es que sabía que cuando llegara, después del desayuno debería hablar con Akane. Él lo había pensado muy bien y había decidido que debía declararse antes de que comenzara el torneo y así lo haría. Ya no había vuelta atrás, despertar esa mañana abrazado junto a ella le darían el valor necesario para poder hacerlo y no acobardarse, había decidido que así quería despertar cada mañana por el resto de su vida, con ella y con ninguna otra.

Llegó a la habitación y ahí se encontraba Akane, se veía hermosa. Se había maquillado levemente, llevaba un vestido azul con zapatos a juego y como hacia frio abajo del vestido llevaba un sweater y unas medias negras, también se había puesto pendientes. El corazón de Ranma nuevamente empezó a latir con rapidez, el joven se quedó estático unos segundos observándola, acción que no pasó desapercibida por la muchacha que de inmediato se puso roja

\- Akane… te ves muy linda – dijo el chico en voz bajita

\- Vaya, sigues con eso… Gracias – le respondió la muchacha sonriendo – He pedido el desayuno, ya debe estar por llegar – continuó la chica.

\- Ya jeje gracias… Akane… después del desayuno… quiero hablar de algo importante contigo… - soltó el muchacho junto con el aire que había retenido, estaba muy nervioso.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó con mucha curiosidad, desde que despertaron el chico había estado muy extraño – _A lo mejor quiere hablar sobre como despertamos! Tal vez en serio le disgustó… pero cuando desperté él me veía con una mirada de satisfacción… y me acaba de decir que me veía linda!.. uff_\- pensaba.

\- Bueno ahí lo sabrás, no seas tan curiosa – dijo el chico de la trenza ya un poco más relajado.

\- Entonces para que me lo dices… me dejas nerviosa… bueno… entonces supongo que ahora sí me dirás a donde fuiste ¿no? – respondió un poco enfadada la peliazul

\- Jeje… no puedo decírtelo aún… eso también forma parte de lo que quiero decirte… - respondió Ranma poniendo su brazo atrás de la cabeza como hacia cada vez que quería fingir demencia.

\- Uff… ya me estas asustando! – dijo Akane perdiendo un poco los estribos. No pudo seguir en su réplica ya que en ese momento llamaron a la puerta para entregarles el desayuno.

Akane lo sirvió y se sentaron a comer en silencio. La chica estaba un poco molesta porque su prometido la estaba haciendo esperar para tener esa conversación, sentía muchas emociones juntas pero la que predominaba era el temor, temor a perder lo poco que ambos habían construido, a que él le dijera que solo la quiere como una amiga, a que le dijera que iba a dormir en el sofá porque no estaba bien que durmieran juntos, etc. En cambio Ranma, estaba completamente nervioso, hasta las manos le temblaban y es que cada vez faltaba menos para llevar a cabo el último y decisivo punto de su plan, realmente esperaba que todo saliera bien, él quería creer que sí y si así no fuera, no se rendiría. Atrás había quedado la época de la indecisión, él sabía que ella merecía a un hombre fuerte y decidido, y él haría todo lo posible por ser ese hombre.

Había llegado el momento, ambos habían terminado de comer y se miraron unos segundos, mientras Ranma se auto apoyaba mentalmente para no acobardarse y Akane sentía que le salía el corazón de nervios. Ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro en el sofá de la habitación.

\- Y me vas a hablar o no? El desayuno terminó hace varios minutos… - dijo por fin la peliazul, tan segura como sus nervios lo permitían.

\- Akane… yo… yo… - empezó el muchacho, la ansiedad y los nervios lo estaban atacando muy fuerte, estaba a punto de tener una crisis de pánico, empezó a respirar hondo pausadamente para serenarse.

\- ¿QUÉ PASA? Me estás asustando, Ranma! Habla de una buena vez! – gritó la muchacha bastante nerviosa, ya ni siquiera intentaba fingir tranquilidad.

\- Akane esto es muy importante para mí, estoy nervioso! Espera un poco – dijo pausadamente el muchacho, su prometida solo lo observó con más preocupación y esperó a que él pudiera continuar – Verás Akane… nosotros estamos prometidos hace casi 3 años… pero eso solo ha sido por decisión de nuestros padres ¿verdad?... hoy… yo… quiero terminar con eso. – continuó el muchacho lleno de ansiedad

Akane estaba en shock, básicamente Ranma le había dicho que quería terminar con su compromiso. Su corazón latía con fuerza y unas lágrimas querían aparecer por sus ojos, pero ella se obligó a no llorar.

\- Ranma… si tú quieres romper… el compromiso… yo no seré un obstáculo… si es lo que quieres saber… - dijo la chica respirando pausadamente para evitar las lágrimas.

\- Akane no saques conclusiones! Aún no he terminado de hablar! – dijo el chico ahora mezclando sus nervios con impotencia, siempre se entendía todo al revés.

\- Te escucho… - dijo Akane con un semblante gris, ya no sabía que esperar de su prometido, todos los avances a su parecer no habían significado nada para él.

\- Yo… no quiero casarme contigo porque mi papá lo decidió ¿entiendes?... yo… yo… ehh… - se detuvo para respirar hondo, se ruborizó completamente por lo que iba a decir en unos segundos – Yo quiero casarme contigo… porque te amo…

\- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó la chica ahora si en un shock total, debía estar segura de que escuchó bien.

\- Yo… te amo Akane, y… no quiero que nos casemos por un matrimonio arreglado… por eso es que debemos romper ese compromiso – dijo Ranma rojo hasta las orejas, él ya se había confesado pero aún no recibía ninguna respuesta, la tensión crecía y crecía en su interior junto al pánico de ser rechazado.

\- No entiendo, ¿Dices que me amas y por eso debemos romper el compromiso? – recapituló Akane, para demostrarle a su prometido lo idiota que había sonado. Ranma no pudo decir nada y solo asintió – ¿Te das cuenta de lo idiota que suena? Y ¿entonces que es lo que quieres?- dijo ahora un poco molesta, sentía que el chico estaba burlándose de ella.

\- Primero dime… ¿Aceptas romper el compromiso hecho por nuestros padres? – dijo el chico de la trenza, seguía muy nervioso pero romper el compromiso era importante.

\- Sí – dijo la peliazul aún triste y ofuscada, realmente no entendía nada.

\- Bien… ahora desde este momento no somos prometidos… somos solo Ranma y Akane ¿entiendes? – dijo ahora hablando lento el muchacho

\- … - la chica no fue capaz de responder, no entendía que esperar del muchacho, así que solo asintió. Ranma al ver esa respuesta respiró hondo, ahora si había llegado el final, el momento por el que planeó todo.

\- Akane… yo… yo… quiero preguntarte sí ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó finalmente el joven

\- ¿QUÉ? – ahora si la menor de las Tendo no entendía nada, primero rompía el compromiso y luego preguntaba si ella quería casarse con él.

\- TE ESTOY PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO QUE NO ENTIENDES! Quiero saber si quieres casarte conmigo por decisión propia… no por la escuela ni el dojo ni el honor! ¿Quieres casarte conmigo sí o no? – preguntó ahora ya ofuscado Ranma, no entendía porque estaba siendo tan difícil que ella comprendiera sus palabras.

\- Pero Ranma… ¿es en serio? … ¿estás seguro? Si esto es una broma no te lo voy a perdonar! – dijo firmemente la chica, no podía creer que Ranma le estuviese pidiendo matrimonio así de repente, esperaba que fuese cierto, ella realmente quería ser su esposa.

\- Por supuesto que estoy seguro y que es enserio! Maldición, llevo meses intentando pedírtelo! ¿Acaso no crees que tuve el suficiente tiempo para pensarlo bien? Como bromearía con algo así!

\- ¿Meses? ¿Es eso lo que has intentado decirme cuando nos interrumpían? – preguntó la muchacha consternada, era real! Ranma enserio estaba pidiéndole matrimonio, y lo había intentado más de 10 veces antes!

\- Sí... ¿Y no me vas a decir nada? Yo no quiero obligarte si no quieres… - empezó a decir el muchacho cuando Akane lo interrumpió.

\- Ranma… yo… sí quiero – dijo Akane ya sin poder controlar las lágrimas, la emoción la desbordaba. Tanto esperó por este momento y no podía creer que llegó, estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar había estado nunca.

\- ¿Pero porque lloras? No te sientas obligada… yo enserio quiero saber qué es lo que tú quieres

\- En serio… sí quiero Ranma… yo también te amo… y estoy llorando de alegría… - dijo la chica mientras sollozaba y sin pensarlo lo abrazó muy fuerte.

Ranma se sintió en el cielo cuando Akane le dijo que lo amaba, al fin se sabía correspondido y ella había aceptado casarse con él por decisión propia – _Porque me ama…_ \- se repitió mentalmente el chico varias veces mientras acariciaba el cabello de su nuevamente prometida. Su corazón nunca había estado tan tranquilo y a la vez a punto de estallar de la felicidad. Akane dejó de sollozar y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, Ranma supo que era el momento indicado para hacer lo que hace años quería y siempre era interrumpido, sin esperar un segundo más la besó. Era el primer beso consentido de ambos, por lo que ninguno era un experto, así que solo rozaron sus labios por unos largos segundos mientras continuaban abrazados. A pesar de la falta de dominio de la situación ambos se encontraban felices por al fin darse tal muestra de afecto. Después de romper el contacto continuaron abrazados en el sofá por alrededor de 10 minutos, disfrutando que al fin estaban juntos porque se querían.

\- Ranma y… ¿Por qué saliste antes del desayuno? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntó la muchacha aun abrazada a su prometido.

\- Es cierto! Mmm verás… fui a la oficina de correo a dejar unas cartas – respondió el chico de la trenza

\- ¿Cartas? ¿Para quién?

\- Pues… para Shampoo y Ukyo, les escribí que te pediría matrimonio y esperaba que tú aceptaras… y que aunque no lo hicieras tampoco queria casarme con ellas… - dijo el ojiazul acariciando los cabellos de su prometida

\- ¿En serio?... gracias… pero ¿Por qué no se los dijiste en persona cuando volviéramos? – continuó preguntando la muchacha

\- Las cartas son para que se hagan la idea ¿Entiendes?... cuando volvamos a Nerima de seguro irán de nuevo a exigirme cosas… - dijo Ranma

\- Vaya… ¿las cartas las trajiste escritas desde Nerima? ¿Por qué las enviaste aquí y no se las dejaste a ellas? – siguió con su cuestionario la peliazul

\- Si las traje desde allá y las envié desde aquí para que no vinieran tras de mí, cuando las cartas lleguen a sus casas de seguro ya vayamos de regreso

\- Pensaste mucho en todo esto, Ranma… ¿Acaso hay algo más que yo no sepa? – preguntó finalmente la chica sonriendo

\- Jeje bueno sí, también mande una carta hace unos días a la tribu amazona en china… les dije que no me casaría con Shampoo y que la otra vez había sido vencido por Mousse así que ahora el derecho lo tenía él – dijo finalmente Ranma

\- ¿y que harás cuando se enteren que no es cierto?

\- Hablé con Mousse unos días antes de enviar esa carta y le conté todo lo que haría… y él estuvo de acuerdo. Akane, yo… no pienso dejar que nada nos separe ¿entiendes? – dijo el ojiazul mirando a su prometida con todo el amor que sentía.

\- Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, Ranma – dijo la chica, en ese momento se soltó del abrazo y le dio una bofetada

\- ¿Pero qué rayos?! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?! Yo pensé que estábamos bien! – dijo impactado el chico de la trenza

\- Eso fue por asustarme, idiota! En serio creí que querías romper el compromiso para siempre ¿No pudiste buscar una forma de decirme que me quieres sin provocarme una angustia de los mil demonios?

\- Pero Akane! Para pedirte matrimonio debíamos estar sin el compromiso de nuestros padres! – dijo el muchacho sobándose la mejilla

\- Bueno pero pudiste hacerlo de una manera que no insinuara que no me querías – dijo la muchacha

\- Pero ahora sabes que sí te quiero! Solo fueron unos segundos!

\- Uff sí, espero no vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca! ¿te queda claro? – dijo la chica en tono intimidante

\- Sssí Akane – dijo el joven Saotome, con cara de niño regañado.

\- Ranma, ya es la hora de ir a dejar los papeles para el torneo. Vamos! – dijo Akane sonriendo, le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo con él pero no podían, la razón de estar ahí era el torneo.

\- Es cierto, lo había olvidado! Vamos – respondió Ranma, rodeado de un aura de felicidad que desbordaba corazones

Antes de salir ordenaron la habitación. Akane se encargó de llevar todos los documentos de Ranma, porque de seguro él podría olvidar alguno. Salieron del hostal y empezaron a caminar, ahora como nueva costumbre con las manos enlazadas, mientras la chica le daba algunas instrucciones a su prometido.

\- No debes demostrar todo lo que tienes, sé prudente, es un torneo bastante pequeño así que debes usar solo lo necesario para ganar ¿entiendes? – le dijo la peliazul a su prometido mientras se arrimaba a él.

\- Bien… sabes mucho sobre todo esto de los torneos – dijo el joven Saotome, que iba feliz por lo bien que había salido todo y porque su prometida iba muy cerca de él.

\- Es que cuando era pequeña siempre los veía por televisión, que emoción ver uno en vivo! – decía una muy feliz Akane.

\- Esperemos que próximamente haya algún torneo femenino, así tú podrías participar – dijo Ranma

\- Eso espero! – respondió la muchacha

Llegaron al lugar del torneo con buena hora, dentro de la mañana era el papeleo y durante la tarde se realizarían las peleas, Akane se encargó de llenar todos los documentos de Ranma ya que este se excusó con que su caligrafía era ilegible, los chicos estaban emocionados por lo que se vendría durante el día y el siguiente. Los organizadores del torneo veían con diversión y ternura como Ranma dejaba que Akane llenara todos sus documentos.

\- Muchacho debes confiar mucho en ella, ni siquiera has revisado lo que ha escrito, si quisiera estafarte no te darías cuenta hasta que sea muy tarde – le dijo uno de los organizadores

\- No tengo de que preocuparme, yo confío en ella – respondió con tranquilidad el chico de la trenza

\- Que interesante, yo no confió así ni en mi esposa… - dijo el mismo viejo mirando a sus compañeros en modo de burla

\- Que triste matrimonio debe tener entonces … - dijo el ojiazul sin pensar

\- RANMA! Lo siento… a veces dice cosas sin meditarlas jeje, ya terminé así que nos vamos! Adiós – dijo rápidamente la menor de las Tendo al ver que su prometido ya había metido la pata.

\- Muchacho insolente… Adiós señorita – respondió el organizador ofuscado por las palabras del joven.

\- Adiós! – dijo Ranma mientras se iba siendo jalado de la trenza por su dulce prometida. Se fueron así hasta que salieron por completo del lugar – Akane! ¿Por qué me traes así? No dije nada malo – continuó

\- No fue malo pero sí muy grosero… debes ser prudente con todo ya te lo dije! – dijo la muchacha mirándolo fijamente

\- Bien pero él se lo busco!... pero ya olvidemos eso… ¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó el joven

\- Bueno, deberías descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo… después del almuerzo vas a reposar antes de la pelea, no quiero que te vomites en media pelea jajaja – dijo la chica riéndose a carcajadas

\- No me trates como si fuese un niño pequeño! Yo soy un hombre! – dijo el muchacho un poco alterado, su ego masculino estaba siendo magullado.

\- Oye eso le puede pasar a cualquiera… solo estoy cuidándote! De todas formas igual debemos volver al hostal por tus cosas para la pelea, así que aprovecharás de descansar, será un día duro físicamente para ti… tendrás que luchar varias veces – dijo la muchacha maternalmente, tono que enterneció a su prometido

\- Sabes que no será difícil para mí… pero tienes razón, aún podría dormir un poco más jeje – dijo el chico

\- ¿Dormiste mal? Si yo te cause alguna molestia dime… sé que tengo muy mal dormir, cuando dormía con P-chan el pobrecito siempre terminaba bajo la cama – preguntó Akane un poco afligida

\- Ese cerdo asqueroso… no te preocupes, yo dormí… mejor que nunca! – dijo el chico de la trenza primero ofuscado por la mención a su rival y sobre todo por recordar todas las veces que durmió con su prometida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que estés con algún dolor por mi causa… - dijo la menor de las Tendo bastante preocupada

\- Estoy seguro Akane, aparte debo acostumbrarme… cuando nos casemos dormiremos juntos siempre ¿no? – dijo el muchacho poniéndose rojo

\- Bueno… sí pero… ahora debes estar 100% bien… ya tendrás tiempo después para acostumbrarte – dijo la chica también ruborizándose por la mención de su prometido.

\- Ya te dije que dormí muy bien! De hecho jamás había dormido tan bien! – dijo Ranma poniéndose frente a ella para mirarla directamente.

\- Bien… entonces, me alegro – dijo Akane mirando a Ranma fijamente aprovechando que estaban frente a frente. Se observaron por un rato tomados de las manos, ambos querían besarse y aunque se sabían correspondidos y ya se habían besado, seguían siendo tímidos. Después de unos minutos se encaminaron al hostal donde se hospedaban, en silencio pero muy juntos el uno del otro.

Cuando llegaron al hostal faltaban un par de horas para el almuerzo así que Ranma se dispuso a descansar en la cama y Akane a leer el libro que había llevado en el sofá.

…

Dojo Tendo

Los habitantes de la residencia Tendo se encontraban desayunando en familia, como todos los días, en su mayoría se encontraban felices por la ausencia de los dos más jóvenes de la casa pero a la vez estaban preocupados porque no se habían comunicado para avisar como se encontraban.

\- Nabiki, Ayer te llamó Kuno ¿no? ¿supo algo de los chicos? – preguntó Nodoka, ella estaba feliz porque su hijo había escapado junto a su prometida, pero le preocupaba el no tener noticias. Sabía que Ranma de seguro no estaría interesado en comunicarse, pero Akane sí.

\- No tía, no tienen ninguna pista del paradero de ambos… - dijo Nabiki sin prestar mayor atención

\- Ni siquiera han llamado para avisar que están bien… Akane no es así… - dijo Kasumi preocupada

\- Tranquilas, de seguro están tan ocupados que no han tenido tiempo. Si les ocurriera algo ya lo sabríamos, aparte Ranma siempre ha cuidado de mi hija – dijo Soun Tendo, emocionado al pensar como su yerno siempre cuidaba de su pequeña.

\- Lo que dice Tendo es muy cierto – dijo el señor Saotome.

\- Espero pronto tengamos noticias de ellos… pero no sé si quiero que esos locos los encuentren… Nabiki no debiste darles la carta – dijo Kasumi

\- Tengo unas sospechas, podría contárselas a ustedes pero les va a costar… por ser familia 1000 yenes cada uno… está barato porque son solo suposiciones – dijo Nabiki sonriendo y ahora si concentrada en la conversación

\- Dinos, Nabiki ¿Qué sospechas? – pregunto Nodoka pagando rápidamente, mientras la familia buscaba dinero.

\- Yo sospecho que esos locos no los encontraran, porque la nota es falsa. Si pusieron que iban buscando zonas cálidas, estoy segura de que se encuentran en una zona con frío intenso para despistarlos… - contestó la mediana de las Tendo recibiendo el dinero de todos.

\- Eso es algo muy planeado, ¿Crees que los chicos sean capaces de hacer algo así? – dijo la matriarca Saotome curiosa

\- Bueno, han vivido conmigo varios años… no me sorprendería que hubiesen aprendido a ser precavidos, obviamente nunca lo serán lo suficiente para engañarme – dijo Nabiki muy orgullosa de sí misma

\- Esta situación no me agrada… ¿para qué tanto plan? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? En una zona fría sería difícil entrenar – dijo Kasumi preocupada por su hermana menor

\- Kasumi, sabes perfectamente que Akane no sabe mentir. Cuando regrese ya sabremos que estuvieron haciendo los dos solos… aunque no creo que te guste esa respuesta – dijo Nabiki a su hermana mayor con una pícara sonrisa.

\- Nabiki! No insinúes esas cosas! Akane es pequeña aún y ella sabe darse a respetar – dijo la mayor de las Tendo

\- Tal vez ella quiera que Ranma le falte el respeto un poquito ¿No crees? … pero tranquila, de seguro llaman dentro de estos días… - dijo la mediana de las Tendo

\- Yo solo espero que se estén divirtiendo mucho! – dijo Nodoka muy feliz, esperaba que lo que decía Nabiki fuese cierto.

\- Y yo espero que cuando regresen el heredero venga en camino! – gritó Soun, imaginando unos pequeños corriendo por el Dojo

\- Lo mismo espero, querido Tendo – dijo Genma Saotome rezando interiormente para que su hijo se comporte como un hombre.

…

En algún lugar del sur de Japón…

Kuno, Sasuke, Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse salían del hotel con energías renovadas para continuar con un nuevo día de búsqueda. Decidieron que irían por todos los pueblos cercanos que pudieran preguntando si habían visto a Ranma y Akane.

\- Esto es estúpido, no los vamos a encontrar si ellos no quieren ser encontrados… - dijo Mousse con tranquilidad mientras cargaba su mochila y la de Shampoo

\- Eso pasaría si ambos quisieran estar juntos, de seguro Akane tiene a Ran-chan a la fuerza! – gritó Ukyo enfadándose

\- Oh sí… verdad que Akane tiene más fuerza que Saotome… - dijo Mousse en tono irónico

\- Mousse tiene razón, de seguro el idiota de Ranma tiene a Akane a la fuerza! – dijo Ryoga con el puño en alto

\- Mi diosa con alma de tigresa! Ese hechicero de Saotome me las pagará si te ha quitado algún pétalo de su dulce flor… - dijo Kuno con su pose dramática característica

\- Shampoo creer que Akane hechizar a Airen, no haber otra respuesta – dijo la amazona con el ceño fruncido

\- Todos ustedes están locos, saben perfectamente que Akane y Ranma se aman. De seguro si no fuera por nosotros ya se habrían casado – dijo Mousse acomodándose los lentes

\- MIENTES! – gritaron todos y se lanzaron a golpear al chico pato

Después de medio matar a Mousse todos se dirigieron juntos al pueblo más cercano, decididos a continuar con la búsqueda de los prometidos más famosos de Nerima e impedir que siguieran solos por más tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo decidieron que llamarían a Nabiki para conseguir más información, por si Ranma y Akane habían llamado a sus familias.

_~Inicio llamada telefónica~_

\- Hola! Residencia Tendo – contestó Nodoka Saotome, esperando que fuese su hijo o su nuera.

\- Habla Kuno Tatewaki de 19 años, el ex-rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan… deseo hablar con Tendo Nabiki

\- Jovencito con que dijera que queria hablar con Nabiki basta, en seguida viene – contestó Nodoka consternada, ese joven le parecía que tenía algún trastorno mental.

\- Kuno, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los encontraron? – dijo Nabiki cogiendo el teléfono

\- Aún no, no hemos podido dar con el paradero de mi amada Akane Tendo, debe estar sufriendo tanto a la espera de mi llegada… - empezó a relatar el muchacho

\- Ya, ¿para qué llamaste?- dijo la chica

\- Queria saber si has recibido alguna información de mi tigresa

\- No, no han llamado pero… recordé una información que no les será de utilidad, pero de todos modos les interesará saber – dijo Nabiki sonriendo ladinamente

\- ¿Cuánto? – pregunto Kuno

\- Ya dije… 10000 yenes por persona…

\- Aceptamos, dinos! – dijo Kuno, sin preguntar a los demás.

\- Bueno… cuando Ranma y Akane se fueron revisamos sus cosas y descubrimos que… se llevaron solo una tienda… de seguro ahora acaban de despertar de su primera noche juntos – dijo Nabiki lento y pausado, queria que a Kuno le doliera cada palabra.

\- ¿QUÉ? LO MATARÉEE – gritó el muchacho y cortó el teléfono

~ _Fin llamada telefónica _~

Cuando Kuno colgó todos estaban expectantes por lo que el chico tendría que decir sobre los prometidos, se veía furioso así que intuían que no eran buenas noticias

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo Nabiki? – pregunto Ryoga preocupado

\- Mi amada Akane no ha llamado pero… me enteré de una desgracia… ese malnacido LO DESTRUIRÉ! – vociferó Kuno

\- CHICO LOCO HABLAR YA! QUE SABER! – gritó Shampoo

\- Nabiki me ha dicho que… ellos se llevaron solo una tienda y de seguro acababan de despertar juntos en este momento – dijo Kuno dramáticamente

\- ¿QUÉ?! – gritaron todos, menos Mousse

\- Imposible! Ran-chan no me engañaría así nunca! – gritó Ukyo

\- Akane es un ser inocente y puro! Jamás accedería a dormir junto a ese pervertido! De seguro él la engañó– dijo Ryoga furioso imaginado a Ranma aprovechándose de su querida Akane

\- Chica codiciosa estar mintiendo! Airen jamás hacer algo así, airen ser prometido de Shampoo también! – dijo la amazona con mirada psiquiátrica

\- Ustedes solo ven lo que quieren! Está más que claro que huyeron de nosotros para estar a solas, golpéenme si así lo desean pero piensen! – dijo Mousse ya harto de la situación

\- CALLATE MOUSSE! – gritaron todos a la vez

\- SHAMPOO CONTINUAR BUSCANDO! Chica violenta me las pagará por intentar robar a Airen – dijo Shampoo

\- Continuaremos sin descanso hasta hallar a mi dulce Akane Tendo y el hechicero de Saotome – dijo Kuno

Y así, todos con un aura depresiva rodeándolos, continuaron su viaje para buscar a Ranma y Akane, a pesar de que intentaban convencerse de que ellos no estaban juntos porque hubiesen huido por amor, las palabras de Mousse empezaban a romper las barreras autoimpuestas que todos habían construido para continuar en la lucha por el supuesto amor.

…

Era la hora del almuerzo, Akane sirvió todo y se dispuso a despertar a Ranma que dormía tranquilamente sobre la cama.

\- Ranma… despierta… - le dijo la muchacha moviéndolo – vamos Ranma! Es hora del almuerzo! … Raanmaaa… - continuó la chica sin éxito, hasta que se acercó a él y decidió hablarle directamente al oído – Ranma despierta!- finalmente el muchacho abrió los ojos sorprendido de tener a su prometida tan cerca

\- Akane… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico de la trenza

\- Que ya es hora de comer y no despertabas… lo siento si te asusté – dijo la chica caminando hacia la mesita

\- Ya... no te preocupes – dijo el muchacho, en realidad susto es lo que menos sintió, tener a su prometida tan cerca le movía un poco el piso.

Se sentaron a comer y conversaron temas respectivos al torneo, la chica le decía a Ranma cosas que había visto en televisión y lo aconsejó en todo lo que pudo. Ranma se sentía feliz porque gracias al torneo se encontraba lejos de Nerima con Akane, había podido declararse y fue correspondido, todo salió como en sus planes, solo faltaba ganar el torneo. Pero después del torneo debían volver al Dojo y eso no le causaba gran motivación. Terminaron de comer y Ranma se fue a recostar, aún faltaba una hora para que tuviesen que irse hacia el lugar del torneo.

\- Akane… mmm… tu… no quieres… bueno… ¿acompañarme?- dijo Ranma muy nervioso

\- ¿A dónde? – preguntó la chica mientras terminaba de ordenar

\- Mmmm… bueno… aquí jeje – terminó el muchacho muy ruborizado, durante la mañana había querido muchas veces estar cerca de Akane pero su timidez no se lo permitía, pero toda la tarde estarían en el torneo por lo que era ahora o nunca.

\- ¿Quieres que yo… me acueste contigo? – dijo la menor de las Tendo, cuando terminó se puso roja, eso sonaba más comprometedor de lo que había pensado.

\- Eeh sí… bueno… a descansar… solo un rato… si quieres…- soltó el chico mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- Bueno… aún queda tiempo para que tengamos que irnos – dijo la chica mientras se subía a la cama, no sabía si acostarse en la orilla o cerca de su prometido – _Si él me lo pidió supongo que quiere que esté cerca de él…_ \- pensó la chica. Y se acomodó junto a su prometido, rápidamente él le pasó el brazo por la espalda para abrazarla, estaba tan nervioso que su brazo tiritó todo el trayecto y ella lo notó. Sonrió por lo tímido que podía llegar a ser Ranma, hace muy poco le había pedido matrimonio y hasta se habían besado, y ahora sentía nervios de abrazarla. Para que él se relajara se dispuso a conversar y resolver sus dudas mientras lo abrazaba y acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho de su futuro esposo.

\- Ranma ¿y a partir de ahora que haremos? – preguntó la peliazul

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, no queria malinterpretar nada para no arruinar su reciente felicidad

\- A cuando volvamos a Nerima… ya sabes, tus prometidas y Kuno… tus peleas con Ryoga y Mousse… ¿crees que nos permitirán estar juntos?

\- Yo ya me deshice de esos compromisos, en realidad no creo que alguna vez hayan sido válidos… ellas deben entender y al idiota de Kuno y Ryoga los amenazaré lo suficiente para que no se atrevan a intervenir – dijo el ojiazul

\- No lo sé… me da un poco de miedo ¿sabes? Todo está siendo genial aquí, no quiero ilusionarme de más – dijo la muchacha en un tono de tristeza

\- Akane, te dije que no permitiré que nos separen! Yo te… te amo y… haré lo que sea necesario para que podamos estar juntos

\- Lo sé Ranma, pero… bueno ahora que yo sé que me quieres y tú sabes que te quiero… somos una pareja de novios con todas las de la ley ¿verdad? Y es normal bueno… que nos demostremos afecto, pero, no creo que ellos lo acepten tan rápido…

\- Emm sí, ahora so-somos una pareja normal jeje… tendrán que hacerlo Akane, no les quedará de otra – dijo Ranma ruborizado pero muy seguro

\- Está bien Ranma, yo confío en ti… espero que tus cartas hayan funcionado – dijo la peliazul

\- Espero que estén ahí para recibirlas, de seguro que Nabiki les vendió la noticia y salieron a buscarnos

\- Tienes razón, espero se demoren muchos días, así cuando volvamos a Nerima ellos no estén ahí… sería bueno tener más de días de tranquilidad – dijo la menor de las Tendo

\- Sí, yo igual deseo eso Akane – dijo el muchacho abrazando más intensamente a su prometida.

Estuvieron unos minutos abrazados con gran intensidad, cada uno en su mente pensaba en lo difícil que se pondrían las cosas al volver a Nerima juntos, ahora como una pareja formal. Pero ambos coincidían en que lucharían con todo lo que pudieran para poder cumplir su destino, casarse. Ambos sabían desde el comienzo que estaban hechos para estar juntos, si el hilo rojo del destino fuese visible apostarían lo que fuera a que el otro tenía su extremo.

Esta vez Akane decidió tomar la iniciativa y levantando su rostro beso dulcemente a su prometido. Fue un beso corto y muy casto pero demostró todo el amor que por tanto tiempo habían guardado para sí misma. Cuando se separaron se vieron fijamente unos segundos y Ranma tomó el rostro de su prometida para volver a besarla, Akane instintivamente se acercó más a él y el beso tímido empezó a quedar atrás hasta que sus lenguas hicieron aparición por primera vez, el contacto de una con la otra les provocó un escalofrío que nunca antes habían sentido, era una sensación adictiva, ninguno de los dos queria detenerse, se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y continuaron, Akane cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Ranma y él lentamente la empujó hasta quedar sobre ella, ninguno de los se percató de la posición tan íntima en la que se encontraban, estaban ensimismados en la danza de amor que bailaban sus lenguas, la timidez y el recato habían quedado fuera de sus cuerpos, el calor subía dentro de ellos y sus respiraciones eran cada vez más agitadas, ambos eran primerizos en cualquier muestra de afecto pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos importaba, solo querían ser capaces de demostrarle al otro lo mucho que lo amaban. Ranma estaba sobre ella y sus cuerpos estaban en contacto directo, podía sentir el pecho de su prometida y ella podía sentir todo de él, pero no pensó en nada más que en lo mucho que lo amaba y empezó a jugar con sus cabellos de modo que lo atraía más hacia ella.

En eso estaban cuando fueron interrumpidos por la alarma que la chica había puesto para no llegar tarde al torneo, cuando la escucharon la realidad los golpeó directamente y fueron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo o de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer si es que no hubiese sonado el pequeño reloj. Ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos, sus corazones prácticamente eran audibles en la habitación por lo fuerte que latían y sus rostros estaban tan rojos como un tomate. Akane se levantó de la cama, se acomodó la ropa rápidamente y fue al baño, donde después de tomar bastante agua y hacer unos ejercicios de relajación, se peinó y volvió a salir. Cuando la chica estuvo en el baño Ranma casi se arranca el cabello de los nervios, pensó que Akane pensaría que él era un pervertido – _Pero en el momento ella no se molestó… parecía disfrutarlo… Maldición! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si esa cosa no sonara? Vamos Ranma… eres un artista marcial _– se decía a sí mismo el muchacho, buscando autocontrol. Él como el artista marcial que era debía tener una capacidad de concentración y autocontrol superior a la de los demás, pero digamos que en ese momento su cuerpo no estaba siendo controlado por él, sobre todo el bulto que se notaba a través de su pantalón. Cuando Akane salió del baño esperó que ella no lo notara, aunque eso fuese inútil si lo había sentido cuando estaba sobre ella, pero la chica no había sido capaz de levantar el rostro para mirarlo desde que salió _– espero no esté molesta…_ \- pensó. Rápidamente ingresó al baño y se mojó con agua fría transformándose en la sexy pelirroja, respiró hondo y abrió la llave del agua caliente para transformarse en el varonil chico de cabellos negros, se miró y ahora sí ya estaba todo en orden, excepto por su trenza que debió volver a armar, sonrió al recordar cómo se le había deshecho.

Cuando el muchacho salió del baño Akane se encontraba ordenando la cama, aún tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, al chico le pareció una imagen preciosa.

\- Ranma… si estás listo… ya debemos irnos – dijo la chica cuando terminó de acomodar la cama.

\- Sssi-sí ya estoy listo… vamos – dijo el chico de la trenza nervioso. Akane tomo un bolso donde llevaba las cosas para Ranma y su bolso de mano, y se dirigió a la puerta donde esperó a su prometido. Salieron juntos del hostal y tomados de las manos empezaron a caminar a paso lento, iban con tiempo de sobra.

Akane iba pensando en lo sucedido, se sentía fatal porque ella no queria que Ranma pensara que ella era una ofrecida _– Ahora va a pensar que soy igual que las otras… pero… yo en realidad lo quise y lo disfruté… ¿si nos queremos no es malo o sí? … de todas formas solo fueron unos besos un poco intensos… aunque sentí su… ¿debería disculparme? No me comporté como una mujer decente… _\- pensaba la muchacha, estaba lista para excusarse con su prometido cuando el empezó a hablar.

\- Akane… yo… lo siento si te hice sentir incomoda… no fue mi intención – dijo Ranma un poco triste, él había disfrutado el momento pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza que tal vez Akane estaba molesta y que tal vez ya no quisiera dormir con él en la noche debido a lo que pasó.

\- Ranma… no te preocupes, no me siento incomoda… pero no quiero que pienses equivocadamente de mí… - dijo la chica mirando a su prometido, al verlo se dio cuenta de su preocupación.

\- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó el muchacho

\- Yo… no quiero que pienses… ya sabes… que soy una ofrecida… nunca me había comportado así… - dijo tímidamente la peliazul

\- Lo sé Akane, no debes preocuparte por eso… nunca pensaría eso de ti… yo tampoco me había comportado así nunca… - dijo ya más tranquilo el chico de la trenza

\- Bueno, eso me hace sentir mejor – dijo la muchacha sonriendo

\- Acaso… ¿te sentiste mal? ¿hice algo que no querías? – preguntó angustiado el ojiazul, se detuvo para mirarla de frente pero seguía con su mano enlazada a la de ella

\- No no… en el momento me sentí muy bien pero después… me sentí mal por lo que pudieras pensar de mí- dijo la menor de las Tendo ruborizándose, hablar de esos temas le causaban mucha vergüenza

\- Ya… no te sientas mal por eso, Akane… yo no pensaría así de ti, nunca… y bueno yo creo que lo que hicimos… es normal entre las parejas ¿no? – dijo el chico muy rojo, a él también le costaba hablar de eso pero debía asegurarse de que las cosas quedaran claras, por supuesto que él queria que esa no fuese la única vez que estuviesen así de juntos antes del casamiento.

\- En realidad no lo sé… nunca tuve novio antes… pero yo creo que sí… de todas formas nos vamos a casar y no fue nada malo – respondió Akane ya más tranquila

\- Sí… no fue nada malo jeje – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa de felicidad pura que la chica le devolvió. El muchacho la abrazó por la cintura y le dio una serie de pequeños besos en los labios, muy tiernos. Era primera vez que tenían una muestra de afecto así en público, así que ambos estaban rojos pero era genial poder hacerlo sin sentir miedo a sufrir algún ataque.

Después de eso continuaron caminando mientras conversaban de cómo se tomaría la familia y sus amigos de la escuela su nueva relación, hasta que llegaron al lugar del torneo. Cuando entraron Akane lo acompañó hasta los vestidores donde el muchacho se puso su gi de entrenamiento, le deseo suerte con un abrazo y un pequeño beso en su mejilla, ella lo estaría esperando cerca del ring cuando terminara cada pelea.

Ranma fue a la sección donde se encontraban los otros participantes, por lo que había notado todos habían asistido con sus entrenadores, observó disimulado pero poniendo atención a cada movimiento de sus contrincantes para ver si había alguno de quien preocuparse. Suspiró aburrido cuando vio que no, esos chicos en lo único que lo igualaban era en el ego. Al parecer muchos de ellos ya se conocían porque tenían disputas verbales sobre quien era mejor y se asesinaban con las miradas, nadie le prestó mayor atención a él por ser nuevo.

Después de un rato empezó el torneo, los primeros dos luchadores pelearon por alrededor de 15 minutos hasta que uno cayó inconsciente y el otro se declaró al ganador. Akane estaba ansiosa para cuando le tocara a Ranma, ella amaba los torneos y poder apoyar a su prometido en uno le hacía muy feliz, aparte sabía que él ganaría, ella estaba cerca de los entrenadores de los otros participantes y por lo que notó todos estaban bajo el nivel de Ranma y es que para ser heredero de la escuela de Happosai no podía ser menos.

Llegó el turno de Ranma, su contrincante era un muchacho un poco más alto que él pero mucho más musculoso, parecía una mole de músculos. Antes de iniciar la pelea el muchacho se volteó a ver a su prometida y ella le dio una sonrisa que le brindó todo el ánimo que necesitaba. La pelea comenzó y el otro luchador se lanzó sobre Ranma intentando golpearlo con dureza, pero el chico de la trenza fue más rápido y esquivó el ataque dejando descolocado a su contrincante y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo golpeó en sus puntos vitales, de manera que cayó inconsciente a los pocos segundos. Todos estaban impresionados por el poder del joven de la trenza, el competidor con el que luchó había sido el ganador del año anterior, en ese momento los otros competidores supieron que el chico nuevo era de temer. Después Ranma se enteraría que el organizador al que había insultado en la mañana había programado que peleara con ese chico, de seguro pensó en eliminarlo inmediatamente.

Ranma salió del ring y fue donde su prometida que le pasó una toalla y una botella con agua.

\- Ranma, te dije que fueras prudente… lo acabaste muy rápido! – dijo Akane mirándolo duramente.

\- Lo siento, solo vi el momento y actué… para el próximo dilatare un poco más, aunque creo que ya todos se dieron cuenta de lo genial que soy – dijo Ranma con una sonrisa autosuficiente

\- No seas tan egocéntrico… pero tienes razón, yo estaba con los entrenadores y se mostraron preocupados… solo alarga un poco más las peleas y que parezca que te esfuerzas, lo hiciste ver muy fácil – dijo la muchacha pasándole un pastelito a su prometido, sabía que aunque había comido hace poco de seguro ya tendría hambre.

\- Gracias Akane, está bien, a la próxima durará más! Ahora tengo que irme jeje Adiós – dijo el chico de la trenza y se fue metiendo el pastelito entero en su boca

Ranma fue nuevamente a la sección donde estaban los demás participantes, ahora sí lo miraron con respeto, pero él no dijo nada y se sentó a esperar que fuese su turno nuevamente. Los otros chicos ahora tenían mucha curiosidad sobre ese extraño chico que llevaba trenza, uno de ellos se acercó a hablar con él

\- Oye venciste al chico que ganó el torneo el año pasado… ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- dijo el muchacho, este era alto y fornido, tenía ojos café y cabellos castaños ondulados.

\- Mi padre me enseñó – contestó seco Ranma

\- ¿En serio? Tu padre debe ser genial… no tardaste ni 3 minutos en liquidarlo… - dijo el chico

\- Mmm no, solo era muy estricto con el entrenamiento… - dijo Ranma.

En ese momento el otro chico captó que no obtendría más respuestas para saciar su curiosidad, el resto de los competidores habían estado escuchando en silencio la conversación, nadie queria reconocerlo pero ahora si sentían miedo del joven de trenza, si había vencido así a la mole de músculos que los golpeaba hasta sangrar en cada torneo, capaz como los fuera a dejar a ellos.

Pero para sorpresa de ellos los siguientes en luchar con Ranma no habían sido golpeados más que lo necesario y sus peleas duraron más. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que después de cada pelea Ranma iba donde Akane, que lo esperaba con su toalla, una botella con agua, a veces algo para comer y una sonrisa esplendida que desbordaba amor.

Las horas pasaban y cada vez quedaban menos competidores, las gradas con las personas que habían asistido al evento quedaban vacías cuando habían pausas porque la gente iba a comprar víveres afuera del lugar donde se encontraban varios puestos de comida _– Que horrible estrategia de hacer tantas peleas el mismo día, la gente que viene a ver está tan cansada como los artistas marciales…_ \- pensó Akane. Ella también había salido un par de veces a tomar aire y comprar cosas para comer, ya había pasado la hora de la cena y conociendo a su prometido de seguro estaba muriendo de hambre, el muchacho ya había peleado con 8 contrincantes y había seguido sus consejos haciendo durar las peleas, hasta dejó que lo golpearan un par de veces, eso pasaba desapercibido para los demás pero ella que lo conocía bien sabia cada vez que se dejaba pasar a llevar.

En una de las pausas Ranma se acercó a Akane, se había aburrido de esperar con esos chicos, él se veía bastante cansado pero se puso feliz cuando vio que su prometida tenía yakitoris y unos okonomiyakis para él.

\- Akane, muero de hambre! – dijo el chico de la trenza mirando a su prometida.

\- Lo supuse… te compré estos… - le dijo pasándole un yakitori y un okonomiyaki mientras sonreía.

\- Gracias Akane, eres genial – dijo el ojiazul engullendo el yakitori para proseguir con el okonomiyaki

\- De nada, come despacio… no puedes rellenarte o te sentirás mal! No puedes perder ahora que solo te faltan un par de peleas – dijo la menor de las Tendo mirándolo maternalmente.

\- Ya, pero después de salir de aquí necesito comer mucho! Tengo mucha hambre! – dijo Ranma con tono de niño pequeño.

\- Lo sé, es agotador estar aquí tanto tiempo… llevamos como 8 horas… pero ya queda poco – dijo la peliazul tocándole el rostro a su prometido con el dorso de su mano.

\- Sí, Akane… tranquila, esos idiotas están muy cansados… se caerán rápidamente, menudos artistas marciales tiene este torneo… ya veo porque no es tan conocido – dijo el muchacho moviendo la cabeza en negación.

\- Ya no seas así… ahora debes irte, pronto te llamaran – dijo la chica empujándolo, en el altavoz ya habían anunciado el regreso y que Ranma era uno de los siguientes en pelear.

Dos horas después el torneo terminó y como era de esperarse, Ranma había quedado sin mucho esfuerzo dentro de los 4 finalistas, al salir del lugar fueron a comer a uno de los puestos que estaban afuera ya que por la hora era difícil que tuviesen la cena en el hostal. Ranma devoró todo lo que pudo mientras Akane lo veía curiosa, ella solo se compró otro okonomiyaki de verduras. Después de comer se fueron rápidamente hacia el hostal, los dos tenían mucho sueño ya casi era media noche.

Al llegar la dueña del hostal felicitó a Ranma por quedar entre los finalistas, la señora lo había visto por la televisión y es que la gente de esa región disfrutaba de las competencias de artes marciales como los latinos del futbol, así que para premiarlo le preparó unos bowls con ramen que el chico aceptó dichoso.

Los prometidos subieron a la habitación, Akane esperó que llegara la comida de Ranma para preparar la mesa, no entendía como su prometido podía tener tanto estomago si se veía tan escultural.

La comida llegó y Akane diligentemente preparó la mesa para su prometido y lo acompañó mientras bebía té, ambos estaban cansados pero al otro día podían dormir hasta tarde porque el torneo comenzaba a eso de las 4 pm. La muchacha con mucha pena se levantó y dejó a Ranma engullendo su segundo bowl de ramen, para ir a bañarse y prepararse para dormir. A pesar de todo se había vuelto a poner nerviosa y es que dormir junto a su prometido después de lo intenso que había sido ese día en cuanto a su relación se refiere, le resultaba complicado – _Dormiremos cada uno en su lado ¿O me abrazara desde que nos acostemos? ¿O debería abrazarlo yo? Cuando le diga buenas noches… ¿debo besarlo? O ¿solo darle un beso en la mejilla?... _– meditaba la chica mientras se bañaba. Después de un rato salió del baño ya con su pijama puesto, rápidamente Ranma ingresó al lugar para bañarse él, Akane vio la mesa y sonrió al ver como su prometido había recogido todo, así que sin más que hacer empezó a secar su pelo con el pequeño secador de viajes que había llevado.

La muchacha ya se había recostado pero esperaba a su prometido, cuando lo vio salir del baño con el cabello mojado, igual que el día anterior, solo que esta vez no llevaba su trenza.

\- Akane ¿Me vas a secar el cabello? – preguntó el muchacho

\- Bien – dijo la joven sonriendo, le pareció muy tierno que le pidiera ayuda, a su manera claro está. Se levantó de la cama, sacó el secador de su mochila y empezó a secarle el cabello a su prometido

\- Mmm Akane… ¿Ya pensaste en una fecha? – preguntó el ojiazul, con tono despreocupado pero en realidad estaba muy atento

\- ¿Para?... – dijo la chica curiosa

\- ¿Cómo que para? Para la boda… - respondió Ranma un poco nervioso

\- Umm no lo he pensado, debe ser una decisión de los dos ¿No crees? - dijo la muchacha sorprendida por la pregunta de su prometido

\- A mí me da igual Akane, por mí me casaría ahora mismo… - dijo el muchacho

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Quieres casarte pronto? – preguntó la chica, el día anterior pensaba que su prometido no querría casarse ni en mil años y ahora le decía que se casaría en ese momento si ella quisiera.

\- Lo digo en serio… ¿Para qué esperar más? – dijo Ranma nervioso

\- Sí tienes razón… podría ser después de la graduación… solo quedan dos meses – dijo Akane, por fuera se veía tranquila pero por dentro estaba explotando de emoción.

\- Bueno yo me refería a antes… pero será como tú quieras jeje – dijo el muchacho

\- Vaya ¿Por qué tanta prisa?... de todas maneras me gustaría que aunque sea tuviéramos un noviazgo normal un par de semanas – dijo la muchacha feliz, le gustaba este Ranma tan decidido y directo, esperaba que cuando regresaran a Nerima siguiera allí

\- Bien… como tú lo prefieras, así tendremos más tiempo para planearla jeje – dijo el chico, aún recordaba lo bella que se veía Akane con vestido de novia, gracias a las locuras de sus padres la había podido ver con un kimono tradicional y un vestido occidental, y coincidía en que en ambos lucía maravillosa.

La muchacha terminó de secar el cabello de su prometido, le gustó que esta vez se lo dejara suelto por iniciativa propia, lo encontró muy sexy.

Había llegado la hora de dormir, se encontraban bastante cansados así que rápidamente apagaron las luces quedando encendida solo la del velador que estaba en el lado de Akane, el momento que tan nerviosa tenía a la muchacha había llegado, apagó la luz y se acostó cerca de su prometido pero sin tocarlo. El chico sin meditarlo mucho la abrazó y la apegó a sí mismo, de modo que ella descansaba la cabeza en su hombro, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios de buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Todo había sido tan perfecto en ese día, que ambos tenían miedo de despertar y que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

…

En algún lugar en el sur de Japón…

Los locos de Nerima arrimaban a otro hotel, auspiciado nuevamente por Kuno Tatewaki que hasta el momento había asumido todos los gastos del viaje. Estaban completamente agotados, habían andado por cerca de 3 pueblos y no habían hallado ninguna pista del paradero de Ranma y Akane. Al cansancio físico se le mezclaba la frustración y la impotencia que sentían.

\- No puedo creer que no sepamos nada de ellos… tal vez fueron a otra zona – dijo Ukyo con nerviosismo, ya habían pasado dos días desde que Akane y Ranma se habían ido, ella sabía que el tiempo estaba en su contra y a favor de la pareja.

\- Esta es la zona más cálida que hay en Japón durante el invierno, no sé dónde más podrían estar – dijo Ryoga muy frustrado

\- Mi diosa ¿Dónde te encuentras? Llámame con tu corazón! Nuestro amor es tan fuerte que de seguro podré oírlo – dijo Kuno a nadie, como siempre en su pose dramática.

\- Shampoo no rendirse hasta encontrar a Airen! No llegar hasta aquí por nada! – dijo la amazona enfurecida, estaba tan frustrada como los demás, las anteriores palabras de Mousse habían mermado fuerte en su orgullo

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es que todos descansemos… mañana ya verán a donde ir o si quieren regresar a Nerima – dijo Mousse tranquilamente, nuevamente llevaba su mochila y la de Shampoo, a pesar de estar un poco herido por los golpes que había recibido durante el día de parte de la amazona y la que le habían dado antes de la llamada telefónica

\- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con este plebeyo… debo estar radiante para mi encuentro con mi amada Akane Tendo – dijo Kuno retirándose junto a Sasuke

\- Mañana continuaremos – dijo Ukyo desanimada, no saber de Ranma sumado a saber que está con Akane la tenía mal y para peor de seguro estaban durmiendo juntos. Aparte ya llevaba dos días de viaje lo que significaba dos días dejando el restaurante a manos de Tsubasa, el kunoichi había aprendido a cocinar pero por más explotadora que fuese la chica de la espátula sabía que era mucho trabajo para él solo.

\- Sí Ukyo, tranquila… de seguro mañana tendremos aunque sea una noticia… Buenas noches – dijo Ryoga caminando con Mousse hacia su habitación. Debido a la convivencia obligada ya no discutía con la cocinera de pizzas japonesas, de todos los compañeros de viaje era la que menos loca se encontraba

\- Buenas noches, Ryoga – dijo Ukyo, sus fuerzas empezaban a agotarse, sabía perfectamente que estaba luchando por un corazón que ya tenía dueña.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**Hola a todos! muchas gracias por sus reviews, me dan la fuerza cuando se me va la inspiración jajaj**

Como ven, el plan de Ranma no era muy elaborado... pero para él que es un idiota emocional fue todo un logro ¿No?

Aclaro que: no sé nada sobre torneos de artes marciales ni geografía japonesa, así que si hay algún error por favor disculpenme. Todo de la historia es mera imaginación mía.

**Gracias por leerme, espero saber si les ha gustado o no :) **


	8. Solos, día 3

Capítulo 8: Solos, día 3

Era de mañana y los prometidos más famosos de Nerima disfrutaban de sus dulces sueños en los brazos de su ser amado, ese día no habían puesto alarma que los despertara debido a que el torneo comenzaba por la tarde. Akane tenía su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido a la vez que lo abrazaba por el torso y tenían sus piernas entrelazadas, y Ranma abrazaba a su prometida por la cintura por abajo del pijama, sintiendo su piel en contacto directo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la posición en que estaban, pero ambos se encontraban con un rostro apacible y con notable felicidad, cada uno estaba invadido por el aroma y el calor del otro.

La muchacha salió de sus sueños al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de la habitación. Abrió los ojos con pesadez puesto que aún tenía bastante sueño y observó como el cuarto ya estaba iluminado, intentó levantarse para ver quien estaba tocando y al fin fue consciente de su posición, intentó zafarse del abrazo en el que la tenía su prometido pero cada vez que se removía el muchacho la apretaba aún más hacia él y ahí fue que se percató que el chico tenía sus manos bajo su polera de pijama. Se ruborizó un poco al pensar que él la estaba tocando inconscientemente ya que seguía dormido, pero continuó con su ardua labor de intentar levantarse pero el muchacho seguía apretándola. Finalmente decidió despertarlo, no quería pero no hallaba otra manera de que la soltara.

\- Ranmaaaa… Ranma suéltame… están tocando afuera! – dijo la muchacha mientras lo zarandeaba levemente, sin respuesta – Ranma… déjame salir! Alguien nos busca… - continuó la muchacha, al mencionar que alguien los buscaba el chico empezó a despertar e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de cómo tenía abrazada a su prometida, se ruborizó y la soltó con cuidado

\- Lo siento, Akane… - dijo el muchacho mientras veía como su prometida corría hacia la puerta, él se quedó acostado. La chica abrió la puerta y descubrió que quien tocaba con insistencia era la casera, que llevaba una gran charola llena de alimentos. Sin esperar a ser invitada la mujer entró y dejó los alimentos en la mesa, ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos.

\- Hola chicos! Les traje el desayuno especial, hecho para un ganador… Muchacho dime, ¿Crees que ganarás? – dijo la mujer mirando al joven que la observaba desde la cama

\- Ehhh hola… yo creo que sí ¿por qué? – respondió el joven aun medio adormilado

\- Muchacho dime si sí o no, debo realizar mis apuestas y por lo que vi eres muy fuerte… ¿ayer diste todo lo que tenías o te contuviste? – preguntó la mujer, Akane seguía en la puerta observando con curiosidad.

\- Por supuesto que me contuve! Esos idiotas son unos débiles… estoy seguro que ganaré – respondió Ranma autosuficiente, saliéndose de la cama.

\- Espero que así sea chiquillo, planeo ganar mucho dinero con todo esto… No te preocupes, te alimentaré bien para que tengas la fuerza necesaria – dijo la mujer y tal como entró, salió. Los prometidos se miraron con curiosidad, era su primer despertar juntos como pareja y la mujer lo había arruinado, ahora ninguno sabía cómo proceder. Akane sirvió los alimentos y llamó a su prometido a comer.

\- Ven a comer, Ranma… aún es un poco temprano pero si no comemos ahora se enfriará – dijo la muchacha sonriendo a su prometido, ya se encontraba sentada lista para desayunar.

\- Espera, iré a cambiarme de ropa – dijo el chico tomando su mochila

\- No es necesario, te dije que aún es temprano… después de comer puedes volver a dormir un poco más

\- Sí… tienes razón… ¿Tú también volverás a dormir? – preguntó Ranma jugando con sus dedos

\- No sé si duerma pero me acostaré para leer… si no te molesta – dijo Akane, le enterneció la pregunta de su prometido y le pareció que se veía guapísimo con el cabello revuelto y el rostro adormilado.

\- Claro que no! – dijo el muchacho sentándose a comer.

Durante el desayuno conversaron sobre lo mucho que la casera se había parecido a Nabiki al hablar de las apuestas, pero también le agradecían porque el desayuno que les dio era mucho mejor al que les había dado los días anteriores, de seguro este seria para las habitaciones más caras. También se preguntaban cómo estarían sus familias, si los locos que los perseguían estarían buscándolos o esperándolos en Nerima y decidieron que después de la pelea llamarían para saber todos esos detalles. Para que la familia pudiera ver a Ranma en la final del torneo quedaron de acuerdo que llamarían al doctor Tofú para pedirle que avisara a la familia a la hora justa, de modo que no puedan venir tras ellos. Realmente en el único que podían confiar era en él.

Terminaron de desayunar y ordenaron un poco la habitación. Una vez que terminaron ambos se dirigieron a la cama, Ranma a supuestamente dormir y Akane a leer su libro. Se habían acostado cada uno en un lado de la cama sin tener contacto y al chico eso no le agradó, él quería aprovechar el tiempo al máximo y estar lo más cerca que pudiera de ella mientras estuviesen ahí, sabía que cuando volvieran a Nerima de seguro la familia los estaría espiando todo el tiempo.

A pesar de que ya llevaban dos días durmiendo juntos y ahora tenían muestras de afecto como toda pareja de novios, el muchacho se sentía sumamente nervioso como para intentar acercarse, de hecho no sabía de donde había sacado coraje la noche anterior para abrazar a su prometida y besarla antes de dormir – _Pero a ella no le molestó ni me rechazó… de hecho, dormimos abrazados toda la noche… no creo que se moleste_\- pensaba el chico. Poco a poco empezó a acercarse a su prometida, a cada momento se iba ruborizando más y las manos empezaban a temblarle, Akane se percató del estado de su prometido.

\- Ranma, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la chica dejando su libro en el velador, viéndolo notoriamente preocupada.

\- Bueno yo… me preguntaba si… a ti te molestara que yo… estuviese cerca de ti mientras lees… - dijo el muchacho respirando lento para calmarse, al parecer había olvidado todos los avances que habían tenido y eso a Akane le dio ternura, le gustaba que fuera tímido y aun así intentara decirle lo que quería.

\- No me molesta… - dijo la peliazul tomando el libro, se acercó a él y ubicó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y él rápidamente la abrazó por la cintura, esta vez por sobre la ropa.

Así estuvieron un largo rato disfrutando de la mutua compañía, ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a dormir pero no querían salir de la cama. Empezaban a acostumbrarse a tener esos momentos íntimos, de vez en cuando se acariciaban o se miraban y sonreían.

\- Nunca creí que pudiésemos estar así algún día… - dijo Akane intentando ver a su prometido sin tener que quitar la cabeza de su hombro.

\- Yo tampoco… y es probable que cuando volvamos a casa no volvamos a tener tanta tranquilidad – dijo el muchacho frunciendo un poco el ceño

\- Lo sé… ha sido genial estar lejos de todo el caos que es Nerima… quisiera que durara más – dijo la peliazul soltando el libro y abrazando a su prometido

\- Yo también Akane… pero no pensemos en eso, debemos disfrutar mientras estemos aquí – dijo Ranma

\- Sí! Yo lo estoy disfrutando… ¿tú no? – pregunto la menor de las Tendo

\- Sssí y mucho jeje… Akane… ¿Por qué quieres que nos casemos después de terminar la escuela? – dijo el joven Saotome, esa duda la tenía desde ayer, él quería casarse pronto para que sus rivales tuviesen menos tiempo de planear algo contra ellos y también porque casarse significaba estar con ella sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie

\- Porque sería extraño ser la única alumna casada, cuando me graduara tendría que ser con tu apellido y me gustaría hacerlo con el de mi padre… aparte que las chicas se lo pasarían preguntando cosas… y sería incómodo para Ukyo ¿No lo crees? – dijo la muchacha mirando fijamente a su prometido

\- Tienes razón… no había pensado en eso… - dijo el chico, le sorprendía como su prometida siempre pensaba en los demás, Ukyo había atentado contra ella varias veces y aun así se preocupaba de su bienestar

\- Y tú… ¿Por qué quieres que nos casemos tan pronto?

\- Yo… llevo pensando en eso desde que la boda fallida… me arrepentí mucho de todo lo que pasó ¿Lo sabes, cierto? – dijo Ranma esperando una respuesta, su prometida asintió y el continuó – Somos prometidos hace mucho tiempo, yo te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti… y pensé que si dejamos pasar más tiempo esos idiotas podrían pensar en algo para separarnos…

\- Ranma! Debes estar tranquilo, aunque lo intenten yo no creo poder separarme de ti… te lo prometo! – dijo la chica dándole un beso corto en los labios - ¿Qué te parece una semana después de la graduación?

\- Me parece excelente! – dijo el chico feliz por el beso que le dio su amada, pero a pesar de eso él hubiese querido casarse antes… quería estar con ella de todas las formas posibles y sabía que solo podría si se casaban – Akane, ¿y que haremos después de salir de la escuela y de la boda?

\- Eso es decisión de los dos, estaremos casados… supongo que después de la boda nos iremos de luna de miel ¿no? – dijo la muchacha poniéndose roja, sabía perfectamente lo que debía pasar en la luna de miel y aunque le agrada bastante la idea seguía teniendo un poco de vergüenza.

\- Eeeh ssi-sí claro jeje… pero después me refiero… ¿Quieres que reabramos el Dojo? ¿O deseas otra cosa? – dijo el joven Saotome nervioso, la alusión a la luna de miel lo descolocó pero le gustó que su prometida lo mencionara, era el momento que más esperaba.

\- Sí, creo que lo mejor sería re abrir el Dojo y participar de torneos… es la mejor manera de ser reconocido como artista marcial… pero de todas formas, debe ser algo que tú también quieras… si tú deseas otra cosa, llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿cierto? – dijo Akane, le sorprendía escuchar a Ranma hablando de futuro, nunca antes lo había hecho y le gustó que le preguntara que es lo que ella quería pues nadie más la tomaba en cuenta, siempre su padre o hermanas tomaban todas las decisiones por ella.

\- Yo también quiero eso Akane pero… hay algo más…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Me gustaría que viviéramos solos… nunca estaríamos tranquilos con nuestros padres siempre ahí – dijo el muchacho nervioso, sabía lo apegada que era su prometida a su familia pero él de verdad deseaba tener intimidad una vez que se hubiese casado y sobre todo, establecer su propio hogar.

\- Mmm… no había pensado en eso… pero creo que tienes razón… de todas maneras si abrimos el Dojo veríamos a la familia todos los días… pero para eso hay que tener dinero y bastante – dijo la peliazul, le gustaba la idea de vivir sola con Ranma, estos días lo habían pasado genial juntos, pero también quería ser realista.

\- Lo sé, al principio viviremos con ellos… pero a penas consiga el dinero necesario nos iremos, si tú quieres obviamente – dijo el ojiazul, él esperaba participar de varios torneos a lo largo del año y así conseguir el dinero para vivir con Akane solos.

\- Sí quiero! Nunca te había escuchado hablar del futuro, Ranma – dijo la muchacha mirándolo muy cerca, le fascinaba estas nuevas facetas de su prometido.

\- ¿Qué iba a decirte? No sabía si querrías casarte conmigo… no podía decirte nada – dijo el muchacho un poco melancólico al recordar todas las veces que planeó su futuro con ella sin saber si este llegaría.

\- Me alegro que ahora lo sepas… Te amo y estoy feliz de ser tu prometida – dijo la menor de las Tendo aferrándose más a Ranma

\- Yo también te amo… y estoy feliz de que aceptaras – dijo el joven Saotome, también estaba feliz de poder haber conversado todo lo que habían hablado esa mañana, de poder estar así con ella, de poder abrazarla y besarla, todo en él era felicidad en ese instante.

Sin pensarlo la besó, estaba más que seguro de que su amor era mutuo e intenso. La muchacha no tardó en reaccionar y respondió la caricia, que poco a poco se fue tornando más pasional, el deseo que se tenían era visible en esos instantes, y es que tantos años de añorarse en secreto estaban mermando en el autocontrol de los artistas marciales. Sus lenguas batallaban fieramente una contra la otra y rápidamente Ranma se sentó en la cama haciendo que prometida se sentara sobre sus piernas, sin meditarlo mucho ambos empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos por primera vez. La chica tocaba el torso y la espalda de su prometido por sobre la ropa, acercándolo a ella, y él la sujetaba de la cintura, a veces dando suaves caricias por la espalda y muslos, también sobre su pijama, no se atrevía a tocar el trasero de la chica ni a acariciarla por debajo de la polera. A cada momento estaban más cerca el uno del otro embebidos por el elixir de la pasión que desbordaban de sus poros, a pesar de que ambos estaban conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo continuaron con su momento de pasión, que a la vez estaba marcada por la timidez, ninguno se atrevía a tocar de más al otro.

Los minutos pasaban y los muchachos continuaban en su propio mundo donde solo existían ellos, Akane se acercó más a su prometido y pudo sentir como su virilidad sobresalía de su pantalón para chocar directamente con la intimidad de ella. Ranma abrió los ojos pensando en que de seguro sería lanzado a los aires de un mazazo por pervertido pero no fue así, la chica si se sorprendió pero no sintió miedo ya que sabía que su prometido no la obligaría a nada y ella reconocía que también estaba excitada. Al ver la nula reacción de la chica y como sus intimidades seguían en contacto, el muchacho se atrevió a tocar el vientre y la espalda de ella por debajo de la ropa, nuevamente se sorprendió de no ser golpeado, su piel era tan suave que sentía que estaba tocando el cielo mismo. La muchacha sentía como cada roce de las manos de su prometido en su cuerpo quemaban, sabía que lo deseaba y ella lo imitó y se atrevió a tocar su torso por debajo del pijama, ambos juntos eran fuego puro, pasaron de años sin tocarse a no poder separarse. Mientras se separaban unos segundos para tomar aire Ranma aprovecho de besar el cuello de su amada, y ella respondió con un leve gemido que no hizo más que motivar al chico a continuar, le faltaba muy poco para perder la cordura.

Hasta que la chica reaccionó, faltaban pocas horas para el torneo y lo que menos quería era que Ranma estuviese desconcentrado por su culpa, por más que quisiera continuar sabía que ese no era el momento correcto pero tampoco quería detenerse, al día siguiente se irían a Nerima y sería casi imposible volver a tener un momento así hasta la boda, probablemente. A pesar de sus propios deseos, se separó un poco de él y le dio un pequeño y casto beso, y le indicó que se detuviera. El muchacho la miró perplejo, en un momento estaban bien y ella había permitido todos sus avances, no entendía que había pasado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Acaso yo… ¿me sobrepasé?- pregunto el joven Saotome con preocupación, si ella se había sentido incomoda por su culpa se sentiría como un maldito idiota.

\- No Ranma, nada de eso… - le dijo la muchacha sonriéndole – pero no es correcto…

\- ¿Por qué no? No es nada malo… pensé que lo habíamos hablado ayer… - preguntó el chico, no quería sonar insistente pero decidió que para ahorrar malentendidos debían aclararlo.

\- Porque hoy es la final del torneo… no debes estar desconcentrado ni cansado ¿entiendes? … ya habrán otros momentos – dijo la menor de las Tendo sujetando la cabeza de su prometido para que la viera fijamente mientras hablaba, no quería que él lo malentendiera y pensara que lo estaba rechazando

\- ¿Estás segura que solo fue por eso? Si algo te molestó… quiero que seas capaz de poder decírmelo… yo no voy a molestarme, no quiero pasarte a llevar – dijo el joven, su prometida seguía sosteniéndole la cabeza pero el insistía en mirar hacia abajo

\- Ranma! Te dije que no me molestó nada, yo quería todo lo que pasó… pero solo no es el día adecuado, no hasta que ganes el torneo – dijo la muchacha, no sabía que más decirle para que le creyera así que lo volvió a besar, fue un beso profundo y lento, bastante sensual pero a la vez cargado de amor y seguridad – Tranquilo Ranma… si quieres podemos seguir descansando juntos un poco más antes de levantarnos

\- Bien… solo espera un momento – dijo el ojiazul encaminándose al baño, debía solucionar el problema que llevaba entre sus pantalones_. – Akane dijo que ella quiso todo lo que pasó y que se detuvo por el torneo… ¿será cierto? Acaso en otra ocasión ¿no se habría detenido?... si esto sigue así me costara contenerme hasta la boda… -_ pensaba el muchacho dentro del baño.

\- _Espero que me haya creído, me gustó mucho estar así con él… sobre todo porque sé que no pensará mal de mí, yo confío en él… si esto volviera a ocurrir, no sé si sea capaz de detenerme a tiempo- _meditaba la chica esperando a su prometido. Decidió no pensar más en eso y tomó su libro que con el descontrol había caído al suelo.

Después de unos minutos Ranma salió del baño ya más sereno y antes de acostarse le dio un pequeño beso a su prometida, se acomodó a su lado y puso su cabeza en el hombro de ella, esperando poder dormirse antes de que tuviese que empezar a prepararse para el torneo, disfrutaba besar y tocar a su prometida pero también gozaba de esos momentos tranquilos que la estadía les estaba regalando.

…

En algún lugar en el sur de Japón

Los jóvenes de Nerima habían salido al amanecer del hotel donde se habían hospedado, decidieron que buscarían durante más horas que los días anteriores para dar con el paradero de Ranma y Akane. Iban en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no decaerían e iban a continuar hasta encontrarlos pero no podían negar como sus ánimos se encontraban por los suelos, sabían que cuando los volvieran a ver probablemente ellos ya habrían avanzado un poco en su relación porque eran conscientes de que sí ellos estaban estancados era gracias a sus intervenciones. Sus bolsillos ya resentían los pagos que le hacían a Nabiki por enterarse de lo que hacían los prometidos, no sabían cuánto tiempo más podrían dilatar las cosas y ahora más que nunca la idea de perder a su ser amado les pasaba frecuentemente por la cabeza.

Mousse esperaba que Ranma estuviese muy lejos de allí con Akane. Hace unos días el chico pato fue a ver a Ranma para decirle que le dejaría el camino libre con Shampoo porque él se iría, no soportaba ver la indiferencia que su amada tenía con él y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de intentarlo y dejarla ser feliz con Saotome. Pero el chico de la trenza le confesó que nunca estaría con Shampoo porque estaba enamorado de Akane, y le contó sobre que pensaba viajar lejos de todos para pedirle matrimonio. Mousse se sintió feliz de ver como el chico de la trenza había sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque lo notó muy nervioso durante su confesión. Ranma aprovechó y le pidió ayuda para deshacerse del compromiso con Shampoo y él cooperó. La idea de las cartas había sido de él.

Para Mousse era obvio que durante este viaje Ranma estaba ejecutando su plan, que a sus ojos era bastante simple pero sabía que resultaría, era evidente que la chica Tendo le correspondería. Ahora solo quedaba esperar como se tomaría Shampoo las cartas que probablemente la estarían esperando en el neko-hanten, una de Ranma y otra de la tribu Amazona.

Ryoga pensaba en cómo iba a golpear a su rival cuando lo encontrara, lo odiaba tanto, pero a la vez odiaba que también le tenía aprecio… el joven de la trenza siempre lo había apoyado cuando él lo había necesitado. Él lo había ayudado tantas veces en su relación con Akari, aunque primero pensó que era para asegurarse de que se alejaría de Akane, con el tiempo veía en los ojos de su rival un cariño real, el único chico que le había brindado eso que llaman amistad. Pensar en Akane no le dejaba mejor sabor de boca, sabía que la quería pero él en su posición de P-chan la escuchó en más de una ocasión confesar que estaba enamorada de Ranma, sabía que si el chico de la trenza se atrevía a dar un paso ella le iba a corresponder, y le dolía pensar en eso, aunque si pensaba con detenimiento se daba cuenta de que cada vez le dolía menos. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo que sentía por la chica de cabellos azulados era más una obsesión que un verdadero amor, tal vez fue amor al comienzo pero ese sentimiento se transformó a una obsesión por conseguir su aprecio. Él quería a Akari, lo sabía, pero aun así se negaba dejar partir a Akane.

Ukyo veía el cielo que le recordaban los profundos ojos azules de su amigo de la infancia, quería llorar. Sabía que en ese momento él estaba con su mayor rival, Akane… la marimacho torpe sin ningún talento para alguna tarea del hogar, eso era lo que se decía ella para sentirse mejor pero en realidad no funcionaba ¿Cómo sentirse mejor si una mujer que se supone es inferior a ti en todos los aspectos te quita al hombre que has esperado por más de 10 años? Aunque quitar no fuese la palabra… él nunca había sido suyo y empezaba a asumir que jamás lo seria. A pesar de eso se negaba a dejar de luchar por él, aunque sabía que ella podía encontrar un hombre que sí la amara, como su fiel Konatsu, también quería al kunoichi, pero siempre se desea más lo que no se tiene. Estaba desesperándose rápidamente, sí no los encontraba hoy debía volver a Nerima, no podía dejar su restaurant por tantos días, sabía que lo más probable es que ellos volvieran pronto.

Shampoo y Kuno eran los que menos razonaban sobre los prometidos, se repetían mentalmente como si de un mantra se tratase que debían encontrarlos, no permitiendo ningún otro pensamiento.

Continuaron su viaje en silencio hasta el siguiente pueblo y el siguiente… no descansarían hasta el anochecer, así lo habían decidido.

…

Ranma y Akane se encontraban acostados en la gran cama matrimonial, había pasado el rato y continuaban disfrutando en silencio de estar juntos, ella leyendo y él intentando dormir, pero se distraía al ver las diferentes emociones que pasaban por el rostro de su prometida a medida que avanzaba en el libro, por lo que había podido leer se trataba de una adolescente que fue maltratada por su madre durante toda su vida y después era humillada por sus compañeros, nada muy agradable.

La chica revisó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para el almuerzo, ya era hora de que se levantaran. Dejo su libro en el velador y se acercó a su prometido para darle un casto beso.

\- Ya me voy a vestir, falta poco para que sea la hora de la comida – dijo la menor de las Tendo cuando se levantó, sin esperar una respuesta tomó su mochila y se fue al baño.

Ranma sabía que después de su prometida debía prepararse él pero siguió en la cama y aspiró el olor de la muchacha en su almohada, sentía que la felicidad que lo invadía no se le iría nunca. Estaba ansioso por ver a la chica salir del baño, habían quedado de que se pondría el vestido que él le regaló para la final del torneo y estaba seguro de que se vería hermosa.

La muchacha salió del baño y él agradeció estar acostado porque estaba seguro de que sus piernas hubiesen temblado, se veía más que hermosa, a sus ojos era la encarnación de la más bella de las Diosas. La joven se había puesto el vestido chino rojo que él le regaló, llevaba unas pantis color piel, zapatos rojos a juego con el vestido, aretes dorados y un maquillaje muy leve. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, resaltaba todos sus bellos atributos y por un momento se arrepintió de regalárselo, no quería que nadie más la viese llevándolo puesto, pero se consoló sabiendo que era él a quien ella amaba.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la chica un poco nerviosa

\- Me encanta… te ves preciosa – dijo el chico acercándose a ella, quedando sentado en la orilla de la cama

\- ¿En serio? A mí también me gusta mucho, gracias – dijo sentándose junto a él. El muchacho acerco su rostro y dio una serie de besos a la cara de su amada, hasta llegar a sus labios. No se dieron cuenta cuando se habían dejado caer hacia la cama. Después de un par de besos el chico se acordó que él también debía prepararse y depositando un último beso en los labios de su prometida tomó su mochila y fue al baño.

Akane estaba muy contenta, le gustaba su nueva relación con Ranma, era como la que siempre soñó, una relación donde ambos eran capaces de demostrarse cuanto se querían. Cada beso que se daban hacia que su corazón rebosara de felicidad, deseaba poder besarlo siempre. Se sentía bella y deseada, no había pasado desapercibida la mirada que le dio su prometido, el que tantas veces la insultó a ella y a su cuerpo, hoy esas palabras quedaban en el pasado.

Mientras Ranma se cambiaba la chica llamó para pedir que les subieran el almuerzo en un par de minutos.

El joven salió del baño luciendo su camisa china nueva, regalo de su prometida, con su cabello ya atado en su característica trenza. Akane lo vio y sonrió, se veía guapísimo. Ranma debía luchar con el gi de entrenamiento pero iría vestido así porque con esa vestimenta es que quería recibir el premio, de manera que hiciera juego con su prometida.

\- Te ves muy bien… me gusta – dijo la peliazul acercándose al chico, le acarició las costuras de la camisa lentamente como muestra de cariño

\- Gracias, Akane – dijo el chico de la trenza y la abrazó, esa mañana se sentía inusualmente cariñoso. Estar lejos de todos lo relajaba y le permitía bajar sus barreras, la chica estaba fascinada. La beso lentamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos porque tocaron la puerta. La joven se rio despacio y fue a abrir, era el almuerzo, nuevamente había venido la casera para darle ánimos a Ranma.

\- Mira muchacho, te traje la mejor comida que pude preparar… no puedes fallarme! Debes ganar, puse mucho dinero en todo esto – dijo la mujer mirándolo severamente – Vaya pero que arreglados van, si van así es porque están preparados para recibir el premio… me gusta esa confianza- continuó la señora, y sin escuchar ninguna respuesta se fue.

\- Vaya, esa mujer sí que es intensa… se parece bastante a Nabiki – dijo la menor de las Tendo preparando la mesa

\- Sí, creo que más me vale ganar… pero me gusta esta comida que nos ha traído, es mucho mejor que la recibimos antes del torneo – respondió el joven Saotome sentándose para esperar la comida

\- En eso tienes razón, estoy segura de que vas a ganar… pero como es la final debes hacer que dure un poco más ¿entiendes? Para las personas es aburrida una pelea que termina rápido…aparte debes guardar tu verdadero nivel para los torneos más grandes que se vienen pronto – dijo la peliazul muy seria, ella entendía bastante sobre todo ese mundo y quería que todo saliera bien para su futuro esposo.

\- Lo intentaré… dejare que me golpeen un poco, pero no demasiado! No quiero que la familia o la gente piense que soy débil – dijo el muchacho con orgullo en la mirada

\- No te preocupes por la familia, si Nabiki está ahí ella sabrá que es te estás dejando golpear para hacer más atractiva la pelea, que no se te olvide que es mi hermana – dijo Akane, se sentía orgullosa de poder ayudar a su prometido en los negocios, ella también había heredado la habilidad de su hermana Nabiki, solo que ella no quería hacer nada que dañara a otros, a diferencia de ella.

\- Así veo… es genial, así no tendré que preocuparme de que Nabiki se quiera encargar de mis cosas- dijo mostrándose aliviado el chico de la trenza mientras empezaba a comer.

\- Sí… tranquilo, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda – respondió la chica llevándose la comida a la boca.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad puesto que aún quedaba bastante tiempo para que tuviesen que salir, esa mañana en particular había sido muy buena para su relación, con todo lo que había pasado se sentían más unidos que nunca. Deseaban prolongar esa felicidad todo el tiempo posible. Cuando terminaron faltaban dos horas para que comenzara el torneo, pero ya habían estado demasiado tiempo en aquella habitación y aunque disfrutaban de la privacidad, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a estar acostado o en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo, por lo que decidieron que aprovecharían de pasear un poco antes de dirigirse al lugar del torneo.

Akane tomó su bolso de mano y el bolso donde llevaba nuevamente las cosas de Ranma, entre ellas el gi de entrenamiento, toallas y botellas con agua, el muchacho la veía embelesado… se veía hermosa y verla como se preocupaba por él le encantaba. No estaba acostumbrado a ser atendido con tanta dedicación, su padre ni siquiera se preocupaba de alimentarlo y su prometida hacia todo lo que podía para que él no se preocupara por nada. Le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inútil, estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas solo pero no podía negar, que Akane se encargaba muy bien de sus cosas, probablemente él solo hubiese llevado una toalla, su gi y una botella con agua, pero el día de ayer la chica le demostró porque debía llevar más de una toalla y bastante agua, aparte de toda la comida que le fue dando a lo largo del torneo. Se sentía bien sentirse amado y protegido, podía permitir que solo ella cuidara de él.

Salieron de la habitación y la casera le deseo a Ranma toda la suerte que pudo, hasta hizo una pequeña celebración desde la puerta – _Quizás cuánto dinero apostó… se ve realmente entusiasmada en que gane_\- pensó para sí mismo el muchacho.

Ese día no estaban tan frío como los anteriores y los muchachos lo agradecían, se sentía bien respirar aire fresco. Se encontraban en una plaza cercana al lugar del torneo, sentados en una pequeña banca y descansaban, ella tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ranma y él la abrazaba por la cintura. La tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire, nadie intentando asesinarlos por estar juntos, nadie intentando hechizarlos, nadie espiando ni molestando. A su alrededor solo habían unos niños jugando con una pelota, el chico notó como su prometida veía muy interesada a esos niños y una pregunta surgió en su mente.

\- Akane mmm… tú… ¿quieres tener hijos? – preguntó tímidamente el muchacho, y es que para tener hijos había que hacer algo más que solo quererse, sintió que la pregunta abarcaba más de lo que esperaba.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿AHORA? – preguntó la muchacha shockeada, no se esperó ese tipo de pregunta tan pronto – bueno, ahora no… en un futuro sí ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- Es que siempre te has llevado muy bien con los niños pequeños… solo quería saber ¿Qué tan al futuro?

\- No lo sé, mínimo después de cumplir 20 años… aún somos muy jóvenes ¿Por qué? Acaso tú… ¿quieres tener hijos pronto? – pregunto la muchacha, en realidad ese era un tema en el que no pensaba discutir, debían vivir una buena juventud y disfrutar solos como pareja antes de traer hijos planeados al mundo, ahora sí llegaban antes, pues no había de otra. Pero así planeados, no hasta después de los 20.

\- No… me gustaría ser padre algún día pero… no sé si sería un buen papá… con el ejemplo que tuve – dijo el chico de la trenza un poco afligido, el quería tener hijos con Akane pero no se sentía preparado por el momento, así que saber que su prometida tampoco lo tranquilizó.

\- No pienses tonterías… yo creo que serías un papá excelente! Eres muy preocupado por tus seres queridos… y de todos modos, yo siempre estaré ahí… definitivamente no permitiré que te lleves a mi hijo lejos – dijo la peliazul riéndose, lo menos que necesitaba su prometido en ese momento era estar triste, aparte estaba un poco nerviosa ya que había dicho implícitamente que tendrían hijos juntos, y aunque era obvio porque se iban a casar, le seguía avergonzando hablar con él sobre un futuro que se veía cada vez más real.

\- Y yo prometo que jamás haré alguna promesa referente al seppuku jajajaj … gracias Akane, siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor – dijo Ranma apretando más contra sí a su pequeña prometida

\- Ahora somos un equipo ¿no? Siempre te apoyaré – dijo la menor de las Tendo sonriendo, de esa manera que sabía le gustaba a su prometido.

\- Siempre hemos sido un equipo, Akane – respondió el muchacho y era verdad. Ellos siempre se habían apoyado en los momentos más difíciles, no podían confiar en nadie más. Tras decir esas palabras el chico acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, cada vez podía hacerlo con más naturalidad, sabía que ella le correspondería y él disfrutaba mucho besándola.

Después de compartir caricias unos minutos se quedaron abrazados disfrutando del paisaje y del clima, que estaba bastante agradable en esos momentos. Akane miró su reloj, faltaba una hora para el torneo, se levantaron y se encaminaron a una caseta telefónica.

~_Inicio de llamada telefónica_~

\- Aló, clínica de tofú – dijo el doctor en un tono serio

\- Hola doctor, soy Akane

\- Akane ¿Dónde has estado? Kasumi estuvo ayer aquí y se mostró muy preocupada porque te habías ido sola con Ranma – dijo el doctor con tono paternal

\- Lo siento, no quisimos preocupar a nadie… lo llamé para pedirle un favor- dijo la chica con tono sincero, que el doctor identificó rápidamente.

\- Dime… ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Bueno… ¿recuerda el torneo de artes marciales del que le habló a Ranma? Pues en realidad estamos aquí, en una hora empieza la final

\- Qué bueno es oír eso, Akane! Supongo que Ranma ganará! Pero ¿por qué no le dijeron a su familia? Ellos creen que están de entrenamiento– dijo alegre el doctor

\- Es que… si ellos sabían del torneo, de seguro los locos que nos persiguen habrían venido a arruinarlo todo… es por eso que vinimos en secreto… solo Ranma y yo – dijo la muchacha poniéndose nerviosa, el doctor lo identificó porque lo último lo dijo en un tono más bajo

\- Entiendo… ¿en que necesitas mi ayuda?

\- Bueno, la final la transmitirán por televisión y quisiéramos que la familia pudiera verlo… pero si llamamos ahora y les contamos quizás quieran venir hasta acá y siendo sinceros… no es necesario ¿entiende?

\- Sí, entiendo – dijo el doctor tofú _– entiendo que quieren permanecer a solas, sin molestias_\- pensó mientras sonreía.

\- Entonces queria pedirle si cuando empezara el torneo, usted podría llamarlos para que sintonicen el canal, por favor – dijo la muchacha en tono de súplica

\- Claro Akane, no te preocupes pero… supongo que después llamaras a tu casa, tu hermana está muy preocupada de que estés a solas con Ranma… sobre todo porque mencionó algo sobre que solo llevaron una tienda

\- Sí doctor, los llamaremos después de que finalice el torneo, no se preocupe en realidad estamos en un hostal… a todo esto ¿sabe si los locos salieron a buscarnos? ¿o están en Nerima? – aprovechó de preguntar la menor de las Tendo

\- Por lo que Kasumi me dijo, entiendo que salieron a buscarlos hacia el sur y han estado llamando para saber sobre ustedes

\- Vaya… muchas gracias por todo Doctor! Le deseo buena tarde, Adiós! – dijo la muchacha

\- De nada y deséale toda mi suerte a Ranma ¿Qué canal transmitirá la pelea?

\- El canal 23 – respondió la chica, no podía creer que no se lo había dicho siendo que para eso había llamado

\- Bien, cuando la pelea empiece llamaré a tu casa… Adiós! – dijo el doctor y Akane colgó.

~_Fin llamada telefónica~_

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, había estado todo el tiempo al lado de su prometida pero no pudo escuchar nada de lo que dijo el doctor.

\- Dijo que apenas empezara el torneo llamaría a la casa – respondió la peliazul

\- Y ¿Qué más? – preguntó curioso

\- Kasumi está preocupada porque me fui a solas contigo y trajimos solo una tienda, y los locos salieron a perseguirnos al sur de Japón tal y como pensamos que harían – dijo la menor de las Tendo con tranquilidad, saber que esos maniáticos estaban lejos la relajaba

\- Ya… Kasumi es muy desconfiada… que bien que esos idiotas anden muy lejos! – respondió Ranma contento

\- Sí, después del torneo llamaremos a casa, ya sabrán donde estamos y no quiero que estén preocupados – dijo Akane, no había pensado que su familia se preocuparía tanto

\- Bien, de todas formas nos iremos mañana – dijo el muchacho poniéndose triste, el quería prolongar el viaje

\- Sí… de vuelta a la loca realidad de Nerima… Ranma, si la familia pregunta… tu y yo dormimos separados ¿ya? – dijo la chica un poco triste, no quería que su prometido pensara que lo quería ocultar pero era lo mejor para que sus hermanas no la regañaran ni molestaran

\- ¿Por qué? Solo dormimos ¿no? Aparte, tendremos que decirles que te pedí matrimonio y tu aceptaste… ¿Crees que crean que después de eso dormimos separados? – pregunto Ranma un poco molesto, no quería ocultar nada, de todas maneras ya estaban prometidos.

\- Lo sé… pero no quiero que Kasumi se moleste conmigo, o que Nabiki nos venda a tus prometidas y a Kuno… - dijo la muchacha desanimada, la realidad de Nerima empezaba a golpearla sin ni siquiera haber llegado

\- Está bien… espero nos crean… - dijo el ojiazul tomando las manos de su prometida, noto su cambio de semblante rápidamente, él no quería que ella estuviese triste.

\- Yo igual… Gracias Ranma, ahora debemos irnos… tienes que prepararte – dijo la menor de las Tendo jalando del brazo a su prometido para salir de la caseta telefónica.

Llegaron al lugar del torneo, la gente ya empezaba a agazaparse en las gradas y afuera ya estaba lleno de los puestos de comida. Las cámaras de televisión ya estaban listas, hacia la situación un poco más asfixiante ver todos esos cables por ahí. Akane acompañó a su prometido hacia los vestidores y lo esperó mientras se ponía el gi de entrenamiento, luego fueron hacia donde ya estaban listos los otros tres participantes junto a sus entrenadores, que los observaron fijamente de pies a cabeza. A todos les llamaba la atención que Ranma estuviese acompañado por una chica y no por su entrenador.

\- Hola Saotome! ¿Cómo te sientes para la pelea? – pregunto uno de los participantes

\- Bueno pues como siempre… ¿y tú? – dijo el chico de la trenza, en realidad preguntó solo para no ser descortés y conseguir un regaño de Akane

\- Estoy nervioso… es primera vez que llego a la final! – dijo el joven con gesto infantil, aunque se notaba que era mayor que Ranma

\- Vaya, te deseo suerte – le dijo el ojiazul al muchacho para dar por terminada la conversación. Todos observaban curiosos la tranquilidad del chico de la trenza, el resto estaba con los nervios de punta.

Akane se sentó junto a Ranma y este la tomo de las manos, acción que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, si tenían alguna duda estas habían sido eliminadas, era seguro que eran pareja.

Por el altoparlante anunciaron que empezaría el torneo, por lo que Akane y los entrenadores debían salir del lugar donde se encontraban los participantes, a diferencia de ayer, Ranma estaba más desinhibido debido al mayor contacto que había tenido con la joven durante esos días, así que cuando ella se despidió, él no dudo en besarla fugazmente, sin importar que estaban en público, acción que sonrojo a su prometida que deseándole suerte se retiró del lugar.

…

Dojo Tendo

Esa tarde los habitantes de la residencia Tendo no estaban ocupados en nada especial, Kasumi y Nodoka hacían un bordado, Nabiki veía televisión y Soun Tendo con su amigo Genma Saotome jugaban al shogi, la tranquilidad del ambiente fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono.

~_Inicio de llamada Telefónica_~

\- Hola, residencia Tendo – dijo Kasumi

\- Hola Kasumi, soy Tofú

\- Hola doctor… ¿dígame que desea?- respondió la muchacha

\- Ya veo… está la familia… Te llamo para decirte que hace un rato me llamó Akane, dijo que estaba muy bien

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué lo llamó a usted y no a nosotros?

\- Me pidió que les dijera a ti y a la familia que vieran el canal 23 justo a las 4 de la tarde, supongo que ahí estarán sus respuestas… se escuchaba muy bien, de hecho, se notaba contenta – dijo emocionado el doctor Tofú

\- El canal 23… me alegro de que mi hermana esté bien, si vuelve a saber de ella por favor vuelva a llamar – dijo educadamente Kasumi, ahora estaba siendo observada por Nabiki y Nodoka

\- Por supuesto Kasumi, de todas formas dijo que ella los llamaría cuando todo acabe… ahí viene un paciente, Adiós! Nos vemos pronto jeje – dijo el doctor y la muchacha sin responder colgó el teléfono - ¿A qué se referirá con "cuando todo acabe"?- pensó la chica.

~_Fin llamada telefónica_~

\- ¿Qué pasa hermana? ¿Tenemos noticias de los prófugos? – preguntó Nabiki, al mencionar eso los patriarcas llegaron para escuchar mejor

\- Algo así… el Dr. Tofú dice que Akane lo llamó y le dijo que estaba muy bien… que se oía contenta- dijo Kasumi con la mirada perdida

\- ¿Escuchó eso Saotome? QUE ALEGRÍA! – dijo Soun abrazando a su amigo

\- Que alegría saber que se encuentran bien, espero se estén divirtiendo – dijo Nodoka muy feliz

\- Veo que mi hermanita no pierde el tiempo – dijo Nabiki sonriendo pícaramente

\- Y también dijo que… le pidió que nos avisara que viéramos el canal 23 – dijo la mayor de las Tendo rompiendo las ensoñaciones de todos

Rápidamente fueron a la sala donde estaba el televisor y lo encendieron en el canal señalado, y se dieron cuenta que era un torneo de artes marciales. Todos estaban pensando en por qué Akane querría que vieran ese torneo hasta que llamaron a los luchadores, todos reconocieron al primero, era Ranma.

\- Así que se escaparon para participar de un torneo de artes marciales… eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Nabiki observando detenidamente la televisión.

\- Así que no fue una escapada de amor… espero sí sea a la próxima hijo – dijo Nodoka elevando las manos al cielo

\- ¿Esa de la esquina no es Akane? Y se ve hermosa… ¿de dónde habrá sacado ese vestido? – dijo Kasumi llevándose una mano a la mejilla

\- SI! ES MI BEBÉ! Se ve tan hermosa acompañando a su prometido – dijo Soun Tendo con notable orgullo en su voz, nadie le estaba prestando atención a la pelea de Ranma

\- Ese vestido se lo regaló Ranma… por lo que veo han planeado ir a ese torneo hace un tiempo – dijo Nodoka muy feliz, ella había visto el paquete con el vestido en el closet de su hijo, podía respirar tranquila al estar segura de que se lo había dado a Akane.

\- Que buen gusto tiene mi cuñadito… le queda muy bien – mencionó Nabiki

En ese momento la pelea terminó, había sido una batalla muy fácil para Ranma debido a que el otro muchacho estaba tan nervioso que estaba mareado por lo que se caía solo, por más que intentó alargar la pelea no hubo caso así que lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe. La cámara de la tv enfocó como Ranma salía del ring y se encontraba con Akane, quien lo esperaba con la toalla y la botella de agua. Después de utilizar los elementos se los devolvió y tuvo que volver a la zona de participantes.

La familia había visto todo eso y notó como se notaban distintos los prometidos en su interactuar, la confianza que se tenían traspasaba las pantallas y la sonrisa que se habían dedicado mutuamente dijo más que cualquier palabra. Antes de que ninguno dijera nada escucharon de la televisión como el animador relataba "Y ese fue Ranma Saotome, el primer finalista de este torneo. La muchacha que lo acompaña estuvo ayer durante las 10 horas que duró la competencia entregándole su toalla, agua y comida. Todo indica que es su novia" y le hicieron un enfoque a Akane que se había puesto roja.

\- Pero que romántico… mi hijo es afortunado, Akane será una gran esposa para él… no puedo creer que haya estado 10 horas solo acompañándolo… - dijo Nodoka con ojos soñadores

\- Tía, de momento que se fueron solos… si solo era una competencia podríamos haber ido todos ¿no cree? Y si no quería que fuéramos, podría haber ido él solo… - dijo Nabiki haciendo rápidas conexiones en su mente

\- ¿Qué insinúas, hija? ¿Acaso dices que Ranma le pidió a Akane que lo acompañara para estar a solas? – dijo sorprendentemente rápido el patriarca Tendo

\- No me sorprende, mi hijo es todo un hombre! Le dije Tendo que era solo cosa de tiempo – dijo orgulloso Genma

\- Eso mismo insinuó papá… y por la cara que tiene Akane no creo que haya ido solo para acompañarlo, se ve que lo disfruta – dijo la mediana de las Tendo – _esta información si se venderá bien, de todas formas esperaré el llamado de Akane… a pesar de todo no quiero arruinar sus planes, esta vez no me lo perdonaría_\- pensó.

Los señores Saotome y Soun lanzaron un pequeño grito de felicidad al oír las palabras de la castaña, ella nunca se equivocaba con sus suposiciones. Guardaron silencio hasta que terminó la pelea de la que solo vieron el final, donde se mostraba a quien sería el chico que lucharía con Ranma en la última batalla.

La pelea final comenzó, la familia rápidamente notó como Ranma estaba tratando de hacer tiempo, si hubiese querido lo habría liquidado rápidamente. Después de dejarse golpear un par de veces y alargar lo más que pudo la pelea, Ranma noqueó a su contrincante, declarándose el ganador del torneo.

La familia empezó a celebrar, feliz de que su querido Ranma conquistara exitosamente el primer torneo en el que participaba. En la televisión mostraban a Ranma con los brazos en altos haciendo una reverencia, y lo siguieron enfocando hasta que salió del ring donde nuevamente era esperado por Akane que le ofrecía agua y una toalla, cosas que el muchacho ignoró porque apenas llegó donde su prometida la tomó de la cintura y la besó, para luego levantarla y continuar besándola, todo transmitido por televisión.

En la residencia Tendo todos se encontraban en shock, los patriarcas se habían desmayado de la emoción ante la tan anhelada imagen.

\- Creo que definitivamente algo ha cambiado… ese no parecía ser un primer beso – dijo Nabiki dejándose ver sorprendida.

\- Lo mismo digo – dijeron Kasumi y Nodoka a la vez, ambas seguían impactadas.

Las mujeres de la casa seguían conversando haciendo suposiciones de que habría pasado durante el viaje para que los prometidos fuesen capaces de besarse en televisión abierta, lamentablemente ninguna le atinó a la verdad. Los patriarcas ya se habían recuperado pero continuaban acostados, estaban emocionados, al parecer ese viaje estaba asegurando por fin la unión de sus escuelas.

Volvieron a fijarse en el televisor cuando anunciaron que Ranma aparecería para tomar su trofeo y que le harían algunas preguntas.

Vieron a Ranma apareciendo para recibir su trofeo vestido con la camisa china que le regaló Akane, a la familia no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que iban vestidos combinados y eso solo hizo aumentar la felicidad de los patriarcas, el joven se tomó varias fotos con su trofeo y finalmente se sacó algunas acompañado con Akane, tal y como el chico de la trenza había imaginado en una de sus múltiples ilusiones, con la muchacha de un brazo y el trofeo del otro.

~ _Televisión_~

\- Ahora le haremos algunas preguntas al nuevo ganador del torneo de artes marciales de nuestra ciudad, el joven Ranma Saotome… Cuéntenos ¿Quién es su entrenador? – dijo el animador

\- Mi papá me entrenó, soy el heredero de la escuela Saotome de combate libre todo-vale – respondió orgulloso el chico de la trenza

\- Vaya, tienen su propia escuela… ¿en dónde está tu padre ahora? – preguntó el animador

\- En casa, se puede decir que vine en secreto

\- Entonces, solo viniste con esa chica que te acompañaba después de las peleas… - dijo el animador

\- Pues sí – respondió fácilmente Ranma

\- Y ella… ¿es tu novia? – preguntó el animador, a la gente le interesaba bastante la vida personal de los artistas marciales, intuía que más que las peleas mismas

\- Es mi prometida – contestó el muchacho con orgullo en la voz y en la mirada

\- Qué lástima para todas las jóvenes… tan joven y ya prometido… ¿Hace cuánto le pediste matrimonio? – continuó el animador

\- Se lo pedí ayer – respondió el chico de la trenza ignorando las otras palabras del sujeto

~ Fin televisión~

En ese momento toda la familia dejó de escuchar lo que decía la televisión.

\- ¿QUÉ?! – dijo toda la familia al mismo tiempo

\- Acaso… ¿Ranma acaba de decir que le pidió matrimonio a Akane?- pregunto Kasumi llevándose la mano a la mejilla

\- Eso parece hermana… los dejamos tranquilos un par de días y ya se comprometen formalmente – dijo Nabiki – _Esto es bueno, ganaré mucho dinero cuando venda esta grabación…_ \- pensó la mediana

\- Mi hijo! Ya es todo un hombre… - dijo Nodoka emocionándose hasta casi las lágrimas

Los patriarcas habían vuelto a desmayarse, todo iba mejor de lo que podrían haberse imaginado nunca. No fueron capaces de soportar tanta alegría y mientras se recuperaban, Kasumi y Nodoka fueron a preparar algo para celebrar estas buenas noticias, en cambio, Nabiki esperaba ansiosa la llamada de su hermana menor.

…

Después de recibir su trofeo y revisar que los 200000 yenes hubiesen sido correctamente depositados en su cuenta, Ranma y su prometida fueron al hostal para dejar el bolso y el trofeo. En la puerta los recibió la casera eufórica porque el chico había ganado, la mujer se veía radiante.

\- Muchacho felicidades! No sabes cuánto dinero gané gracias a ti… te devolveré tu dinero del hospedaje – dijo feliz la casera

\- Señora… no es necesario – dijo el chico de la trenza con humildad

\- Hijo no te preocupes, gané más de 10 veces lo que pagaste en mi hostal… mis problemas se han solucionado! Permíteme agradecerte – dijo la mujer más amable que nunca, depositando el dinero en las manos del chico. Para que él no se lo devolviera corrió hacia adentro.

\- Vaya, sí que se ve muy feliz… al parecer realmente ganó mucho dinero – dijo la peli azul a su prometido

\- Así parece… vamos a dejar las cosas, estoy ansioso por ir a ese buffet! – dijo el muchacho, el buffet era el otro premio por ganar el torneo y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo

\- Ranma… quisiera llamar a la casa primero, de seguro lo vieron todo por televisión… deben tener muchas preguntas – dijo la chica pensando en lo shockeados que deben estar sus familiares al verlos besándose por televisión

\- Está bien… diles que regresaremos mañana, de seguro van a preguntarte ya sabes… por el beso y por lo que dije del matrimonio… - dijo un poco tímido el ojiazul, a pesar de que estar juntos ya era algo natural le costaba creer que había sido capaz de besar a Akane en televisión y reconocer abiertamente que le había pedido matrimonio

\- Sí… de seguro estarán muy contentos – respondió la muchacha sonriente, le hacía ilusión contarle a su familia sobre el nuevo estado de su relación con Ranma.

En la recepción del hostal pidieron a la casera usar el teléfono, decidieron que Akane hablaría pero Ranma estaría a su lado escuchando todo.

~_Inicio llamada telefónica_~

\- Hola! Residencia Tendo – contestó Kasumi

\- Hola hermana! – dijo Akane nerviosa, miraba a su prometido y este le puso una mano en el hombro para mostrarle su apoyo

\- ¿Akane?- preguntó la castaña, al escuchar eso el resto de la familia corrió hacia el teléfono para poder escuchar

\- Sí, soy yo jeje ¿Vieron a Ranma en televisión? – preguntó la peliazul con evidentes nervios

\- Sí lo vimos… ¿Por ese torneo es que te fuiste a solas con él? – dijo la mayor con un leve tono de reproche

\- Sí hermana… lo siento por haber mentido en la nota pero no queríamos que las prometidas de Ranma y Kuno vinieran tras nosotros… - dijo Akane, ahora estaba siendo escuchada en alta voz por la familia.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Kasumi, no pudo continuar hablando porque Nabiki le arrebató el teléfono

\- Hermanita, dinos… ¿Es cierto que Ranma te pidió en matrimonio? – preguntó la muchacha sin rodeos, sus ojos tenían el signo de yenes.

\- Sí… es cierto – dijo tímidamente Akane

\- ¿Y tú aceptaste?- preguntó Nabiki, aunque ya sabía la respuesta

\- Sí… acepté – dijo Akane, Ranma le pasó su brazo por el hombro para darle apoyo moral

\- ¿Y no me vas a contar como fue? Déjame decirte que descubrí inmediatamente que tu nota era falsa y aun así te cubrí contra esos locos… mínimo debes permitirme darles la bomba – dijo la mediana con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Akane mirando a su prometido con los ojos abiertos al máximo – Bueno… Ayer Ranma me pidió romper el compromiso hecho por nuestros padres, yo le dije que si eso era lo que él quería, aceptaba… y después me preguntó si quería casarme con él por mi propia decisión y acepté- continuó rápidamente

\- Ya veo… me imagino que te llevaste un susto cuando quiso romper su compromiso, es un verdadero idiota hasta intentando ser romántico – dijo Nabiki sonriendo, se imaginó a su hermana en la situación y como probablemente había golpeado a Ranma por asustarla así. La familia estaba muy emocionada escuchando todo, al fin sus sueños se hacían realidad, no les parecía que hubiesen roto el compromiso hecho por sus padres pero lo importante es que ya era seguro que la boda se realizaría

\- Ni te imaginas… - dijo Akane mirando acusadoramente a Ranma, que fingió demencia rápidamente

\- Akane, ¿Cuándo vuelven? No es correcto que continúen ustedes dos allá solos – dijo Kasumi tomando nuevamente el teléfono

\- Sí hermana… volveremos mañana temprano, no te preocupes – dijo la menor de las Tendo con el semblante triste, no quería volver. Ranma por su parte suspiró viendo la desconfianza de la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Hermanita dinos… ahora que han aceptado su amor ¿acaso están durmiendo juntos? Ya sabemos que se han besado… ¿ha pasado algo más? – preguntó Nabiki picara

\- Por supuesto que no, Nabiki, deja de decir esas cosas – dijo Akane poniéndose roja, se sentía mal por mentir pero su hermana no era de fiar. Podía escuchar como la familia celebraba y se alegraba por la noticia del matrimonio, escuchó perfectamente a su tía decir "Y si duermen juntos ¿Qué? Mi hijo es un hombre, es natural" y su padre no se quedó atrás diciendo "Yo le dí mi bendición a Ranma hace mucho y la mantengo, confío en él". Ranma por otro lado solo escucho lo que dijo Nabiki e igual se ruborizó.

\- Ya hermana, si tú lo dices… en un rato más Kuno me llamara por información ¿Es esto un secreto por el cual quieran pagar mi silencio?- dijo Nabiki, sabía que su cuñado ahora tenía dinero así que no perdería nada si callaba y aceptaba un pago de él. De todas formas si no pagaba, ellos ya habían aceptado casarse por lo que no había nada que los locos pudieran arruinar, de todas formas se enterarían algún día.

\- Puedes decirles todo si eso quieres… y de paso hazles entender que sus juegos acabaron, no aceptaremos que nos sigan molestando – dijo Akane muy segura de sí misma, su prometido la apretó más contra él y Nabiki por el otro lado sonrió autosuficiente, estaba orgullosa por su hermana

\- Bien, se los diré… están muy lejos de Nerima así que probablemente tarden más en llegar- respondió la mediana de las Tendo

\- Bien, ahora con Ranma iremos al buffet del premio… Adiós! Nos vemos mañana! Saludos a todos – dijo Akane más tranquila al saber que su familia ya estaba al tanto de todo

\- Adiós, hermanita. Pásalo bien con mi cuñadito y si hacen travesuras, cuídense jeje – dijo la castaña en tono sugestivo. Akane colgó el teléfono

~ _Fin llamada telefónica_~

Después del último comentario de su hermana, Akane estaba roja hasta las orejas al igual que su prometido.

\- Uff… eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo la chica mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación

\- Sí… así que esos locos están en el otro extremo de Japón buscándonos… - dijo relajado el muchacho

\- Así parece… estarán furiosos cuando vuelvan, de seguro Nabiki les dirá que volvemos mañana y tomaran el primer tren a Nerima – resopló la peliazul

\- No te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien – le respondió el chico de la trenza a su prometida y antes de entrar a la habitación la beso tímidamente.

Entraron a la habitación y guardaron el trofeo y el bolso, la chica se retocó y salieron nuevamente para ir hacia el lugar del buffet. Ranma iba muy contento, ese día realmente había sido bueno, en la mañana junto a su prometida disfrutando de sus momentos a solas y la tarde triunfando en el primer torneo en el que participaba, tenía varios planes para el dinero.

Llegaron al lugar y después de tomarse un par de fotos empezaron a comer. Ranma como siempre se lanzó a comer todo lo que pudo, mientras su prometida lo miraba con ternura, podía notar lo feliz que estaba su futuro esposo, pero sobre todo, que estaba relajado. Desde que se conocían eran pocas las veces que podían estar tranquilos, estaban alertas hasta para dormir debido a que varias veces intentaron atacarlos por las noches.

Akane comió solo un plato, a diferencia de su prometido que se repitió al menos 5 veces. Los dueños del restaurant estaban perplejos al ver que el joven tenía tanto estómago, realmente no entendían donde metía tanta comida, a este paso los dejaría en banca rota. Hasta que al fin se detuvo satisfecho, sin duda había roto el record de quien come más del lugar.

…

En algún lugar en el sur de Japón

Los artistas marciales de Nerima deambulaban por un pueblo casi vacío, después de recorrer un extenso paisaje sin habitantes lograron llegar al lugar. Faltaba poco para que fuese la hora de dormir y estaban extremadamente agotados, ese día habían caminado sin descanso durante muchas horas sin conseguir ninguna pista de Ranma y Akane.

Estaban ofuscados y con el temperamento al límite, explotaban a la más mínima provocación, excepto Mousse. Él estaba calmado, acompañaba a Shampoo a cada momento e intentaba hacer el viaje más ameno para la amazona, aunque ella no le retribuía de igual forma.

Decidieron detenerse frente a una cabina telefónica para llamar al dojo Tendo para saber si habían recibido noticias, aunque sus bolsillos lo resintieran era lo mejor. Esta vez decidieron que Ukyo hablaría, no estaban de ánimos para las idioteces de Kuno.

~_Inicio llamada telefónica_~

\- Hola, residencia Tendo – dijo Nabiki, estaba esperando la llamada de los locos de Nerima.

\- Nabiki, ¿han tenido noticias de mi Ran-chan? – preguntó rápidamente la cocinera de pizzas japonesas

\- Sí y bastante interesantes… no será barato – dijo la mediana de las Tendo con una mirada afilada, la llamada que estaba esperando había llegado

\- ¿Cuánto? – preguntó Ukyo

\- 30000 yenes por persona, pero créeme… valdrá cada yen – dijo Nabiki disfrutando de cada palabra. Ukyo le comentó a todos el exacerbado precio de la información, pero quedaron en que pagarían.

\- Aceptamos… habla, Nabiki – dijo ansiosa la chica de la espátula

\- Bien, pero esto no les gustará… La nota que Ranma y Akane dejaron era falsa, en realidad fueron a un torneo de artes marciales, en realidad solo participó Ranma, mi hermanita fue a acompañarlo. Pero a lo que les interesa… Ranma le pidió matrimonio a Akane y ella aceptó, tengo un video de ellos besándose en el torneo para cuando regresen a Nerima – dijo Nabiki hablando lento, gozando de cada palabra que indicaba el triunfo de su hermana, por supuesto también le agradaba la idea de venderles el video de la final del torneo.

\- ¿Qué? No es cierto… él no me haría eso! YO SOY SU PROMETIDA BONITA! ¿Dónde están? IRE A BUSCARLOS AHORA! – gritó Ukyo desesperada, unas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos pero ni siquiera se esforzó en contenerlas. Los otros chicos la miraban atónitos, de seguro algo horrible había pasado pensaban todos, decidieron esperar a que la chica recabara toda la información.

\- Créelo… todo esto se veía venir, no te hagas la tonta… están en el norte del país, pero regresan mañana temprano – dijo Nabiki mirándose las uñas, inmune al dolor que denotaba la cocinera al otro lado de la línea

\- NO LO CREERÉ HASTA VERLO Y ESCUCHARLO YO MISMA! – dijo Ukyo gritando y luego colgó el teléfono. Al otro lado de la línea Nabiki sonreía de satisfacción, recibiría mucho dinero y vería feliz a su hermana.

~_Fin llamada telefónica_~

\- ¿Y? CHICA ESPATULA HABLAR AHORA! – gritó Shampoo desesperada al ver como Ukyo se caía al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente, como la chica no reaccionaba la zarandeo fuerte, la cocinera se levantó sollozando y apoyándose en la caseta empezó a hablar

\- Nabiki dijo… que Ranma fue a un torneo de artes marciales en el norte del país y que Akane los acompañó… la nota era falsa – dijo la chica hablando lentamente. Todos estaban expectantes, Mousse al ver la reacción de la chica supo inmediatamente que es lo que había pasado y suspiró, todos se volverían locos.

\- Ósea que nos enviaron al otro extremo del país! Ese maldito de Ranma! De seguro fue idea de él… ¿Qué más dijo Nabiki? No creo que por eso estés así – dijo Ryoga acercándose a Ukyo, la muchacha se notaba que necesitaba apoyo.

\- Habla rápido cocinera! ¿Qué sucedió con mi amada Diosa con alma de tigresa? – dijo Kuno desesperándose

\- Ella dijo que… que… Ranma le pidió matrimonio a Akane y ella aceptó – soltó rápidamente mientras por las mejillas corrían lágrimas – y que tiene un video del torneo donde se besan…

\- ESO SER MENTIRA! AIREN CASARSE CON SHAMPOO! LEYES AMAZONAS ASÍ DICEN! – gritó la amazona con fuego en su mirada, no soltó ninguna lágrima, solo estaba furiosa. Mousse al escuchar lo que dijo Ukyo se alegró, todo había salido bien para Ranma tal y como él pensó que sería, pero a la vez le dio tristeza porque se venían unos duros días para su amada

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron Kuno y Ryoga, ambos lloraban mientras insultaban a Ranma y asegurando que lo matarían

\- Mañana vuelven a Nerima, debemos irnos rápido! – dijo Ukyo tomando sus cosas, ya no lloraba pero estaba en una especie de trance. A pesar de que sabía que esto pasaría algún día no se sentía preparada, intentaba convencerse de que Nabiki había mentido y mañana cuando volvieran a casa Ranma estaría ahí y le diría que nada de eso era cierto

Después de lamentarse un largo rato fueron a la estación de trenes más cercana, de los jóvenes emanaba un aura de tristeza que sumiría en la depresión al más alegre de los seres. Todos pensaban acerca de las nuevas noticias, por más que intentaran mentirse sabían que era verdad… Nabiki nunca mentía.

No habían trenes hacia Nerima hasta el otro día. – _Como si nuestra suerte ya no fuese mala_\- pensaron todos para sí mismos, y en silencio fueron en busca de un lugar para dormir, era temprano pero mientras más rápido se fuesen a la cama podrían tomar el primer tren que salga y también durmiendo apagarían el dolor que sentían en el pecho.

Shampoo no se sentía dolida en el corazón, si no en su ego. Ella, la más fuerte y linda de todas las amazonas, se sabía sensual, fuerte y era la mejor en todo lo que se proponía ¿Por qué el único hombre que había deseado no le correspondía? Ella tenía todo para hacerlo feliz, Akane no le llegaba ni a los talones. No encontraba una razón lógica para la decisión de Ranma, porque sabía que era real. Desde que los conoció notó la fuerte conexión que los ataba y que ella luchaba por destruir sin éxito, nunca perdió la esperanza de conseguirlo. Ranma era un hombre guapo y fuerte, el más fuerte que había conocido y no quería renunciar a él. Solo deseaba llegar a Nerima para recibir los consejos de su bis abuela, de seguro ella idearía algo para separarlos definitivamente.

Ukyo y Ryoga iban en situaciones similares, estaban tristes y dolidos pero no sorprendidos. Sabían que esos dos se amaban y era cuestión de tiempo, pero ninguno estaba preparado para renunciar por completo a "su primer amor" tan rápido. Cada uno tenía a alguien más esperándolo, alguien que sabían que los amaba, y ellos no les eran indiferentes. Pero tenían idealizados a los objetos de su obsesión y por más que lo intentaran no podían dejar de luchar por ellos. No sabían que esperar realmente al llegar a Nerima.

Kuno, sorprendentemente esta vez no inventó ninguna historia ficticia en su cabeza para sopesar el dolor. Estaba enamorado de Akane desde hace más de 4 años y estaba seguro de que la seguiría amando por mucho tiempo más, pero por más ilusiones que se hiciera era consciente de que ella nunca le había correspondido. Recién empezaba a meditar en la opción de que ella realmente quisiera casarse con Ranma

Mousse tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz por Ranma y Akane, él siempre se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ellos y que al fin fueran capaces de vivir su amor le alegraba. Eso era lo que él quisiera para sí mismo, poder vivir un amor correspondido. Y eso era a la vez lo que le hacía sentirse triste, saber la reacción de Shampoo cuando llegara y viera la carta de Ranma y de las matriarcas la haría infeliz. De seguro le ordenarían que se casara con él, pero él no la obligaría. La amaba y deseaba casarse con ella pero no así, solo lo haría si fuese por amor.

Con esos pensamientos los jóvenes fueron a dormir prematuramente, no eran más que las 9 pm. Pero él día fue tan intenso física y emocionalmente que no demoraron en dormirse. Mañana por fin volverían a ver al objeto de su deseo y el futuro se decidiría de una vez por todas.

…

Ranma y Akane iban hacia el hostal donde se hospedaban, iban más temprano que el día anterior pero se sentían muy cansados. Caminaban muy cerca el uno del otro, estos días en tranquilidad les había permitido tener más contacto físico y aprovecharían cada momento para tenerlo, en Nerima deberían cuidarse más.

Llegaron a la habitación y la chica fue a bañarse y prepararse para dormir, en cambio, el muchacho se sentó en el sofá a descansar hasta que fuese su turno de bañarse. _– No puedo creer que terminó… fue tan rápido, ojala pudiéramos quedarnos unos días más… pero no tengo ninguna excusa para que nos quedemos… estos días a su lado han sido maravillosos, en casa no tendremos privacidad… quisiera extender esto solo un par de días más… de seguro esos locos nos estarán esperando listos para la pelea_ – meditaba el muchacho. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto, estaba feliz por todo lo que estaba viviendo pero le daba impotencia saber que acabaría tan pronto _– Hoy será la última noche que dormiré con ella… hasta la boda_\- se decía a sí mismo muy desanimado, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella entre sus brazos y sintiendo el delicioso aroma de la muchacha.

La chica salió del baño en su pijama e inmediatamente Ranma entró. Ella se secó el cabello y lo esperó con el secador en la mano, de seguro querría ayuda nuevamente. Akane no paraba de pensar en el día de mañana – _Todo acabó, hasta aquí llego nuestra paz… de seguro cuando lleguemos estarán todos esperándonos para pelear… esas chicas intentaran matarme, es lo más seguro… pero no tengo miedo, haré lo necesario para estar con Ranma… pero no puedo negar que quisiera tener unos días más de paz junto a él, estos días han sido preciosos! He conocido al Ranma tierno y meloso que siempre soñé, al llegar a casa dudo que podamos tener tiempo a solas… ya no podré secar su cabello antes de dormir… ni dormir con él, allá no habrán excusas_… - pensaba la muchacha, despertar sofocada por el abrazo de su prometido era adictivo, quería disfrutar de su calor un poco más, esta sería la última noche para su pesar.

El chico salió del baño y tal como Akane esperaba, llevaba el cabello suelto y mojado. Sin decir nada se sentó cerca de donde estaba la muchacha para que le secara el pelo. Ella esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza, disfrutando del contacto de sus dedos con el cabello de su amado y el aire caliente del secador, aspiró con fuerza y se inundó del aroma a champú del muchacho. Definitivamente el tiempo hasta la boda se le haría eterno.

Cuando terminó ambos se fueron a acostar y se quedaron iluminados solo con la luz del velador, se encontraban frente a frente, disfrutando el momento

\- Me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello suelto – dijo la peliazul acariciando el cabello del chico

\- ¿En serio? Si quieres me lo puedo dejar así más tiempo… - dijo Ranma sorprendido por la confesión de la muchacha y por la forma en que lo había mirado, era casi con devoción.

\- No… no quiero que nadie más te vea así – dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a él

\- No debes ser celosa, pero está bien… esta es la última noche que dormiremos juntos

\- Lo sé, los días pasaron muy rápido ¿no? – dijo la chica ignorando lo primero que dijo su prometido, no era momento de discutir.

\- Sí… solo volveremos a estar así después de la boda – dijo el ojiazul mirando fijamente a su amada

\- Si… te amo, Ranma… espero los meses pasen rápido – dijo la menor de las Tendo acercándose más

\- También te amo, Akane… también deseo que el tiempo pase rápido – dijo el chico posando su mirada en los labios de su prometida.

Sin poder resistirse más la besó, quería transmitirle en cada beso lo mucho que la amaba, sus labios se necesitaban el uno al otro, habían creado una conexión única. Poco a poco intensificaron el beso a la vez que se abrazaban, eran dichosos de amar y sentirse amados. Ranma no quería asustar a Akane, ahora no habría nada que los detuviera, así que prefirió controlarse desde el comienzo para no arruinar nada de lo que habían construido hasta ese momento. Dio una serie de pequeños besos en la cara de la chica, ella se sentía plena y solo se reía, finalmente se dieron el último beso que a comparación de los anteriores era muy casto. Se dispusieron a dormir pero esta vez Akane le dio la espalda a su prometido, juntando su espalda con el torso del muchacho y él la abrazó por la cintura, al chico le causó un poco de pánico la posición porque si su amiguito se levantaba su prometida lo sentiría rápidamente y lo que menos deseaba era que ella pensara mal de él o se asustara.

\- Buenas noches, Akane… que descanses – dijo el muchacho besando el cuello de su prometida tiernamente.

\- Buenas noches, Ranma – respondió la peliazul apretándose más contra el cuerpo de su amado, disfrutaría lo más posible del contacto esa última noche.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! me demoré un poco más en sacar este capitulo y es que he estado ocupada, además este salió más largo.

Espero les guste! Gracias por sus review :)

¿Que creen que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? Prometo actualizar dentro de unos días :)


	9. Solos, día 4

Capítulo 9: Solos, día 4

Había amanecido hace poco, los prometidos más famosos de Nerima continuaban sumidos en sus sueños, en sus rostros se notaba la paz que sentían por el contacto del otro, la tranquilidad reinaba en aquella habitación. Esta vez Ranma fue el primero en despertar, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó el techo unos segundos, rápidamente su vista cambió hacia su prometida que descansaba tranquilamente en su pecho, de algún modo habían cambiado la posición en que dormían. La observó detenidamente, la chica tenia las mejillas sonrojadas de seguro por el calor de sus cuerpos más su pijama que era abrigador, su cabello estaba revuelto y tenía la boca levemente abierta, a sus ojos se veía muy tierna, no quería dejar de verla.

La muchacha empezó a moverse inquieta, desde su sueño podía sentir la intensa mirada de su prometido sobre ella. Al cabo de unos segundos despertó y se encontró con su prometido que la miraba embelesado. Se sintió en el cielo, adoraba esos momentos con él… pero recordó que todo acabaría en unas horas y su semblante cambió. Ranma la observó y notó el cambio de su prometida, que continuaba abrazada a él.

\- Buenos días, Akane – dijo el muchacho besándole la frente - ¿Qué sucede? Pareces triste…

\- Buenos días, Ranma… no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo la peliazul sonriendo, pero su prometido notó que no era una sonrisa real

\- Por favor, Akane… dime ¿Qué tienes? – insistió abrazándola más fuerte

\- Mmm… bueno… en unas horas más volveremos a Nerima y no sé… no sé si estoy lista para enfrentarlos a todos… estos días han sido geniales y saber que se acabó me pone un poco triste- confesó la muchacha ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Ranma

\- Lo sé… yo también he estado pensando en eso… pero… podemos solucionarlo – dijo el chico ruborizándose, había estado pensando en eso anoche pero no se atrevió a mencionarlo, en ese momento, no creía que ella aceptara hasta escuchar lo anterior.

\- ¿Y cómo? Es claro que estarán allá cuando lleguemos – respondió la menor de las Tendo mirando curiosa a su prometido

\- Bueno… podríamos… volver otro día… la casera me devolvió el dinero, podemos tomarnos unos días más… si tú quieres, por supuesto – balbuceó el joven nervioso, esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, necesitaba disfrutar más con su prometida.

\- Me gustaría pero Kasumi estaba preocupada porque volviera… y los locos ya deben saber dónde estamos, si no volvemos de seguro llegan aquí – dijo resoplando la muchacha, le encantaría alargar su viaje con su prometido pero debía ser realista.

\- Kasumi es solo tu hermana, si tu papá no pone objeción ella no te dirá nada… si quieres yo hablaré con él – dijo el joven ya más seguro, saber que la chica si quería quedarse con él le dio valentía y el vencería cualquier obstáculo para poder quedarse con ella unos días más

\- Tienes razón… ¿y tus prometidas y Kuno? De seguro llegaran aquí cuando sepan que no volvimos– dijo Akane, se enterneció con la disposición de su prometido de hablar con su padre para conseguir permiso aunque fuesen mayores de edad, pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos.

\- Pues nos vamos a otra ciudad y ya… podemos ir a un lugar con aguas termales… ¿Quieres? - respondió Ranma sujetando con fuerza la cintura de su prometida, ansiaba escuchar una respuesta.

\- Sí, sí quiero! – dijo la muchacha sonriendo muy feliz, Ranma vio como esta vez su sonrisa si era real. Akane no dudó y se lanzó a besar a su prometido, fue solo un beso pero muy intenso.

Se quedaron unos minutos más en la cama dándose leves caricias, hasta que decidieron levantarse y preparar sus cosas para el nuevo viaje.

…

En algún lugar en el sur de Japón

El grupo de artistas marciales llegó al amanecer a la estación, pero no saldría ningún tren hacia Nerima hasta las 9:00 AM. Todos habían amanecido sumamente apesadumbrados, tenían dolor corporal debido a lo mucho que habían recorrido durante esos días, así que cuando supieron que faltaban horas para que llegara el tren solo se sentaron a esperar en silencio. Todo les estaba saliendo mal

Estaban ansiosos por volver a Nerima y conocer de primera fuente si la noticia era real o no, tenían la esperanza de que solo fuese una broma. Aunque bien sabían que cuando se trataba de negocios Nabiki Tendo no jugaba.

\- No sé qué les sorprende… todos sabíamos que esto pasaría – dijo Mousse a sus compañeros de viaje, estaba harto de que se victimizaran tanto.

\- ¿Quieres callarte?! – dijo Ryoga furioso, el chico pato tenía razón pero no era quién para estar haciéndose el moral frente a ellos

\- Lo haré, pero piensen… ¿Realmente quieren separarlos? ¿En serio quieren estar con alguien que saben que no los ama? – dijo Mousse mirando a todos fijamente

\- Lo mismo te pregunto Mousse, tu situación no es diferente a la nuestra – dijo Ukyo, había escuchado todo y decidió intervenir

\- Lo sé, yo ya he decidido. Cuando todo esto se resuelva volveré a mi aldea y continuaré con mi vida – dijo Mousse con una seguridad que extrañaba en él

\- ¿Y cuándo Mousse decidir eso?- preguntó la amazona alzando la voz, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al oír las palabras "continuaré con mi vida", se dio cuenta que no estaba incluida en los planes del chico

\- Lo decidí durante este viaje, yo solo vine a Japón por ti pero veo que sigues obsesionada con Saotome, no quiero ser como ustedes! Me iré para dejarte en paz – dijo Mousse mirando a Shampoo, haciéndole notar que hablaba seriamente

La amazona se quedó en silencio tras el último comentario de Mousse, le había dolido saber que él pensaba dejarla y eso era algo nuevo para ella. En cambio para los demás, las palabras del chico pato fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso por lo que se unieron para golpearlo y así desquitarse con él. Todos tenían claro que el muchacho tenía la razón.

Después de desahogarse, continuaron a la espera del tren en silencio, el viaje se les haría larguísimo.

…

Ranma y Akane terminaban de tomar desayuno, ya tenían su equipaje listo para el siguiente viaje que emprenderían juntos, su próxima excursión era solo de fines recreativos, sin excusas. Solo faltaba llamar a la casa para pedir permiso al señor Tendo, Ranma no quería faltarle el respeto a su suegro, decidieron que no dirían nuevamente el lugar a donde se dirigirían.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que tú quieres hablar con él? Mi papá nunca me dice que no a nada… no tengo problemas en hacerlo yo – dijo la muchacha observando la reacción de su prometido

\- Te dije que yo lo haría… no te preocupes, tu papá no me da miedo jajajaja – respondió carcajeándose el muchacho, sus amigos tenían historias con suegros terribles pero su tío Soun era muy agradable y se tenían aprecio mutuo.

\- Ya… vamos rápido entonces, si quieres llegar a nuestro próximo destino para almorzar debemos partir pronto – dijo la peliazul acercándose al teléfono de la recepción.

\- Sí, no demoraré – respondió el chico de la trenza marcando el número del dojo en el teléfono

~ _Inicio llamada telefónica_~

\- Hola! Residencia Tendo – respondió Kasumi

\- Hola Kasumi, soy Ranma… ¿puedo hablar con tu papá? – dijo rápidamente el ojiazul

\- Hola Ranma! lo llamaré pero dime… ¿Acaso le sucedió algo a mi hermana? – preguntó la muchacha con temor, no entendía para que más querría su cuñado hablar con su papá

\- No, no sucedió nada malo pero necesito hablar con él – respondió un poco temeroso el muchacho, no quería que la hermana de su prometida interfiriera con sus planes.

\- Bien… iré por papá entonces – respondió amable la mayor de las Tendo y acto seguido fue a buscar a su padre que se encontraba jugando shogi. El patriarca Tendo se extrañó porque su yerno pidiera hablar con él.

\- Hola Ranma! ¿Qué pasa, hijo? – preguntó Soun Tendo en el teléfono, estaba acompañado de su hija mayor y su amigo Genma, que escuchaban por el altavoz.

\- Hola tío… yo quería hablar con usted porque… quería pedir su permiso para pasar unos días con Akane de vacaciones – dijo el chico de la trenza, no sabía por qué pero se había puesto nervioso. Su padre, suegro y cuñada quedaron asombradas por la petición del muchacho, no se esperaban algo así, de hecho estaban preparando una bienvenida para ellos. Pero los patriarcas se miraron emocionados, si sus hijos querían permanecer más tiempo solos ellos se lo permitirían, debían asegurar la unión de las escuelas y quien sabe, quizás el heredero llegaría pronto. El semblante de Kasumi cambió rápidamente e intentó darle a entender a su padre que no era correcto, Ranma escuchó eso entornando los ojos hasta que su suegro respondió

\- Hijo, sabes que tienes mi bendición… confío en ti muchacho! Puedes ir con mi hija a donde quieran, pueden volver cuando lo estimen conveniente – dijo el hombre de larga cabellera negra con notable alegría.

\- Gracias tío, pero probablemente solo sean un par de días… le prometo que la cuidaré muy bien – respondió relajado el ojiazul, a pesar de que su cuñada intentó abogar en su contra su querido suegro le concedió el permiso

\- Lo sé muchacho, confío en ti! Sería una gran noticia para nuestra escuela que cuando vuelvan nuestro heredero ya venga en camino… - intentó decir sutilmente el señor Tendo, logrando completamente lo opuesto.

\- Ya… ahora nos tenemos que ir, Adiós! – dijo el muchacho intentando zafarse de las palabras de su tío, se ruborizó al imaginar la creación del heredero.

\- Adiós! Pásenlo bien y disfruten! – se despidió el patriarca Tendo irradiando alegría junto a su amigo Genma, Kasumi los observaba con el ceño levemente fruncidos por lo permisivos que llegaban a ser con los menores de la casa.

~_Fin llamada telefónica_~

\- ¿Y qué dijo mi papá? – preguntó la peliazul ella se había quedado un poco alejada revisando los bolsos por última vez

\- Dijo que podíamos ir a donde quisiéramos y volver cuando quisiéramos – respondió feliz el chico de la trenza

\- Vaya… no sé porque no me sorprende… tiene mucha confianza en nosotros – dijo la muchacha tomando su bolso de mano

\- Sí, lástima que Kasumi no sea igual… escuché como le decía a tu padre de que no era correcto, que éramos muy jóvenes y bla… - dijo el ojiazul con un tono levemente molesto, no entendía el porqué de la desconfianza de su cuñada y su obsesión por no querer dejarlo solo con Akane

\- Lo supuse… no importa, cuando regresemos hablaré con ella para que se quede tranquila – respondió la menor de las Tendo

\- Bien… ¿Vamos? – preguntó el muchacho visiblemente contento por el nuevo viaje

\- Vamos! – respondió la chica tomando su mano

Los jóvenes se despidieron de la casera con mucha amabilidad, la mujer les había dado una buena comida y no les había cobrado el hospedaje gracias a que Ranma ganó. La señora les dijo que podían volver cuando quisieran y que esperaba verlos en el próximo torneo.

Salieron del hostal hasta la estación de trenes donde compraron los boletos para llegar a su destino, la ciudad solo quedaba a 2 horas de viaje así que estarían allá a la hora del almuerzo.

Tomaron el tren y esta vez se sentaron uno junto al otro, el muchacho llevaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de su prometida atrayéndola hacia él y viajaron en silencio observando por la ventana el hermoso paisaje de invierno.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar alojamiento, mientras caminaban buscando al muchacho le surgió una inquietud.

\- Akane… no pienses mal por lo que te voy a preguntar pero…. Mmm… ¿Cuántas habitaciones vamos a alquilar? – preguntó el muchacho con dificultad, la verdad es que él deseaba seguir compartiendo habitación con su prometida pero no podía pasar por sobre la decisión de ella, en la ciudad del torneo habían dormido juntos porque no habían más lugares pero ahí habían lugares de sobra.

\- No lo sé… ¿Qué quieres tú? – devolvió la pregunta la chica, no quería decir explícitamente que disfrutaba durmiendo con él, eso sería muy atrevido, había dado por hecho que seguirían compartiendo lecho así que la pregunta de su prometido la descolocó

\- Bueno yo había pensado que… podíamos seguir… durmiendo juntos… a mí no me molestó… pero sí a ti si pues alquilamos dos… - dijo tímidamente el chico de la trenza

\- Ya… a mí tampoco me molestó… si quieres podemos alquilar solo una, de todos modos somos prometidos y es normal que los novios duerman juntos… no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?– dijo la menor de las Tendo esperando una respuesta positiva de su prometido.

\- Sí quiero… no, no tiene nada de malo jeje – respondió el ojiazul con mirada de triunfo, seguiría durmiendo con su prometida un par de días más.

\- Ranma ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos? En casi una semana debemos volver a la escuela, terminaran las vacaciones – dijo con pesadez la chica, pero debían aclarar ese tema antes de alquilar la habitación.

\- No lo sé… el día de hoy ya no cuenta… ¿dos días más?

\- Bien… nos iremos el tercer día por la mañana! – dijo alegre la peliazul, estaba expectante por lo que los próximos días con su prometido le depararían, su relación estaba avanzando muy rápido.

Los jóvenes encontraron un hotel y rápidamente alquilaron una habitación bastante cómoda, el muchacho no reparó en gastos ya que en estos momentos el dinero no era un problema para él, aunque su prometida lo regañó un poco por gastar innecesariamente. La habitación era grande y espaciosa, tenía una cama matrimonial gigante, un televisor, cómodas a cada costado de la cama, mesa y el baño era espectacular conformado por una gran tina. Se instalaron y llamaron para pedir el almuerzo, el estómago de Ranma rugía de hambre.

Mientras comían un delicioso almuerzo, Akane pensó en la ropa que traía en su mochila.

\- Ranma, debemos buscar un lugar para lavar la ropa… trajimos pensando que volveríamos hoy a casa… - dijo la chica mientras degustaba su comida

\- Tienes razón, cuando terminemos buscaremos donde hacerlo – respondió despreocupado el ojiazul, en realidad ni había pensado en toda la ropa sucia que llevaba.

\- Sí… después podríamos visitar las tiendas, sé que no te agradan pero no empaqué mi traje de baño y sin él no podemos entrar a las aguas termales – dijo la menor de las Tendo mirando fijamente a su prometido, sabía que él odiaba salir de compras.

\- Bien… pero no tardemos tanto, creo que hoy no es necesario que vayamos a las termas, después de terminar con todo eso solo descansemos ¿sí? – preguntó el muchacho, ir de compras lo agotaba de sobremanera, no soportaba esos lugares y para peor él tampoco había traído su traje de baño por lo que probablemente también buscarían uno para él

\- Bien, podemos ver una película… hace días que no veo nada de televisión – dijo la muchacha entusiasmada por los planes del día, se veía todo muy relajado, si seguía así al volver a Nerima podría soportar 24 horas seguidas a los locos que los perseguían.

\- Me parece buena idea – contestó el joven de la trenza engullendo su comida, por dentro estaba en éxtasis, siempre había deseado disfrutar de una película junto a su prometida como cualquier pareja normal, en casa regularmente veían la televisión juntos pero muy lejos el uno del otro.

Sin más preocupaciones los jóvenes continuaron con su almuerzo muy alegres. Cuando terminaron juntaron toda la ropa sucia que llevaban en una sola mochila, llevaron el dinero y partieron fuera del hotel en busca de un lugar para lavar la ropa. Rápidamente encontraron un sitio y dejaron su ropa, estaría lista en dos horas.

Mientras su ropa se lavaba fueron al centro comercial para buscar trajes de baño, aunque fuese invierno como en la ciudad habían varias aguas termales vendían bañadores durante todo el año. Primero decidieron buscar el de Akane que es donde había más variedad, y ya que iba a comprarse uno, quería que fuera uno realmente lindo. La muchacha analizaba curiosa cada prenda, y sorprendentemente su prometido decidió ayudarla en esta ocasión, ella no se decidía por ninguno a diferencia del chico que encontró uno que a sus ojos era perfecto para ella

\- Mira Akane, pruébate este – dijo el chico de la trenza mostrando un bikini, la parte inferior era negra y la superior era rojo.

\- Ya… me probare estos también – dijo la muchacha mostrando dos bikinis más.

Akane en el probador se puso los bikinis que ella había escogido y le pareció que le quedaban muy bien, pero de todas formas decidió probarse también el que había elegido su prometido. Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que realmente dejaba mucho a la vista, a pesar de ser de su talla el sostén era bastante pequeño y se notaban a la perfección la redondez de sus senos, y el calzón en la parte trasera dejaba a la vista más de la mitad de cada glúteo – _Pero que pervertido, lo ha hecho a propósito _– pensó la joven, y en un impulso decidió que llevaría ese. Si habían más personas en las termas sabía que Ranma moriría de celos, y también no podía negar que le gustaba saberse deseada por él, y que él hubiese escogido esas prendas para ella solo le hizo saber que él quería verla así de sexy, le daría en el gusto por esta vez.

\- Ya escogí, llevaré este – dijo Akane mostrando el bikini, el muchacho rápidamente se ruborizó, ya deseaba ir a las termas.

\- Bien… ahora vamos por el mío para irnos de aquí! – dijo Ranma caminando hacia el sector masculino.

En realidad a Ranma no le importaba mucho qué tipo de traje de baño usar, así que decidió llevar el primero que le llamó la atención, que fue uno de su color favorito: rojo. Ya habiendo elegido sus prendas se acercaron a la caja a pagar, Akane pasó primero y cuando estaba por efectuar el pago su prometido noto que la muchacha estaba sacando el dinero de su propia billetera.

\- Akane ¿Qué haces? Págalo con mi dinero – dijo el muchacho posándose al lado de ella, ignorando la mirada curiosa de la cajera.

\- ¿Por qué? El traje de baño es para mí, yo debo pagarlo – respondió la peliazul mirando desafiante a su prometido

\- Yo quiero regalártelo ¿Acaso vas a rechazar mi regalo? – dijo el chico de la trenza, sabía que con decir esas palabras su prometida no insistiría más. Le paso el traje de baño de él, ya que como ella estaba administrando el dinero también debía pagarlo. A Ranma le hacía muy feliz poder costear el viaje y encima poder hacerle regalos a su futura esposa, sobre todo porque ese traje de baño era muy sexy.

\- Idiota… - dijo la chica mientras tomaba el traje de baño de su prometido, notó como la cajera se rio para sus adentros. Pagó con el dinero de Ranma y salieron de la tienda. – No era necesario que me regalaras el bikini, sabes bien que yo también traigo dinero… no es justo que solo estés gastando tú – continuó

\- Yo te invité y es mi responsabilidad darte todo lo necesario, aparte me gusta poder hacerlo – dijo honestamente el muchacho.

\- Si sigues así gastarás todo tu dinero – dijo la muchacha enmarcando las cejas

\- El dinero va y viene… lo importante es que lo disfrutemos y es lo que estamos haciendo ¿no? – dijo el joven Saotome, no quería discutir sobre ese tema, en este viaje el pagaría por todo y punto.

\- En eso tienes razón… gracias por el regalo – respondió la peliazul y besó fugazmente a su prometido, él solo sonrió, le gustaba mucho cuando la chica tenia esos gestos.

Como aún faltaba tiempo para recoger su ropa de la lavandería decidieron pasear por una pequeña feria que estaba de paso en la ciudad, observaron todos los puestos y comieron de varios platillos. Se compraron unas pulseras en conjunto de color rojo, que hacían alusión al hilo rojo del destino. Akane estaba muy emocionada, esa nueva faceta de su prometido le sorprendía y le encantaba, esperaba que con ella siempre fuese así de amoroso pero sin perder su típica personalidad, de hecho discutieron por quien pagaría las pulseras pero en esta ocasión y como no era un gran gasto, Ranma permitió que ella las pagara.

Ya habían pasado de más las dos horas que debían esperar para buscar su ropa, así que sin más demora fueron a la lavandería a recogerla. De camino al hotel Ranma quiso parar a comprar chocolates y unas frituras para ver la televisión y la chica al ver la emoción de su prometido por algo tan simple accedió feliz. Ella también deseaba poder hacer esas cosas tan cotidianas con él sin el temor de que alguien los esté espiando, grabando o intentando asesinar.

Ya en la habitación los jóvenes se dispusieron a ordenar su ropa cada uno en sus respectivas mochilas, aunque Akane terminó ordenando nuevamente la de Ranma ya que de la forma en que las empacó se le quedaron la mitad de las prendas afuera. A pesar de que aún era temprano la chica se fue a bañar, esa tarde ya no saldrían más así que pensaba ponerse el pijama inmediatamente, disfrutó asearse en la tina, la ducha occidental del hostal anterior no le había agradado del todo. Cuando salió del baño fue el turno del muchacho que se demoró muy poco, también salió con el pijama puesto y como nueva costumbre con el cabello suelto y mojado, listo para que su prometida lo secara.

La muchacha secó radiante los cabellos de su prometido, no podía negar que estaba feliz de poder seguir a solas con él, lejos de los locos y de sus familias, solo ellos dos. Cada vez le encontraba más razón a Ranma por el hecho de querer vivir solos, ella también haría sus esfuerzos para conseguir el dinero pronto.

Tras terminar de secar el cabello de Ranma, la muchacha prendió la televisión y revisó en todos los canales, para alegría de ellos en unos minutos empezaría una película de una de sus sagas favoritas: Indiana Jones, amaban las películas de aventuras y acción.

Se metieron a la cama pero estaban sentados apoyados en la pared, ella tenía la cabeza en el hombro de él a la vez que él la abrazaba a sí mismo por la cintura , encima de ellos estaba toda la comida que habían comprado para ver la película. Se miraron unos momentos y se dieron un corto beso, sonrieron y empezaron a ver la televisión, extasiados de compartir ese momento tan íntimo y a la vez tan cotidiano para las parejas.

…

Dojo Tendo

Todo estaba tranquilo en la residencia Tendo, para ese día habían planeado una bienvenida para los menores de la casa pero como ellos decidieron prolongar su viaje lo cancelaron. El ambiente irradiaba felicidad, todos estaban agradecidos de que al fin Ranma y Akane aceptaran sus sentimientos y decidieran casarse por decisión propia. Aunque aún no sabían la fecha del enlace, sabían que lo más difícil ya había pasado y verlos el día anterior besándose en televisión les aseguró que era real.

Nodoka se sentía en éxtasis, al fin podía olvidarse de usar la katana en contra de su hijo. Él ya había demostrado ser un verdadero hombre al aceptar sus sentimientos y proponerle matrimonio a Akane, ella conocía los sentimientos de su hijo pero también sabía que era muy tímido en cuestiones emocionales, debido a la nula educación que recibió en ese aspecto de Genma.

Los patriarcas no paraban de celebrar desde el día anterior, no paraban de imaginar a muchos niños con gi de entrenamiento corriendo por el Dojo, sobre todo el señor Tendo que ansiaba un nieto con el que jugar. Los hombres estaban felices y borrachos de tanto celebrar, no podían esperar conocer la fecha de la boda para empezar los preparativos, decidieron que cuando sus hijos volvieran se harían los ciegos si los encontraban en algún momento íntimo y no interrumpirían más, ya se habían asegurado de que se querían así que no interrumpirían la posible creación del heredero y les darían su espacio para estar a solas.

Nabiki por su parte estaba reluciente, había hecho magníficos negocios y podría subsistir muy bien por bastante tiempo, aparte pensaba sacar buen dinero de la boda de su hermana. Pero no podía negar que le hacía feliz la nueva situación de Akane, ella conocía los sentimientos de ambos chicos y era consciente de que por dinero les arruinó varios momentos especiales, como su boda anterior. Le hacía sentir orgullosa como a pesar de todos los obstáculos los chicos consiguieron sacar adelante su relación, aunque ya se habían demorado más de lo que ella imaginó, de hecho, esa es la razón por la que intentó ayudarlos a su manera dándoles la nota falsa a los locos.

Kasumi también se sentía contenta por su hermana menor, a la que había cuidado como si de su propia hija se tratara. Ranma le caía muy bien, sabía que él amaba a Akane y que él la protegería de cualquier cosa, como había demostrado en más de una ocasión. Pero no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, no le había gustado para nada que su hermana huyera con el chico lejos de ellos, siempre le inculcó que no debía estar a solas con un muchacho mientras no estuviese casada, que no debía pasar más allá de un par de besos y ahora estaba segura de que la chica había olvidado todo eso. Ella se lo decía por su bien, porque la quería y sabía que esos podían ser sus sentimientos de aprensión, pero no podía negarse a sí misma lo mucho que le molestaron las acciones de su hermana. Pensaba que esos sentimientos solo se irían cuando su hermana estuviese casada, ella sí quería que se casara con Ranma, pero sentía que su hermana estaba haciendo las cosas al revés y le molestaba, así como le molestaba que su padre y los del chico fuesen tan permisivos y liberales, como si las tradiciones no valieran. Pero era consciente de que ya nada podía hacer, solo quedaba esperar al regreso de su hermana y hablar con ella de sus inquietudes, por el momento solo quedaba imaginar lo feliz y bella que se vería su hermana en su matrimonio.

…

La película terminó y los jóvenes viendo la hora decidieron que era momento de llamar la cena. Como acto de pequeña rebeldía quisieron comer en la cama mientras veían televisión, en casa solo podían hacer eso cuando estaban enfermos. Disfrutaron como nunca de la cena, realmente eran muy felices con esas pequeñas acciones, que son tan normales para otras parejas y a ellos por tanto tiempo se les fue negado. Después de comer se sentaron en la orilla de la cama.

\- Ranma, mañana debo llamar a mis amigas… si se enteran por otras personas sobre el matrimonio me asesinaran – dijo honestamente Akane, sus amigas siempre le habían dicho que cuando formalizara con Ranma querían saberlo rápidamente, aunque ella siempre decía que eso jamás pasaría sus amigas nunca perdieron la fe en su relación.

\- Ya… pero de seguro Nabiki ya se lo vendió a todos ¿Cuál crees que sea la reacción de Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo? – preguntó el ojiazul

\- Van a enloquecer y querrán matarnos… excepto Ryoga que pelea contigo solo porque quiere vencerte, él es feliz con Akari – respondió inocente la muchacha

\- Sí claro… a todo esto debo preguntarte algo, Akane – dijo el chico de la trenza, su prometida asintió haciéndole continuar - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste con P-chan?

\- Mmm no sé… ¿Hace como un mes? Fue un par de semanas antes de navidad – dijo pensativa la peliazul

\- Ese maldito cerdo! Akane te prohíbo sigas durmiendo con él! – dijo Ranma furioso, hace días que no se enfadaba por lo que su prometida lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué? Es solo mi mascota, no puedes tener celos de él! Aparte después de la boda no podrá dormir conmigo… - respondió un poco enfadada la muchacha, no entendía como Ranma podía encelarse de un cerdo

\- Ni después de la boda ni antes, NUNCA MÁS! Solo yo puedo dormir contigo! – rezongó el ojiazul. Golpearía mucho a Ryoga cuando lo viera, el idiota a pesar de sus amenazas se había escabullido a la habitación de Akane.

\- Uff! No me gusta que seas tan posesivo, ES UN CERDO! Y no quiero hablar más del asunto – dijo la chica con su rostro de "no está a discusión"

\- Así que prefieres al cerdo antes que a mí… - dijo dolido el muchacho yéndose a acostar

\- No es eso! No puedes compararte con una mascota! – dijo la peliazul siguiendo a su prometido hasta la cama, se acomodó cerca de él.

\- Está claro, a él lo quieres más… prefieres dormir con él que evitar que yo me ponga celoso – dijo el chico dándole la espalda a su prometida en pose de niño enfadado.

\- No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo por esta idiotez… si es lo que quieres escuchar, no dormiré sola con P-chan nunca más ¿está bien? – dijo la muchacha, no quería discutir con su prometido mientras estaban de viaje, y le enterneció que la quisiera tanto como para tener celos hasta de una mascota.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? O solo para tenerme tranquilo… - preguntó el muchacho con evidente emoción dándose vuelta para ver a su prometida

\- Lo digo en serio, Ranma – dijo Akane pegándose a su prometido, dispuesta a reconciliarse tras su primera pelea como pareja

\- Gracias… - dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba para empezar a besar a su prometida.

El beso que se dieron dio a paso a una serie de besos bastante acalorados, la experiencia que habían adquirido con los días se notaba y sus lenguas se movían al mismo ritmo, deteniéndose solo a respirar. La posición en que se encontraban era un poco incomoda, así que sin pensarlo mucho Akane se subió a horcajadas de su prometido quien no puso ningún tipo de resistencia, ella pasó los brazos por sus hombros y con las manos empezó a jugar con su cabello atrayendo y separando al muchacho de ella. Él por su parte recorría con fiereza la espalda de la muchacha por debajo de la ropa, se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba sostén y eso lo hizo estremecerse, se moría por poder tocar los senos de su amada pero no se atrevía a dar el paso. Los minutos pasaban lentos pero cargados de sensualidad, la chica en un intento por acercarse más a él, dio un pequeño salto que hizo que sus intimidades rozaran y ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido acompañado de una maravillosa sensación, sin darse cuenta empezaron a moverse de forma que continuaban rozándose de forma rítmica, ya conocían sus movimientos y los acoplaban. La sensación de excitación recorría el cuerpo de ambos, Akane podía sentir el duro miembro de su prometido en su intimidad y le gustaba saber que era gracias a ella, disfrutaba sentirse deseada, así que en un acto de valor empezó a desabotonar el pijama del chico para poder tocar su torso desnudo. El muchacho se sorprendió ante tal acción pero se dejó hacer, aprovechando el momento bajó las manos desde la espalda de la chica hasta su trasero, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo bajo la ropa se sintió en el cielo de al fin tocar uno de los sitios prohibidos de la chica y sin recibir ningún golpe a cambio.

La chica consiguió quitarle la parte superior del pijama a su prometido y disfrutó el tacto de sus marcados pectorales y su fuerte espalda, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Sabía que las cosas se estaban saliendo un poco de control pero esta vez no sería ella quien se detuviera, solo quería demostrarle a Ranma lo mucho que lo amaba y le gustaba estar con él. Por su lado, el muchacho continuó acariciando el trasero de su prometida con bastante fuerza, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a tocarlo por debajo del pantalón pero sobre las bragas, al sentir la suave piel de la muchacha lanzo un suspiro lleno de excitación, la ropa interior de la chica se notaba bastante pequeña así que era casi tocarlo desnudo. Separaron sus labios y la chica aprovecho de besar el cuello de su prometido con fiereza, no le estaba bastando con solo tocarlo, quería dejarle claro lo que sentía por él y con la intensidad que los caracteriza lo beso ardientemente a lo largo del cuello, el muchacho no cabía más de excitación y lanzaba gemidos sin ningún pudor, su mente empezaba a desconectarse. Ranma decidió cambiar el lugar de sus caricias y de forma atrevida, tocó los senos de Akane por debajo de la ropa, la muchacha se impresionó porque no se lo esperaba pero no se molestó. El chico de la trenza, en esos momentos deshecha, sintió como una corriente le recorría la espalda al tocar los pechos de la chica, eran perfectos para él pues cabían a la perfección en su gran mano, es como si estuviesen creados el uno para el otro, y se sentían muy suaves, no quería soltarlos jamás.

\- ¿Sigo siendo pecho plano? – preguntó la muchacha sensualmente en el oído de su amado

\- Yo… retiro todo eso… son maravillosos – dijo entre suspiros el chico de la trenza, empezaba a creer que iba a morir de excitación en cualquier momento.

Ranma se separó de Akane y se lanzó a besar su cuello de la misma manera que ella lo hizo con él, la blanca piel de la muchacha cambió a color rojo por la fiereza de las caricias, a cada momento bajaba más y más hasta toparse con la parte superior del pijama de la chica, aún estaba acariciando sus senos por debajo de ésta y esperando no ser golpeado le quitó la prenda. Akane se sorprendió y sintió un poco de pudor al verse así de expuesta, pero su prometido no le dio tiempo de cubrirse porque rápidamente empezó a besar uno de sus pechos mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro, la muchacha sentía como corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo, sentir las caricias del chico y el contacto que mantenían sus intimidades estaba dejándola indefensa, quería más así que lentamente empezó a bajar el pantalón de pijama de Ranma. El muchacho se dio cuenta y una gran ansiedad despertó en él, pero primero debía estar seguro.

\- Yo… no quiero que… te sientas… presionada… yo puedo esperar – dijo el chico ahora besándola en la boca mientras tocaba el trasero y los senos de la chica a la vez.

\- No me siento presionada… no es necesario que esperes… a menos que tu no quieras – dijo la peliazul mirándolo fijamente, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas haciéndola ver muy tierna.

\- Yo sí quiero Akane, y mucho… pero tú no quieres hijos aún… yo no pensé que esto podría pasar… y no traje protección – dijo el muchacho en voz baja y sensual, no quería detenerse pero no arruinaría los planes de la chica por su descontrol

\- No te preocupes por eso… yo uso anticonceptivos desde hace años – respondió sin mayor importancia la menor de las Tendo.

\- ¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ? Acaso tú… - dijo el chico separándose sorprendido de su prometida, no se esperaba ese tipo de confesión.

\- No pienses idioteces! Solo los utilizo para regular mis hormonas… pero ahora podríamos darle un uso real… si quieres – dijo la peliazul mientras su prometido se volvía a acercar a ella y la besaba más tranquilo.

\- Lo siento… yo sí quiero! ¿tú estás segura? – pregunto el muchacho mirándola en busca de una señal de duda, por más que él quisiera consumar su amor no lo haría si ella no estaba segura

\- Sí… te amo, Ranma – dijo Akane juntando sus pechos con el torso del muchacho para darle un abrazo. Él se estremeció al contacto directo de sus cuerpos.

\- Te amo, Akane – respondió el joven Saotome.

Después de estar seguros de que ambos querían volvieron a besarse sensualmente, el muchacho cambió de posición dejando a su prometida bajo él y mientras bajaba dando besos desde la boca hasta los senos de la chica empezó a bajarle el pantalón, dejándola solo en unas pequeñas bragas de color blanco. Volvió a besarla en los labios y ahora fue el momento de ella, pero bajó los pantalones del chico con todo y bóxer, él se quedó sorprendido por quedar totalmente desnudo, pero el contacto directo de su piel con la de ella no le dejo tiempo de pensar en nada más y rápidamente deslizo las bragas de la chica y las lanzó muy lejos.

Ahora ambos estaban completamente desnudos, él sobre ella besándose y tocándose ferozmente, de ellos salían chispas y la habitación estaba caldeada. Debido a sus movimientos sus intimidades rozaron esta vez sin nada en medio, ella sintió como el duro miembro de Ranma chocaba con sus labios inferiores y le sorprendió lo grande que se sentía, le dio un poco de miedo pues ya podía anticipar el dolor que le esperaba, en cambio para Ranma solo hubo excitación al sentir como su falo chocaba con la húmeda intimidad de su amada. Continuaron rozándose mientras se besaban hasta que ninguno de los dos podía más, sentían que la pasión los desbordaba.

El muchacho miro a su prometida a los ojos esperando el signo de aprobación para continuar, y lo recibió rápidamente. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia sexual por lo que le costó encontrar la entrada, y posicionó su miembro listo para derribar la barrera de la pureza de su amada. Sabía que sería doloroso para ella, era una de las únicas cosas que había aprendido en la escuela sobre sexualidad, así que empezó a besarla mientras la penetraba lentamente para evitar así el dolor. La chica sentía la fuerte presión en su intimidad y decidió que debía detener ese dolor rápido, así que sin dejar de besar a su prometido levantó la cadera y presionó de modo que la penetración fue completa, Ranma soltó un gemido y cerró los ojos por la placentera sensación, ella pudo escuchar y sentir el momento exacto en que la barrera que probaba su virginidad fue rota, unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos debido al dolor. Ranma estaba extasiado con la sensación de placer que la estrechez de su prometida le regalaba, pero pudo observar como ella sentía dolor.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste tan bruta? Debiste dejar que fuese lento… - dijo el chico mientras le quitaba las lágrimas con pequeños besos, no se había seguido moviendo ni había retirado su miembro del interior de ella, esperaba a que se acostumbrara

\- Así fue mejor… lento dolía más, pero ya estoy bien – dijo la peliazul mientras volvía a besar a su prometido.

El chico respondió el beso pero no se atrevió a moverse dentro de ella por temor a causarle dolor, así que Akane tomó las riendas de la situación y empezó a moverse lento recibiendo una placentera sensación que la hacía respirar agitada y dar pequeños suspiros, Ranma estaba disfrutando de los movimientos de la muchacha y al ver que ella ya no sentía dolor e incluso disfrutaba empezó a mover sus caderas armoniosamente junto a las de ella, ambos gemían presos del más grande placer: hacer el amor con la persona amada.

Poco a poco los movimientos lentos quedaron atrás dejando salir lo más primitivo de sus instintos, ella arañaba la espalda de Ranma y él la besaba fuertemente en todos los lugares que podía, en sus labios, en el cuello, en los senos y en sus hombros. Los jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y agradecían internamente estar en la privacidad de un hotel y no en la casa, la cama sonaba al compás de sus cuerpos que cada vez se amaban de forma más intensa y agresiva, así eran ellos.

Hasta que para Akane llegó el momento del éxtasis, sintió como su cerebro se desconectó y vio todo blanco, para después sentirse muy relajada. Ranma sintió como se contraían las paredes del interior de la chica y eso solo lo hizo excitarse más, estaba al límite, empezó a dar embestidas más y más fuertes y profundas, y cuando sintió el líquido extra en el interior de la chica, no pudo más y se derramo dentro de ella. Sin retirar su miembro se dejó caer con suavidad sobre ella respirando agitado, y el beso dulcemente en el rostro.

\- Te amo, Akane – dijo el ojiazul en voz baja

\- También te amo, Ranma –dijo la menor de las Tendo besándolo en la mejilla que estaba a su alcance.

Ranma se retiró de encima de ella y se acostó a su lado acercándola para abrazarla, ella se ubicó en su nuevo lugar favorito: el pecho de su prometido. Podía escuchar el corazón del chico latiendo aun con rapidez mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y ella el torso. Así desnudos como estaban se quedaron acariciándose hasta que fueron vencidos por el sueño. Esa noche ambos durmieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y un calor que no los abandonaba a pesar del frío invierno que azotaba la ciudad.

…

Nerima

Eran alrededor de las 10 PM cuando Ukyo, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno y Sasuke arribaron a la ciudad donde residían. Venían hastiados, cansados por el viaje en el que ni cruzaron palabras entre sí, cada quien tenía sus propias cosas en que pensar.

\- Este ha sido el fin de nuestro viaje, iré a descansar a la mansión Kuno para mañana visitar a mi tigresa. No puedo permitir que me vea en este estado – dijo Tatewaki al marcharse junto a su fiel Sasuke.

\- Yo también descansaré y mañana iré a la casa Tendo, de seguro a esta hora están todos durmiendo – dijo Ukyo con cara de agotamiento

\- Shampoo también ir a casa, hablar primero con bis abuela – dijo la amazona marchándose con Mousse

Ryoga era el único que no tenía a donde ir, por lo que sus pasos lo llevaron directo al Dojo Tendo, decidió que entraría como P-chan a ver como estaban las cosas y sí estaba de suerte, compartir lecho con Akane. Guardo sus pertenencias en un lugar escondido del Dojo y se mojó en el estanque. Entro a la casa y se encontró con Kasumi que rápidamente lo llevo a la cocina para alimentarlo.

\- P-chan hace tiempo que no te veía… lástima que Akane no esté aquí, hace un par de días fue a acompañar a Ranma a un torneo… debían volver hoy pero pidieron permiso para continuar de vacaciones ellos solos… Me pone feliz que su relación vaya tan bien y al fin Ranma le pidiera matrimonio pero de todos modos me hubiese gustado que volvieran hoy – dijo Kasumi al cerdo mientras lo alimentaba. Ryoga escuchó con atención cada palabra y la realidad cayó sobre él, todo era cierto y encima su rival se había quedado a vacacionar con Akane lejos. Empezó a llorar y Kasumi lo dejó en la habitación de su hermana, pensó que tal vez sentir el olor a su dueña lo calmaría y así fue, P-chan pasó toda la noche en la cama que tantas veces compartió con la peliazul llorando y pensando, aceptando que ella nunca sería para él.

Ukyo llegó cansada al Ucchan, al entrar vio todo en silencio y asumió que Konatsu se encontraba durmiendo. Analizó el lugar y todo se veía en orden por lo que se dirigió a su habitación a dejar sus cosas, luego tomaría un baño y dormiría. En su cuarto y después de guardar sus cosas vio que en su cómoda había una carta, la observó curiosa y se sorprendió al ver que era de Ranma. Emocionada la abrió esperando una hermosa confesión de amor.

_"Ukyo,_

_No sé cómo decirte todo esto de la manera correcta, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, eres la única amiga que tuve durante mi entrenamiento en la infancia y me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar siendo amigos. Lo siento si alguna vez te dí alguna esperanza sobre casarte conmigo, eso no podrá ser porque como mencione, solo te veo como una amiga. Viajaré con Akane a un torneo en el norte del país, lo mantuve en secreto de todos y le pedí que me acompañara porque me decidí a pedirle matrimonio en ese viaje, lejos de todos los que siempre intentan separarnos, y de verdad espero que ella acepte ser mi esposa porque la amo. Hace mucho descubrí mis sentimientos por ella y tú junto a los otros interrumpieron muchas veces mis intentos de declararme, pero esta vez lo conseguiré y si no consigo una respuesta positiva de ella, o ella dice que no me ama no voy a rendirme. Lucharé para estar con ella, porque es la mujer a la que amo y con la única que deseo estar._

_Te escribo esto porque sé que al tenerte en frente no sería capaz de decir nada, créeme que lo intenté más de una vez. Por favor si realmente dices quererme deja de luchar por obtener mi corazón, mi corazón lo tiene Akane desde que la conocí. Solo seré feliz con ella a mi lado, espero que no intentes separarnos porque si lo intentas aparte de romper el compromiso (que realmente nunca fue válido legalmente) también romperé nuestra amistad. Ganaré el torneo y te pagaré el carrito que robó mi papá._

_Por favor entiéndeme, eres una gran amiga y no quisiera perder eso._

_Ranma Saotome"_

Ukyo terminó de leer la carta y lanzó un ahogado grito de dolor, todo era real, no podía negarlo, sabía que cada maldita palabra por más que le doliera era real y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Mientras sollozaba tomo sus cosas para bañarse e intentar disimular sus lágrimas con el agua de la ducha.

Shampoo llegó al neko-hanten junto con Mousse, el muchacho iba en estado de alerta pues sabía lo que encontraría la amazona al llegar.

\- Abuelita! Tú tener que ayudar a Shampoo! Chica violenta conseguir que Airen le propusiera casar – dijo Shampoo mientras entraba corriendo a ver a su bis abuela

\- Shampoo… llegaron para ti estas cartas, una es del yerno y la otra de las matriarcas de la aldea… antes de planear cualquier cosa debes verlas, yo no las he leído pero intuyo lo que puede ser – dijo Cologne con tristeza al hablar

\- AAAAAAAIYA! AIREN ENVIAR CARTA A SHAMPOO PARA PEDIR QUE HUYAMOS! – gritó la amazona mientras habría la carta

_"Shampoo,_

_Te escribo esta carta para comunicarte que nuestro compromiso (si es que alguna vez existió, debido a que no debo acatar tus leyes) está roto. El otro día fui vencido por Mousse en una pelea y esta vez no planeo volver a luchar con él ni siquiera para recuperar mi honra. Yo no te amo y no me casaré contigo, te lo he dicho muchas veces desde que te conocí y espero esta vez sí lo entiendas. Viajaré a un torneo de artes marciales y le pedí a Akane que me acompañara, deseo estar a solas con ella para pedirle matrimonio, estoy enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo y en distintas ocasiones he intentado decírselo, pero siempre llegas a interrumpir, esta ocasión no será así. Si Akane me dijera que no quiere casarse conmigo y que no me ama lucharé por ella, por hacer que se enamoré de mí, no quiero casarme con ninguna otra y sí se te ocurre hacer algún hechizo contra ella o contra mí aun así no me casaré contigo, soy capaz de hacer el seppuku primero. Solo me queda agradecerte por todas las peleas en las que me ayudaste a ganar, podríamos haber sido grandes amigos pero tu obsesión me deja más recuerdos malos que buenos._

_Por favor, entiende todo lo que estoy diciendo, lee la carta las veces que sea necesario. No me casaré contigo y estoy enamorado de Akane._

_Ranma Saotome"_

Shampoo quedó en shock al leer la carta, el chico desde que se conocieron muchas veces le dijo que no se casaría con ella pero nunca había mencionado que se quería casar con Akane. Era real. Todo lo que dijo Nabiki era real… tiró la carta lejos y tomó la de las matriarcas amazonas, su abuela fue a buscar la carta de Ranma para leerla ella.

_"Señorita Shampoo,_

_Nos ha llegado la información de que nuestro aldeano amazona Mousse ha ganado su mano en matrimonio en combate a su ahora ex prometido Ranma, él mismo se ha comunicado con nosotras para decirlo. Le recuerdo que debe contraer matrimonio antes de los 20 años y empezar a tener descendencia antes de los 22, si quiere que otro amazona pelee por su derecho a casarse con usted debe volver a la aldea para organizar una batalla, estamos seguras de que muchos hombres querrán pelear por el honor de ser su esposo. _

_Consejo de Matriarcas Joketsuzoku"_

Shampoo volvió a lanzar la carta, estaba furiosa, no podía creer que Ranma se deshiciera de ella tan fácilmente. Las leyes de su aldea eran inquebrantables y tendría que cumplir la orden de las matriarcas.

\- ¿Por qué Mousse no decir a Shampoo que ganar en combate a Ranma?- dijo la amazona mirando fieramente al chico pato, la anciana Cologne observaba todo, había leído la carta de Ranma y ahora leía rápidamente la de las matriarcas

\- No era necesario, iré a la aldea y diré que no nos casaremos. No puedo casarme con alguien que no me ama y si me expulsan de la aldea por esto, lo acepto – dijo Mousse encaminándose a su habitación dejando dos amazonas boquiabiertas detrás.

\- Shampoo… no hay nada más que hacer, debemos volver a la aldea… - dijo Cologne lentamente a su nieta, ella era de las que no se daban por vencida nunca pero no podía faltar a una orden de las matriarcas.

\- Lo sé abuelita… - dijo Shampoo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Había perdido.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola! Espero les guste el capitulo, no puse el lemon en el anterior porque lo sentí muy forzado que fuese en el supuesto último día. Mi plan siempre fue que extendieran su viaje y ahi ya que disfrutaran completamente de su amor jajaja.

Gracias a:

**Ranma x akane** : le haz acertado a varias cosas de la historia jajaja gracias por tus reviews

**Ranma84** : Gracias por todos tus reviews! arriba expliqué porque los dejé aguantandose un poco más jajaja

Y a todos los que me han dejado reviews, han puesto mi historia en seguimiento o favoritos, y también a los que leen en silencio! Muchas gracias.

Pd: aún le faltan varias cosas a la historia para terminar jeje espero no se aburran.


	10. Solos, día 5

Capítulo 10: Solos, día 5

Aún no amanecía cuando Akane despertó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente de golpe y se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y este solo aumentó al darse cuenta que ella y Ranma seguían desnudos en la misma posición en que se durmieron, podía sentir como el miembro de él le rozaba la cadera. Empezó a moverse de a poco para intentar romper el abrazo del muchacho sin despertarlo, quería ir a vestirse para después seguir durmiendo debido a que aún era muy temprano, casi lo lograba cuando Ranma despertó.

El chico se quedó mirándola unos segundos mientras despertaba completamente, vio que Akane seguía desnuda así que creyó que seguía soñando hasta que la muchacha se tapó tímida con la sábana y los recuerdos de su apasionada reconciliación llegaron a su mente – _No lo puedo creer… fue real!_ – Pensó para sí mismo, ahí fue consciente de su desnudez y de cómo su amigo rozaba a su prometida –_Maldición… ahora va a pensar que soy un degenerado y que estoy así siempre…- _meditaba. Ambos se miraban fijamente sumamente ruborizados, la valentía con la que contaron el día anterior se desvaneció dejando paso nuevamente a su timidez, cosa que en realidad no tenía sentido si recordaban todo lo que se hicieron.

\- Ranma… buenos días – dijo tímidamente la chica mientras se tapaba con la sabana pero sin alejarse de él, su calor la confortaba.

\- Buenos días, Akane… - dijo el chico por inercia, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo desnudo de su prometida por debajo de la sabana.

\- Yo… voy a vestirme – dijo la menor de las Tendo sin moverse, no quería que él la viera desnuda.

\- ¿Vas a levantarte tan temprano? – preguntó el ojiazul perplejo, aún ni siquiera amanecía

\- No… solo me pondré el pijama ¿Te molestaría darte vuelta? – preguntó Akane un poco avergonzada

\- Ya… - dijo el muchacho dándose vuelta sin ganas, a él le hubiese gustado continuar así _– Es estúpido que tengamos tanto pudor ahora… después de lo que pasó… pero entiendo que así es ella_\- pensó.

Akane daba vueltas por toda la habitación, su ropa estaba tirada por todos lados. Hasta que encontró su pijama y las bragas que habían ido a parar muy lejos de la cama, se ruborizó al recordar como el chico las lanzaba lejos. Se vistió y se acostó nuevamente al lado de Ranma.

\- ¿Y tú no vas a vestirte? – preguntó la peliazul curiosa al ver como el chico seguía acostado, en realidad no le molestaba que él continuará así, pero no quería que él enfermara.

\- Sí… - dijo el muchacho, en realidad a él le daba igual pero por las palabras de ella intuía que estaba avergonzada, él no tuvo ningún tipo de pudor y se levantó sin pedirle que se diera vuelta, recogió sus bóxer, se los puso y volvió a acostarse. - ¿Qué pasa, Akane? – preguntó al ver como la chica estaba pensativa.

\- Nada… solo que… no puedo creer que realmente haya pasado – dijo honestamente la menor de las Tendo abrazando a su prometido.

\- Yo tampoco puedo creerlo… fue genial ¿cierto? – preguntó el muchacho, realmente quería saber si ella había disfrutado tanto como él, si quería que la ocasión se repitiera antes de la boda.

\- Sí, fue genial… pero a pesar de todo siento un poco de vergüenza – dijo tapándose hasta la cabeza

\- No seas tonta… ya te dije que no pensaré mal de ti o acaso ¿tú piensas mal de mí?

\- No… ya se me pasará con el tiempo… espero – dijo la muchacha acomodándose para volver a dormir.

\- Así será, Akane… descansa – dijo el chico besándola en la frente, no quería asustarla ni que ella pensara que era un pervertido.

\- Descansa, Ranma – dijo la muchacha mientras lo besaba en los labios, supuso que él creía que ella tenía miedo de él pero quería demostrarle que no era así, en realidad solo estaba un poco insegura de su cuerpo.

Y después de eso ambos siguieron durmiendo abrazados, disfrutando del aroma del otro. Su pequeño viaje de vacaciones se veía cada más interesante para su relación, en un par de días solos habían avanzado más que en los casi tres años que llevaban comprometidos.

…

Dojo Tendo

Aún no era ni la hora del desayuno cuando Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno, Mousse y Ryoga en su apariencia humana, aparecieron por el dojo Tendo en busca de los objetos de su obsesión.

El día anterior habían terminado agotados por el largo viaje en tren y habían quedado en al día siguiente a primera hora a visitar a Ranma y Akane. Ryoga fue el último en llegar, debido a que tuvo que transformarse para que no sospecharan donde había estado y para nadie pasó desapercibido el aura depresiva que lo rodeaba, él se dio cuenta como todos lo observaban pero no quiso opinar nada, cuando los demás se enteraran quedarían igual que él.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Nabiki cuando escuchó el alboroto causado por los artistas marciales

\- Shampoo venir a ver a Airen! El tener muchas cosas que explicar! – dijo la amazona con profunda ira

\- ¿Dónde está Ran-chan? NECESITO HABLAR CON ÉL! – dijo la chica de la espátula, seguía muy dolida por la carta de Ranma, esperaba escuchar que esa carta la escribió por indicaciones de Akane.

\- ¿Dónde está mi amada Diosa con alma de tigresa? He venido para finalmente liberarla del yugo de Saotome – dijo Kuno como siempre, con un gran dramatismo.

\- Ni mi hijo ni mi querida nuera se encuentran, para celebrar su triunfo y futuro matrimonio Ranma invitó a Akane unos días de vacaciones – dijo Nodoka saliendo desde la cocina, esperaba que con sus palabras esos locos entendieran que no podrían separarlos

Todos los visitantes excepto Ryoga quedaron impactados, no se esperaban que los chicos alargaran el viaje, por lo mismo, ni se preocuparon en llamar el día anterior. Las chicas habían sentido que todo se les revolvía al escuchar a Nodoka referirse a Akane como "querida nuera"

\- ¿DONDE ESTAR AIREN? EL TENER QUE EXPLICAR CARTA! – gritó Shampoo, no podía soportar tantas humillaciones

\- ¿A ti también te envió una carta? – dijo Ukyo a la amazona, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el chico le enviara una carta a su otra rival

\- ¿También a chica espátula? ¿Qué decir la tuya? – preguntó la amazona con mucha curiosidad.

En ese momento ambas sacaron sus cartas que inmediatamente fueron retiradas por Nabiki, toda la familia y los locos estaban ahí reunidos a la espera para conocer el contenido de aquellas cartas. La mediana de las Tendo no dudó un segundo en pasar por sobre la privacidad de su cuñado y las chicas presentes y las leyó ambas en voz alta, todos quedaron perplejos al ver la rudeza en las palabras de la carta a Shampoo y como casi imploro a Ukyo dejarlo en paz, cosa que no sirvió con ninguna de las dos que seguían allí insistiendo en verlo.

\- Vaya mi cuñadito… se ve que tomó una decisión y no hay quién lo eché para atrás… hasta amenazó con cometer seppuku para no casarse con Shampoo! – dijo Nabiki visiblemente sorprendida, eso no lo había visto venir de ninguna manera.

\- Mi hijo es todo un hombre! Y no hay dudas de que en su corazón solo tiene amor para Akane, deberían ya dejar de insistir. Pelear así por un hombre que no las quiere debería darles vergüenza – dijo Nodoka severamente. Los patriarcas a sus espaldas se abrazaban al escuchar las hermosas palabras que Ranma había dedicado para darles a entender a las chicas cuanto amaba a Akane, y sobre todo al ver la decisión en ellas, esa boda se realizaría a como dé lugar.

\- No puedo creer que Ranma haya escrito todo eso… Al fin le ha dado su lugar a Akane – dijo Kasumi muy feliz, sabía lo mucho que su hermana sufría con la falta de decisión del chico.

\- SHAMPOO NO ACEPTAR! RANMA CASARSE CON SHAMPOO! – gritó la amazona haciendo caso omiso a todas las palabras que escuchaba. Mousse y Ryoga solo observaban todo, el chico cerdo ya había asumido que todo era cierto pero de igual forma quería estar presente, en cambio Mousse solo quería cuidar que Shampoo no hiciera ninguna idiotez.

\- De seguro el bárbaro de Saotome no permitió a mi amada Akane regresar conmigo tras rechazar su pedida de matrimonio – dijo Kuno con la mano en el rostro, en pose de sufrimiento.

\- Ran-chan… no puede hacerme esto! – dijo Ukyo empezando a llorar levemente, ya se había desahogado lo suficiente la noche anterior pero al conocer que el chico se había ido de vacaciones con Akane aumentó su dolor

\- Tengo el video donde se besan y Ranma afirma haber pedido la mano de Akane… 10000 yenes por cada uno, si lo quieren ver… - dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado, sabía que no estaba bien disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno pero ellos lo merecían.

\- Eso es muy caro! Ya casi estamos en la ruina! – dijo Ukyo, a este paso pasaría un año entero pagándole en cuotas sus deudas a la castaña.

\- Yo solo se los estoy ofreciendo, a parte mis precios son caros porque tenemos una boda que pagar… ¿Van a querer sí o no? – dijo la mediana de las Tendo sin un ápice de compasión.

\- Está bien – respondieron todos, necesitaban ver todo eso con sus propios ojos, aunque no les agradó para nada la insinuación de que pagarían la boda de Ranma y Akane con su dinero.

Nabiki y el resto fueron a la sala, ella rápidamente montó el DVD junto con la televisión. Todos estaban ansiosos y nerviosos, querían ver rápido el video. Nabiki dio el anuncio de que prestaran atención y en la tv empezó a correr la imagen de Ranma haciendo una reverencia tras ganar el torneo, después como salía del ring donde una reluciente Akane lo esperaba con sus utensilios y el momento que más impactó a todos, el cómo Ranma besaba muy naturalmente a la menor de las Tendo sin que ella pusiera ninguna objeción.

\- Ese malnacido! Se ve claramente como está forzando a mi adorada Akane – dijo Kuno, claramente observó lo que quiso. Las chicas y Ryoga seguían en shock, no podían negar lo que vieron, los jóvenes se veían felices y enamorados.

\- Más respeto al hablar de mi hijo! – dijo Nodoka enojada por el apelativo que el ex rayo azul del Furinkan utilizó con su retoño.

\- A pesar de que lo hemos visto varias veces… no deja de ser emocionante – dijo Kasumi con mirada soñadora, ignorando el aura de depresión que salía de sus invitados.

\- Ya silencio! El video aún no termina – dijo Nabiki, todos sabían que solo faltaba la parte donde Ranma aseguraba que había pedido matrimonio a Akane.

Todos hicieron silencio y esperaron hasta que llegó el momento de la entrevista, y escucharon claramente como Ranma decía "Se lo pedí ayer" cuando el animador consultó cuando había pedido matrimonio a su prometida. Ahora sí el aura de depresión que salía de los muchachos se había extendido hasta afuera del Dojo.

\- Al fin Saotome se ha puesto los pantalones… Ahora veo que si cumplió con todo lo que me dijo – dijo Mousse muy feliz.

\- ¿Tú sabías que Ranma haría todo esto? – preguntó el señor Tendo, le emocionaba saber que su yerno había preparado todo con tiempo para la propuesta de su pequeña hija.

\- Sí… él me había comentado que deseaba pedirle matrimonio a Akane y que lo haría durante un viaje… pero no me dijo cuándo ni dónde – dijo Mousse serenamente

\- Ay Ranma! Eres tan buen muchacho! Cuanto debes amar a mi pequeña para planear todo con anticipación – decía Soun mientras se lanzaba a llorar de alegría

\- Definitivamente mi hijo es todo un hombre… ya puedo sentir como llegan mis nietos! – dijo Nodoka visiblemente contenta

\- ¿DONDE ESTÁ RANMA? – preguntó Ukyo interrumpiendo la atmosfera de felicidad que rodeaba a la familia Saotome-Tendo

\- SHAMPOO IR POR AIREN! ÉL EXPLICAR QUE ES TODO ESTO! – dijo Shampoo, luchaba internamente por no desistir a pesar de todas las pruebas.

\- No sabemos… no nos dijeron a donde se irían – respondió Kasumi, todos sabían que ella no era de las que mentía.

\- Es cierto, no lo sabemos… pero no entiendo ¿para que ir a buscarlos? Shampoo por lo que leí tu compromiso está roto porque Mousse lo venció y no planea volver a pelear con él … y a ti Ukyo, dijo que te devolvería el dinero de tu carrito – dijo Nabiki sonriendo de lado y con ojos afilados

\- Eso lo veremos cuando él se presente ante mí! – dijo la chica de la espátula bastante ofendida.

\- Shampoo conseguir que Airen restaurar el compromiso! – dijo la amazona muy segura de sí misma.

\- Ya deberían respetarse… ya deberían tener claro que Ranma y Akane desean estar juntos – dijo Nodoka al ver como todos los pretendientes de la pareja seguían en negación

\- Lo que dice la tía Nodoka es cierto… ya deberían rendirse, de seguro todos encontraran un nuevo amor muy pronto – dijo Kasumi conciliadora

\- Les recomiendo no salir a buscarlos nuevamente o se perderán, de todos modos la escuela empieza en unos días y de seguro mi hermanita no querrá perderse las clases… agradezcan que este consejo les sale gratis – dijo Nabiki mirándose las uñas.

Después de lanzarse fieras miradas todos se marcharon del Dojo Tendo a sus respectivos hogares.

\- Uff… esas chicas son muy obcecadas… espero dejen a mi yerno en paz antes de la boda – dijo Soun Tendo un poco asustado de ver una nueva boda fallida

\- No se preocupe Tendo, mi hijo logra todo lo que se propone – dijo Genma en tono orgulloso.

Y sin nada más que decir, todos fueron a la sala a esperar al desayuno preparado por Nodoka y Kasumi

…

Ranma despertó porque su estómago le recordó que era la hora de desayunar, el cuerpo de su prometida reposaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho de manera que él podía ver a la perfección las delicadas facciones de su rostro, no quería levantarse aún y romper ese preciado contacto al que tanto se estaba acostumbrando, disfrutaba sentir lo acompasado de su respiración –_No sé cómo volveré a casa a dormir sin ella… -_ pensaba para sí mismo. Estuvo varios minutos observándola hasta que se percató de las marcas que la chica tenía en su cuello y por lo que pudo apreciar, también en el hombro –_Maldición! Va a matarme… como rayos iremos a las termas si tiene esas marcas, no querrá ir… y se molestara conmigo!_ – pensó asustado, en ese momento él no podía apreciar que estaba en iguales condiciones.

El joven estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos donde era aplastado por un gran mazo, cuando la menor de las Tendo despertó. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su prometido con rostro de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Ranma? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – pregunto rápidamente mientras se separaba del muchacho para sentarse en la cama.

\- Akane… vas a matarme… no fue mi intención! Lo juro! – dijo el ojiazul asustado sentándose al lado de la chica

\- ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Mira tu cuello… te deje muchas marcas pero te juro que no fue mi intención! – dijo el muchacho mientras cubría su cabeza con sus antebrazos, esperando el golpe. La muchacha se levantó y corrió hasta el baño para verse en el espejo y rápidamente se percató de las marcas que tenía en el cuello, hombros e incluso en sus senos. Se volvió tranquila hacia la cama y vio como Ranma estaba casi blanco, se sentó junto a él.

\- No importa… tú también tienes – dijo sorpresivamente despreocupada la muchacha, Ranma fue al baño y se percató que era cierto, tenía marcas en su cuello y hombros. Se devolvió al lado de su prometida y la observó, no se veía molesta.

\- No podemos ir así a las termas… ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó el chico mirándose los pies

\- Sí podremos… las chicas me dijeron una vez como quitar estas marcas rápidamente, esperemos que funcione – dijo sonriendo la menor de las Tendo.

\- ¿Por qué te dirían algo así? – preguntó celoso el ojiazul, cada vez desconfiaba más de esas amigas de Akane, le hablaban a la muchacha de cosas muy extrañas.

\- Ay tu sabes cómo son… como si tus amigos no te hablaran de esas cosas… solo lo leyeron en una revista y me lo comentaron! – dijo Akane rodando los ojos, le sorprendía lo fácil que se encelaba Ranma.

\- Jeje bueno sí… ¿Y qué hay que hacer? – dijo el chico recordando todas las obscenidades que le decían sus amigos a veces. La chica fue hasta su bolso y sacó una peineta, rápidamente se la empezó a frotar en la zona con las marcas y después de un rato estas desaparecieron. Ranma estuvo a punto de tener un derrame nasal al ver como Akane se metía la peineta para frotarla en sus senos, no recordaba haber sido tan agresivo como para dejarle marcas ahí. Cuando terminó la chica fue donde su prometido y le empezó a frotar a él la peineta en las zonas afectadas hasta que sus marcas desaparecieron.

\- Ya está… funciona muy bien! – dijo la muchacha muy alegre – Ahora debemos pedir el desayuno, ya es hora

\- Sí! Tengo mucha hambre jeje – respondió el chico, aún llevaba el cabello suelto. Como esta vez salió lento de la cama se percató de una mancha de sangre que tenían las sabanas y su rostro palideció por completo – Akane… anoche ¿Te hice daño? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – preguntó mientras respiraba agitado, lo que menos deseaba en la vida era dañar a Akane.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo la peliazul extrañada, se preocupó al ver el rostro pálido y asustado del muchacho así que fue a donde estaba él.

\- Aquí… hay sangre… ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo no quería hacerte daño! Soy un idiota – dijo el muchacho preocupado, rápidamente vio a su prometida y se fijó como cojeaba levemente, imperceptible para los ojos de los demás pero no para él. – Soy un maldito bruto!

\- Maldición Ranma… ¿es enserio? – preguntó la muchacha, se puso roja al ver la sabana manchada ella sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así, no quería tener que explicarlo pero veía el rostro de preocupación del muchacho y supo que debía decírselo antes de que colapsara – No me hiciste daño, eso es normal cuando las parejas… ya sabes…

\- Ósea que… ¿siempre vas a sangrar? – preguntó con el rostro lleno de pánico, por más que disfrutara, él no quería hacerle ningún daño a la chica. Su respiración se puso más agitada

\- NO! Es solo… por que fue mi primera vez… es algo normal, no debes asustarte y no me hiciste daño… así es cuando eres mujer - dijo ruborizada la menor de las Tendo, no podía creer que haya tenido que explicarle algo así a su prometido, maldecía internamente a su tío Genma por no hacer bien su labor de padre. Se acercó a Ranma que se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama y se sentó sobre sus piernas para besarlo – No debes preocuparte… yo lo pasé muy bien… en serio no me hiciste daño

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó ya más tranquilo el joven Saotome, dejándose llevar por los besos y la posición en que estaba con su prometida

\- Sí… - respondió sensual la peliazul, mientras continuaba besándose con Ranma. La posición en la que estaban era bastante cómoda para ambos y su beso se convirtió en una caricia llena de deseo y sensualidad, ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le revolvía el cabello que él llevaba sensualmente suelto, y él la tenía por la cintura acercando sus cuerpos cada vez más. Ya sabían dónde iban a parar si seguían así y realmente a ninguno le preocupaba después de la noche anterior. Pero como si ya estuviesen de vuelta en Nerima fueron interrumpidos, los empleados del hotel habían llegado con el desayuno.

\- Maldición! – resopló el chico. Akane solo sonrió, le dio un beso rápido y fue a abrir la puerta para recibir el desayuno.

Akane sirvió el desayuno en la mesa y ambos comieron viendo la televisión, ya se sentían en mucha más confianza juntos, de hecho, ambos pensaban que pasaría con ellos al volver a la casa. En la residencia Tendo lo que menos abunda es la privacidad y ellos ya estaban acostumbrándose a estar solos, y encima tendrían que ser más cuidadosos en la escuela ya que no querían herir a Ukyo. De hecho, en casa ni siquiera podrían dormir juntos o tendrían que cuidarse mucho, de seguro Kasumi estaría más alerta que nunca. Antes de ir al torneo Ranma a veces visitaba en las noches a Akane para conversar o jugar a las cartas, y en mitad de sus sesiones aparecía la mayor irrumpiendo en la habitación, excusándose de necesitar algún tipo de ayuda.

Terminaron de desayunar y Akane fue a bañarse, necesitaba tomar un buen baño después de lo de la noche anterior, no quería reconocerlo pero sentía dolor en las caderas y piernas por lo que se mojó con bastante agua caliente esa zona. Cuando la chica se fue al baño Ranma quedó ordenando la habitación, su ropa estaba esparcida por todos lados, una idea no salía de su mente – _Después de todo lo que pasó… me hubiese gustado bañarnos juntos… ¿hubiese sido muy pervertido si se lo proponía?... no sé, ella dijo que le había gustado todo… pero es mejor no abusar, no debo asustarla _–

Ranma ya había terminado de poner en orden la habitación cuando Akane salió del baño, se veía repuesta y su piel brillaba, al menos lo poco que se veía. Ahora el muchacho pudo notar como ella ya caminaba con normalidad total, y eso lo alegró pero también se sentía un poco egocéntrico al haber dejado a la chica un poco coja, se sentía el hombre más varonil del mundo y desde que obtuvo la maldición que no se sentía así. Ahora era su turno de bañarse, lo hizo rápido y salió al encuentro con su prometida, aún era bastante temprano para ir a las termas.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Akane? – preguntó el chico de la trenza sentándose junto a su prometida

\- No sé… hace un poco de frío para salir a pasear ¿Podríamos seguir viendo televisión? – respondió la peliazul, en realidad estaba disfrutando poder estar a solas con el muchacho en la habitación.

\- Sí… me parece buena idea! – respondió contento

\- Ya… pero primero bajaré a llamar a Yuka y Sayuri… debo contarles del matrimonio antes de que se enteren por otras personas y quieran asesinarme! – dijo la menor de las Tendo a su prometido, con tono alegre a pesar de sus palabras

\- ¿Tú que crees que piensen? ¿yo les agrado? – preguntó el joven Saotome, en realidad no es que le importara mucho pero según sus amigos cuando las amigas de tu novia no te quieren, tienes que dar la relación por pérdida y con su pasado, pensaba que era muy probable que las amigas de su prometida lo odiaran.

\- ¿En serio preguntas? Las chicas nunca perdieron la fe en ti, cada vez que pensé en romper el compromiso me dijeron que no debía hacerlo y que esperara un poco más, estarán muy felices – dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras sonreía

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó asombrado el muchacho, no se esperaba tener a las amigas de Akane de su lado - ¿Cómo es eso de romper el compromiso? ¿Acaso lo pensaste… más de una vez? – continuó sorprendido y levemente asustado, pensar en que ella hubiese roto con él le causaba escalofríos.

\- Sí… estaba hartándome de que no te decidieras, aparte pensé que realmente no me querías pero las chicas insistían que sí – respondió sincera la muchacha, no tenía por qué mentirle.

\- Creo que tengo mucho que agradecerle a tus amigas… - dijo el chico de la trenza acercándose para besar fugazmente a su prometida

\- Sí… ya voy! Llamaré a la familia también para avisar de que estamos bien – dijo la peliazul y sin esperar más respuesta se alejó de su prometido para ir en busca del teléfono de la recepción. Ranma decidió seguirla, quería escuchar esas conversaciones.

~ _Inicio llamada telefónica_~

\- Hola! – respondió Sayuri

\- Hola Sayuri! Soy Akane

\- Akane ¿Dónde has estado? Llamé a tu casa para invitarte a dormir anoche pero me dijeron que te habías ido con Ranma! – dijo la castaña, se escuchó como llamaba a Yuka

\- ¿Estás con Yuka? Qué bien! Así les cuento a las dos de una vez… con Ranma salimos de la ciudad porque me pidió que lo acompañara a un torneo de artes marciales y ganó! – dijo muy contenta la peliazul

\- AMIGAA! Y ESTÁN A SOLAS? – dijeron Yuka y Sayuri a coro

\- Sí, pero no es por eso que llamé… él… me pidió matrimonio! – dijo emocionada Akane

\- ¿QUÉ?! NO PUEDE SER! AL FIN – gritó Sayuri

\- ¿Y qué dijiste? – dijo Yuka

\- Acepté, por supuesto! Ahora estamos de vacaciones por unos días… - dijo la peliazul con evidente felicidad

\- ¿Y están solos? Akane… ¿Acaso están durmiendo juntos? – preguntó Yuka, que era la más traviesa

\- Sí y… sí jeje pero no le digan a nadie! – dijo Akane ruborizándose

\- AAAAAH! Amiga que alegría! Lo sabíamos! Gané la apuesta! – gritó Sayuri

\- ¿Apuesta?- preguntó Akane curiosa

\- Yo aposté que se declaraba antes de salir de la escuela, Yuka que lo hacía después y Miho que no lo haría nunca y que terminarías haciéndolo tú– dijo Sayuri orgullosa por haber ganado.

\- Vaya… no sé porque no me sorprende – dijo Akane con voz de regaño

\- ¿Y ya se besaron? ¿Han hecho algo más? – preguntó Yuka

\- Sí y no… y ya me tengo que ir! Solo pueden contarle a las demás que me pidió matrimonio, nada sobre que estamos solos de vacaciones… no quiero rumores en la escuela! – dijo Akane, en realidad no quería estar escuchando las palabras morbosas de todos los pervertidos que parecían tener tendencia a estudiar en el Furinkan.

\- Ya… disfruta mucho! Queremos detalles cuando regreses! Adiós amiga felicidades! – dijo Sayuri muy emocionada

\- Muchas felicitaciones amiga! Disfruta mucho Adiós!- dijo Yuka en el tono más alegre que existía.

\- Adiós amigas! – dijo Akane y colgó.

~_Fin llamada telefónica_~

Al terminar la llamada Akane se sentía contenta, disfrutaba poder contar la noticia a sus amigas, era algo con lo que siempre soñó, al darse vuelta se percató de que su prometido estaba ahí.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando? – preguntó la peliazul entrecerrando los ojos

\- Sí jeje… ¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, vio a su prometida pasar por diversas emociones al hablar por teléfono así que sentía verdadera curiosidad

\- Que estaban muy felices por nosotros, y al parecer Sayuri ganó una apuesta jajaja – dijo la muchacha riéndose

\- ¿Qué apuesta? – preguntó el joven Saotome ahora con más curiosidad

\- Al parecer Sayuri apostó que te me declarabas antes de salir de la escuela, Yuka que lo harías después y Miho que no lo harías nunca y tendría que hacerlo yo – dijo tranquilamente la chica mientras abrazaba a su prometido

\- Ya… creo que Sayuri es la que más me agrada… y esa Miho la que menos – respondió un poco ofendido el chico de la trenza.

\- Ya no te enfades! Ahora llamaré a la casa – dijo Akane volviendo al teléfono

~_Inicio llamada telefónica_~

\- Hola! Residencia Tendo- contestó Nodoka

\- Hola tía! Soy Akane ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Estamos muy bien desde la noticia de su matrimonio, queridos hijos! ¿Cómo lo están pasando solos? – preguntó la mujer, notablemente alegre

\- Muy bien tía jeje, mañana es el último día que tomaremos de vacaciones… al siguiente iremos a casa – respondió la muchacha

\- Pueden tardar lo que quieran! Relájense y disfruten juntos, aquí dudo que puedan volver a hacerlo- dijo Nodoka ahora un poco apagada, los pretendientes de la pareja la ponían de mal humor

\- ¿los locos ya llegaron a Nerima? ¿Qué paso con ellos? – preguntó curiosa la menor de las Tendo

\- Sí hija, hoy estuvieron aquí antes del desayuno… Al parecer Ranma les dejó unas cartas a esas chicas donde rompía sus compromisos, y Nabiki les mostró su video besándose y lo del matrimonio… pero se niegan a entender! Dicen que no se rendirán hasta verlos – dijo tristemente Nodoka

\- Tía no se preocupe! Todo saldrá bien… ahora debo irme, salude a la familia de nuestra parte! Adiós – dijo la peliazul

\- Adiós hija! Disfruten su tiempo lo más que puedan – dijo Nodoka al colgar.

_~Fin llamada telefónica~_

\- ¿Era mi mamá? ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Ranma, no había podido escuchar más de la conversación de lo que Akane habló

\- Dijo que disfrutáramos mucho porque los locos ya habían ido a casa a buscarnos, y que tus prometidas se negaban a aceptar lo que decían sus cartas – dijo Akane apesadumbrada

\- No te preocupes! No tendrán más opción que aceptar, Shampoo vive para sus leyes y ante las matriarcas su prometido ahora es Mousse, y Ukyo no podrá obligarme a nada cuando le devuelva el dinero del carro que mi padre robó – dijo el chico muy seguro de sí mismo.

\- Eso espero… ahora volvamos a la habitación – dijo la menor de las Tendo, ya más tranquila. Ranma siempre le transmitía seguridad.

Regresaron a la habitación para descansar hasta la hora de almuerzo, ambos deseaban continuar disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos juntos. Buscaron en la televisión hasta encontrar alguna película y dejaron el canal puesto en una de terror. Estaban acostados sobre la cama, a la que ya se le habían cambiado las sábanas y vuelto a hacer, muy abrazados, Akane podía escuchar el corazón del muchacho latir a un ritmo perfecto y en su mente no pudo encontrar un momento más perfecto que ese.

La película terminó y a pesar de ser una película muy falsa Akane se mostró un poco asustada, pero como siempre lo negó. Ranma sonrió al ver que su prometida jamás dejaría de ser tan testaruda, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, sabía que era la única persona que no se aprovecharía de él, intentaría manipularlo o le llevara la razón en todo aun sin estar de acuerdo.

Llamaron el almuerzo y conversaron sobre las clases que ya estaban por llegar, Ranma no era buen estudiante por lo que necesitaría mucha ayuda para pasar sin tener que dar exámenes extra, pero su prometida lo ayudaría, como siempre. También hablaron de que se sentía extraño estar sin entrenar, solo descansando, pero decidieron que dejarían el entrenamiento de lado mientras estén de vacaciones, en casa eso era lo único que les dejaban hacer a solas.

Terminaron de almorzar y decidieron que era hora de salir para ir a las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del hotel, planeaban pasar allí gran parte de la tarde, descansando juntos.

Akane guardó los trajes de baño en su bolso, un poco de dinero y sus toallas. Se abrigaron y salieron juntos de la mano, esa ya era una acción natural en ambos. Al llegar al lugar cada uno se fue a un camarín para ponerse sus respectivos trajes de baño, la chica estaba nerviosa porque su bikini era un poco más osado de lo que acostumbraba usar, pero Ranma ya la había visto desnuda así que sabía que era estúpido sentirse así.

Cuando salió de su camarín estaba Ranma esperándola fuera, el muchacho quedó embobado con la visión de Akane en ese bikini, realmente le sentaba precioso, sus senos se veían perfectos y sus caderas anchas hacían que se le viera una cintura muy pequeña. La chica notó el estado de su prometido y se rio para sus adentros.

\- Eres un pervertido… elegiste el traje de baño más osado – dijo la muchacha fingiéndose ofendida, por supuesto su prometido la conocía tan bien que lo detectó de inmediato.

\- No pensé que realmente quisieras comprarlo, debía intentarlo jeje … ¿Acaso pensabas provocarme cuando te decidiste por él? – dijo mirándola coquetamente

\- No lo sé… yo solo quería hacerte feliz comprando el bikini que tú elegiste… - dijo la chica fingiendo inocencia

\- Bueno… en realidad si me hace feliz verte con él – dijo el chico de la trenza dando pequeños besos en la cara de la chica.

Estaban divirtiéndose juntos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un hombre con una cámara fotográfica

\- Hola chicos! ¿Quisieran una foto para recordar este bello día? Solo 200 yenes! – dijo el hombre, era calvo y se notaba viejo, usaba anteojos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Akane? ¿Quieres una foto? – dijo Ranma emocionado, no tenían ninguna foto juntos a parte de las que se tomaron en el torneo, que probablemente quedarían en manos de la familia porque habían pedido que fuesen enviadas al Dojo.

\- Sí, así podríamos reemplazar la del cuadro donde salen todos – dijo sonriente la menor de las Tendo, haciendo alusión a un cuadro que Ranma le regaló para una navidad.

Ranma abrazó a Akane por la espalda, juntando sus manos en el vientre de la chica, ella posó sus manos sobre las de él y sonrieron radiantes. La foto había salido perfecta.

\- Está muy bonita! Muchas gracias – dijo la peliazul al observar la foto desde la cámara, el hombre dijo que en una hora traería la foto junto a las demás que había tomado, se sorprendieron un poco porque realmente habían pocas personas en el lugar.

\- Yo creo que deberían tomarse otra… los jóvenes enamorados siempre se toman fotos besándose! Les haré promoción, 3 fotos en 500 yenes! – decía muy animado el fotógrafo, los chicos en realidad seguían siendo tímidos en público por lo que declinaron la oferta y el hombre se fue.

Estas termas estaban separadas por varias secciones y ellos fueron a una que se encontraba vacía y era mixta. Se metieron al agua y descansaron un poco con los ojos cerrados, solo sintiendo el agua caliente en sus cuerpos. Después aprovechando que no era un sector hondo Akane aprovechó de sumergirse y jugar en el agua, Ranma la veía divertido pues sabía que la chica al no saber nadar disfrutaba poco de la playa y de las piscinas, así que para más diversión la imitó.

Estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que se cansaron, no querían marearse por el calor del agua y terminar desmayados así que se detuvieron y se posicionaron uno junto al otro para descansar.

\- El agua está genial! Me siento muy relajada – dijo Akane con los ojos cerrados.

\- Sí… me gusta poder venir a las aguas termales, es el único lugar con agua en que no ataca mi maldición – dijo un poco afligido el muchacho

\- No pienses en eso… estamos aquí para relajarnos – dijo la muchacha abrazando a su amado prometido.

\- Sí, es cierto – dijo el chico de la trenza. Se estremeció por el abrazo de Akane, el contacto de su piel contra la de ella sumado al calor del agua hacían que su mente viajara por lugares recientemente conocidos.

Ranma miró para todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie a su alrededor y al comprobarlo, besó a Akane quien rápidamente respondió la caricia, besarse semi-desnudos en un lugar público fue algo que los excitó de sobremanera de modo que rápidamente el contacto se fue intensificando y apareciendo las manos en acción. La muchacha tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, y jugaba con su trenza como tanto le gustaba, en cambio el chico acariciaba con fuerza la espalda de su prometida hasta que llegó a su objetivo, el trasero. Mientras se besaban Ranma apretaba muy fuerte los glúteos de Akane y esta no le prestó mayor atención a eso, ni a que estaban en un lugar público besándose y acariciándose de forma muy poco casta. Fueron interrumpidos por un "clic", y se sintieron en Nerima siendo espiados por Nabiki, como si de un flash back se tratase.

Se dieron vuelta al lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vieron nuevamente al fotógrafo que habían visto hace un rato. Ranma estaba furioso.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios cree que está haciendo?! – gritó el chico de la trenza mientras ponía a Akane detrás de él

\- Me quedé pensando en que ustedes debían tener una foto besándose… son una pareja muy bonita y por lo que veo no son tan tímidos jejeje – decía el viejo riéndose

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve a fotografiarnos sin nuestro consentimiento?! DEME ESA FOTO! – gritó el muchacho, Akane veía todo desde atrás de Ranma, ella igual quería esa foto, le perturbaba saber que podría hacer ese hombre con ella

\- Sí te la daré hijo… ahora que te venderé 2 fotos podrías aprovechar mi promoción! Son 3 fotos por 500 yenes – dijo el hombre muy alegre, ignorando la fulminante mirada que el chico de ojos azules le estaba dando

\- Viejo aprovechado! Solo quería el maldito dinero… - bufó el ojiazul

\- Ya Ranma… tal vez así no moleste más, saquemos la foto que falta – dijo la chica tranquilizando a su prometido, no querían problemas en sus días libres.

El chico aceptó de mala gana, no quería darle en el gusto al viejo pero sabía que era la única forma de sacárselo de encima. Ya que tenían que sacar la foto quisieron sacar una divertida, de modo que Akane se sentó en los hombros de Ranma pero también se sujetaron de las manos para que no se fuera hacia atrás, todo esto dentro del agua, sonrieron con auténtica felicidad y el fotógrafo se marchó alegre pues ya había engatusado a los muchachos con las 3 fotos.

La tarde siguió tranquila, ya no se atrevieron a besarse de nuevo por miedo a ser descubiertos otra vez, por lo que se dedicaron a relajarse, jugar y disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Se marcharon cuando un par de horas después de la interrupción apareció el viejo con las fotos. En el camino al hotel encontraron un puesto de yakitoris, Ranma no perdió la oportunidad de ingerir unos cuantos mientras su prometida solo comió dos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel aún faltaba para la hora de la cena, Akane se sentó en la cama y se puso a revisar las fotos que se habían tomado, a pesar de todo el hombre hacia un buen trabajo pues las fotos tenían una excelente calidad. En la primera y última foto se veían como una pareja normal, como al fin eran! Ella estaba muy contenta de tener un recuerdo de esas primeras vacaciones juntos los dos solos, sabía que no serían las últimas. Se sonrojó al ver la foto que les sacó el viejo cuando estaban besándose, se notaba claramente en sus rostros la pasión del momento como también se podían apreciar como las manos de Ranma se hundían en su trasero.

El muchacho se acercó pues también quería ver las fotos, notó rápidamente como su prometida se ponía roja al ver la foto de su beso, a él igual le daba un poco de vergüenza haber sido encontrados de ese modo y sobre todo tener una clara evidencia de que se estaba dejando llevar en un lugar que no era el correcto. Su autocontrol de artista marcial no servía de mucho cuando de Akane se trataba. A pesar de que hace años sus autoproclamadas prometidas intentaban provocarlo para que sus hormonas cedieran realmente eso no sucedía, ellas no le provocaban nada a pesar de tenerlas desnudas frente a él, pero Akane le provocaba todo con tan solo un leve roce. Las otras fotos le parecieron muy hermosas, esperaba guardarlas y verlas dentro de muchos años junto a ella, pero también esperaba que no fuesen encontradas por la familia, su prometida se veía muy sexy con ese traje de baño y no quería que ellos supieran que tanto habían avanzado en su relación.

\- Las fotos están muy bonitas – dijo la peliazul mientras guardaba las fotos en su mochila

\- Sí… espero la familia no las encuentre, quisiera que las conserváramos solo nosotros – dijo el chico de la trenza sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Yo también, aparte no sé si podría volver a ver a mi papá o a Kasumi a la cara sabiendo que ellos vieron esa foto donde llevo un bikini tan expuesto… - dijo la muchacha sentándose a su lado.

\- No te preocupes… las guardaremos muy bien, tampoco me gustaría que vieran como te agarro el trasero – dijo el muchacho ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, le daba vergüenza decir algo así tan abiertamente pero quería empezar a poder hablar de esas cosas con más naturalidad.

\- Jajaja es cierto… es probable que Kasumi te golpee si la ve, ella me enseñó a darle con mi espada de madera a los pervertidos – dijo la menor de las Tendo muy risueña

\- No esperaba que Kasumi fuese así – dijo consternado el joven Saotome

\- Uff… hay muchas cosas que no sabes de nosotras… con él tiempo las sabrás jeje – dijo tranquila chica, posando su espalda sobre la cama, sus pies continuaban colgando desde el borde.

\- ¿Qué cosas no sé de ti? ¿Hay algo que me escondas? – preguntó coquetamente el ojiazul, aprovechando la posición de la chica se acostó sobre ella apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla

\- No lo sé… descubrirlo es solo tarea tuya… - dijo la peliazul mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa.

Eso fue suficiente para romper con el autocontrol del artista marcial, durante el día ya habían sido interrumpido en más de una ocasión y cada palabra la sentía como una provocación. Aprovechándose de la posición la besó varias veces dándole una serie de leves roces de labios, quería impacientarla y que ella lo besara profundamente, su acción dio sus frutos ya que Akane lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio un gran beso, en el que sus cálidas lenguas no paraban de luchar contra sí mismas, se empezaron a quedar sin aire por lo que se separaron un instante y solo se miraron a los ojos, ambos detectaron lo mismo en la mirada del otro: deseo. Volvieron a unir sus labios en sensuales movimientos ahora un poco más lentos pero igualmente cargados de deseo, el muchacho empezó a succionar el labio superior de ella mientras acariciaba su cabello, a ella le pareció una acción sumamente tierna, empezaron a jugar con sus bocas como nunca antes, sus labios estaban húmedos de tanto contacto, los jóvenes jadeaban, sentían la excitación correr por sus cuerpos y como la habitación se llenaba del calor hace tan poco tiempo conocido.

Akane empezó a empujar al chico y este pensó que ella quería que se detuviera, por lo que se levantó y se sentó en la cama, como estaba originalmente. La peliazul sonrió al ver lo respetuoso que podía ser el muchacho, y sin esperar más se sentó a horcajadas de él para continuar besándolo, dejándolo perplejo, pues esa había sido la razón por la que ella lo empujó. El chico de la trenza no tuvo reparos en la acción de su prometida y se dejó hacer, ella empezó a desarmarle la trenza mientras besaba el mentón y los labios del muchacho intercalando las caricia y él aprovechaba para tocarla, pasaba sus manos con fuerza por los muslos, caderas y trasero de ella, todo bajo el vestido de la muchacha, ya no sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza para hacerlo. En un intento por disfrutar mejor del momento intentó quitarle el vestido pero no pudo, por lo que ella rápidamente se lo quitó, quedando en ropa interior frente a él. A pesar de haberla visto todo el día con el pequeño bikini, verla con ropa interior era algo muy diferente, se veía mortalmente sexy, recordaba cuando descubrió que Akane había dejado atrás la lencería infantil y agradecía la maravillosa visión que el conjunto negro le regalaba de su prometida, ella se cohibió un poco al sentirse observada y sus mejillas se colorearon. A sus ojos no era justo que ella estuviese casi desnuda y el chico no por lo que mientras jugaba con su lengua con los labios del chico, le desabotonó la camisa lentamente para después quitársela y lanzarla lejos. Esa fue una actitud completamente sensual a los ojos del chico de la trenza, que en ese momento ya se hallaba desarmada. Después de quitarle la camisa intentó bajar sus pantalones sin éxito debido a la posición en la que se encontraban así que moviendo a la chica hacia un lado, Ranma se levantó y se los quitó, para ahora posicionarse nuevamente sobre ella.

Ambos estaban semidesnudos en la cama, uno sobre el otro besándose y acariciándose fieramente, Akane cambio de objetivo y desde los labios del muchacho bajó hasta su pecho dándole suaves y seductores besos a lo largo del camino, cada contacto provocaba un leve gemido de él que a ella le parecía el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Después de tanto tiempo donde él le decía que no era atractiva, saberse capaz de ponerlo así le llenaba de orgullo y felicidad. El chico de la trenza no soportó más y en un arrebato de pasión le quitó el sostén a la chica lanzándolo del lugar, y copiando el estilo de ella empezó a besarla desde los labios hasta los senos, dándose su tiempo para jugar con los pezones de ella, mientras estaba con uno acariciaba con su mano el otro, provocando gemidos cada vez más fuertes de la chica. Volvió a su boca y esta vez sus lenguas peleaban con una intensidad increíble, ambos sentían como sus labios estaban hinchados y húmedos por los besos, el punto de no retorno fue cuando ella le mordió los labios. Al parecer las acciones rudas excitaban de sobre manera al chico de intensos ojos azules y en un nuevo arranque le quitó las bragas a la chica rompiéndolas en un costado. Ella se impresionó por la pasión que demostraba el chico pero le gustó saberse así de deseada, tomó el costado del bóxer de Ranma para hacerle saber que quería quitárselo y él sin ningún pudor se lo quitó.

Ya se encontraban los dos sumamente excitados, sus cuerpos jadeaban y ya corría el sudor por ellos. Debido a los movimientos de sus cuerpos sus intimidades rozaban haciéndolos exhalar profundos gemidos que solo mostraban lo mucho que se deseaban, continuaban con su tarea repartiéndose besos mutuos en la cara cuello y pecho, ya les quedaba muy poco de autocontrol.

\- ¿Qué esperas?- dijo Akane de forma lenta y sensual, él sabía a lo que ella se refería.

\- Pídemelo… - dijo sonriendo, esto era como un reto para él, necesitaba escucharlo de su propia boca.

\- Eres egocéntrico… hasta en estos momentos… idiota – le dijo la chica mientras tocaba el miembro de Ranma con su mano para incentivarlo más, el gimió muy fuerte.

\- Pídemelo, Akane… - dijo el muchacho entre suspiros, enserio deseaba escucharlo

\- Ha… hazme tuya, Ranma… por favor… - dijo la peliazul muy roja, no podía creer que le había dado en el gusto en algo así a su prometido, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

Tras oír las palabras mágicas el chico sonrió satisfecho, y con la experiencia del día anterior posicionó su miembro en la entrada de la chica para penetrarla lentamente, disfrutando de su calor. Rápidamente ambos empezaron a moverse, acoplando sus movimientos, la muchacha arañaba con fiereza la espalda de Ranma y a él eso lo excitaba más, empezaba a pensar que estaba enfermo por sentirse excitado a través del dolor, pero no le importaba, así eran ellos. Mientras juntos movían sus caderas cada vez con más intensidad el chico dejaba fuertes marcas en el cuerpo de ella, sobre todo en la zona de los pechos que hasta mordidas tenían, cada vez se iban poniendo más intensos y sus caricias estaban lejos de ser algo tierno, la cama rechinaba fuerte y los gemidos y jadeos iban cada vez en mayor aumento. Juntos eran fuego, lo tenían más que claro, podían notar el aura roja que se desprendía de ellos.

Ranma sentía como estaba por terminar pero sabía que no podía hacerlo sin que ella lo hiciera primero, es "el deber de todo hombre complacer a su mujer" le decía siempre su madre. Por lo que por un minuto intentó pensar en otra cosa mientras embestía a la chica con gran intensidad, hasta que sintió como nuevamente las paredes de ella le apretaban, el momento se acercaba. Continuó hasta que escuchó un gran gemido salir de la boca de la chica y vio como ella estaba con los ojos cerrados experimentando lo maravilloso del orgasmo, se concentró nuevamente en él y rápidamente terminó, nuevamente dentro de ella y se dejó caer a un lado.

Esta vez habían sido mucho más agresivos e intensos, así que estaban empapados de puro sudor. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y seguían jadeando. Ranma se acercó a ella y la abrazó muy fuerte, ahora ya un poco más consciente se dio cuenta de lo bruto que fue y esperaba no haberle causado ningún daño a la chica. Ella lo miró y le regaló una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y le dio un tierno y suave beso, que reemplazaba fácilmente el "te amo "que quería decirle. Él sonrió y la apegó más contra sí mismo, quería quedarse sintiendo sus cuerpos desnudos juntos para siempre.

\- Eso fue algo… rudo ¿No crees? – dijo Ranma aún un poco agitado, mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella.

\- Sí, ya lo creo… pero está bien… somos artistas marciales, no podrías esperar otra cosa – dijo ella muy calmada

\- ¿No te hice daño? – pregunto preocupado el ojiazul

\- No… está todo bien – respondió la menor de las Tendo muy contenta, estos momentos con Ranma eran fantásticos.

\- Creo que se nos pasó la hora de la cena jeje – dijo el muchacho, después del ejercicio realizado sentía bastante hambre

\- Sí… de seguro aún podemos pedirla si es lo que quieres – dijo la peliazul besando el torso del chico

\- mmm… quiero y no quiero… quiero comer porque muero de hambre… pero no quiero dejar de estar así contigo – confesó el chico de la trenza en un suspiro

\- Ya sé… pero ya habrán más ocasiones, hay que comer! Yo también tengo hambre! – dijo la chica levantándose mientras se cubría con la colcha de la cama, observó sus bragas en el piso – Me debes ropa interior nueva!

\- ¿Puedo elegirla yo? Jeje – dijo Ranma en un tono coqueto, definitivamente ya no quedaba vergüenza en ellos en esos aspectos.

\- Solo espero que sea bonita… estos me gustaban mucho – dijo la peliazul mostrando su sostén que al parecer también había sufrido las consecuencias de un Ranma intenso, no tuvo más remedio que botarlo a la basura junto con sus bragas.

\- Lo será! – respondió el muchacho sonriendo mientras se levantaba

Recogieron sus ropas y se volvieron a vestir para llamar la cena, estaban de suerte y aún quedaba, así que apenas llegó se lanzaron a comer como si no hubiese mañana. Tenían mucha hambre debido a lo intensa que había resultado la tarde. Cuando terminaron Akane se levantó diciendo que debía ir a bañarse, el muchacho enserio que queria acompañarla así que esta vez no aguantó y se lo preguntó.

\- Akane… te molestaría si yo… ¿te acompañara? – dijo nervioso jugando con sus dedos el ojiazul

\- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? – preguntó la muchacha incrédula, no pensó que Ranma le propusiera algo así

\- Sí… pero si te molesta… yo esperaré mi turno jeje – dijo aún nervioso el muchacho

\- No me molesta… puedes venir si así lo quieres – dijo Akane ruborizándose, esto era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, él la vería desnuda en una situación donde sí podría apreciar su cuerpo y eso la ponía nerviosa

Sin esperar más Ranma la siguió hasta el baño, ella puso el agua a correr para que se llenara el ofuro y preparó sus útiles de aseo, el muchacho también traía los suyos. Cuando el agua estuvo lista Akane miró a su prometido un poco nerviosa, pero pensando en que ya no debería sentir ese tipo de vergüenza con él se desnudó y se metió al agua. Ranma se quedó estático al poder apreciar el hermoso cuerpo de Akane desnudo, nunca había podido verlo detenidamente y se arrepentía de todas las veces que dijo cosas feas de ella, aunque sabía que las decía solo mentirse a sí mismo, a la vez se quedó sorprendido por la brutalidad de las marcas que la chica tenía en su cuerpo, todas provocadas por él. Cuando ella se metió rápidamente el muchacho se desvistió y también se introdujo en la bañera.

A pesar de todo lo que ya habían vivido la muchacha rápidamente se enjabonó de forma que su cuerpo quedó cubierto por la espuma, para desgracia del chico, ella aún se sentía un poco insegura sobre su aspecto, sabía que sus rivales eran más voluptuosas, el propio Ranma se lo dijo muchas veces.

Akane se ofreció a lavar el pelo de Ranma y este aceptó, gustoso de vivir un momento tan íntimo que en su casa probablemente nunca podría vivir, en cambio, sabía que de vez en cuando podría colarse a la habitación de ella para dormir juntos, hallaría la forma de despistar a Kasumi. A diferencia de lo que los dos esperaban, durante su baño no pasó nada de índole sexual, pero eso no fue algo negativo pues aun así el momento fue muy íntimo, cargado de sentimientos y caricias leves, tratándose mutuamente con la mayor paciencia y delicadeza que podían, lo que era muy poco común en ellos, después del intenso y rudo momento vivido antes de la cena, algo así de tierno era precioso.

Cuando se salieron ambos se sentían relajados, a pesar de que tenían dolor en las piernas y caderas, sobre todo Akane. Se secaron el pelo y volvieron a la cama que seguía deshecha, no tenían sueño pero tampoco querían ver la televisión, estar juntos en silencio parecía ser el mejor de los panoramas en ese momento.

\- Me gusta estar así contigo, quisiera que esta tranquilidad durara por siempre… - dijo la peliazul escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su prometido.

\- Eso solo sería posible si no volvemos a casa nunca… a mí no me parece mala idea – dijo el joven Saotome muy serio, aunque en realidad sabía que a la chica no le parecería.

\- No digas eso… no podemos huir de nuestros problemas por siempre – dijo la muchacha mirándolo seriamente

\- Lo sé… por eso debemos disfrutar ahora, no estaremos así hasta probablemente después de la boda – dijo el ojiazul con voz y mirada melancólica

\- No es cierto… podemos ir a entrenar a las montañas algún fin de semana – dijo Akane sonriendo muy coqueta, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida al muchacho

\- ¿Y de qué clase de entrenamiento estamos hablando? – respondió el chico de la trenza en tono sugerente mientras la apretaba fuera de la cintura contra sí mismo.

\- No lo sé… habrá que ver llegado el momento – respondió ella dándole la espalda.

Ranma rápidamente la abrazó por la espalda y guiado por su nueva confianza posó sus manos en los pechos de ella en vez de en el estómago, como hacia cuando la abrazaba de ese modo. Akane se sorprendió por la acción de su prometido pero no le molestó.

\- Para ser pecho plano parecen gustarte bastante… - dijo ella aun de espaldas, sonriendo sin que él la viera.

\- Ya deberías saber que era mentira… - dijo él besando parte de la espalda de la chica que se encontraba descubierta por el pijama

\- No lo sé, nunca me dijiste que era mentira – respondió ella fingiéndose ofendida.

\- Bueno… era mentira jeje… eres hermosa, nada de pechos planos y para nada cuerpo de ladrillo… aunque en realidad a veces sí eres un poco marimacho… - dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba los pechos de ella con tranquilidad

\- Idiota… ibas muy bien – dijo Akane intentando zafarse del abrazo de su prometido, en realidad no se sentía ofendida pero no todo podía ser amor y flores entre ellos, esos pequeños insultos eran parte de la esencia misma de su relación.

\- Pero así me gustas… te amo – dijo Ranma finalmente sin permitir que ella se soltara, la siguió besando por la espalda

Akane se dio vuelta para ver al chico a la cara y vio nuevamente el deseo en los ojos de él, sonrió para sus adentros, podía apostar lo que se venía. Lo besó lentamente de forma que sus labios degustaran a la perfección los de él, sintiendo su tierno contacto. Se acomodaron en una posición cómoda y ya conocida, ella sobre él, era la mejor para poder sentirse y acariciarse con libertad, continuaron su beso subiendo de intensidad paulatinamente hasta que se volvieron completamente húmedos. Ranma empezó a subir la parte de arriba del pijama de Akane y ella sonrió.

\- Parece que se viene una larga noche- dijo la peliazul en un tono sugerente

\- Me parece bien… yo no tengo sueño – respondió el muchacho sonriendo mientras quitaba la prenda en su totalidad.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a **Ranma84 , Ranma x akane y pceleste377** por sus review! Me encanta saber que les está gustando :)

Espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, nunca antes había escrito algo de lemon así que si no les gusta es muy entendible, aún estoy aprendiendo como escribirlo jeje :)


	11. Solos, día 6

Capitulo 11: Solos, día 6

Dojo Tendo

El día ya había empezado un par de horas atrás para la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, despertó un poco después del amanecer tal y como era costumbre y tras alistarse empezó a preparar el desayuno para su familia, la que desde hace un par de años incluía a los Saotome.

Le gustaba cocinar para ellos, era su manera de entregarles el cariño que les tenía y de poder cuidarlos, nada protege más que una buena alimentación y agradecía mucho que desde su llegada, la señora Saotome la ayudaba en aquella importante tarea, enseñándole secretos que solo la experiencia entrega. Estaba muy agradecida con ella pues si no fuera por su ayuda Akane nunca hubiese progresado en la cocina, ambas la estaban instruyendo a la par dando unos alentadores resultados. La suegra de su hermana realmente tenia una gran paciencia con ella, pero sabía que era porque de verdad deseaba que Akane se casara con Ranma y estaba "preparándola" como esposa, y a la vez sabía que aunque su hermana lo negara, ella estaba aprendiendo para cocinar para él. Sonreía al recordar las lecciones, la pequeña Akane se esforzaba mucho. La casa se sentía vacía sin ella y sin Ranma, los menores eran la alegría y el caos del hogar, los extrañaba mucho.

Terminó de preparar el desayuno y con ayuda de su tía lo sirvió, estaba a punto de sentarse a comer cuando tocaron la puerta y rápidamente fue a ver, para encontrarse con el cartero. Se sentó mientras revisaba las cartas y encontró un sobre bastante extraño, dirigido a Ranma, la familia se percató de este y como siempre, Nabiki lo tomó.

\- Dice que es del torneo de artes marciales… - dijo la mediana de las hermanas Tendo mientras empezaba a abrir el sobre sonriendo.

\- Nabiki, está a nombre de Ranma… él debe abrirlo, tendremos que esperar – dijo Kasumi tomando tranquilamente el sobre desde las manos de su hermana.

\- Es cierto, mi hijo debe abrirlo, no deben inmiscuirse más en sus cosas – dijo Nodoka apoyando a Kasumi

\- Yo lo abriré, yo soy su padre y tengo derecho… de seguro es el premio y en ese caso yo merezco una parte ya que dediqué mi vida a su entrenamiento – dijo Genma ilusionándose con el dinero mientras tomaba el sobre.

\- Tal vez sea el cheque… revisé la cuenta de Ranma y no tenía ningún deposito… y también revisé la de Akane y nada – dijo Nabiki tranquilamente mientras comía

\- No creo que esté bien que estés revisando sus cuentas hermana… - dijo Kasumi con rostro muy serio, no le gustaba que su hermana menor fuera tan entrometida

\- LO ABRIRÉ! – gritó decidido el patriarca Saotome, él también había revisado la cuenta de su hijo después de saber que había ganado el torneo, pero para su sorpresa no había nada, así que sospechó que lo habría depositado en la cuenta de su nuera, pero ahora que Nabiki decía que esta igual estaba vacía, estaba seguro de que ahí estaría el cheque.

\- Genma no es correcto que te quedes con el dinero de tu hijo – dijo Nodoka al ver como su esposo abría el sobre, rápidamente desenvainó su katana. Todos quedaron sorprendidos (y dos desilusionados) ya que dentro del sobre solo habían fotos de Ranma y Akane tras ganar el torneo. Soun Tendo tomó la foto donde aparecía su hija abrazando a su yerno, que en el otro brazo sostenía un gran trofeo.

\- Esta foto es hermosa! Hay que ponerla en un gran marco dentro del Dojo! – dijo muy emocionado el patriarca Tendo sosteniendo la foto, mientras más la observaba más ganas de llorar de alegría sentía.

\- Es una foto preciosa, me parece una gran idea – dijo Nodoka sonriendo maternalmente mientras guardaba su katana, ver a su hijo tan feliz al lado de su prometida le encantaba. Mucho tiempo esperó para vivir esto.

\- Papá deja sacarle unas copias, esto ayudará a que esos idiotas se hagan la idea de que estos dos están juntos, y aparte obtendré un buen dinero… todos ganamos – dijo Nabiki con un rostro que solo decía dinero.

Todos la observaron con una gota en la cabeza, al parecer la mediana nunca cambiaría, pero por lo menos sus planes ahora no iban en contra de la pareja así que le permitieron quedarse con las fotos para sacarles la copia siempre y cuando se hiciera cargo del cuadro que su padre quería para el Dojo. Las fotos eran bastante buenas, la química de Ranma y Akane era capaz de traspasar las imágenes por lo que Nabiki estaba contenta, auguraba un gran negocio, aunque aún pensaba en donde diablos estaría el dinero del premio de su cuñado.

…

La hora del desayuno estaba a punto de terminar cuando los prometidos más famosos de Nerima empezaban a despertar, la noche anterior había sido de lo más intenso por lo que habían pasado en la vida, tanto física como emocionalmente, así que estaban agotados. Las novedades que habían traído consigo su relación como pareja formal los tenían en las nubes, sobre todo su recientemente descubierto ámbito sexual. Ambos eran inexpertos pero se habían empeñado en aprender al máximo el día anterior, ya se conocían bastante y habían descubierto como complacer a su pareja.

La primera en despertar en esta ocasión fue Akane, a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía su reloj biológico seguía en funcionamiento aunque de todas maneras era mucho más tarde de lo que acostumbraba levantarse. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba desnuda y su prometido la apretaba contra sí mismo con sus fuertes brazos, ella sabía que apenas intentara moverse él no se lo permitiría y la apretaría con más fuerzas, por lo que decidió continuar en ese agradable cautiverio. Se sentía bastante cómoda, ya había dejado el pudor atrás, sobre todo al descubrir que su prometido la encontraba muy sexy, ese fue el golpe que su autoestima necesitaba para elevarse y permitirse jugar con él y provocarlo a propósito. Sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que él despertara, de seguro ya tendría la suficiente hambre para que fuese necesario salir de la inconsciencia, por lo que se acurrucó en él a esperar.

A los pocos minutos el muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con Akane sonriéndole de la forma que tanto le gustaba, su alegría aumentó al ver que esta vez ella a pesar de estar despierta no se había levantado ni para vestirse, sino que continuó abrazada a él. Se sintió el hombre más afortunado del universo, algo así solo pensó que ocurriría en sus sueños.

\- Es tarde… hay que pedir el desayuno antes de que se pase la hora – dijo la peliazul mirando a su prometido curiosa, el muchacho se la había quedado viendo bastante tiempo sin decir nada ni moverse

\- Sí… buenos días, Akane – dijo el joven besando lentamente pero de forma tierna a su prometida.

\- Buenos días… aunque por poco buenas tardes jajajaja – dijo la muchacha carcajeándose – creo que nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde – continuó

\- Es que… nos dormimos muy tarde… ¿Acaso te arrepientes? – preguntó el chico abrazando más fuerte a Akane, de solo recordar la noche anterior no la quería soltar más. Si antes se sentía enamorado, cada vez que hacían el amor sentía como el sentimiento aumentaba más y la noche anterior lo habían hecho varias veces.

\- Claro que no… yo no me estoy quejando, pero en serio debemos pedir el desayuno ya! – dijo la chica intentando soltarse del agarre del muchacho.

\- No me quiero levantar… aún estoy cansado – dijo rezongando como un niño pequeño sin soltar a la muchacha

\- Yo también… pero ¿acaso no quieres comer? – preguntó con curiosidad la menor de las Tendo, su prometido nunca se saltaba el desayuno si podía evitarlo.

\- Sí quiero… pero quiero más quedarme así… queda poco tiempo para volver a casa – dijo el ojiazul con notable tristeza

\- Lo sé… ¿Qué haremos hoy? – preguntó Akane, quería desviar la atención de la vuelta a casa, era en lo que menos quería pensar en ese momento.

\- No sé ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

\- Podríamos ir a las termas y después solo pasear… es lo único que se me ocurre – dijo la chica seriamente aún entre los brazos del chico.

\- Quedémonos aquí ¿Para qué quieres salir? – preguntó el ojiazul, en realidad él deseaba quedarse todo el día acostado así con ella.

\- No podemos estar aquí todo el tiempo… debemos aprovechar el poder salir sin ser atacados – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Pero también deberíamos aprovechar el poder estar así juntos, en casa sería imposible también – dijo el muchacho dando varios besos cortos en la cara a su prometida

\- Lo sé… pero volveremos temprano y podremos pasar más tiempo así ¿Ya? – dijo la menor de las Tendo dando un pequeño beso a su prometido para empezar a levantarse.

\- Está bien… no sé cómo quieres ir a las termas, no creo que las marcas de mordidas salgan con esa peineta – dijo el joven Saotome sentándose en la cama mientras observaba a su prometida, la noche anterior había sido muy intensa y en sus cuerpos estaban claras las marcas de eso.

\- Bueno en este lugar nadie nos conoce… aparte es probable que esté medio vacío igual que ayer, realmente quiero ir a las termas… el cuerpo me duele mucho! – dijo Akane poniéndole ojos de cachorrito, lo del dolor de cuerpo era real y el causante era él, así que sabía que no se lo negaría.

\- Ya… a mí también me duele un poco jeje – dijo el chico levantándose rápidamente, internamente su ego se había elevado hasta la luna por ser el causante del dolor de cuerpo de la muchacha, ahora sí podía decir que era un hombre entre hombres.

Se vistieron con sus pijamas, que la noche anterior habían sido lanzados muy lejos de la cama, pidieron el desayuno y se sentaron a comer. Ambos estaban visiblemente adoloridos, tal y como lo habían predicho la noche fue larga e intensa. Mientras comían, discutían que harían después de ir a las termas y a qué hora llegarían a casa pues debían ordenar sus cosas para marcharse al día siguiente.

Al terminar de comer fueron a bañarse, juntos nuevamente, esa era una de las cosas que no podrían hacer hasta que vivieran solos, así que aprovecharían por mientras. Estaban enjabonados y descansaban un rato en el agua caliente, uno al lado del otro, Akane tomó su peineta y empezó a desenredar sus cabellos.

\- Tienes el cabello más largo – dijo el ojiazul observando bien a su prometida

\- Sí… lo dejaré crecer un tiempo – dijo la muchacha sonriendo, extrañaba la larga melena de su pasado, la hacía sentirse femenina.

\- ¿Por qué? Me gusta cómo se te ve el cabello corto – dijo el muchacho tocando el pelo de su prometida mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

\- Con el cabello corto no me podría hacer un peinado para la boda… después de eso lo volveré a cortar, aunque también me gustaría volver a tener el cabello tan largo como lo tenía cuando… tú y Ryoga lo cortaron – dijo en un suspiro la peliazul, el día mencionado había sido muy fuerte emocionalmente para ella, se desprendió de su cabello que cuidó por años al mismo tiempo que del sentimiento que tenia por el Doctor Tofú.

\- Te veías bonita pero… tenías el cabello largo para gustarle a otro hombre… si lo tienes largo de nuevo no dejaré de pensar en eso – respondió el chico evidenciando sus celos, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿ Acaso crees que si lo vuelvo a tener largo seria para gustarle al Doctor? – preguntó seria alzando una ceja mientras lo observaba directamente.

\- No digo eso… no creo que lo entiendas, ni yo lo hago… pero es como que si después de ese día, cuando dijiste que el Doctor ya no te interesaba, sentí que bueno… podría interesarte… yo – dijo un poco vergonzoso, nunca habían hablado así del pasado, con sus sentimientos reales.

\- Ósea que para ti fue como ¿un antes y un después? ¿por eso tienes mi cabello guardado? – pregunto la menor de las Tendo

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo tu cabello?! Y bueno sí… creo que yo… en ese momento… ya me gustabas jeje – dijo en voz baja, él tenia claro que él se había enamorado primero porque cuando llegó al Dojo a Akane le gustaba el Doctor Tofú y ese siempre fue un golpe a su autoestima y ego. La única mujer que le había interesado gustaba de otro hombre, y las mujeres interesadas en él ni le atraían.

\- Se te olvida que soy yo quien limpia y ordena tus muebles, si no querías que lo viera debiste guardarlo mejor… No debes pensar esas cosas, lo que sentí alguna vez por el Doctor solo fue algo infantil, ya sabes… él siempre cuidó de mí, es probable que confundiera mis sentimientos, solo era una niña – dijo la chica explicando lento, sabía que si Ranma lo había mencionado era porque probablemente había pensado mucho en eso y no quería que él se sintiera inseguro.

\- Ya veo… gracias por decírmelo ¿enserio quieres dejarte crecer el cabello? – preguntó el joven Saotome ya más tranquilo, la duda de los sentimientos de Akane lo habían corroído desde hace tiempo, siempre quiso saber si ella de verdad había amado al doctor.

\- Sí… pero ahora debes pensar que lo dejaré largo por ti, para el matrimonio… De todos modos no creo que lo deje más debajo de mis hombros – respondió sonriendo la chica mientras lo abrazaba, el muchacho se estremeció debido a que estaban desnudos en la tina.

\- Entonces sí me parece bien, te amo… te verás bella con el peinado que decidas hacerte – dijo el ojiazul acomodándose para besar a su prometida.

\- Gracias… yo también te amo, Ranma – respondió la muchacha también acomodándose.

Se dieron un par de besos lentos y que demostraban todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sentían ese amor cada vez más fuerte y correspondido, las palabras de Akane calmaron las dudas del chico de la trenza, pero antes de que las cosas tomaran otro rumbo se separaron y terminaron de asearse, puesto que debían salir pronto para que no les hiciera más tarde.

Se deshicieron lo más que pudieron de las marcas que delataban sus apasionadas muestras de afecto, aunque como Ranma había predicho las mordidas no se fueron. Akane tenía mordidas en los pechos pero el bikini de seguro las cubriría, y algunas en los hombros bastante pequeñas. Ranma las tenia también en los hombros pero las de él eran más visibles.

Cuando terminaron faltaba poco para la hora de almuerzo así que prefirieron ir a pasear primero, recorrerían un poco del comercio y algún parque cercano para después volver a comer y volver a salir hacia las termas. Akane decidió que llamarían a casa nuevamente para reportarse y avisar que llegarían al día siguiente, aunque a Ranma esto no le agradó mucho, de seguro Nabiki les avisaba a todos los locos para que cuando llegaran estuvieran todos esperándolos.

~_Inicio llamada telefónica~ _

\- Hola! Residencia Tendo – contestó la dulce Kasumi.

\- Hermana! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Akane muy feliz, extrañaba a su querida hermana a pesar de todo.

\- Akane! Aquí estamos todos muy bien ¿y tú? ¿y Ranma? – preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, hace días no hablaba con su hermana menor.

\- Nosotros estamos muy bien, la hemos pasado excelente – dijo Akane, no queriendo profundizar en el por qué, si su hermana se enteraba de los avances que había tenido con su prometido de seguro le daba un sermón sobre las tradiciones, y conociendo los secretos de su hermana, no era quien para decirle esas cosas.

\- Me alegro mucho ¿Cuándo volverán? La casa está muy vacía sin ustedes – dijo Kasumi honestamente.

\- Volveremos mañana, hermana… ya sabes, falta poco para entrar a clases – dijo Akane dando a entender que sólo por eso tenían apuro en regresar.

\- Ya veo… dime hermana ¿Ranma se ha portado bien contigo? ¿Están durmiendo separados verdad? – preguntó la mayor de las Tendo, sabía que eso no le incumbía pero era su deber proteger el honor de su hermana lo más que pudiese.

\- Sí, se ha portado muy bien conmigo… no me gusta que preguntes esas cosas, Kasumi, deberías confiar en mí – respondió la peliazul un poco fastidiada, no quería llegar a esa conversación ahora, aunque planeaba tenerla al volver a casa

\- Akane, tú sabes que lo hago por tu bien… Ranma debe respetarte hasta que se casen, si él intenta obligarte… - dijo la castaña cuando fue interrumpida.

\- Él no me ha obligado a nada! No pienses cosas que no te he dicho, pareciera que estuvieses hablando de un extraño y no de Ranma – dijo Akane en tono molesto, detestaba que su hermana desconfiara tanto de su prometido, si habían vivido bajo el mismo techo casi 3 años!

\- No respondiste mi pregunta… yo solo te lo digo porque te quiero y me preocupo por ti… de todos modos me alegra que estés feliz y que al fin sean una pareja, hemos visto el video del torneo muchas veces! Incluso se los mostramos a sus amigos – dijo Kasumi, la joven le decía amigos a los locos que perseguían a los prometidos.

\- Ya Kasumi, gracias… me tengo que ir – dijo la menor de las Tendo, no quería que su hermana retomara la conversación, se sentía mal por mentirle.

\- Antes de que te vayas, dile a Ranma que llegó del torneo un sobre para él… el tío Genma con Nabiki pensaron que era un cheque con el premio así que lo abrieron, pero eran unas bellas fotos de su triunfo! Están muy bonitas ¿le molestará si las pongo en el álbum familiar? – dijo Kasumi nuevamente en tono dulce, se ponía seria solo ante lo que ella llamaba "asuntos de honor"

\- Ponlas en el álbum Kasumi, él no se molestara, incluso se sentirá feliz… y con respecto al premio, esos dos no verán ni un yen! Ahora si hermana debo irme… te quiero, Adiós! – dijo Akane ansiosa por colgar

\- Adiós hermana, te quiero! Nos vemos mañana – dijo en tono maternal la mayor de las Tendo, y Akane colgó.

~ _Fin llamada telefónica~_

Ranma había estado cerca de su prometida mientras hablaba por teléfono, así que escuchó prácticamente todo lo que ella dijo. Tenía sus sospechas hacia donde había ido la conversación de ella con su cuñada mayor.

\- ¿Y que cuenta la familia?- dijo el chico de la trenza posando su brazo por atrás de la cabeza mientras salían del hotel, fingiendo que no había oído nada.

\- Kasumi dice que llegaron las fotos del torneo y quería que te preguntara si te molestaba que ellas las pusiera en el álbum familiar – dijo la peliazul tranquilamente mientras caminaba junto a su prometido tomando su mano.

\- No me molesta, me gusta que me considere parte de la familia… ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo el muchacho, en realidad adoraba sentirse parte de la familia, es algo que siempre le faltó en su infancia y que solo conoció al llegar al Dojo Tendo, su alegría solo aumentó cuando su mamá se sumó a la ecuación.

\- Que las pusiera y que no te molestaba jajaja sabía que dirías eso, también le dije que volveremos mañana – siguió hablando la menor de las Tendo, pero ahora pasó de las carcajadas a una voz más seria.

\- Ya… ¿y solo hablaron de eso? – preguntó el ojiazul, quería saber que había dicho su cuñada sobre él, escuchó perfectamente como Akane reprendía a su hermana mayor mencionándolo.

\- No… de nuevo me preguntó si te estabas comportando conmigo y que si dormíamos juntos, yo le dije que no debía desconfiar de ti pero no respondí sus preguntas – dijo la chica un poco fastidiada, le gustaba poder contar con su prometido para desahogarse, esa confianza era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su relación, aunque esta venia de antes de su viaje.

\- Si en casa te pregunta… ¿le dirás la verdad? O nuevamente diremos que dormimos separados… - preguntó el joven, a él no le importaba decir la verdad, de hecho sería lo mejor, de seguro así los dejarían seguir durmiendo juntos.

\- Si me lo pregunta cuando estamos a solas sí, de seguro así será, no se atrevería a preguntarlo frente a todos, no quiero que siga insistiendo con esas cosas… y tampoco con sus irrupciones a mitad de la noche a mi habitación – dijo frunciendo el ceño, su hermana sí que era un caso.

\- Entonces… ¿le dirás todo todo? Incluyendo ya sabes… - dijo el muchacho, no creía a su prometida capaz de hacer algo así.

\- No sé… solo lo veré en el momento… ¿te molestaría si se lo dijera?

\- No, para nada… me gustaría poder seguir durmiendo contigo en casa, eso lo haría más fácil… pero no quiero que Kasumi me odie – respondió con sinceridad el chico de la trenza.

\- Ella no va a odiarte… aparte mi papá te dio su bendición muchas veces, aunque no es algo que quisiera gritar a los 4 vientos si se llega a enterar no tiene por qué regañarme – dijo tranquilamente la peliazul, omitió que tenía como contraatacar, aunque le dolía tener que hacerlo, amaba a Kasumi como a una madre y detestaba discutir con ella, muy pocas veces lo había hecho y nunca pensó que lo haría por cosas como esta.

\- Es cierto jeje de hecho me la dio por teléfono nuevamente… cuando regresemos hablaré con él – dijo con orgullo el muchacho

\- ¿QUÉ? Supongo que no planeas decirle "eso"… es mi padre, que vergüenza! – dijo la chica deteniéndose al instante, eso era un tema del que no quisiera hablar con su padre.

\- Claro que no! Como podría decírselo! "Sabe tío Soun, no me aguanté y no respeté a su hija hasta el matrimonio ¿me perdona?"… como podría decirle algo así! – dijo el chico un poco alterado marcando las comillas para darse a entender, por supuesto que no hablaría de un tema así con su suegro y si él le preguntaba, lo evitaría a toda costa.

\- Uff… que bien, y entonces ¿Qué planeas decirle? – ahora con gran curiosidad preguntaba la menor de las Tendo.

\- Bueno… debo pedirle tu mano formalmente ¿no? Es lo correcto y así quiero hacerlo, todo debe ser como corresponde – dijo seriamente el chico de la trenza, aún seguían detenidos uno frente al otro en la mitad de la calle.

\- Uhm… sí… no esperaba que quisieras hacer eso… es muy lindo – dijo la peliazul sonrojándose, esos actos de verdadero amor le provocaban rubor y sentir esas bellas mariposas en su estómago.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré! – dijo el muchacho aprovechando de besar a su prometida, recordando que estaban en un lugar público se separaron y continuaron con su paseo.

Visitaron varias tiendas y aprovecharon de comprar unas hierbas que servían para las comidas, se la llevarían a Kasumi y Nodoka. Ambos sentían aún un poco de dolor en sus cuerpos, por lo que caminaban despacio y sin forzarse, Akane se veía muy contenta viendo los aparadores de las tiendas, Ranma sonreía al verla ser feliz con acciones tan comunes, a pesar de que él detestaba ir de compras podía soportarlo con tal de verla así. Finalmente fueron a pasear cerca de un parque y cuando las nubes se pusieron negras decidieron volver al hotel, aparte ya era hora del almuerzo.

Iban llegando al hotel cuando la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, convirtiendo a Ranma en la sexy pelirroja, automáticamente él le soltó la mano a Akane.

\- Fueron varios días sin que te transformaras… ya extrañaba ver a la pelirroja – dijo Akane sonriendo, quería hacerle saber que le daba igual su maldición, sabía que el muchacho tenia problemas con aceptarla aún.

\- Yo no la extrañaba para nada… pero tienes razón, eso solo confirma que si no fuera por esos idiotas y mi papá no me transformaría casi nunca… podría vivir en paz – dijo un poco resignado el chico de la trenza.

\- Sí… pero tu maldición no es problema, sabes que no me importa – dijo la chica intentando tomar su mano nuevamente.

\- Si sé que no te importa… pero no quiero que piensen mal de ti… la gente no sabe que soy un hombre – dijo la pelirroja cabizbaja.

\- Ya veo… si es lo que quieres… - dijo la peliazul caminando al lado de Ranma, fueron en silencio hasta el hotel. Los empleados del hotel miraron curiosos a Ranma-chica, era muy bonita e iba acompañada de la mujer atractiva que tanta atención les había llamado. Ellas notaron las miradas de los indiscretos empleados y solo les fruncieron el ceño.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la pelirroja iba rápida al baño para mojarse con agua caliente, pero Akane la detuvo antes tomándola del brazo.

\- No debes sentirte mal por esto… yo te amo tal y como eres ¿lo sabes? – preguntó la menor de las Tendo mirándola fijamente a los penetrantes ojos azules que en ese momento solo demostraban tristeza.

\- Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal… yo… tú mereces un verdadero hombre… y por lo que veo yo nunca lo seré – dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja.

\- A mí me gustas tú… probablemente si hubieses sido mujer también me hubieses gustado… eso no es algo que me importe – dijo la peliazul sonrojada pero segura, ella ya lo había pensado varias veces y no es que se sienta atraída hacia las mujeres, solo que Ranma es Ranma. Estaba segura de que podría ser un sapo y le gustaría igual.

\- Gracias, Akane – dijo Ranma esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sus palabras lo tranquilizaban porque notaba la sinceridad en ellas, entendía a la perfección lo que ella intentaba decirle

A pesar de todo Akane prefirió dejárselo bien claro y le dio un pequeño beso, tierno y lento en los labios, segura de que así su prometido sabría que ella no mentía. El muchacho en su forma femenina se sorprendió por el acto pero lo permitió, cuando se separaron Akane le sonrió y él supo que todo estaría bien.

\- No tenías que hacerlo… yo no quiero que te sientas incomoda, aunque sea para hacerme sentir mejor – dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba al baño

\- No lo hice para que te sintieras mejor, lo hice porque yo quise… ¿Acaso dudas de mis sentimientos? - dijo la peliazul entrecerrando sus ojos apoyada en la puerta del baño.

\- No pero… - empezaba a decir cuando su prometida lo interrumpió

\- Entonces nada, nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma aunque estés transformado… si quieres en público puedes soltarme y podemos estar distanciados, pero cuando estamos solos para mi sigue siendo igual que cuando eres hombre – y tras decir esas palabras la muchacha se fue a pedir el almuerzo, dejando atrás a un ya varonil Ranma que estaba atónito _– Ya me había demostrado que me quería con maldición y todo… ¿pero acaso dijo que no le importa besarme siendo mujer? Cuando decía que mi maldición le daba igual no creí que fuera tan enserio_ – pensaba feliz el chico de la trenza, no sabía a qué Dios había contentado para darle una mujer como Akane.

El muchacho salió y se encontró a Akane viendo televisión muy relajada en la cama, así que decidió hacerle compañía, se acostó a su lado y la abrazó pero esta vez él acomodó su cabeza en los pechos de ella y la abrazó por la cadera, se sentía relajado al escuchar el latir del acompasado corazón de su querida peliazul, ella se dio cuenta que el día había sido muy emocional para su prometido y si incluía las emociones que habían sentido la noche anterior, entendía que él estuviese un poco extraño. Así que empezó a hacerle cariño en el cabello, como una madre hace con su hijo. Estuvieron así hasta que llegó el almuerzo y tras servir empezaron a comer.

…

Dojo Tendo

La familia había terminado de almorzar pero aún así se encontraban todos en la sala de estar tomando té, Nabiki ya había devuelto las fotografías pues ya había hecho copias, así que mientras degustaba su té, Kasumi empezó a ponerlas en el álbum de la familia.

\- Kasumi ¿No vas a esperar que Ranma y Akane lleguen para ver que harán con las fotos? – preguntó Nodoka con curiosidad, la mayor de las Tendo no era de las que tomaban las cosas ajenas sin permiso.

\- Cuando Akane llamó dijo que a Ranma no le molestaría que las pusiera aquí, de hecho dijo que le gustaría – contestó Kasumi tranquilamente mientras sonreía.

\- Por lo que veo mi hermanita sí que domó al caballo salvaje… hasta ya toma las decisiones por él ¿O acaso escuchaste que le preguntara? – dijo Nabiki con su usual astucia.

\- No… ahora que lo recuerdo no le preguntó… - dijo Kasumi deteniendo su tarea, al parecer su hermana era quien tomaba las decisiones en su relación, ya se comportaban como casados y eso era bueno hasta cierta parte.

\- No te detengas Kasumi, mi hijo de seguro está de acuerdo con su prometida… ella no diría cosas de las que no está segura – intercedió Nodoka al ver la duda en la cara de Kasumi.

\- Si Kasumi, continua… de seguro lo habían hablado antes, si no quisieran que viéramos las fotos no las habrían mandado directamente aquí- dijo Nabiki, no quería arruinar la alegría de su hermana mayor, y de todos modos intuía que cuando Ranma volviera en lo que menos pensaría seria en las fotos.

\- Sí hermana – dijo Kasumi continuando con su tarea de armar el álbum, le gustaba mucho guardar los momentos preciados de la familia en él. Estaba concentrada en su tarea cuando por la puerta del salón entraron los cinco de siempre, irrumpiendo ruidosamente pero sin romper nada, no querían que su deuda siguiera aumentando.

\- Si buscan a Ranma y Akane no están aquí – dijo Nodoka lanzando una severa mirada a los chicos que tenía enfrente, en tanto Nabiki guardaba rápidamente el álbum con las fotos, no fuera ser que las vieran gratis.

\- Nabiki Tendo… ¿Cuánto me costará saber cuándo vuelve mi adorada Diosa con alma de tigresa? – preguntó Kuno directamente a la chica, ignorando a Nodoka. Todos esperaban ansiosos una respuesta.

\- Por ser respetuosos y no arruinar mi casa, solo te costará 5000 yenes – dijo sonriendo de lado la mediana de las Tendo. Kuno pagó y la muchacha continuó- Regresan mañana, o eso dijeron, pero no mencionaron a qué hora.

\- Shampoo esperar aquí todo el día de ser necesario! – dijo la amazona, estaba segura de que convencería a Ranma de retomar su compromiso, no pensaba volver a su aldea sin él.

\- Yo también, Ran-chan debe explicarme! Estoy segura de que esa carta es obra de Akane… - dijo Ukyo molesta.

\- No deberían hacerse ilusiones, Saotome y Akane se aman… han estado solos varios días quien sabe hasta donde llegaron – dijo Mousse tranquilamente, decidió que acompañaría a Shampoo hasta que Ranma volviera, unos días después se marcharía a su tribu junto a su madre.

\- CALLATE – gritaron todos a la vez, ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad y luchaban por creerla estúpida. En cambio los patriarcas al escuchar las suposiciones del chico pato no paraban de dar brincos y abrazarse, hablando de su supuesto nieto.

\- Akane jamás se entregaría a ese idiota por su propia cuenta, si eso sucede de seguro él la obligó! – grito Ryoga iracundo, a pesar de que sabía que no era cierto.

\- Mi querida Akane está esperándome! Ningún pétalo caerá de su flor hasta que yo la despose! – gritó Kuno, todos hicieron cara de horror.

\- SILENCIO! – dijo Nodoka tomando su katana – Ya es suficiente, lo que mi hijo y su prometida hagan no es su asunto! Ahora váyanse, ellos no llegaran hasta mañana y de seguro llegan de noche

\- Tía, no los heche tan rápido… no arruine mis negocios ¿Cómo pagaremos la boda sin ellos? – dijo Nabiki con su habitual sonrisa, había escuchado todo en silencio pero no perdería la oportunidad de vender las fotos – Tengo unas fotos del torneo, imágenes que no salieron en televisión ¿Quieren verlas?

\- SIIIIII – dijeron los 4 interesados, aunque Mousse también sentía curiosidad.

\- Dos fotos por 5000 yenes y 5 por 10000 – dijo la mediana agitando las fotos como si fuese un abanico.

Todos pagaron los 10000 yenes como pudieron, Ukyo ya había dejado la escritura de su restaurant pues ya no tenía más dinero. En las fotos solo pudieron ver lo felices que se veían los prometidos, el dolor de sus pechos se hizo más agudo cuando las vieron, sus ojos mostraban la autenticidad del amor que ahora se proclamaban, en un par de fotografías aparecían abrazados, no había ninguna donde salgan besándose pensaron todos buscando un alivio, pero en realidad no era necesario para ver el amor que se tenían.

Cabizbajos y llenos de ira pero también de cansancio se fueron retirando uno a uno, estaban agotados de pensar en la pareja, en buscar formas de separarlos, lo habían intentado todo y aun así no podían, y eso que antes ni siquiera eran pareja… imaginar lo mucho que les costaría ahora sí era agotador. Deseaban no pensar en eso hasta el día siguiente, pero volverían dispuestos a escuchar respuestas, como si ya no tuviesen suficiente.

…

Después de almorzar descansaron un poco acostados mientras pasaba la lluvia, que iba decayendo paulatinamente. Cuando terminaron tomaron sus cosas y partieron hacia las termas para relajar sus cuerpos y aprovechar el tiempo juntos, con la familia habían ido varias veces a aguas termales pero nunca antes del viaje habían podido disfrutarlas juntos. Al llegar esperaban no encontrarse con el fotógrafo del día anterior y así fue para su suerte.

Se cambiaron y fueron al agua, este día había más personas que el día anterior, se ruborizaron al ver que algunas de sus marcas seguían ahí pero como Akane dijo, nadie los conocía en esa ciudad así que no se hicieron tanto problema. Fueron al sector mixto, que agradecían que existiera pues no en todas las aguas termales se permitía, casi siempre eran separadas por sexo, si no habrían tenido que separarse y en realidad el viaje tenía la intención de todo lo contrario.

Estuvieron un largo rato relajándose, sintiendo como el dolor de sus músculos desaparecía lentamente, el día afuera estaba frío y llovía a ratos, saberse en un lugar cómodo y caliente les ayudó a disfrutar aún más el momento.

Cuando empezó a atardecer decidieron marcharse al hotel, fue tanta la relajación de sus cuerpos que se sentían agotados y con sueño.

Al llegar a la habitación Akane guardó las cosas y empezó a ordenar su mochila para el regreso del día siguiente, por mientras Ranma descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, su prometida también ordenó su bolso.

Akane terminó cuando se aproximaba la hora de la cena, vio a su prometido descansar relajado y le dio un poco de pena, ella lo sacaría de su paz.

\- Ranma… ¿estás muy cansado? – preguntó la chica acostándose a su lado mientras lo observaba fijamente, sabía que era un capricho lo que le pediría pero no podía resistir a la tentación.

\- Sí… un poco ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el muchacho sin abrir los ojos, pero podía sentir a su prometida muy cerca de él

\- Nada… si estás cansado no importa, será en otro momento – dijo ella tranquilamente acomodándose mejor en la cama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó interesado el chico de la trenza, nunca estaría tan cansado como para no ceder a los deseos de ella, sobre todo porque en su mente lo que ella iba a pedirle sería algo placentero para él.

\- ¿Me complacerías en lo que yo quiera… aunque estés cansado? – preguntó la peliazul con bastante emoción, el muchacho al oír esas palabras se sentó rápidamente en la cama. La palabra complacer hizo que su cuerpo se llenara de energía.

\- En lo que tú quieras… ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – dijo el muchacho acercándose a su prometida, ya estaba listo para sacarse la ropa para complacer a su querida futura esposa.

\- Yo deseo… ir a comer frituras! Cuando volvamos a casa no podré comer en mucho tiempo – dijo la menor de las Tendo sonriendo infantilmente. Ranma quedó sorprendido, él esperaba otro tipo de deseo pero que más daba, la complacería de igual forma.

\- Bien, entonces vamos! Ya es la hora de cenar – dijo el joven Saotome levantándose lentamente de la cama, aunque su rostro aun tenía un gesto de decepción muy leve.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Si no quieres no es necesario que vayamos, podemos ir mañana antes de irnos – dijo la chica observándolo de cerca.

\- Nada es que… no pensé que era eso lo que querías jeje – respondió un poco ruborizado el chico

\- ¿Y que pensaste que te pediría? Te ves desilusionado – dijo la peliazul sentándose en la cama

\- Nada… no pensé nada jeje ya vamos! – dijo Ranma ya desde la puerta, su prometida lo observó entrecerrando los ojos, tomó el bolso y salieron.

\- Pensaste que te pediría… ¿algo pervertido? – dijo la chica en tono coqueto y bastante bajo, no quería ser escuchada hablando de esos temas

\- Mmm… claro que no… yo no pensé nada… - balbuceó el ojiazul, su prometida lo miró acusadoramente hasta que continuó – utilizaste la palabra "complacer"… ¿Qué esperabas?

\- No creí que se vería de ese modo… bueno no importa, tengo mucha hambre! – dijo la muchacha sin prestarle importancia al asunto, el chico quedó sorprendido por la naturalidad de su prometida.

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un lugar donde comer frituras, a Ranma también le gustaban mucho así que el plan también le gustaba, aunque aún se sentía cansado. No entendía como Akane se veía tan llena de energía, realmente habían hecho las mismas cosas, deberían estar en iguales condiciones. Finalmente tras mucho caminar encontraron un lugar donde vendían el ansiado alimento, comieron juntos y nuevamente Ranma sentía su corazón estallar al ver a su prometida comer sin cubiertos, él tampoco los usaba, pero eso no era algo nuevo en él.

Terminaron de comer y se fueron del restaurant, ya estaba oscuro y las calles vacías, con el frío que hacía nadie quería estar fuera, al menos no llovía pensaron los muchachos mientras iban caminando hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban.

Cuando llegaron Akane fue rápidamente a cambiarse para ponerse su pijama, que bastante poco había utilizado desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Luego de que ella terminara fue el turno de Ranma, mientras la chica terminaba de alistar las cosas para el día siguiente y ordenar un poco la habitación.

Se encontraban los dos acostados en la cama, con la televisión encendida, Akane observó a Ranma que de verdad se veía agotadísimo, ella también se sentía un poco cansada pero no tanto como se le veía a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? Te ves muy cansado – dijo la peliazul acercándose más a su prometido, observándolo con preocupación.

\- Lo estoy… debe ser que no estoy acostumbrado a tanta relajación, las termas me dejaron agotado – dijo el chico de la trenza, para él también era algo nuevo sentirse así, siempre tenía mucha energía

\- Puede ser… que lástima, justo cuando es la última noche que nos queda solos – dijo la muchacha acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Ranma mientras sonreía pícara, él no podía verla pero captó el mensaje encubierto tras sus palabras

\- Lo sé… pero sí quieres… podría hacer un esfuerzo… para aprovechar esta noche – dijo el ojiazul acariciando la espalda de ella con ternura.

\- No es justo que te sobre exijas… ya habrán más oportunidades… creo – dijo la menor de las Tendo a propósito, le gustaba provocar a su prometido

\- ¿Cómo es eso de creo?- preguntó el chico entrando en pánico, no habían hablado de como mantendrían su relación al llegar a casa y esas palabras le decían que no podrían estar juntos de esa manera que tanto le gustaba

\- Bueno no sé… con tanta gente presente… - dijo la chica con fingida voz de tristeza

\- Maldición Akane! Yo ya no creo que pueda vivir sin estar contigo, no lo acepto – dijo el muchacho enfadándose, no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de confesiones pero ya que más daba, ahora que había probado el estar con ella no permitirá que nada le quitase ese placer

\- Solo estaba bromeando… te tomas todo muy enserio jajaja – dijo la peliazul carcajeándose, Ranma la miró alzando las cejas enojado, ese tipo de bromas no le agradaban para nada.

\- No me gustan esas bromas, buenas noches – dijo el chico de la trenza dándole la espalda a su prometida, esperaba que ella lo recompensara por esa cruel jugarreta, no daría su brazo a torcer fácilmente.

\- Ay no seas infantil… solo quería ver como reaccionabas… yo tampoco podría vivir ahora sin estar contigo – dijo la muchacha riéndose mientras abrazaba por la espalda a su prometido y le tocaba el torso, le gustaba esa nueva confianza que se tenían, sabía que él se haría de rogar así que le diría lo que él quisiera escuchar.

\- No intentes contentarme ahora – dijo el muchacho en tono seco, pero su rostro esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

\- Ya… yo tenía una muy buena idea para reconciliarnos, pero ya veo que no quieres… ni modo – dijo la menor de las Tendo soltando a su prometido, continuaba con la sonrisa pícara en su rostro, que él no podía ver.

\- ¿Qué… qué idea? – dijo el joven Saotome visiblemente interesado dándose vuelta, ahora su prometida estaba de espaldas por lo que la abrazó y acarició los pechos de ella con ternura, aunque su miembro ya empezaba a despertar.

\- Ninguna, dijiste que no querías que intentara contentarte… así que no lo intentaré- dijo la chica aun dándole la espalda, todo estaba saliendo como quería, le gustaban ese tipo de juegos.

\- Si me dijeras… yo podría pensármelo jeje – dijo el chico de la trenza olvidando que hace unos momentos pensaba decidido en no dar su brazo a torcer, intuía por donde iban los planes de la chica para contentarlo

\- No es algo que se diga… buenas noches – dijo la peliazul, segura de que ya había logrado su cometido. Tras decir esas palabras Ranma se pegó más a ella y empezó a acariciarla con ternura, ella podía sentir como la virilidad de su prometido se despertaba pues él lo estaba cargando a propósito en su trasero mientras la abrazaba.

\- Entonces hazlo… no seas así ¿quieres que terminemos molestos nuestra última noche solos?- dijo el tono triste el chico, mientras continuaba acariciando a su prometida.

\- Yo no estoy molesta… - dijo la chica dándose vuelta para ver a su prometido a la cara

\- Yo tampoco – dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

Aprovechando que estaban frente a frente Ranma acercó sus labios a su prometida para besarla, desde el inicio la caricia estuvo cargada de deseo, muy húmeda y tan intensa que sonaba por toda la habitación, ya estaban agitándose y les costaba respirar.

\- Creí que… estabas cansado – dijo la peliazul cuando se separaron, mientras tomaba posición sobre su prometido, le gustaba mucho estar así.

\- No importa… es la última noche… en casa descansaré todo lo que quiera – respondió el chico de la trenza acomodándose.

Ranma se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentado en la cama con su prometida encima de él, los besos continuaron cada vez más fogosos, ya no había inexperiencia en ellos, sin perder el tiempo el chico empezó a levantar la ropa del pijama de la chica, quien rápidamente se la quitó quedando con el torso desnudo. No podía permitir que su prometido continuara así vestido mientras ella ya estaba casi desnuda así que rápidamente le quitó la parte superior del pijama a él, dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho. La muchacha mordió con fuerza los labios de su prometido haciéndolo gritar y bajó hasta su cuello para besarlo con pasión, había notado como a él le gustaba que fuera un poco agresiva. Sus cuerpos se movían acompasados haciendo que sus intimidades chocaran, provocándoles un gran placer con cada roce. Ranma se dejaba besar por su prometida mientras él aprovechaba de acariciar los senos de esta, le gustaban mucho, no podía creer que se burló de ellos por tanto tiempo. Finalmente Akane volvió a la boca de su prometido besándolo lento, muy sensual, pasando su lengua por los labios de él, por sus dientes, hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron y empezaron a aumentar la rapidez, mientras todo esto pasaba el chico intentaba sacar el pantalón de ella. La muchacha temiendo por el bienestar de su ropa interior prefirió sacarse todo ella misma, y antes de volver a acomodarse en su posición hizo que su prometido hiciera lo mismo.

Se subió nuevamente sobre él, ya ambos estaban desnudos y volvieron a besarse y tocarse con intensidad, Akane agarró la trenza de Ranma aprovechándose de esta para acercarlo más a ella, terminó por desenredarla. El chico bajó desde la boca hasta los senos de ella besándola despacio, dejando ligeras marcas ya conocidas mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban al mismo tiempo desnudos, sentir el roce directo los estaba haciendo perder los estribos. Después de estar así unos minutos el ojiazul sentía que no soportaría esperar más, así que empezó a empujar a su prometida para acostarla y continuar con el paso siguiente pero ella lo detuvo. Él la miró sorprendido, no podía creer que ella lo detuviera en ese momento, sería muy cruel de su parte pero si así era, él no la obligaría, el respeto hacia ella estaba por sobre su deseo.

Akane miraba con atención el rostro de su prometido que mostraba desilusión y sonrió.

\- Dijiste que estabas muy cansado… - dijo ella y antes de que el muchacho replicara continuó – por eso hoy haré yo todo el trabajo

El chico de la trenza, que en esos momentos estaba casi deshecha, se quedó consternado – _¿Qué diablos significa eso?_ – pensó para sí mismo, pero no tuvo más tiempo para seguir divagando porque sintió como su prometida se acomodaba sobre él, poniendo su miembro en la entrada de ella. Rápidamente se sentó sobre él sintiendo la penetración al máximo, ambos gimieron de placer, se sentía muy bien. Ranma en ese momento entendió a que se refería la chica con que ella haría todo el trabajo, él solo estaba sentado acariciando a su prometida y disfrutando, mientras ella era la que hacia todos los movimientos, en realidad se sorprendió de buena manera, no imaginaba que ella se atreviera a hacer algo así, básicamente lo estaba cabalgando. Esa mujer de verdad vale oro, estaba dándole placer sin que él se esforzara ni un poco, estaba seguro de que otra no haría algo así.

Él se sentía un poco extraño por dejar a su prometida hacer lo más importante sola, pero esos sentimientos se esfumaron cuando ella empezó a aumentar la velocidad y pudo ver como sus senos se movían al compás de su cuerpo, realmente parecía una Diosa y se notaba que tenía un alma de tigresa – _Ese maldito de Kuno encontró un apodo excelente… ella le hace todo el honor_ – pensó el muchacho, mientras disfrutaba del placer otorgado tanto física como visualmente. Aprovechó la posición y tocó el trasero de la muchacha apretándolo mientras besaba los pechos de ella, iba a disfrutar al máximo la experiencia que esa nueva posición sexual le entregaba. Luego sus manos se posicionaron en la cadera de ella, ejerciendo presión para hacer las embestidas más fuertes, ella aumentó aún más la rapidez de sus movimientos, él sintió como las paredes de ella se estrechaban, y la vio tener un orgasmo en plenitud, esa nueva posición realmente le gustó, podía ver todo a la perfección, jamás vio una imagen tan maravillosa, estaba seguro de eso. Apenas se repuso la muchacha continuó buscando ahora netamente el placer de él y enfocándose en eso, no demoro mucho en hacerlo venir.

Ambos se recostaron como estaban al inicio, uno junto al otro.

\- Gracias, Akane… - dijo honestamente el muchacho, él había disfrutado como nunca sin hacer nada, no podía hacer menos que darle las gracias, aunque estaba seguro que cuando tuviese energías la recompensaría.

\- ¿Te gustó? Me alegro – dijo ella sonriendo honestamente, se encontraba un poco agitada pues el esfuerzo físico fue grande.

\- Sí… sí nuestras reconciliaciones serán así, debemos pelear más seguido – dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Que idioteces dices… no es necesario pelear… solo debes decirme como lo prefieres – contestó un poco tímida la muchacha, básicamente le estaba diciendo a su prometido que haría lo que le pidiera, era un acto de sumisión a sus ojos y ella no era así con nadie, pero al menos podría aceptarlo un poco para complacer a su futuro esposo.

\- Ya… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? No me digas que de nuevo te lo dijeron tus amigas – dijo el chico alzando las cejas, ya no sabía que esperar de las amigas de Akane

\- No, solo lo pensé… para mí fue genial! – dijo la chica visiblemente emocionada con la respiración ya un poco más normalizada, en esa nueva posición podía sentir la penetración mucho mejor, pero no lo diría abiertamente.

\- Para mí igual… no te burles pero cuando te vi solo pensé que Kuno te había dado un excelente apodo ¿Puedo usarlo yo también? – dijo el joven Saotome abrazando a su prometida fuertemente.

\- Que idioteces dices… no puedo creer que quieras usar ese ridículo apodo – dijo la chica mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Solo te lo diría cuando estemos a solas… realmente te queda muy bien – dijo el muchacho ahora besando la cara de su prometida

\- Bueno, es mejor que me lo digas tú a que lo diga ese idiota… ¿tú no estabas cansado? Deberíamos dormir – dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema

\- Sí, buenas noches, Akane… te amo – dijo el chico de la trenza, se sentía satisfecho en todo sentido, esos días con su prometida a solas habían sido los más felices que recordaba haber tenido en su vida

\- Buenas noches, Ranma, yo también te amo – dijo la menor de las Tendo besándolo tiernamente. Se levantó a buscar la parte superior de su pijama y se la puso nuevamente, Ranma la miro interesado.

\- ¿Por qué te lo pones? Quédate así… es la última noche jeje – dijo el joven Saotome sinceramente.

\- Me dará frío… el invierno está cada vez más duro – dijo ella acomodándose junto al chico de la trenza

\- No te preocupes, yo te daré todo el calor que quieras – respondió sonriendo autosuficiente

\- Ya… si me da frío o me resfrío será solo tu culpa – dijo la muchacha quitándose la única prenda que llevaba acomodándose junto a su futuro esposo.

\- No pasará nada, ahora sí buenas noches! – dijo Ranma abrazándola contra sí, su mano quedó justo en el pecho de ella, ya que era la última noche pensaba disfrutarla hasta dormido.

\- Que aprovechado! – dijo la peliazul con fingida indignación que él detecto rápidamente, pues no quitó su mano – Buenas noches, descansa – continuó poniendo su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de él.

Ranma la besó por última vez esa noche y ambos se entregaron al mundo de los sueños, en la última noche de su viaje, que tantas cosas buenas les había entregado. Se habían ido de Nerima como prometidos por un matrimonio arreglado y regresarían como una pareja consolidada (y consumada, vale decir).

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Este capítulo se supone que no pasaría las 2mil palabras pero bueno, una piensa algo y a veces sale algo diferente jajajaj :) espero les guste.

En el capitulo siguiente se viene el regreso a Nerima! por fin jajaj

Muchas gracias a **kittytaisho.15** , **pceleste377** , **Ranma84** , **Ranma x akane **y **Nao Saotome Malfoy**, es un honor para mí que leas mi historia, amo mucho de tus fics! me alegro mucho de que te guste, muchas gracias :)


	12. Regreso a Nerima

Capitulo 12: Regreso a Nerima

Ya había amanecido cuando Ranma despertó, apenas abrió los ojos sintió una presión en su corazón al recordar que era la última mañana hasta la boda en que podría tener a su prometida así. La joven se encontraba desnuda abrazándolo, con la cabeza en su pecho y él la sostenía fuerte por la cintura, su mano continuaba en uno de senos. No quería irse, no quería volver a casa donde solo esperaban problemas, quería quedarse solo con ella siempre lejos de todos, por su mente pasó más de una vez la idea de "secuestrarla" por tiempo indefinido pero sabía que no podía ser, debían terminar la escuela y afrontar sus problemas como los adultos que eran.

El muchacho intentó dejar de pensar en las desgracias que se venían, y se concentró en su bella prometida que continuaba descansando, podía ver perfectamente como su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba por su respiración – _mi hermosa marimacho… quiero tenerte así siempre… no sé cómo soportaré ahora estar en la misma casa pero a la vez tan lejos… _\- pensó mientras seguía observándola. Empezó a acariciarle el cabello con delicadeza para no despertarla, se veía tan frágil así dormida, siendo que en realidad tenía una fuerza de temer. La apretó contra sí mismo con más fuerza y sintió que quería llorar, los días de paz y tranquilidad junto a ella habían acabado, tendrían que volver a un lugar donde encima no podrían ni siquiera demostrarse afecto a gusto, ya que tanto en la casa como fuera de ella eran espiados. No lloraría, él es un hombre fuerte, no podía llorar por eso… ni siquiera iban a separarse, vivían en la misma casa! Pero recordaba todo lo que había vivido allá y definitivamente no quería volver a eso. Recordaba claramente la impotencia que sintió cada vez que lo interrumpían cuando estaba con ella, como en cada ocasión que intentó declararse su cuñada llamaba a los locos para molestar. No quería volver a eso.

Se encontraba perdido mirándola pero sin verla, concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando ella despertó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del estado de tristeza-preocupación que tenía el muchacho. Sintió como él la abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza y pudo intuir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de él, no se habían ido y él ya estaba echando de menos estar con ella.

Akane se impulsó hasta que su rostro quedó muy cerca del de su prometido, quién recién se daba cuenta que había despertado, con una mano tomó su mejilla y le dio un beso tierno, lento y muy casto. Ella le sonrió dándole una mirada que decía "Tranquilo, todo estará bien" y él la entendió, la abrazó fuertemente escondiendo su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de ella. Le dio un pequeño beso en esa zona que era tan deseada para él, aún tenía algunas marcas de sus nuevas actividades, lo que lo hizo sonreír, luego se alejó pero continuó abrazándola.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ranma? Estás muy decaído… - preguntó la peliazul acariciando el torso del chico.

\- Nada… es solo que… hoy volvemos a casa ¿no? – dijo notablemente triste el chico de la trenza

\- Sí… tranquilo, todo va a estar bien! No te preocupes – dijo la muchacha intentando calmarlo.

\- Lo sé es solo que… no quisiera que nos fuéramos, estamos tan bien solos… ¿Estás segura que quieres regresar hoy? – dijo el ojiazul rogando porque ella decidiera quedarse un día más

\- No se trata de querer o no y lo sabes… es sobre deber… pasado mañana empiezan las clases y debemos descansar bien antes – dijo la menor de las Tendo, aun jugaba con el torso de su prometido con sus manos

\- Sabía que dirías eso… al menos vayámonos tarde ¿sí? Solo estamos a 2 horas… podríamos irnos más tarde – dijo el joven Saotome esperando una respuesta afirmativa, mientras más retrasara el viaje, mejor.

\- Bien… ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a la hora de la cena? – preguntó la muchacha, entendía bien a su prometido pues ella se sentía igual

\- Ya… pero no salgamos de aquí… quedémonos hasta que debamos irnos… - suplicó el muchacho con ojos de cachorrito, quería disfrutar solo de su prometida, de nada más.

\- Está bien… pero supongo que ya puedo vestirme ¿no? – dijo la peliazul ante su evidente desnudez

\- No… quédate así, hasta la hora del desayuno… solo es un rato más – dijo el chico de la trenza abrazándola y aprovechando de acariciarla.

\- Solo un rato… - dijo la chica dejándose hacer, se sentía tan amada como siempre soñó, básicamente Ranma no quería despegarse de ella

\- Ya… Akane, tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué hiciste con las sábanas que nos dio Nabiki para navidad? – preguntó el ojiazul, tenía la duda hace rato pero se olvidaba de preguntar

\- Oh es cierto… las guardé en mi armario, no sabía qué hacer con ellas… ahora veo que tenía razón y las ocuparemos muy pronto – respondió ella sonriendo.

\- Claro que lo sabía… me arruinó como 100 intentos de declaración! Si no fuese por ella tal vez hace tiempo hubiésemos aclarado todo – bufó el muchacho

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada… hablaré con ella también, no te preocupes! – dijo la menor de las Tendo dándole seguridad a su prometido, no permitiría más intromisiones.

\- No debes hacerlo, no cambiará… mientras nos deshagamos de los otros locos todo estará bien – dijo el joven ya más tranquilo, saber que su prometida estaría con él le calmaba bastante y sobre todo le infundía valor, no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que en esos días habían construido. Pensaba y de seguro que si nadie los hubiese interrumpido, capaz que hasta ya tendrían hijos, en pocos días su relación avanzó mucho.

\- Bueno, ahí veremos… ahora solo aprovechemos ¿ya? En un rato pediremos la comida – dijo la chica sonriendo feliz, deseaba aprovechar cada segundo con él.

\- Sí... ¿Cómo estás? ¿te duele algo? – preguntó el chico de la trenza con auténtica curiosidad, la noche anterior su prometida había tenido un gran esfuerzo físico.

\- Estoy bien… me duelen un poco las piernas pero se me pasará cuando me bañe ¿y tú? ¿ya descansaste? – dijo ella realmente interesada, a pesar de que le gustó tener el control en la noche anterior, quería que él se sintiera bien y descansado.

\- Ya veo… sí, yo me siento perfectamente… de hecho, creo que debo recompensarte – dijo coqueto el muchacho, ya casi nada de timidez quedaba en ellos en ese aspecto, al menos no mientras estaban solos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo vas a recompensarme? – respondió la menor de las Tendo en un tono igualmente coqueto, esa nueva faceta de ambos le gustaba mucho, siempre había temido que fuesen tímidos para siempre.

\- Ya vas a ver – dijo el muchacho posicionándose encima de ella.

Empezó a besarla con ansiedad, podría ser la última vez que estuviese con ella por mucho tiempo, fue desde el principio un beso muy sexual, sus alientos chocaban y podían sentir el aroma del otro, Akane tomaba el cabello de Ranma para no permitir que se separaran a menos que fuera para respirar y él utilizaba sus brazos para no aplastarla. La chica soltó el cabello de él por unos instantes e inmediatamente el muchacho empezó a dar besos a lo largo del cuerpo de ella, pasando la lengua sensualmente por sus labios para después bajar hacia el cuello y terminar en sus pechos, donde estuvo un largo rato degustando el delicioso sabor de su piel mientras ella daba leves gemidos de placer. Ambos seguían desnudos desde la noche anterior por lo que nada se interponía entre ellos, él volvió a su boca y su cuerpo se acomodó de manera que quedaban pegados, se sentían en plenitud y sus intimidades desnudas rozaban con fiereza. Ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel y ambos estaban ansiosos. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sus ojos demostraban la fuerza de su amor y de su deseo.

\- Akane… anoche lo hicimos en… tu posición… - dijo un poco ruborizado el chico de la trenza, quería continuar innovando en posiciones pero no quería que ella pensara que era un pervertido. En ese momento él seguía sobre ella pero ya no la besaba, solo tranquilizaba su respiración

\- Sí… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerlo así de nuevo? – dijo la chica después de controlar su respiración, no le disgustaba para nada la idea, lo había disfrutado mucho y sentir a su prometido desnudo sobre ella solo aumentaba el deseo, sentía su miembro rozar a cada momento.

\- No… quiero intentar… otra cosa – dijo el muchacho aún ruborizado, quería hacer algo que vio en una de las revistas de Hiroshi y Daisuke, desde que vio aquella posición había pensado como se vería Akane de esa forma.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella muy curiosa, mientras tocaba la espalda de su prometido con cariño.

\- Solo dime… si quieres intentarlo – dijo el muchacho con voz ronca, el solo imaginarlo hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara.

\- Está bien – dijo ella mientras se miraban fijamente, destellos de deseo salían desde los ojos de ambos, la muchacha se encontraba con mucha curiosidad por saber que planeaba su prometido.

Ranma empezó dándole instrucciones a Akane de cómo debía posicionarse y ella obediente, solo por esta vez, lo hizo. La muchacha estaba completamente roja, está bien que ya haya eliminado sus inseguridades pero aquella posición la dejaba más expuesta de lo que habría imaginado, se encontraba con los antebrazos y piernas apoyadas en la cama, su pecho también se apoyaba en esta y su trasero estaba en alto, no imaginó que su prometido pensara algo así. Por su lado, Ranma casi tenía un derrame nasal al ver la gloriosa imagen de su mujer, realmente tenía un gran cuerpo y un trasero espectacular, y el hecho de ser él quien llevara el mando en la situación solo logró excitarlo más.

Akane no soportaba más la vergüenza e iba a reclamar cuando vio que su prometido se puso atrás de ella y le tomó las nalgas con fuerza, escuchó como la respiración de él se volvía irregular y se dio cuenta que aún sin empezar él ya estaba disfrutando, por lo que decidió dejarlo continuar. Ranma acercó su miembro a la entrada de ella y empezó a penetrarla lentamente, una vez sus intimidades ya fueron solo una, empezó a moverse, esa posición era mucho mejor de lo que él habría imaginado, la visión que le otorgaba aquella posición le provocaba al máximo, no podía parar de jadear aunque lo intentara.

La chica no estaba en mejores circunstancias, el asalto la tomó por sorpresa y le gustó, el hecho de no poder verlo le daba un aire de misterio que le excitó aún más, sumado a los gemidos que él emitía y lo delicioso de las embestidas se sentía en el cielo. Ella también gemía e intentaba mover su pelvis siguiendo el ritmo de su prometido, haciendo las sensaciones más profundas y placenteras, a la vez que él la sujetaba fuerte de las caderas, ambos tenían el mismo objetivo: sentirse lo más unidos posibles.

A medida que continuaban las embestidas y sus movimientos fueron volviéndose mucho más rápidas e intensas, hasta que ambos cedieron ante el orgasmo, ella se desplomó sobre la cama y él sobre ella.

Ranma estaba muy agitado, le hubiese gustado prolongar el acto lo más posible pero la excitación fue extrema, como nunca había sentido el ardor correr por su sangre. Akane estaba también agitada, esa posición había sido extrañamente placentera para ella, al mismo tiempo se sentía muy relajada, como cada vez que terminaba de hacer el amor con él.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – preguntó la peliazul una vez sus respiraciones se regularizaron. Ranma seguía sobre su espalda.

\- Acaso… ¿no te gustó? La vi en una revista – dijo honestamente el chico de la trenza moviéndose al lado de su prometida, no quería aplastarla debido a que él era mucho más corpulento que ella.

\- No dije eso… estuvo genial… no sabía que veías ese tipo de revistas – dijo la muchacha un poco celosa, sabía que esas revistas traían mujeres desnudas y la idea de que él las viera no le agradó mucho, por lo que le dio la espalda.

\- No pienses mal! La vi de reojo, la revista la traían los chicos… no seas celosa – dijo Ranma abrazándola por la espalda, aprovechando de darle cortos besos en los hombros desnudos.

\- Ya… está bien... – dijo la menor de las Tendo dejándose acariciar, no quería discutir y en verdad le creía, los amigos de su prometido se caracterizaban por ser muy pervertidos, ella intentaba alejarlos de sus amigas siempre.

\- Te amo, Akane… gracias por permitirme hacer eso, me gustó mucho! – dijo notoriamente emocionado, no puede negar que pensó en cómo sería hacer el amor con ella antes de pedirle matrimonio, pero siempre pensó que si llegaba a pasar serían más recatados, saber que ambos disfrutaban el explorar su sexualidad solo hacía que su amor y confianza aumentara.

\- También te amo, Ranma… yo igual lo disfruté… ahora, si no te importa, necesito ir al baño – dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía su ropa.

\- Bien… llamaré el desayuno, muero de hambre! – dijo también levantándose el chico de la trenza.

Akane fue al baño y se aseó pero volvió a ponerse el pijama, de seguro se iban a quedar acostados hasta que se marcharan. Cuando salió vio que Ranma ya se había vestido, igual que ella con su pijama, y fue el turno de él de ir al baño.

Mientras él se aseaba llegó el desayuno, Akane sirvió y espero que el chico saliera para empezar a comer. A los pocos minutos salió del baño, se veía muy relajado y llevaba su trenza perfectamente atada.

\- Akane… de seguro nos preguntarán hoy… ¿Qué tipo de boda quieres? – preguntó Ranma, quería que la boda fuese a elección de Akane, sabía que las bodas eran muy importantes para las mujeres y a él le daba igual, después de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días él ya se sentía casado pues Akane ya era su mujer, la boda sería solo un trámite.

\- Uhmm… no lo sé… debe ser decisión de ambos… la boda es de los dos – respondió mientras comía tranquilamente.

\- Yo quiero que tú elijas… a mí me da igual, solo me importa que nos casemos jeje – dijo honestamente el muchacho mientras se llenaba la boca con comida, estaba hambriento.

\- Ya… en ese caso, me gustaría tener una boda tradicional… que sea al estilo occidental me traería recuerdos no muy agradables – dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño, a pesar de que ya había pasado tiempo desde que superó su boda fallida, no le apetecía recordarla.

\- Está bien… tradicional será, mi mamá estará contenta! – respondió alegre el muchacho, su mamá a pesar de ser bastante liberal en algunos temas, era una amante de las tradiciones.

\- Yo creo que nuestros padres estarán contentos sin importar como se realice la boda jajajaj – dijo la chica entre carcajadas.

\- Es cierto! – respondió el muchacho en tono alegre.

Terminaron de comer y Akane decidió ordenar por última vez las mochilas, esta vez dejó afuera la ropa que se pondrían para volver, así que después de almorzar se bañarían, guardarían sus pijamas y se marcharían. A Ranma le dio un poco de melancolía al ver a su prometida haciendo los arreglos para la vuelta a casa, en serio no tenía nada de ganas de volver. Extrañaba a su mamá, la comida casera y entrenar en el Dojo pero si lo contrarrestaba con la paz que sentía lejos de Nerima, prefería quedarse en cualquier otro lugar. Lo peor es que sabía que no era la ciudad en sí, sino los locos que llegaron a ella siguiéndolo en algún momento, por lo que de seguro si deseaba mudarse definitivamente en algún momento estos lo seguirían, la única forma de cortar todo de raíz era librándose de ellos, solo esperaba no tener que usar la fuerza con nadie, sobre todo con las chicas, pero si tenía que hacerlo no lo dudaría.

Mientras Akane ordenaba, su prometido esperaba viendo televisión porque aunque se ofreció a ayudar, ella prefirió que no al recordar cómo se encontraba la mochila del chico cuando la ordenó al comienzo del viaje. Cuando terminó se acomodó junto a él e intentó ver la televisión, pero Ranma estaba viendo un programa muy aburrido sobre unos animales, él se veía bastante concentrado así que ella decidió molestarlo para aprovechar de cobrar venganza por todas las veces que él interrumpía sus programas. No supo en que momento su juego de "molestar" a su prometido hizo que terminaran nuevamente en la cama desnudos y agotados, al menos logró su cometido de no permitirle ver la televisión.

Una vez se recuperaron se quedaron acostados acariciándose en silencio, ya sin deseo sexual sino solo por el gusto de compartir el tiempo con el otro. Después de un rato decidieron ver una película, era la última vez que verían una película así en mucho tiempo pues en la casa casi siempre los acompañaba la familia y si no, no podrían estar acostado desnudos en la sala, que era el único lugar con televisión.

Ese día almorzaron tarde, probablemente en un intento por prolongar más su estadía pues después de almorzar debían bañarse para ir a la estación. La comida fue en silencio, la realidad empezaba a golpearlos de a poco, se acababa su pequeña aventura, que en tan pocos días les proporcionó más felicidad a ambos que la que habían sentido en años.

Cuando terminaron de comer ordenaron todo y fueron a la tina juntos, como habían hecho desde que llegaron al hotel. Antes que cualquier cosa se deshicieron todo lo que pudieron de las marcas de sus arranques pasionales, pero las mordidas seguían ahí así que agradecían que fuese invierno y podían taparlas. Akane ayudó a su prometido a lavar su cabello, lo hizo con mucho cuidado y dedicación, algo inusual en ella, pero quería prolongar al máximo la hora del baño, al salir tendrían que irse.

Poco a poco entraron más en contacto, estaban con las emociones a flor de piel. El hecho de tenerse cerca, en agua caliente, solos y sabiendo que no contarían con más privacidad hizo que de un momento a otro comenzaran a besarse sin control, nunca habían tenido ese acercamiento en el baño pues a pesar de estar desnudos ahí tenían otro tipo de intimidad. En esos momentos no había nada de delicadeza, era pura pasión, los besos eran ardientes y húmedos, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por la rudeza, sus manos se palpaban como si de eso se tratara sus vidas, no quedó piel sin que se tocaran. Akane finalmente se subió sobre él como tanto le había gustado la noche anterior y Ranma accedió gustoso, esa posición era muy buena para ambos, sus movimientos empezaron siendo muy fuertes, el chico sentía que en cualquier momento se le rompería la cadera. El cuarto de baño estaba rodeado de un aire muy caliente, que provenía del agua y de los muchachos mezclándose con los jadeos y gemidos que ambos emitían, Ranma aprovechando la accesibilidad al cuerpo de ella que esa posición le brindaba estaba extasiado tocándola hasta que una idea vino a su mente, dudó pero decidió hacerlo y afrontar las consecuencias, y con su mano le dio una gran nalgada a Akane. Al contrario de lo que esperaba ella no sacó su mazo ni lo golpeó, de hecho estaba seguro de haberla escuchado gemir, por lo que lo repitió y lo comprobó. Se sentía más tranquilo de no ser el único que disfrutaba un poco de violencia en el acto amoroso, él jamás le haría daño real pero esas nalgadas habían sido sumamente excitantes para ambos.

Continuaron en su tarea muy afanados, Ranma repitió sus acciones un par de veces más hasta que por fin gimieron de satisfacción tras que llegaran al clímax. Se quedaron unos minutos reponiendo sus respiraciones, él la abrazaba por la espalda de manera protectora.

\- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – preguntó Akane una vez recuperada, le había gustado pero Ranma jamás le había levantado la mano bajo ninguna circunstancia por lo que le llamaba la atención.

\- No sé… solo quise hacerlo y lo hice… ¿te molestó? – preguntó un poco preocupado mientras le sobaba el vientre, acariciándola netamente por cariño.

\- No, no me molestó… de hecho creo que… me gustó… pero me llamó la atención, nunca antes me habías golpeado, de ninguna forma – dijo ella honestamente

\- ¿Te hice daño? No fue mi intención! No lo volveré a hacer – dijo en tono angustiado, no quería ser el causante del dolor de ella

\- No! Te dije que me gustó… solo fue curiosidad jeje – dijo la muchacha acariciando los muslos de él.

\- Ya… si te hago daño debes decírmelo! Y enserio… no sé porque lo hice, pero también me gustó… creo que me agrada que seamos agresivos en esto, a veces – dijo Ranma un poco consternado,

\- Sí, yo igual lo he pensado… de seguro es porque somos artistas marciales… - dijo mientras se separaba de su prometido para terminar de asearse.

\- Sí, es probable! – dijo el muchacho ya más tranquilo, saberse comprendido en todo ámbito por su amada prometida le hacía sentir satisfacción plena.

Terminaron de bañarse y se alistaron, vieron la habitación por última vez con nostalgia, el lugar había sido muy especial para ellos y su relación. Salieron del hotel a paso lento, cada paso que daban los acercaba a Nerima y eso no era algo que realmente los motivara a avanzar.

Llegaron a la estación y para su mala suerte, el tren salía en 10 minutos por lo que estarían muy pronto en casa. Ranma compró unos chocolates para el camino y apenas su transporte llegó subieron.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, Ranma abrazaba por los hombros a su prometida y ella descansaba su cabeza en él. Esperaban que el viaje fuese eterno.

...

Dojo Tendo

\- DONDE ESTAR AIREN! – gritaba la amazona furiosa, había ido ya 2 veces antes al Dojo Tendo sin encontrar al objeto de su obsesión.

\- No sé dónde está Mousse… él es tu airen ahora ¿no? – respondió Nabiki con sonrisa autosuficiente

\- Por un demonio Nabiki! DONDE RAYOS ESTÁ MI RAN-CHAN! – vociferó la chica de la espátula, no soportaba la idea de seguir esperando en su casa.

\- Ranma ser mi airen, Shampoo lograr que Ranma retomar compromiso! – dijo la amazona con gran seguridad.

\- Mi amada Akane Tendo! ¿Dónde te encuentras? He venido para llevarte lejos de la tiranía de Saotome – dijo Kuno ignorando a todos, a su lado estaba Ryoga pero cada vez que iba al Dojo Tendo se mantenía en silencio.

\- Ya les dije que ni Ranma ni Akane están aquí, aún no llegan! Tal vez tía Nodoka tiene razón y llegaran solo a dormir – dijo la mediana de las Tendo, estaba aburrida de los escándalos de aquel día.

\- Si no nos dices a qué hora llegan no nos iremos – dijo Ukyo mirando a Nabiki con ojos fieros.

\- Tus amenazas no me interesan, no tengo idea de a qué hora vuelven… si lo supiera ya les habría pedido dinero por la información… ahora pueden hacer lo que quieran yo saldré con mis amigas – dijo Nabiki retirándose. Los locos solo la observaron sin saber que hacer, la mediana tenía razón, si supiera a qué hora volvían los prometidos ella ya lo habría vendido.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Ryoga, primera vez que hablaba desde que habían llegado. Un aura de depresión lo envolvía.

\- Yo me voy, Konatsu está solo en el restaurant no puedo dejárselo mucho tiempo… volveré cuando cierre – dijo Ukyo marchándose. No pensaba perder su tiempo esperando, ya bastante había perdido cuando salió de viaje en busca de Ranma.

\- Shampoo ir a Neko-hanten a ayudar a bis abuela, pero volver también al cerrar – dijo la amazona saliendo por la puerta, no quería añadir más dinero a su cuenta con Nabiki. Cologne se había resignado a perder a Ranma como yerno, sus leyes eran claras y las matriarcas ya estaban al tanto, no había nada que hacer, así que ya no permitía que Shampoo saliera tanto tiempo del negocio.

Las chicas se fueron a sus restaurant a esperar la hora para volver a ver a Ranma, exigirían una explicación y no se irían hasta que él les diera una que las complazca. En cambio, Kuno se marchó alegando que se aseguraría yendo al día siguiente y Ryoga se fue pensando en regresar al anochecer, pero con su sentido de la orientación esperaba volver como máximo en dos días.

…

El viaje de los prometidos transcurría con tranquilidad, Akane iba leyendo el libro que dejó a medias desde que empezaron sus vacaciones y Ranma iba durmiendo abrazado a ella. El vagón iba casi vacío pues muy poca gente viajaba a esa hora, por lo que a veces se daban leves caricias aprovechando la privacidad.

Finalmente llegaron a Nerima. El ambiente se les hizo pesado de inmediato, como antecediéndose a los hechos, al salir de la estación ambos se miraron, se dieron un pequeño beso y tras tomarse las manos emprendieron camino hacia el Dojo Tendo.

En el camino se encontraron con el Doctor Tofú, que los saludó cariñosamente y se sorprendió al verlos tomados de las manos, pero prefirió no decir nada pues sabía que los chicos eran tímidos a veces. Se alegró de verlos así, bastante habían sufrido ya los jóvenes, ahora era momento de que fueran felices.

Tuvieron la suerte de no encontrarse con nadie más en el camino, aún faltaba tiempo para la cena pero de todas maneras decidieron que entrarían a casa, no sacaban nada con alargarlo. Entraron a la casa aún tomados de las manos, muy nerviosos.

\- Estamos en casa! – gritó Akane, en cuestión de segundos toda la familia llegó a la puerta, para nadie fue indiferente que los muchachos venían de la mano. Todos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos hasta que Nodoka reaccionó, abrazando a los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- Queridos hijos! Por fin regresaron! ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? – preguntó maternalmente a los dos, definitivamente quería a Akane como a una hija y pronto lo sería legalmente. La señora Saotome los observó de pies a cabeza.

\- Bien, mamá! – dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso. Rápidamente toda la familia empezó a abrazarlos y darles las felicitaciones, Soun lloró un poco.

Los prometidos se sorprendieron de que sus acosadores no estuviesen esperándolos en casa, pero no los nombrarían para no invocarlos. Cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación para guardar su mochila, cuando se separaron en la puerta de Akane el sentimiento de nostalgia los invadió fuertemente. Al bajar la familia estaba en la sala y Kasumi servía el té, faltaba poco para la cena. Apenas llegó, Ranma habló a su tío Soun.

\- Tío… yo… quiero hablar con usted… a solas – dijo el chico de la trenza, su tío no le daba miedo y sabía que él le daría su bendición como lo hizo tantas veces sin que él la pidiera, pero de todas formas estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó sorprendido el señor Tendo, toda la familia tenía los ojos fijos en ambos.

\- ¿Acaso te vas a disculpar con papá por aprovecharte de mi hermanita?- dijo Nabiki con su sonrisa pícara de siempre, Akane solo rodó los ojos mientras se ruborizaba, Ranma intentó ignorarla pero el rubor también se apoderó de él, no había pasado ni media hora y ya los estaban incomodando. La familia estaba expectante de la respuesta, Kasumi que debía entrar a la cocina quedó en la puerta expectante.

\- ¿No puedes estar sin entrometerte? Por favor tío, necesito hablar solo con usted – dijo el muchacho ya más seguro de sí mismo. Akane sabía lo que su prometido hablaría con su papá y se sintió la más afortunada, no era necesario que él hiciera eso pero quería y eso le demostraba que de verdad deseaba estar con ella por decisión propia.

\- Está bien, vamos al Dojo – dijo curioso el patriarca Tendo, levantándose de la mesa con mucha curiosidad.

Ambos se dirigieron al Dojo y cerraron la puerta, cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llegó a sus oídos Nabiki corrió a espiar, seguida por toda la familia incluyendo a Akane, si los demás sabían que pasaría ella también.

\- No deberían estar espiando, era una plática a solas – dijo la menor de las Tendo mirando a su familia, podía entenderlo de Nabiki y el tío Genma, pero de su tía Nodoka y Kasumi le sorprendía.

\- Shh! – fue lo único que recibió de parte de Nabiki, todos miraban atentos por la tabla suelta que tenía el lugar, podían escuchar y ver perfectamente. Ranma estaba sentado en pose de respeto frente al señor Tendo con la cabeza baja, se sentía muy nervioso.

\- Dime, Ranma… te veo nervioso, si lo que dijo Nabiki es cierto no es necesario que te disculpes… yo te di mi bendición muchas veces – dijo el hombre muy contento, Ranma sintió como se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. Akane afuera solo rezaba para que su prometido no fuera indiscreto, conociéndolo capaz que por los nervios iba y se disculpaba. La familia estaba muy concentrada en lo que sucedía dentro del Dojo como para notar los nervios de Akane.

\- No tío, no es eso… lo diré directamente… - empezó a decir el muchacho jugando con sus dedos, su suegro y los espías lo miraban curiosos y ansiosos por oír – No sé si Akane lo comentó, pero nosotros hemos roto el compromiso que usted y mi padre hicieron

\- Sí lo hizo… no me digas que ya no quieren ser los herederos de la escuela! – dijo entrando en pánico el patriarca, afuera Genma estaba al borde del desmayo, y las mujeres miraban sorprendidas.

\- NO! Por favor solo escuche – dijo Ranma, ya veía de donde heredó Akane el hacerse de ideas rápidamente – Bueno después de romper el compromiso, yo le pedí a Akane que se casara conmigo por su propia decisión y ella aceptó – dijo el muchacho lento, el señor Tendo lo miraba asintiendo para que continuara – Y es por eso que quiero pedirle formalmente la mano de Akane en matrimonio, le prometo que haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz.

\- Hijo mío! ¿Pero qué pides?! Ya la tienes desde que llegaste! Sin duda serás el mejor esposo para mi hija – dijo el patriarca abrazando a su yerno, mientras lloraba a mares como siempre. Ranma solo reaccionó a corresponder el abrazo, de todas maneras le estaba básicamente entregando a su hija.

Fuera del Dojo la familia estaba que no se lo podía creer, Ranma había pedido formalmente la mano de Akane como cualquier novio normal, todos estaban muy felices por la acción del muchacho.

\- Ay papá… es como si me hubiese regalado – dijo Akane posando su mano en la cara mientras miraba la escena del Dojo, las palabras de su padre habían sido muy claras.

\- Básicamente eso dijo… - respondió Nabiki caminando a la casa, ya no había nada más que ver

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, Ranma también es todo tuyo – dijo Nodoka poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella mientras sonreía.

\- Gracias tía… - respondió la muchacha, no sabía que debía responder a eso, en realidad Ranma ya era suyo.

\- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Akane. Ranma es un buen muchacho – dijo Kasumi hablando por primera vez, le hacía verdaderamente feliz que su cuñado por fin le diera su lugar a Akane e hiciera este tipo de actos por ella.

\- Gracias, Kasumi. Sí lo es jeje – dijo Akane mientras se encaminaba a la casa junto a su hermana. Todo había salido muy bien hasta el momento

Todos se fueron a la casa a esperar, después de unos minutos ingresó el señor Tendo junto a Ranma.

\- Ranma ha pedido formalmente la mano de Akane y yo se la concedí – dijo orgullosamente el hombre de larga cabellera, ya había llorado lo suficiente así que pudo hablar sin emocionarse en extremo.

\- No podía esperar menos de mi propio hijo, Tendo – dijo en tono orgulloso Genma

\- ¿Ya decidieron una fecha? ¿Qué tipo de ceremonia será? – preguntó Nodoka notablemente emocionada. La familia quedó a la espera de una respuesta. Ranma se acomodaba junto a Akane esperando que ella respondiera y se lo indicó con su mirada.

\- Sí… será unos días después de la graduación y será una boda tradicional – dijo calmada la menor de las Tendo, aunque por dentro estaba muy nerviosa y básicamente a la espera de que lleguen los acosadores.

\- Boda tradicional! Que bien hermana! – dijo muy feliz Kasumi, toda la familia celebraba por los novios, la boda era casi un hecho. Nunca pensaron que ya tendrían fecha lista

\- Si será boda tradicional debemos hacer una fiesta de compromiso, como es la tradición nosotros la pagaremos ¿Cierto, Genma? – dijo Nodoka mirando seriamente a su esposo, era una tradición que la familia del novio oficiara la ceremonia de compromiso en su casa, pero como ellos vivían con los Tendo solo deberían pagarla.

\- Sssí jeje… – respondió el señor Saotome nervioso, ofuscado por no encontrar agua fría y así poder evitar a Nodoka.

\- Tía, no es necesario… - dijo Akane a su futura suegra.

\- Lo es! Y yo estoy muy feliz porque la celebremos… será mañana mismo – dijo la mujer muy alegre, ya estaba haciendo los planes en su mente.

\- NO! Tía… si insiste en hacerla está bien… pero primero me gustaría saber que pasa con Ukyo, Shampoo y Kuno… no quiero que arruinen nada esta vez – contestó la peliazul en tono suplicante, todos quedaron en silencio pues sabían que era verdad

\- Está bien… de seguro llegaran pronto, han venido varias veces a ver si ustedes llegaron… al parecer no quieren entender – dijo Nodoka muy preocupada, no quería que nada se opusiera a la felicidad de su hijo.

\- Sí, a pesar de que les mostramos el video del torneo, las fotos que llegaron ayer y las cartas de Ranma… insisten en que no es cierto – dijo Kasumi notablemente preocupada, a veces los amigos de su hermana le daban un poco de miedo.

\- ¿Ustedes saben de las cartas? – dijo Ranma hablando por primera vez desde que llegó desde el Dojo, no esperaba que las chicas le hablaran de las cartas a la familia.

\- Sí cuñadito… las leímos todos! Vaya que eres intenso… no puedo creer que hayas escrito que harías seppuku si Shampoo te obligaba a casarte con ella – dijo Nabiki, había pensado mucho en eso, sentía un poco de envidia por la devoción que mostraba el chico por su hermana.

\- ¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? – preguntó Akane mirando fijamente a Ranma, quien la miró asustado. Hace días que no veía esas reacciones de ella.

\- ¿Acaso tú no viste esas cartas? Ranma escribió que si Shampoo hacia algo en tu contra o de ustedes y después lo obligaba a casarse con ella, antes de que eso pasara haría seppuku – dijo tranquilamente Nabiki, la familia se limitaba a observar.

\- No las vio, yo las envié antes de hablar con Akane – dijo el chico de la trenza intentando zafarse, miró con odio a Nabiki.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿No te dije que nada de promesas estúpidas?! Tú mismo dijiste que no harías ninguna promesa referente al seppuku! – dijo la peliazul enojada, no podía creer que su prometido hiciera algo así, en cierta parte le daba ternura que prefiriera morir a casarse con Shampoo pero no le agradaba la idea de que él hiciera seppuku.

\- Lo sé! En mi defensa lo dije después de enviar las cartas… y no hallé que más decir para que nos dejara tranquilos! Al parecer ni eso funcionó – dijo el muchacho cruzando sus brazos en su pecho enfadado, recién habían llegado y ya estaban todos enterados de todas sus cosas, excepto de una menos mal.

\- ¿Escribiste algo más que yo deba saber? – preguntó Akane mirándolo mientras entrecerraba los ojos acusadoramente, la familia solo los observaba, aunque siempre los veían pelear notaban que esta vez era diferente.

\- También escribió que te amaba y que si tú no lo amabas te conquistaría a como dé lugar… y les repitió muchas veces que no quería nada con ellas… eres afortunada hermanita – dijo Nabiki, vio la frustración y odio en el rostro de su cuñado y decidió ayudarlo, al instante notó como se disipo la furia en los ojos de su hermana.

\- Ranma… - dijo Akane poniendo sus manos en su boca, no pensó que sería tan explícito con sus cartas pero le gustó saber que se los hizo saber al máximo a las locas. La familia se sorprendió más aún al ver como Akane cambiaba su semblante y se ruborizaba levemente, definitivamente no eran los mismos

\- Bueno Nabiki ya que has expuesto todas mis cosas personales deberías decirme si sabes a qué hora llegaran de nuevo – dijo Ranma, quería salir de esa conversación pues aunque su familia sabía que él y Akane estaban juntos no estaba listo para tener una conversación emocional frente a ellos.

\- No lo sé, cuando me fui dijeron que esperarían aquí y al regresar se habían ido – respondió tranquilamente Nabiki mientras comía una de las galletas que Kasumi dejó en la mesa

\- Yo escuché desde la cocina… Shampoo y Ukyo volverán cuando cierren sus restaurantes y Kuno con Ryoga dijeron que volverían mañana – respondió Kasumi, feliz de poder ser útil.

\- Uff… aún quedan unas horas para eso… un poco más de tranquilidad! – dijo emocionado el ojiazul, mientras más demoraran los locos en llegar, más feliz sería él

\- Bastante tranquilidad tuviste cuñadito… y no puedes negar que te ayudé esta vez, descubrí rápidamente que la nota que dejaron era falsa y aún así se las di – dijo Nabiki para que el muchacho recordara su buena acción.

\- Si piensas que voy a agradecerte te equivocas, si no fuese por ti y por todas las veces que nos vendiste no habría necesitado irme para poder proponerle matrimonio a Akane – dijo enojado, no podía creer que su cuñada fuese tan cínica, haciéndose la buena persona después de todo lo que le hizo.

\- Eso es cierto, Nabiki… Ranma dijo que intentó muchas veces hacerlo y en todas las ocasiones avisaste a esos locos para que interrumpieran – dijo Akane igualmente molesta, su felicidad podría haber comenzado mucho antes.

\- Nabiki! Nos privaste de esta felicidad tanto tiempo! Ranma eres tan buen muchacho!– dijo el señor Tendo, sus lágrimas al parecer fueron repuestas porque volvió a lanzar sus cascadas de llanto. La familia miraba molesta a la mediana de las Tendo

\- Yo no sabía que le pedirías matrimonio… solo sabía que iban a verse, no es culpa mía… pero para no tener rencores voy a pagar por la comida de su boda – contestó Nabiki, sentía que era un precio justo pues reconocía que había causado daños a la pareja.

\- Pero Kasumi y yo dijimos que nos encargaremos de eso – interrumpió Nodoka, con Kasumi habían quedado de acuerdo de preparar el banquete para la gran boda.

\- Ustedes lo preparan y yo les compro lo necesario, todos felices! – dijo Nabiki mientras corría a subir las escaleras

\- Bueno, eso es un gran avance… Nabiki nunca paga por nada – dijo el señor Tendo, ese día estaba resultando bastante bueno

\- Es cierto, papá – dijo Kasumi levantándose, era hora de servir la cena.

Los prometidos se quedaron en la sala con sus padres conversando sobre el torneo cuando Kasumi terminó de servir la cena y llamó a Nabiki. La muchacha venia corriendo pero traía algo entre sus manos.

\- Hermanita ¿y este traje de baño? Nunca te lo había visto… es bastante revelador – dijo Nabiki mostrando el bikini a todos en la mesa, Ranma que había empezado a comer se atragantó y Akane tuvo que ayudarlo, eso no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Los patriarcas se encontraban un poco ruborizados pues la prenda sí era bastante provocativa, en cambio Nodoka se encontraba alegre, de seguro su hijo la había pasado bien, por su lado, Kasumi se quedó seria.

\- ¿Por qué te metes en mis cosas? DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE! – gritó Akane furiosa, su hermana había revisado su bolso y eso era el colmo, ya estaba harta.

\- Akane ¿eso es tuyo? – preguntó Kasumi en su tono habitual. Todos se quedaron expectantes.

\- Sí, es mío – respondió seca la peliazul, no quería entrar en esa conversación en ese momento.

\- Esto no es algo que tú elegirías… ¿Fue idea tuya cierto, Ranma? – dijo Nabiki moviendo las cejas de forma insinuante, no sacaría dinero de esto pero le gustaba sacar de quicio a los muchachos. Ranma nuevamente se atragantó con la comida, Akane solo golpeó en la espalda esta vez. – Creo que eso es un sí - continuó

\- Eso no es problema de ustedes – dijo Akane quitándole la prenda a su hermana, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba enojada.

\- Cuñado pensé que eras más tímido – dijo Nabiki intentando provocar, pero los chicos no cedían, continuaron con su comida fingiendo que no oían nada.

\- Nabiki, no es correcto que te entrometas así, ellos ya son una pareja y merecen tener intimidad en esos aspectos – dijo Nodoka, al mencionar la palabra intimidad su hijo volvió a atragantarse, Akane estaba furiosa así que le dio un gran golpe en la espalda, provocando que el muchacho escupiera todo. A Kasumi todo el asunto no le estaba causando gracia, todos se veían muy relajados con el hecho de que su hermana hubiese usado eso a solas con su prometido, para ella eso no era correcto

\- Tía, solo quería bromear… pero veo que le atine… Tú se lo regalaste ¿No? Ranma – insistió Nabiki, deseaba una respuesta por pura curiosidad, venderlo no serviría de mucho. El muchacho se la quedó mirando y entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sí ¿y qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso? – respondió finalmente el muchacho, ni Nabiki esperaba esa respuesta. Sus padres quedaron sorprendidos unos instantes pero después celebraron por su consolidación de pareja, como si con esa respuesta le hubiese respondido más cosas. Kasumi quedó quieta, después fingió no oír nada, ya hablaría después con su hermana. Akane hizo lo mismo, solo que con el rostro encendido. Nabiki quedó sorprendida pero después sonrió.

\- Entonces, felicidades! Al fin te comportas como un verdadero novio – respondió la mediana como si el muchacho no la hubiese ofendido con su tono de voz.

\- No vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas, Nabiki. Ya no voy a soportar más tonterías! – dijo Akane mirando a su hermana con ojos fieros. La mediana notó que esta vez hablaba muy enserio.

\- Hijas! Este es un día de celebración, no discutamos por favor… - dijo Soun Tendo intentando hacer de mediador, casi nunca se metía en las discusiones de sus hijas pero esta vez decidió hacerlo para evitar un desastre.

\- Está bien, papá – respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo, pero Akane la miró un tiempo más de forma intimidante.

La cena siguió su curso, los prometidos se daban leves miradas de vez en cuando que no pasaron desapercibidas para la señora Saotome que los estaba vigilando bien. Todo estaba muy tranquilo así que después de cenar la familia pensó que lo mejor sería ver la televisión todos juntos como no hacían desde que los jóvenes se habían ido.

Ranma y Akane no sabían cómo posicionarse para ver la televisión, no podían estar alejados como hacían antes pero les daba vergüenza estar tan cerca frente a la familia. Se encontraban hablando con sus miradas, cosa que podían hacer desde hace un tiempo, de seguro habían desarrollado aquella habilidad con los años de introspecciones, finalmente decidieron que no había nada de que avergonzarse pero de todas formas se ubicaron atrás de todos, de manera que nadie pudiera verlos a menos de que se dieran vuelta, Ranma abrazando a Akane por la espalda, ambos sentados, se sentía natural. La única que se dio vuelta a observar fue Nodoka, que solo les sonrió haciéndolos ruborizar pero sin cambiar de lugar, el resto de la familia también quería ver pero tenían miedo de provocar una separación, así que intentaban mirarlos cuando comentaban algo acerca del programa. Poco a poco ya cada integrante de la familia los había visto, la vergüenza ya había sido superada, todos se encontraban emocionados y Nabiki estaba a punto de correr por su cámara, pero recordó que en cualquier momento llegaban las chicas y lo más probable es que los encontraran así, esa foto no serviría de nada.

Y tal como Nabiki pensó, sucedió. Shampoo y Ukyo hicieron ingreso a la sala para encontrarse con la escena menos esperada, la familia completa viendo la televisión con Ranma y Akane acurrucados, el muchacho no soltó a su prometida al ver la intromisión de sus acosadoras, de hecho, la apretó más hacía él.

Las chicas se sintieron humilladas, pensaron que al notar sus presencias los chicos se despegarían pero no, continuaron ahí juntos y observándolas muy serios. Ukyo no soportó más y lanzó sus espátulas al lugar donde estaba la pareja de prometidos, la familia se levantó rápidamente pues ya auguraban que nada de eso terminaría bien. Ranma en un movimiento muy ágil se levantó con Akane en brazos para esquivar el ataque de la que se supone, era su amiga.

\- ¿QUÉ HACES UKYO? – gritó el muchacho que aun llevaba a su prometida en brazos.

\- AIREN SOLTAR A CHICA VIOLENTA AHORA! – gritó Shampoo antes de que Ukyo respondiera, le ardía la sangre de rabia al verlos así de juntos, levantó sus chuís lista para atacar.

\- Ranma, suéltame… si quieren pelear yo también lucharé – dijo Akane intentando zafarse de los brazos del chico

\- No. Nadie va a pelear! Vamos a conversar como adultos… Familia, déjennos a solas – dijo Ranma en tono serio, todos podían notar que en realidad sus palabras no estaban a discusión y cuando la familia salió de la sala, bajó a Akane. Como era de esperarse la familia se quedó en un lugar donde escuchaban todo perfectamente.

\- Ran-chan! ¿Por qué te fuiste con Akane? ¿Es que no te das cuenta que no es la mujer apropiada para ti? – dijo Ukyo apelando a la bondad del muchacho, sabía que él no querría herirla.

\- Airen! Aun poder retomar compromiso con Shampoo! Shampoo no volver a aldea amazona sin Airen! – dijo Shampoo en tono seguro, Ranma nunca las había enfrentado en persona y estaba segura de que terminaría cediendo.

\- ¿Qué no les ha quedado nada claro? En mis cartas les expliqué todo… no sé qué más quieren saber! – dijo Ranma molesto. Akane estaba al lado de él, solo escuchando, ella no tenía nada para decir porque ese era asunto de él.

\- Estoy segura de que Akane te obligó a escribirlas! Tú nunca me dejarías por alguien como ella! – dijo Ukyo mirando a la peliazul en tono despectivo. Akane por su parte le devolvió la mirada, no se dejaría intimidar esta vez.

\- Akane no supo de las cartas hasta después de que las envié… Lo siento chicas, yo ya les dije que no me casaría con ustedes… aún si Akane no me quisiera… Shampoo, tú te debes a tus leyes amazonas y ante ellas yo ya no soy tu prometido, te dije que no volvería a pelear por ti… y Ukyo, mañana te llevaré el dinero por tu carrito… Ya se los pedí, por favor no insistan! – dijo el muchacho milagrosamente sin un ápice de inseguridad, estaba decidido a dejar zanjado todo ese día.

\- PERO AIREN! SHAMPOO SER MUCHO MEJOR QUE AKANE! – dijo la amazona acentuando su curvilíneo cuerpo, cosa que no funcionó para nada con Ranma.

\- Akane no será nunca una buena esposa para ti y lo sabes! Yo sí soy una mujer de verdad! – dijo la chica de las espátulas con firmeza, estaba segura de que lo que decía era verdad.

\- ¿Mujer de verdad? ¿No eres tú la que se viste de hombre? – dijo Akane, no soportó más estar en silencio mientras esas mujeres la insultaban, ella se sabía torpe en algunas tareas del hogar pero eso no la hacían menos mujer. Ukyo se quedó de piedra al escuchar esa respuesta, no esperó que le dijeran algo así y lo peor fue que era cierto, seguía usando ropa masculina en la escuela y todos los chicos le hablaban como si fuese uno más, excepto Konatsu.

\- Chica violenta jamás ser mujer para Airen, ni tampoco chica espátula! Shampoo si ser mujer de verdad, poder complacer en todo lo que él quiera! Akane ni siquiera saber hacer huevos cocidos! – dijo la amazona sabiéndose vencedora, de entre todas ella era quien más cualidades tenia para ser esposa.

\- MALDICIÓN! ¿Es que no me están escuchando? YO QUIERO A AKANE, no importa si debo comprar comida toda mi vida! No quiero una esposa para que sea mi maldita sirvienta! – dijo Ranma totalmente ofuscado, las chicas siempre se salían con el tema de la cocina para decir que eran mejores que Akane. Las muchachas lo vieron impresionadas, no esperaban esa actitud tan decidida, él siempre flaqueaba cuando intentaban hacerlo decidir, pero se notaba plenamente decidido por Akane.

\- Ran-chan! Yo seré lo que tú quieras… no me dejes por favor! – dijo la cocinera de pizzas japonesas lanzándose a los pies del chico mientras sollozaba, sabía perfectamente que Ranma no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar. Shampoo se la quedó mirando y pensó en imitarla, pero su orgullo amazona no se lo permitía.

\- Ukyo… yo ya tomé una decisión y esperaba que tú, siendo mi amiga, la respetaras… no quisiera perder tu amistad, pero si no hay de otra… no dejaré a Akane… y si ella llegara a dejarme tampoco estaría con alguna de ustedes porque no las quiero de esa forma – dijo el muchacho lentamente, intentando utilizar las palabras correctas para que las chicas entendieran sin hacerles tanto daño. Su prometida le tomó la mano y se la apretó en señal de apoyo, todo estaría bien mientras ella siguiera a su lado. Ukyo miró la escena con rabia, todo era tan real que le escocían los ojos, había guardado la esperanza de que sus trucos funcionaran, pero no fue así.

\- RANMA CASARSE CON SHAMPOO! – dijo la amazona haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Ranma, levantó sus chuí y los apuntó hacia él – SI RANMA NO QUERER PELEAR POR SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO OBLIGARLO A LUCHAR! – continuó mientras le lanzaba sus armas, dispuesta a pelear y dejarse perder para poder cumplir con sus leyes. Ranma y Akane los esquivaron, la peliazul no soportó más! No dejaría que Ranma peleara con ella.

\- Tendrás que vencerme a mí primero! Sabes que ya no tan fácil de vencer como antes! – dijo Akane poniéndose en posición, al menor movimiento de la amazona la atacaría. Ranma se quedó estático, eso era todo lo que quería evitar. Ukyo se limitó a observar, estaba pensando que hacer para que el chico de la trenza retomara su compromiso o al menos hacerlo dudar de quedarse con Akane.

\- NO! NADIE VA A PELEAR! Shampoo… ya te dije que si intentas que me case contigo… haré seppuku! Y eso va para ti también, Ukyo! – dijo Ranma interponiéndose entre Shampoo y Akane, que se lanzaban llamas con la mirada. Akane nunca había luchado por él y esta vez estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin dudar, de seguro que saberse correspondidos les provocaba ser más celosos. Al hacer la mención al seppuku su prometida lo fulminó con la mirada, odiaba esas promesas.

\- RAN-CHAN! ¿En serio prefieres morir que ser mi esposo? ¿Tanto asco te doy? – dijo Ukyo totalmente dolida, su orgullo estaba mil metros bajo tierra.

\- MILES DE HOMBRES QUERER DESPOSAR A SHAMPOO! ¿TU SER EL AFORTUNADO Y DECIR QUE PREFERIR MORIR? – dijo la amazona, le costaba creer que sus encantos no rindieran efectos en él, justo en el hombre que le interesaba.

\- No me dan asco, solo no las quiero de esa forma! Y mantengo mi postura… solo me casaré… con Akane – dijo el muchacho ya sin saber que más hacer para que entendieran, retrocedió y tomó a Akane del brazo para alejarla de las chicas – No sé qué más decirles… si me quisieran tanto como dicen desearían que yo fuera feliz… y solo seré feliz con Akane – continuó.

\- Ran-chan… no insistiré más por hoy… pero no aceptaré tu dinero ni tampoco el termino del compromiso! – dijo Ukyo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, sabía que ese día no conseguiría nada, necesitaba armar un buen plan.

\- Airen casarse con Shampoo, no hay más opciones! – dijo la amazona sin vacilar, ella aún no se rendiría tan fácil como Ukyo.

\- Sí las hay… cásate con Mousse! Él sí te quiere, y yo sé que también tienes sentimientos por él ¿Por qué te obcecas en estar conmigo? – dijo Ranma ignorando a Ukyo, cosa que le dolió más a la muchacha.

\- ÉL NO SER TAN FUERTE COMO PARA SER ESPOSO DE SHAMPOO! SHAMPOO NECESITAR GRAN GUERRERO PARA DAR GRAN DESCENDENCIA! – dijo la chica de cabello morado, era verdad, tenia algunos sentimientos por el chico pato pero él no era tan fuerte como para merecer ser su esposo y sus problemas de visión, solo empeorarían a sus hijos.

\- Si es fuerte, te digo que me venció! Yo jamás mentiría con algo así! Por supuesto que contigo se contiene… yo tampoco sería capaz de pelear con Akane utilizando toda mi fuerza – dijo Ranma intentando hacerle ver a Shampoo que Mousse era un buen partido, en realidad no habían peleado pero le hizo creer a la chica que sí, aunque lo que dijo era cierto, Mousse había mejorado mucho y ya era muy fuerte, lo más seguro es que se contuviera para no herir a su amada.

\- BASTA! Shampoo irse por hoy! No permitir que Airen escape de su compromiso – dijo Shampoo acercándose a la puerta donde aún estaba Ukyo, se había quedado observando que sucedía.

\- No hay compromiso… - dijo Ranma, no podía creer que Shampoo fuese tan terca, parecía que la chica viviera en un mundo de fantasía donde seguían comprometidos.

\- Shampoo, si insistes en desobedecer tus leyes llamaré a las matriarcas de tu aldea… acepta de una vez que Ranma no será tuyo y tú también Ukyo – dijo Akane mirándolas fijamente, las chicas podían notar que su mirada era diferente, sabían que la menor de las Tendo era celosa pero nunca la habían visto con ese instinto de protección tan alto, ni menos pelear o discutir por Ranma directamente.

La chicas decidieron no responder, ese día había sido revelador para ellas y habían descubierto que sus temores eran ciertos y efectivamente Ranma y Akane estaban juntos, podían notar que ninguno estaba dispuesto a romper la relación, pero eso no las detendría aún, todavía quedaban cartas por jugar. Abrieron la puerta y la familia cayó de frente, pues estaban pegados del otro lado escuchando.

\- Esos son mis herederos! Su amor es tan grande! – dijo Soun al verse descubierto, ya podía opinar de todo lo que había escuchado.

\- Hijo, ahora sí que puedo decir que te comportas como todo un hombre! – dijo Nodoka con emoción.

\- Al fin te pusiste los pantalones, Ranma – dijo Nabiki sonriendo a su manera.

Las supuestas prometidas de Ranma vieron con horror como la familia se deleitaba con sus desgracias, sin despedirse de nadie se marcharon del lugar. Cada una buscaría por si sola la manera de tener a Ranma.

\- Salió mejor de lo que esperaba… pero este no es el final, volverán – dijo Akane ignorando los comentarios de su familia mirando solo a Ranma.

\- Lo sé… ya tendrán que hacerse a la idea, no hay manera de que esté con ellas – dijo Ranma, sintió la necesidad de besarla pero toda la familia estaba ahí y como siempre, expectantes.

\- Estoy agotada… iré a dormir, Buenas noches a todos! – dijo Akane caminando hacia las escaleras, no quería lidiar con la familia, quería estar en paz. Pero de todas formas le daba tristeza saber que esta noche dormiría sola.

Ranma se quedó observándola mientras ella subía y sintió la necesidad de ir con ella, pero la familia estaba ahí, como siempre. Sabía que si la seguía de seguro ellos iban a ir a espiar, así que ideó un plan para al menos poder despedirse de ella como corresponde, aunque intentaría quedarse a dormir.

\- Yo iré a entrenar un poco – dijo Ranma partiendo hacia el Dojo, la familia que ya lo conocía sabía que mentía, así que supusieron correctamente que iría a la habitación de Akane por la ventana.

El chico de la trenza llegó hasta la ventana y la tocó ya que estaba cerrada, Akane que ya se había puesto su pijama y se encontraba sacando sus cosas de su mochila de viajes para guardarlas supo inmediatamente quien era el que tocaba y sin mirar abrió.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Ranma? – dijo la chica deteniendo su tarea, el chico había entrado pero aún no decía nada.

\- No quiero que pelees con ellas por mí… pueden hacerte daño – dijo el muchacho en tono paternal, detestaba ver a las mujeres sufrir pero no soportaba cuando Akane lo hacía.

\- Sabes que puedo vencerlas… tienen que entender o nunca estaremos tranquilos – respondió mirándolo fijamente

\- Lo sé… pero intentare de que lo entiendan sin tener que luchar, no quiero que tengas ningún rasguño, todo esto es responsabilidad mía – dijo Ranma sentándose en la cama.

\- Está bien, pero si me atacan voy a defenderme… - contestó la muchacha alzando una ceja, no estaba a discusión.

\- Bien… ¿mañana me acompañarás a dejarle a Ukyo su dinero?- preguntó el chico de la trenza a su prometida, no queria ver a solas a su amiga de la infancia para evitar cualquier malentendido.

\- Si tú quieres, sí – dijo la chica, ya había terminado de ordenar así que se sentó al lado de su prometido. A pesar de que era tarea de Ranma solucionar todo eso, le gustaba saber que quería su compañía, además era por un bien para ambos.

\- Si quiero… esta es la primera noche que dormiremos separados, después de todo… - dijo el muchacho, intentando tantear si sería posible colarse en la habitación de ella esa misma noche.

\- Si… me sentiré un poco sola, sobre todo porque ya no quieres que duerma con P-chan… - dijo Akane sin pensar en sus palabras, que molestaron en extremo a su prometido. Odiaba que ese cerdo estuviese cerca de ella, aunque no lo habían visto desde que se fueron.

\- Ni se te ocurra meter a tu habitación a ese maldito cerdo! – dijo ofuscado, ese tema lo sacaba de sus casillas, antes de que ella contestara continuó – yo también me sentiré solo… crees que se darían cuenta si yo me quedara contigo… ¿solo un ratito? – al terminar puso la cara de cachorrito más adorable que pudo.

\- Esta noche no… ¿viste cómo nos vio Kasumi? Sobre todo cuando Nabiki mostró el bikini… de seguro estará más alerta que nunca – dijo Akane con mucho pesar, ella también quería seguir compartiendo lecho con él. Ranma solo la miró desanimado así que ella continuó – Primero debo hablar con ella… pero sinceramente hoy ya no estoy de ánimos… mañana lo intentaré y bueno, ahí veremos que sucede… ¿Te parece?

\- Maldita Nabiki siempre quiere arruinar todo! Espero que Kasumi nos deje tranquilos pronto, no quiero que pelees con ella… - dijo sinceramente el chico de la trenza, sabia lo especial que era Kasumi para su prometida, no quería ser él quien las hiciera pelear – Yo… esperaré lo necesario

\- Gracias, Ranma… será un poco difícil estar tranquilos aquí… ya nos habíamos acostumbrados a estar todo el tiempo juntos y solos… pero yo sé que estaremos bien, encontraremos la forma ¿ya? – dijo la menor de las Tendo acariciando el rostro de su prometido.

En ese momento la familia se acomodó afuera de la habitación de Akane para intentar oír algo, lamentablemente no alcanzaron a oír casi nada, pero continuaron ahí. Los patriarcas dijeron que esa sería la única vez que los espiarían pues solo querían saber si la relación iba bien enserio, y porque tenían curiosidad de cómo eran los muchachos mientras estaban solos.

\- Está bien, Akane… entonces me iré a mi habitación, estoy cansado… - dijo Ranma acercándose a la chica, pudo sentir la presencia de su familia atrás de la puerta y rodó los ojos, Akane también la sintió.

\- Sí, yo también… Buenas noches, Ranma – contestó la chica acercándose para besarlo.

Por unos segundos se olvidaron de que la familia estaba atrás de la puerta y sus besos dejaron salir unos característicos sonidos.

\- ¿Están besándose? – preguntó Kasumi en voz baja, no esperaba escuchar algo así tan rápido.

\- Eso parece – respondió Nabiki, estaba tan sorprendida como su hermana mayor.

\- Oh Saotome, ya puedo escuchar las campanas de boda! – dijo el Señor Tendo en un susurro pero sin poder contener la emoción en sus palabras

\- Siento que nuestro heredero se acerca a pasos fuertes, Tendo! – replicó Genma alzando los brazos.

\- Ya deberíamos irnos, no queremos interrumpir sus momentos íntimos… - dijo Nodoka con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, su hijo definitivamente era todo un hombre.

Kasumi al escuchar las palabras de Nodoka empujó la puerta, dejando ver a unos sorprendidos Ranma y Akane que se encontraban para su suerte, solo sentados en la cama.

\- ¿QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ? – dijo Akane muy molesta y avergonzada, se había olvidado de su familia por unos momentos y por bajar la guardia, la habían sorprendido en esas actitudes tan poco castas. Ranma se quedó en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, no sabía que decir, no esperaba ser descubierto en esa situación.

\- Solo queríamos ver como se llevaban! Con Saotome prometimos no interferir más! – dijo el patriarca Tendo muy nervioso, cuando su pequeña se enojaba lo retaba muy fuerte.

\- Lo que dice Tendo es cierto, solo queríamos comprobar que todo fuese real! Ahora que lo sabemos no interrumpiremos ni espiaremos! – dijo Genma retirándose rápidamente junto con su amigo, no lo admitiría pero su nuera a veces también le daba un poco de miedo, el mismo que le provocaba Nodoka.

\- Vaya, que bien! Espero que todos sigan su ejemplo – dijo Ranma mirando a Nabiki, que fingió demencia rápidamente.

\- Hermana, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Kasumi muy seria, los prometidos sintieron escalofríos.

\- Tendrá que ser mañana, querida Kasumi… necesito hablar urgente con Akane! – dijo Nodoka espantando a Kasumi y Nabiki de la habitación de Akane, Ranma iba a quedarse pero ella le pidió que se retirara. Con cara de estar caminando hacia la muerte, el muchacho se retiró. La peliazul se estaba poniendo nerviosa, suponía que su tía querría saber detalles de su relación y no se sentía preparada para hablar de eso.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tía? ¿Por qué necesita hablar conmigo?- preguntó con temor y con el corazón a mil. Ni siquiera sintió la presencia de Ranma, que había decidido espiar desde afuera para escuchar que quería su madre.

\- Hija, cuando eres una mujer mayor captas muchas cosas… y cuando ustedes llegaron pude saber inmediatamente que su relación ya estaba muy avanzada… - dijo Nodoka al sentarse al lado de su nuera, Akane estaba asombrada pues realmente esa era la conversación que quería evitar. Por fuera de la ventana Ranma se encontraba rojo de vergüenza, su mamá era muy entrometida en esos temas.

\- Que dice, tía… nosotros no… - intentó decir la muchacha, que estaba empezando a temblar de nervios y su rostro se había coloreado de un leve rubor.

\- Yo lo sé, no estoy preguntando y no tiene nada de malo… si crees que los voy a regañar por comerse el postre antes de la fiesta no es así – dijo tranquilamente la señora Saotome, sabía que la chica de seguro tenía miedo de lo estricta que era ella y su hermana mayor en cuanto a las tradiciones, pero en ese sentido ella era más liberal.

\- Tía… - empezó nuevamente la menor de las Tendo, cada vez más roja. Ranma estaba a fuera al borde del colapso, su mamá no era nada sutil, no quisiera estar en los zapatos de Akane en ese momento. La muchacha no consiguió continuar pues fue interrumpida nuevamente.

\- Solo quiero saber, y no te preocupes porque ya decidí que no haré que mi hijo haga seppuku independiente tu respuesta, solo quiero saber la verdad – dijo Nodoka mirando fijamente a la muchacha y asegurándose de que ella entendiera. Akane asintió para que continuara – Quiero saber si… ¿mi hijo fue varonil? ¿fue capaz de hacerte feliz?... no es que no confíe en su masculinidad, pero Genma no le enseñó nada en esos aspectos… y se niega a hablar conmigo de esos temas – terminó de decir la mujer poniéndose la mano en el pecho, Akane estaba con los ojos como platos por las preguntas de su suegra, suponía que diría algo así pero no quería que pasara. Aunque no podía negar que la mujer tenía mucha razón, el tío Genma no le había enseñado nada a Ranma, suspiró y se ruborizó más al recordar el día después de su primera vez, cuando el muchacho casi sufre un colapso al ver las manchas de la sabana. En las afueras de la habitación, Ranma sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que contestaría Akane, pero también sentía tanta vergüenza que empezaba a marearse, su mamá definitivamente era muy entrometida.

\- Eeeh… si tía, no debe preocuparse… por eso – balbuceó la muchacha, ahora sí roja hasta las orejas, sus palabras eran una respuesta positiva para todo, cosa que aún no contaba a nadie más. Afuera Ranma estaba al borde del desmayo, todo eso estaba siendo demasiado para sus nervios, al menos sabía que su mamá no dudaría más de su virilidad.

\- Muy bien! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saberlo! No te preocupes que no se lo diré a nadie… pero sería estupendo tener un nieto pronto! Cuando quieran estar solos, solo házmelo saber y sacaré a todos de aquí! – dijo Nodoka muy feliz, dando pequeños aplausos y sonriendo en grande. Esas noticias eran muy buenas para ella, su hijo a pesar de recibir nula educación en el trato de una mujer había hecho un buen trabajo con su nuera y eso la enorgullecía.

\- Tía… - intentó decir Akane, sus nervios solo iban en aumento con las palabras de la señora Saotome. No quería romper sus ilusiones de tener pronto un nieto, pero no pensaba dárselo aun.

\- No sientas vergüenza! Ya casi eres mi hija!... creo que me iré a dormir… si Ranma no llega a dormir a la habitación, no diré nada! Buenas noches – dijo la mujer caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin permitir replicas.

\- _Aaaah! Maldición! Espero poder descansar ahora, no puedo creer que no haya negado nada frente a tía Nodoka, que vergüenza!_ – pensaba la muchacha acostándose en la cama. Estaba intentando calmar sus nervios cuando sintió nuevamente un ruido en su ventana. _– Ay no puede ser, ya le dije que no podía quedarse aquí…- _En ese momento la ventana se abrió y tal como ella suponía, Ranma entró.

\- Ranma ¿Qué pasa? Te dije que no podrías quedarte aquí… aún debo hablar con Kasumi y ahora sí que no tengo mente para eso – dijo Akane aún acostada en la cama, no pensaba salir de ahí hasta el día siguiente.

\- Estuve escuchando la conversación que tenías con mi mamá… lo siento, fue muy indiscreta – dijo el chico de la trenza que aún se encontraba con el rostro en tono levemente rosado. Se sentó cerca de ella.

\- Sí, ya lo creo… al menos ya pasó y sin ningún incidente – dijo la chica suspirando, estaba totalmente agotada.

\- Ya lo veo… quería verte otra vez antes de ir a dormir… Buenas noches – dijo el muchacho acercándose a ella, la chica sonrió pues su prometido podía ser bastante tierno a veces, le gustaba esa parte de él.

\- Gracias, yo también quería verte… Buenas noches, te amo – dijo Akane al besarlo, esta vez sí fue solo un pequeño beso de despedida, no quería volver a emocionarse, lo más probable era que Kasumi irrumpiera nuevamente pronto y ella fingiría estar dormida para no hablarle.

\- Yo también te amo, Akane… Adiós – dijo Ranma con pesar, no quería despedirse de ella pero no iba a presionarla a hablar con su hermana, tampoco se arriesgaría a dormir ahí sin que Kasumi tuviese los límites claros, no quería hacer un escándalo a mitad de la noche.

Ranma se fue a la habitación que compartía con sus padres, a pesar de estar ahí con ellos se sentía solo, extrañaba a su prometida, el calor y el aroma que ella le daba. Esperaba que pronto hablara con Kasumi, no sabía si soportaría mucho estando lejos de Akane y de solo recordar algunos de los escándalos que había dado la mayor de las Tendo en el pasado cuando lo encontraba en la habitación de la peliazul le daba escalofríos, y eso que en esos momentos no eran pareja, solo conversaban o jugaban a las cartas. Kasumi abría la puerta y gritaba, haciendo que todos aparecieran en la habitación en un dos por tres, aunque últimamente la familia ya ni acudía a sus gritos, acostumbrados. Algunas veces cerraron con llave pero la mayor tenía una copia, que utilizaba de ser necesario.

Akane se quedó dormida rápidamente, a pesar de que extrañaba dormir con Ranma, estaba muy cansada, ni siquiera había dormido en el tren y el día había sido muy muy intenso, pero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo recordó la mañana llena de amor que tuvo con él, el contenido de las cartas que le mandó a sus otras prometidas y el cómo las encaró, su rostro tenía una sonrisa inmensa cargada de paz. En cambio, Ranma se quedó despierto mucho tiempo, sintiendo como su amada marimacho le hacía falta cada vez más, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Vuelvo a postear este capítulo porque me dí cuenta que al subirlo se le cambiaron muchas palabras, LO SIENTO! cuando vi sus reviews pensé que estar con gripe de verano sumado a las fiestas y que no lo había revisado tanto como siempre, habían provocado un descuido y por eso que se repetían tantas cosas, hasta hoy revisé el capitulo desde la página y me fijé el desastre que había! ni sé como lo entendieron, lo siento mucho! Espero que esta vez aparezca bien.

No me molesta ni me tomo a mal los comentarios que mencionan errores (mientras sean respetuosos) de hecho, me sirven mucho para intentar mejorar! así que les agradezco a quienes me escribieron. Muchas gracias!


	13. Revelaciones

Capitulo 13: Revelaciones

Era de madrugada cuando Akane despertó al sentir unas pisadas cerca de su habitación, suponía quien era y fingiría estar dormida, aún no estaba preparada mentalmente para la conversación. Tal y como lo pensó, sintió como Kasumi se quedó unos minutos tras la puerta y de repente la abrió de sorpresa, intentando tomarla desprevenida. La mayor de las Tendo se acercó hasta la cama de su hermana y la vio durmiendo, sola. Suspiró y salió del lugar, ya más tranquila.

\- _No puedo creer que Kasumi continúe haciendo esto, ya no soy una niña… no sé cómo hablarlo con ella sin sentirme mal, ella solo se preocupa por mi… pero yo debo vivir mi vida, como ella vive la suya_ – pensó Akane haciendo el intento de obligarse a dormir.

Kasumi fue directo a su habitación, antes de dormir no había conseguido hablar con su hermana menor debido a que Nodoka se le adelantó, hubiese querido quedarse espiando pero no se atrevió a hacerlo, de seguro la conversación que tuvieron fue interesante. El tema de como Akane llevaba su relación con Ranma le preocupaba un poco, ella quería que su hermana fuese feliz y sabía que lo sería con él, pero tampoco quería ellos hicieran muchos avances antes de la boda, no era así como se hacían las cosas. Ya relajada decidió seguir durmiendo, había despertado solo por la ansiedad de querer asegurarse de que su hermana estuviese durmiendo sola.

Las horas pasaron y llegó la hora de levantarse, Kasumi lo hizo apenas sonó su despertador y fue directo a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Todos ya estaban listos para empezar a comer, menos Ranma y Akane que seguían durmiendo.

\- Por lo que veo están agotados… ¿Qué habrán hecho antes de venir aquí? Ayer llegaron bastante tarde de su viaje…– dijo Nabiki con su peculiar sonrisa, sabía que ese era un tema para su hermana mayor y quería ver si podía molestarla un poco solo por diversión, aunque fue ignorada, Kasumi con su habitual elegancia hizo oídos sordos a las provocaciones, pero en su mente pensaba parecido

\- El viaje en tren debió cansarlos, no están acostumbrados a viajar así… hay que ir a despertarlos! – dijo Nodoka partiendo rumbo al segundo piso para despertar a la pareja.

Los patriarcas solo observaban todo sin opinar, las mujeres de la casa eran de temer, no querían decir nada que enojara a ninguna.

Nodoka pasó por la habitación de Ranma y de Akane para despertarlos, rápidamente los muchachos se arreglaron, suponían que no faltaba mucho para que llegara algun desquiciado a molestar. Se toparon en la escalera antes de bajar, miraron a ambos lados y se aseguraron de estar solos. Ranma la miro como si no la hubiese visto en años, pasó la peor noche de su vida sin ella. Akane se sonrojó por la intensidad de la mirada de su prometido, a pesar de que ya estaban en otro nivel de confianza, seguía sintiendo ese ligero rubor.

\- Buenos días, Akane – dijo el muchacho besándola lentamente mientras la tomaba de la cintura, sentía la presencia de todos abajo así que sabía que no serían vistos.

\- Buenos días, Ranma… te ves cansado ¿dormiste mal? – preguntó la chica viéndolo fijamente, dl joven traía unas grandes ojeras.

\- Un poco… será un poco cursi… pero te extrañe… - dijo el chico de la trenza un poco tímido, volver a la casa le hacía sentir de nuevo esos nervios, a pesar de que ellos seguían siendo los mismos.

\- Ranma… yo también te extrañé… - contestó ella para después darle un beso tierno, él la abrazó con fuerza y puso su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de su prometida, para aspirar toda su fragancia. Iba a besarla nuevamente cuando escucharon un grito.

\- RANMA, AKANE! YA VENGAN A COMER! – grito Soun, su hija mayor y Nodoka no querían dejarlos comer hasta que todos estuviesen en la mesa y él con su amigo Genma empezaban a desesperarse.

\- Bajemos, seguiremos hablando después – dijo Akane bajando por las escaleras seguida de su prometido. Ranma solo suspiró, ni siquiera llevaban 24 horas y ya no podían estar juntos a gusto.

\- ¿Por qué demoraban tanto? Es muy temprano para estar haciendo travesuras – dijo Nabiki con alzando las cejas de modo sugestivo, no perdería la oportunidad de molestarlos.

\- ¿Nunca dejarás de decir estas cosas? Al parecer es en lo único que piensas – dijo Akane sentándose a la mesa, intentando verse seria para no caer en el juego de su hermana.

\- Uff con ese ánimo veo que no estuvo muy bien… Ranma debes hacerlo mejor si quieres que Akane tenga buen humor – dijo Nabiki empezando a comer, los patriarcas solo observaron y quitaron sus platos de la mesa, de seguro empezaban una pelea. Ranma se sintió molesto por el comentario, su cuñada insinuaba que no era lo suficiente hombre para contentar a su prometida, pero sabía que las palabras de la chica solo eran para enfurecerlo y esta vez decidió no decir nada, al igual que Akane.

\- Basta de esos comentarios, Nabiki – dijo Kasumi mirándola severamente, la mediana no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso, aunque a veces intentara molestar a Kasumi no le gustaban sus regaños.

Después de eso el desayuno continuó con tranquilidad, volvieron las peleas habituales de Ranma con su padre por la comida, que siempre terminaban igual: con Ranma convertido en la pelirroja. Ya se había transformado a su aspecto normal cuando apareció Kuno.

\- Akane Tendo! Tanto tiempo he esperado para que volvamos a encontrarnos… - dijo Tatewaki abalanzándose a donde estaba el objeto de su obsesión, Ranma rápidamente la tomó y la cambió de lugar para que Kuno no alcanzara ni a rosarla. Los presentes que ya habían terminado de comer, salieron de la sala pero continuaron cerca para poder saber que pasaría.

\- Basta Kuno! Vete y no molestes más – dijo Akane, esperaba que esta vez el chico si entendiera que ella no lo quería. Ranma aún tenía sus manos sobre ella, su instinto de protección estaba elevado al máximo.

\- Este hechicero te alejó de mí por tanto tiempo! Vuelve a mis brazos, amada mía – dijo el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica. Se acercó a ella y nuevamente Ranma la cambió de lugar, como si la muchacha no pudiese desplazarse por sí misma. – Ranma Saotome, ya no soportaré que intentes alejarme de mi tigresa! – gritó el muchacho levantando su espada.

\- Soy yo la que no quiere estar cerca de ti! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez! – dijo Akane muy enfadada, en otra ocasión ya lo habría mandado a volar lejos, pero queria intentar hablar con él.

\- Kuno, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás así? Akane ya aceptó casarse conmigo – dijo Ranma con orgullo, inflaba el pecho para verse más valeroso.

\- De seguro la hechizaste y la obligaste! ¿Por qué alguien querría casarse contigo si puede hacerlo conmigo? – dijo en el tono más egocéntrico posible.

\- No necesito esos trucos baratos! ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo? – dijo Ranma desesperándose por la tozudez de su rival, al parecer nadie queria aceptar que él y Akane querían casarse.

\- Kuno, tú me pretendes desde mucho antes de que Ranma llegara y aun así no quise salir contigo… ¿En serio eso no te dice nada? – preguntó la peliazul intentando calmarse, necesitaba intentar hablar con él antes que solo golpearlo pues ya tenía claro que eso no solucionaba nada, lo había hecho miles de veces y siempre volvía.

\- Lo que sucede es que tú eres una chica muy tímida, mi querida Akane Tendo… suelo causar ese efecto en las muchachas – dijo Tatewaki negando la realidad, parecía vivir en un mundo de fantasías. Ranma estaba a punto de golpearlo para que los dejara en paz, no soportaba más los discursos de ese idiota.

\- NO SOY TÍMIDA! Busca una mujer que sí te quiera, Kuno… tu y yo nunca estaremos juntos porque yo quiero a Ranma… tú puedes conseguir un verdadero amor! – dijo Akane, esperaba que ahora si entendiera, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Solo tú eres mi verdadero amor, querida mía… No entiendo porque querrías casarte con el idiota de Saotome, Yo soy un hombre guapo, fuerte y millonario… él no tiene donde caerse muerto, no me llega ni a los talones! Solo yo soy digno de ti – dijo Kuno intentando abogar por sí mismo, ya no podía seguir esquivando las palabras de Akane.

\- Este no es un tema de dinero, Kuno… yo no soy el tipo de mujer al que le interesan esas cosas – dijo la menor de las Tendo de forma lenta y pausada, ya no sabía que más decirle a Kuno para que la dejara en paz, siempre había pensado que una vez que el joven egresara del Furinkan se olvidaría de ella pero no fue así. Ranma por su lado estaba que estallaba de rabia, el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan lo había insultado y encima continuaba insistiendo en cortejar a Akane.

\- Oh mi amada Diosa con alma de tigresa! No lo acepto, sé que me amas y te da vergüenza admitirlo, el amor con diferencias de clases sociales ya no es un tabú… y a mí no me importa! – dijo Kuno ignorando todo lo anterior.

\- Maldición! Kuno entiende, YO AMO A RANMA Y ME CASARÉ CON ÉL! NO ME HECHIZÓ, NI ME ESTÁ OBLIGANDO, YO QUIERO!... Si me amas tanto como dices me dejarías ser feliz, solo tienes una maldita obsesión conmigo – dijo Akane perdiendo la paciencia, una más y lo golpearía para que se fuera. Ranma se sorprendió por la intensidad de las palabras de su prometida, la fuerza y seguridad con las que las había dicho eran admirables.

\- Mira lo que traje para ti, amada mía – dijo Kuno ignorando todo y sacando de su bolsillo una caja, la abrió y dejó a la vista un collar y unos pendientes, que brillaban con intensidad – Todo esto y más puedo ofrecerte, lo que tú quieras solo pídelo y lo traeré para ti!

\- Solo quiero que me dejes en paz – dijo la muchacha respirando lento para serenarse. La familia que estaba en la cocina oyendo todo no podía creer en la insistencia del joven kendoista, realmente se notaba que era capaz de bajar la luna y las estrellas para Akane si ella se lo pidiera. Nabiki sintió un poco de celos, si un hombre con tanto dinero la pretendiera ella no dudaría.

\- No puedo, mi corazón no me lo permite! Lucharé hasta el final! – dijo Kuno en pose dramática, arrojando algunas lágrimas desde sus ojos. Akane se sintió un poco conmovida por el llanto del chico pero rápidamente recordó como era el joven en realidad, y se puso nuevamente rígida. Ranma notó como su prometida estaba a punto de ceder, su buen corazón siempre provocaba que sintiera lástima por los demás, así que decidió intervenir.

\- Kuno ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que solo podría salir con Akane alguien que la venciera en combate? – dijo Ranma, nuevamente lo intentaría por las buenas, si no pues ya lo golpearía. Kuno asintió a la pregunta del chico de la trenza – Pues te digo que yo he vencido a Akane más de una vez, tengo todo el derecho para estar con ella.

\- Entonces tendrás que vencerme a mí también, en una pelea de verdad! No me restringiré en nada Ranma Saotome! – dijo Tatewaki con fuego en la mirada, daría todo de sí para ganar el amor de Akane.

\- Ya te he vencido muchas veces… es una pérdida de tiempo! Solo vete y no molestes – dijo Ranma tomando la mano de Akane, pensaba irse del lugar. La muchacha estaba sorprendida, no había recordado sobre el tema de ser vencida, desde que Ranma llegó las luchas por salir con ella habían cesado.

\- Ranma Saotome ¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? Te dije que esta lucha será distinta, es el todo o nada! – replicó Kuno en tono desafiante, esta vez pelearía con todo lo que tuviese, así mismo terminara muerto.

\- Nunca perdería ante un idiota como tú, si quieres pelear, PELEAREMOS! – dijo el chico de la trenza adoptando una pose desafiante. Akane solo rodó los ojos, esperaba que esto si funcionara y una vez que Ranma derrotara a Kuno la dejara en paz.

Se encaminaron al Dojo, seguidos por la familia que enterados de todo quisieron observar de cerca la pelea, más que nada porque se supone que era "La pelea final" por Akane. A Soun Tendo le hacía mucha ilusión ver como su yerno peleaba por el amor de su pequeña.

La familia se ubicó donde siempre cada vez que iban a presenciar una pelea y se sentaron, Akane no quiso hacerlo pues intuía que la lucha duraría muy poco.

\- Te destruiré Ranma Saotome! – gritó Kuno mientras corría blandiendo su espada hacia Ranma.

Ante estas palabras, el chico de la trenza solo sonrío. Cuando Tatewaki llegó hasta él lo esquivó rápidamente y le dio una patada en el tórax que le quitó todo el aire, el joven kendoista cayó de rodillas sin poder respirar, se sintió humillado. Para Ranma esto no fue suficiente, tenía rabia por las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente, sobre todo en las que Kuno hacía gala de su enorme fortuna, así que de otra patada lo lanzó hacia una de las paredes del Dojo. Tatewaki quedó tirado en la cubierta del lugar, intentando reponer aire para continuar con la batalla, no se daría por vencido tan rápido, la humillación por los golpes recibidos y el pánico de perder la oportunidad de reclamar a Akane para él le dieron la fuerza necesaria para volver a levantarse y continuar. Se levantó y corrió nuevamente con su espada en alto, Ranma se sorprendió por el entusiasmo que ponía el chico al pelear, al parecer si queria realmente a Akane, lástima que él igual por ende, no tendría piedad. Antes de que Kuno llegara ante él Ranma saltó y le puso el pie en una de las piernas para que cayera, cuando ya estuvo en el suelo le apretó los puntos vitales para dejarlo noqueado rápidamente.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez en que Ranma había finalizado todo, sabían que sería él quien ganaría pero esta vez ni siquiera dejó que Kuno se acercara lo suficiente como para intentar darle un golpe. Akane lo vio y le sonrió, dándole ánimos a través de su mirada. La familia aplaudió la victoria del chico de la trenza, Kasumi fue por agua para despertar a Kuno y cuando regresó se la vertió encima, consiguiendo su objetivo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el joven visiblemente desorientado, seguía en el piso pero ahora se encontraba sentado.

\- Sucedió que perdiste… ahora no tienes motivos para continuar tras de mi prometida, si tienes honor cumplirás con tu promesa – dijo Ranma viéndolo despectivamente.

\- Yo no prometí nada… en cuestiones del amor un verdadero hombre jamás se rinde! – dijo Kuno levantándose, Ranma se enojó, la pelea no serviría para nada al parecer. Lo tomó de la camisa con fuerza.

\- Un verdadero hombre sabe cuándo marcharse! Akane no te ama! – gritó el chico de la trenza mientras miraba fijamente con ojos asesinos a Kuno, aún lo sostenía por la camisa.

\- Kuno, perdiste… ese era el trato… creí que eras honorable – dijo Akane acercándose, la mirada de Ranma no le gustó para nada, no queria que el joven en un arranque de ira golpeara de más a Kuno y terminaran lamentándolo.

\- Akane Tendo… si eres tú quien me lo pide… me marcharé, pero… si te arrepientes estaré esperando por ti, cada día, por el resto de mi vida! – dijo Kuno en su pose dramática, sus palabras eran hermosas y Akane se hubiese derretido si no fuesen dichas por él.

\- No me arrepentiré, Kuno, no esperes nada de mi… es hora de que te marches – dijo la peliazul mirándolo fijamente, no le gustaba ser descortés pero ya estaba harta de escuchar al chico.

\- Siempre esperaré por ti, mi Diosa con alma de tigresa… - dijo Kuno marchándose, no podía creer que había perdido, pero se negaba a creer que sería para siempre. Se fue del lugar seguro de que Akane lo seguiría en algún momento.

La familia estaba perpleja presenciando el "show" proporcionado por Kuno, en realidad el joven era muy galante y sus palabras eran hermosas, lamentablemente la locura que las acompañaba junto a la obsesión, hacían que el chico dejara de ser atractivo.

\- No puede ser! Se fue! Gracias Ranma! – dijo Akane lanzándose a los brazos de su prometido sin pensar en nada más, al fin se habían desasido de Kuno, que había estado acosándola desde la secundaria. Estaba feliz.

\- Solo hice lo que debía… no soportaba más a ese idiota! Espero le haya quedado claro que me perteneces – dijo Ranma tomándola por la cintura y mirándola fijamente.

Al parecer ambos habían olvidado que la familia seguía ahí, estaban extasiados por perder a uno de los acosadores de siempre, uno era mejor que ninguno.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que Akane te pertenece? Eso sonó muy posesivo, cuñadito – dijo Nabiki inmiscuyéndose una vez más, la familia estaba en silencio y muy sorprendida por las palabras de Ranma, sabían que el muchacho era celoso pero no pensaron que fuese posesivo a tal extremo. Kasumi interpretó las palabras por otro sentido y suspiró hondo, ansiaba tener una conversación ya con su hermana menor.

\- Muy pronto será mi esposa, solo era un decir – contestó el chico de la trenza alejándose de su prometida, las palabras de su cuñada lo devolvieron a la realidad y recordó donde y con quienes estaban.

\- Ya hija, no los molestes… nosotros nos vamos de vuelta a la casa jeje – dijo Soun Tendo decidido a evitar cualquier problema en la familia, sabía que para eso bastaba solo controlar a Nabiki.

Todos avanzaron hacia la casa y Ranma al fin pudo terminar de desayunar, debido a que cuando Kuno llegó aún no terminaba, Akane bebía té a su lado, Soun y Genma jugaban shogi, Nabiki leía una revista y Kasumi con Nodoka estaban en la cocina.

Cuando Ranma terminó miró a Akane para ver si había terminado de beber su té, al percatarse de que sí le habló para dar el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos ahora donde Ukyo? – preguntó el chico de la trenza, ansiaba devolverle el dinero del carrito a su amiga, eso era lo único que "los ataba".

\- Sí, ¿sabes cuánto costaba el carrito si quiera? – preguntó la peliazul, segura de que su prometido no había ni pensado en eso.

\- No… no lo sé ¿Cuánto crees que sea?

\- Yo diría que unos 50000 yenes, cuñado – dijo Nabiki sin quitar los ojos de su revista, pero atenta a la conversación de los prometidos.

\- También creo lo mismo, ¿Estás dispuesto a darle todo ese dinero? – preguntó Akane, no queria que Ranma perdiera su dinero solo por su culpa.

\- Sí… es lo correcto, aunque debería ser mi papá quien lo pagara… pero eso no pasará, ni modo – dijo el muchacho resignado. Genma hizo oídos sordos ante ese tema y continuó jugando como si nada.

\- Ya, voy por las cosas y vamos – dijo la chica sonriendo, al acto se levantó para ir hasta su habitación a tomar su bolso, donde aún tenía todos los documentos de Ranma.

\- Akane, ¿llevas todo? – preguntó Ranma cuando vio a su prometida llegar a sala.

\- Sí… el cheque es mejor que lo llenes aquí, allá no creo que de tiempo – dijo la muchacha sentándose junto a su prometido. La palabra cheque hizo que Genma y Nabiki dejaran lo que hacían para observar a la pareja.

\- Llénalo tú, Akane… yo no sé hacer estas cosas! Solo dime donde firmar – dijo Ranma haciendo gesto de pereza.

\- Tienes que aprender a hacer tus trámites solo, no puedes esperar que siempre esté llenando tus formularios y demás – dijo Akane alzando las cejas viéndolo fijamente.

\- Vamos, Akane! Lo hiciste muy bien con todos los trámites… aparte mi caligrafía es muy fea – dijo el chico excusándose.

\- Así que mi hermanita hizo tus trámites… y veo que tienes chequera… ¿Dónde está el dinero? – preguntó Nabiki sin tapujos, Genma escuchaba atento.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo, Nabiki. El dinero es de Ranma y solo a él debe importarle donde está – contestó Akane mirando fieramente a su hermana, desde que llegaron solo la había visto así y no pensaba bajar la guardia.

\- Vamos! Yo revisé sus cuentas y no estaba… ¿Abriste otra para despistarme? ¿Me crees capaz de robarte, cuñado? – dijo Nabiki haciéndose la ofendida.

\- ¿Por qué revisaste nuestras cuentas? Siempre eres tan entrometida! Ya no te debo nada, mi dinero solo es asunto mío y de Akane – dijo Ranma muy serio, estaba harto de no tener privacidad.

\- Así que asunto tuyo y de Akane… vaya, felicidades hermanita, lo traes de las orejas! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo la mediana sonriendo de lado. El chico de la trenza al percatarse de sus dichos se ruborizó, pero no desdijo nada pues era cierto, Akane iba a ser su esposa por lo que todo lo de él le pertenecia también a ella.

\- Hijo, dediqué mi vida a tu entrenamiento e hice enormes sacrificios para que seas quien eres ahora… ¿No compartirás con tu padre un poco de tu triunfo? Yo diría que es un triunfo de ambos – dijo Genma intentando apelar al enorme sentido del deber que tenía su hijo, que obviamente no había heredado de él.

\- Nabiki, no digas idioteces! – dijo Akane furiosa, empezó a llenar el cheque para poder irse pronto.

\- Papá, no te mereces ni un mísero yen! Tuve que abrir otra cuenta para que no me robaras ¿Qué clase de padre eres? – dijo el chico de la trenza irradiando ira, su padre era muy cínico cuando le convenía.

\- Igual descubrirá tu clave, Ranma, eres muy predecible – dijo Nabiki, había vuelto a poner sus ojos en la revista.

\- Esta vez no, Nabiki – dijo Akane mientras le pasaba el cheque a Ranma, que sin ni siquiera revisarlo firmó donde su chica le marcó.

\- Por lo que veo tienes más control sobre Ranma de lo que pensé… si dices eso de seguro sabes su clave… y ni siquiera revisó el cheque, solo firmó!... bien hecho, hermana! No somos tan distintas después de todo – dijo Nabiki sonriendo honestamente.

\- ¿Es cierto eso, hija? – preguntó Soun por mera curiosidad, Genma se encontraba sorprendido al ver como Akane tenia acceso a todo lo de su hijo, cosa que ni él que lo conocía de toda la vida había conseguido.

\- No digas estupideces Nabiki, Akane jamás intentaría robarme ni nada por el estilo – dijo Ranma ya poniéndose de pie, queria irse pronto de la casa.

\- Es cierto papá, pero no es porque lo esté controlando! Solo ayudo en lo que me pide… yo no le he exigido nada, ni nunca lo haría – dijo la peliazul, sintió que su hermana prácticamente dijo que ella controlaba la vida de Ranma y no era cierto.

\- Akane tiene razón, yo le he pedido su ayuda porque confío en ella, y eso no es asunto de nadie más! Adiós, volveremos a almorzar – dijo el muchacho tomando de la mano a su prometida para empezar jalarla hacia la puerta.

\- No sean entrometidos! Adiós – dijo Akane dejándose conducir.

\- Impresionante, un par de días y Akane consigue el control total sobre el dinero de Ranma… tiene más habilidades de lo que creí – dijo Nabiki en voz alta, sin dirigir la conversación a nadie.

\- Eso se llama amor y confianza, querida – dijo Nodoka saliendo de la cocina, ella y Kasumi habían oído todo desde ahí, sentía alegría por los jóvenes. Eso demostraba la real confianza que tenía su hijo con su prometida, solo podía augurar felicidad en su futuro juntos. Nabiki solo la miró y no dijo nada más, siempre limitaba sus comentarios a Kasumi y Tía Nodoka. Por su lado, Genma sentía envidia de que su nuera consiguiera tan fácilmente el acceso al dinero de su hijo, él por ser su padre tenía más derecho, al menos estaba seguro de que gracias al buen corazón de ella, Ranma jamás le echaría de la casa y viviría bien siempre.

…

Los jóvenes ya se habían alejado del Dojo Tendo, iban de la mano como una pareja normal por primera vez en Nerima, tenían una sensación de adrenalina pura. Ranma se detuvo y observó para todas partes, al comprobar que no había nadie pegó a Akane a la pared y la besó, llevaba esperando eso desde que venció a Kuno. La muchacha respondió alegre la caricia de él, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello profundizó el beso.

Disfrutaban de su momento juntos cuando apareció una tercera persona en el lugar.

\- Saotome, veo que te fue bien! – dijo Mousse acomodándose los lentes, venia de entregar un pedido cuando divisó a la pareja besándose.

\- Maldición Mousse! Me asustas! – dijo Ranma ruborizándose por haber sido sorprendido en un momento tan personal, aunque estaba en la vía pública.

\- Felicitaciones Saotome, Felicitaciones Tendo! Espero sean muy felices – dijo Mousse, sus palabras eran alegres pero su semblante denotaba tristeza.

\- Muchas gracias Mousse, pero te noto extraño… ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó Akane con un poco de preocupación, Ranma también había notado que el chico pato estaba triste pero él no era bueno en eso de los sentimientos, prefirió dejárselo a Akane pero se mantuvo ahí junto a ella.

\- Nada fuera de lo normal… a pesar de que ahora soy el prometido oficial de Shampoo, ella sigue persiguiendo a Saotome… de todas formas, me iré dentro de unos días de vuelta a mi tribu… ya no continuaré esperándola – dijo Mousse con un semblante cada vez más triste, pero con un tono de voz que denotaba seguridad.

\- Lo siento mucho, Mousse… tú eres un buen chico, además de fuerte y muy guapo… de seguro encontrarás una mujer que si te valore… o tal vez cuando te marches Shampoo se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde – dijo Akane posando su mano en el hombro del chico pato, regalándole una de sus más amables sonrisas. Ranma se sintió celoso de las palabras de su prometida para Mousse, y cuando lo tocó ya fue mucho para él.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, te aseguro que no caeré en las trampas de Shampoo! Adiós – dijo el chico de la trenza, jalando nuevamente a Akane lejos. Los celos lo estaban corroyendo.

\- Ay Saotome, ya ni te esfuerzas en ocultar tus celos – dijo Mousse sonriendo, como deseaba tener algo parecido a la relación que tenían Ranma y Akane.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Ranma? ¿Por qué nos marchamos así? Eso fue muy descortés, Mousse necesitaba apoyo... – dijo la muchacha sin entender nada. El chico se detuvo y la besó con fuerza, ella se sorprendió pero aprovechando que estaban lejos de casa se dejó.

\- No me gusta que le digas tantas cosas lindas a otros hombres, ni que los toques, ni que les sonrías! – dijo Ranma mirándola fijamente. Akane alzó las cejas comprendiendo todo.

\- Ósea que nos fuimos porque estabas celoso… Ranma, Mousse estaba muy triste, solo quise animarlo!

\- No es necesario que lo animes tanto – dijo el chico en tono serio. No valía la pena hacer como antaño y alegar que no eran celos los que lo motivaban a realizar tales acciones.

\- Alguien me dijo una vez que cuando los celos son tan grandes dejan de ser lindos… - dijo la chica haciéndole recordar a su prometido cuando él le dijo eso. Ranma solo la observó y continuó caminando – no te pongas así, ¿quieres que lleguemos peleados donde Ukyo?

\- No estamos peleando… solo no me gustó que fueses tan amable con Mousse, como es de idiota tal vez solo por unas palabras lindas se enamora de ti

\- Si lo hiciera no deberías preocuparte, ya decidí estar contigo…

\- De todas formas prefiero evitar tener más enemigos… ya estamos llegando… ¿Estás lista? – preguntó el chico de la trenza a su prometida, intentado cambiar de tema para así olvidar sus celos.

\- Sí, pero el que debe estar listo eres tú… yo no tengo nada que ver en este asunto – dijo la muchacha muy seria, esperaba que Ranma no se acobardara y la dejara a ella hacer lo desagradable.

\- Lo sé… solo quiero que estés ahí… no me sorprendería que intentara algo para lanzarse a mí – dijo el muchacho, ya habían llegado y estaban afuera, en la puerta estaba el letrero de abierto.

\- Ni que lo intente… entremos… - dijo Akane pasando por la puerta.

Dentro del lugar había un par de clientes, Ukyo y su fiel ayudante, Konatsu.

\- Señorita Akane, Señorito Ranma… Bienvenidos y felicitaciones por su futura boda – dijo Konatsu inclinándose en señal de respeto, a él le agradaban los chicos y la noticia de que se casarian solo le traía beneficios.

\- Gracias, Konatsu – dijo Akane sinceramente y sonriendo.

\- Ukyo, anoche te dije que te devolvería el dinero del carrito… y aquí está – dijo extendiéndole el cheque que Akane rápidamente sacó de su bolso. Ukyo sintió su sangre arder al ver eso, que la menor de las Tendo fuera quien traía el cheque era una burla para ella.

\- No necesito el dinero, Ranma… yo te quiero a ti – dijo la chica de las espátulas mientras cocinaba un okonomiyaki.

\- Lo siento, Ukyo… ya hablamos… sabes que te quiero pero como amiga – dijo Ranma aún con el brazo estirado.

\- Toma, come este okonomiyaki… es de camarón, tu preferido – dijo Ukyo ignorando las palabras de Ranma y la presencia de Akane.

\- No voy a comer nada U-chan… por favor, acepta el dinero! Te prometo que con Akane seremos discretos en la escuela para que no te sientas incomoda… no tenemos que dejar de hablar, seguiremos siendo amigos – dijo el chico de la trenza en el tono más conciliador que pudo, su prometida solo lo observó, no podía olvidar que su escuela es "todo vale" y en ese momento el chico se encontraba en una batalla.

\- Ran-chan… si es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré… no quiero perder tu amistad – dijo Ukyo, cualquiera hubiese pensado que sus palabras eran reales, pero Akane había aprendido mucho de Nabiki sobre el arte del engaño y podía detectar las mentiras a lo lejos.

\- Gracias U-chan! Me hace feliz saber que lo aceptas – dijo Ranma sentándose en el mesón, ahora si iba a aceptar la comida. Tomó el banquito que estaba al lado y lo palmeo, haciéndole un ademan a su prometida para que se siente a su lado.

\- Solo quiero tu felicidad, siempre seremos amigos… Akane ¿tu que vas a querer? – dijo la chica de las espátulas dirigiéndose por primera vez a su rival, Akane no se quitaba de la mente la idea de que Ukyo mentía.

\- Uno de vegetales, por favor – dijo la peliazul intentando fingir que se lo había creído todo, pero estaría alerta al máximo.

\- Me alegro que todo se solucionara! Les deseo lo mejor en su futuro matrimonio – dijo Konatsu muy alegre, esperaba que Ukyo ahora si correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

\- Esperamos verte allí, Konatsu, te haremos llegar tu invitación – dijo Akane muy amable, observando las reacciones de Ukyo, pudiendo notar como se le tensaron los músculos. Ahora estaba segura, la cocinera mentía.

\- Gracias señorita! Adoro las bodas! Espero tomar el ramo jiji – dijo Konatsu poniendo su mano en la boca muy femeninamente, todos rieron.

Cuando terminaron de comer se quedaron un tiempo más charlando con su "amiga" Ukyo, sobre temas como la escuela. La cocinera ansiaba la hora de que la pareja se fuera, estaban sentados tomados de la mano frente a ella mientras conversaban, en su propia cara! Había decidido fingir que todo estaba bien y que los dejaba en paz, los vigilaría de cerca y a penas encontrara una manera atacaría para obtener a Ranma. De todas formas no podía rechazar el dinero, le debía mucho a Nabiki y no queria perder su restaurant.

Después de un rato los jóvenes decidieron marcharse, ya tenían que volver a casa pues se acercaba la hora del almuerzo.

\- Todo salió muy bien! Sabía que U-chan entendería por las buenas – dijo Ranma en tono positivo mientras caminaba. De sus acosadoras, siempre creyó que Ukyo era la más sensata.

\- Yo no estoy tan segura, fue demasiado fácil… y sus gestos… se me hicieron muy falsos – dijo la peliazul en tono preocupado, había disimulado durante su estadía en el restaurant para no levantar sospechas, pero ahora debía contarle a Ranma.

\- ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos? – preguntó el chico de la trenza.

\- Para que bajemos la guardia, claro… debemos seguir alertas, Ranma – dijo Akane en tono serio, no queria que su reciente felicidad se acabara por no estar lo suficientemente atenta.

\- No lo sé, tal vez estés exagerando un poco… ¿Crees que Ukyo está tramando algo?

\- Sí, no me extrañaría… pero bueno, si cobra el cheque ya no podrá reclamarte como su prometido, no tendrá que usar a su favor – dijo la muchacha intentando bajar su preocupación, cuando un enemigo se fingía amigo podía causar muchas desgracias.

\- Si estás más tranquila así, no bajaremos la guardia… pero fingiremos que sí nos creimos todo –dijo el chico para tranquilizar a su prometida, podía notar que realmente estaba preocupada y era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

\- Gracias, Ranma – dijo la chica más tranquila, teniendo a Ranma con ella se sentía segura.

Continuaron el camino a casa juntos, de la mano, como hacían desde hace unos días. Andar así por Nerima era más excitante por el hecho de que ahí todos los conocían y probablemente no existía habitante que no supiera su historia. Aprovecharon una calle desierta para darse algunos mimos, en casa estaban todos y ya no querían ser sorprendidos nuevamente en ese tipo de actos.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Tendo almorzaron y pasaron tiempo con la familia, quienes se encontraban ya más tranquilos al saber que Ukyo supuestamente había aceptado la relación de los jóvenes, en un solo día se habían librado de dos de los locos, la boda se sentía cada vez más segura.

\- Ahora que ya hay menos enemigos podríamos llevar a cabo la fiesta de compromiso… ¿Qué creen ustedes? – preguntó Nodoka mientras todos tomaban el té.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, señora Saotome! Hay que celebrar la pronta unión de las escuelas! – dijo Soun Tendo, adoraba las celebraciones y esta la llevaba esperando por años.

\- Tía, creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más… Shampoo dijo que volvería y ella sola es capaz de arruinar todo – dijo Akane, no queria bajar las expectativas de su suegra pero tampoco queria que su esfuerzo quedara hecho trizas.

\- Pero hija, ya queda muy poco para la boda… hay que hacer la fiesta cuanto antes! – decía Nodoka en ese tono en el que no le podían decir que no. Ranma solo observaba, no sabía que decir, por un lado no queria contradecir a Akane para no pelear y por el otro, no queria desilusionar a su mamá.

\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría que todo saliera bien esta vez… ¿puede esperar unos días? – insistió la peliazul.

\- Está bien… será el próximo sábado entonces! Inviten a sus amigos de la escuela, será muy divertido – dijo la señora Saotome muy conforme, deseaba realizar la fiesta para celebrar el amor y la felicidad de su hijo, y que todo fuera de forma tradicional solo la emocionaba más.

\- Bueno, tía… - dijo Akane resoplando, hubiese esperado que le dieran más días para deshacerse de la amazona, para el sábado quedaban exactamente 6 días. Ranma notó todo eso y por debajo de la mesa le dio un apretón a su mano para darle apoyo moral y ella le respondió sonriendo.

\- Entonces tendremos ceremonia de compromiso! Tanto tiempo esperé este momento! – dijo Soun Tendo muy emocionado.

\- Al fin Tendo! – dijo Genma, le gustaban las celebraciones porque podía comer y beber de más sin ser regañado por Nodoka.

\- Tendremos que ver que es lo que ofreceremos y cuantas personas vendrán, hay que preparar todo para que nada falte – dijo Kasumi empezando a hacer un menú en su mente.

\- Sí, querida, desde mañana empezaremos a planear todo! Ranma, Akane, deben decirnos pronto cuantos invitados traerán – dijo Nodoka muy risueña.

\- Sí – respondieron ambos a la vez.

Tras estar un buen rato oyendo como Nodoka organizaba la fiesta junto a Kasumi, que se encargaría de ayudarla en el banquete y Nabiki, quien ayudaría a administrar el dinero, los prometidos decidieron que harían algo que no hacían en muchos días: entrenar en el Dojo.

Las artes marciales eran su vida, de hecho, si no fuera por ellas es probable que ni se hubiesen conocido y ya sentían como les hacía falta entrenar juntos, el arte los había unido mucho más que cualquiera de los intentos de sus padres por juntarlos.

Habían pasado varios días sin practicar por lo que pensaban recuperar el tiempo perdido esa misma tarde, y así aprovechaban de pasar tiempo juntos sin que nadie les molestara. Era notable como ellos habían cambiado, mientras peleaban aprovechaban de darse pequeñas caricias, casi como un juego. Pasaron así hasta que se acercaba la hora de la cena, Akane fue la primera en ir a bañarse, cuando terminó fue el turno de Ranma.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, la felicidad se sentía en el hogar sobre todo en la señora Saotome que lucía reluciente. Su vida había sido bastante triste desde que su esposo se llevó a su hijo para entrenarlo, pero desde que los encontró todo había cambiado, sobre todo al saber que Genma cumplió su promesa y a pesar de que Ranma se convierta en mujer por la maldición de Jusenkyo, es un verdadero hombre entre hombres.

Kasumi estaba contenta por la fiesta que preparaban para su hermana, pero aún sentía deseos de conversar con ella y hasta el momento no había podido, Akane estaba siempre acompañada de Ranma y aunque el tema también fuese sobre él, era una charla que solo les correspondía a ellas dos, o así lo veía la mayor de las Tendo.

Después de la cena se quedó nuevamente toda la familia junta en la sala para ver una película, al día siguiente los menores volvían a la escuela y Nabiki a la universidad, así que de seguro no podían disfrutar momentos así tan seguido, Ranma y Akane nuevamente se encontraban atrás de todos, sentían vergüenza pero cada vez disminuía más, deseaban que la familia y ellos mismo se acostumbraran para que no hicieran un escándalo cada vez que los encontraran siendo cariñosos. Agradecían la tranquilidad que respiraban, a pesar de las predicciones de Nabiki, Shampoo y Ryoga no se habían presentado ese día en la residencia Tendo, pero eso no significaba que los dos prometidos no estuviesen en estado de alerta, aunque Akane solo pensaba en Shampoo, para ella Ryoga no era un peligro pues no sabía que él la queria como algo más que una amiga.

La película terminó y ya todos debían irse a la cama, Akane subió rápidamente a su habitación porque aún debía ordenar sus cosas para asistir a la escuela al día siguiente y también a esperar a que su prometido fuese a despedirse correctamente de ella, aún no hablaba con Kasumi por lo que aun no podían continuar durmiendo juntos, por más que quisieran.

Ranma no podía esperar más para ir donde su prometida, la noche anterior la había pasado fatal y sabía que si nuevamente no dormía con ella, al día siguiente estaría gruñón y decaído por el mal descanso. Se había quedado en la sala esperando que todos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones, una vez Kasumi se despidió de él, que era siempre la última en acostarse, fue a su cuarto para ponerse su ropa de dormir y salió al patio para subir por la ventana hacia la habitación de Akane.

La muchacha había dejado su ventana abierta, lista para que él entrara y lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Previamente había cerrado la puerta con llave desde dentro y se había cambiado a su amado pijama amarillo. Ranma entró y se sentó al lado de ella tomándole las manos, sabía que ella no había hablado con Kasumi aun pero en serio queria quedarse a dormir allí.

\- Akane… yo sé que se supone vine a despedirme… pero anoche dormí muy mal ¿puedo quedarme contigo? – preguntó el chico de la trenza esperando una respuesta afirmativa. Para lograr su cometido empezó a acariciar despacio el muslo de ella.

\- Aún no he hablado con Kasumi, no tuve tiempo de decírtelo hoy pero… anoche si vino y hasta se acercó a la cama para asegurarse que estaba sola, fingí que dormía – dijo la peliazul con pesar, ella igual deseaba aunque sea poder dormir con él, a ratos se cuestionaba su decisión de hacer la boda después de la graduación.

\- Pero cuando sienta que viene me esconderé… - dijo el muchacho, a Akane le pareció muy tierno que él expresara su deseo de dormir con ella, sabía que para él era un poco difícil sobre todo por su gran orgullo.

\- Pero Ranma, tú tienes el sueño muy pesado… ni siquiera alcanzaría a despertarte antes de que Kasumi entre – dijo la chica apesadumbrada, no queria decirle que no a Ranma, pero tenía que ser realista.

\- ¿A qué hora vino ayer? Puedo venir después… - dijo Ranma, no queria ser insistente pero prefirió decir todas las opciones.

\- No lo sé… creo que eran como las 2 de la mañana, solo un día más… prometo que mañana hablaré con ella sí o sí – dijo la peliazul viendo a Ranma directamente para que no tuviera dudas.

\- Está bien… entonces ¿puedo quedarme un rato? Hasta que nos de sueño, prometo que me iré – dijo el muchacho en tono suplicante y poniendo ojos de cachorrito, no podría dormir con ella pero al menos queria disfrutar de un momento a solas.

\- Bien… pero apenas te de sueño irás a tu habitación – dijo la chica mirándolo con una ceja levantada, para hacerle ver que el tema no estaba a discusión. Ranma asintió contento.

Akane arregló lo último que le faltaba para asistir a la escuela al día siguiente y apagó la luz, dejando la habitación iluminada solo por la lámpara. Se acostó e inmediatamente Ranma se metió con ella a la cama, le parecía tan lejano el viaje que habían tenido, donde estuvo con ella solo durante días, la extrañaba mucho a pesar de que habían estado todo el día juntos.

Estaban frente a frente conversando sobre cómo sería ir a la escuela y enfrentar las habladurías de sus compañeros hasta que el chico no soportó más y besó a su prometida, primero con un pequeño roce de labios que poco a poco se volvió en un beso ansioso, que expresaba lo mucho que se habían extrañado, se acariciaban despacio a pesar de las ganas que sentían de hacerlo con más fuerzas, no querían que la cama empezara a sonar, Ranma cambió la dirección de sus besos hacia el cuello de Akane mientras metía sus manos bajo el pijama de esta para acariciar sus pechos, la muchacha estaba inmersa en las sensaciones que él le provocaba, lo jaló de la trenza para que sus labios volvieran a unirse, sus besos eran húmedos y bruscos, el control estaba desapareciendo.

Estaban a gusto acariciándose cuando sus sentidos de artista marcial les avisó que alguien iba en el pasillo, Akane abrió los ojos como platos y se separó de Ranma, quien inmediatamente se levantó de la cama. La chica empezó a desesperarse porque los pasos se sentían casi fuera de su habitación y su prometido continuaba en mitad del lugar paralizado, finalmente ella se levantó y le abrió las puertas del armario, el muchacho entendió y se introdujo por su propia cuenta, podía ver hacia afuera por una pequeña abertura. La peliazul se acomodó y volvió a acostarse, estaba en una posición bastante común cuando la puerta se abrió, Kasumi había utilizado su llave.

\- Hola Akane… ¿Por qué tenías la habitación cerrada con seguro? – preguntó la mayor ingresando a la habitación.

\- No me gusta que me vean mientras duermo… como anoche – dijo Akane con firmeza, se había sentado nuevamente en la cama. Al parecer la conversación que tenían pendiente sería en ese momento, con Ranma oyendo todo desde el armario.

\- Así que estabas despierta… desde que llegaste he querido hablar contigo, creo que no habrá otro momento más que este… - dijo Kasumi en tono neutral y con mirada seria. Ranma desde el armario podía ver justo a las dos hermanas frente a frente y escuchaba a la perfección, su corazón se aceleró al saber que tendrían "la conversación" frente a él.

\- Yo también queria hablar contigo… no sé cómo decirte esto, sé que intentas protegerme pero ya soy una mujer adulta, no quiero que estés entrando a mi habitación durante las noches, ni me estés acosando sobre si Ranma me respeta o no, yo sé cuidarme muy bien sola – dijo la peliazul soltando todo de una sola vez, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente pues no queria discutir con su hermana.

\- Akane… yo solo intento cuidarte… no quiero que se aprovechen de ti, no me parece correcto que Ranma te haya dado ese traje de baño tan osado ¿te obligó a comprarlo? ¿te sentiste presionada a usarlo? – preguntó la mayor sin ningún tapujo. Ranma estaba sorprendido escuchando, no podía creer que Kasumi pensara tan mal de él.

\- Que rayos! Claro que no y nadie se ha aprovechado de mí! Recuerda que estás hablando de Ranma, ha vivido aquí casi tres años… ¿Acaso te desagrada? ¿Por qué desconfías tanto? – preguntó Akane, si la conversación seguía así tendría que contraatacar de una forma no muy agradable. El chico estaba atento esperando escuchar la respuesta de su cuñada.

\- Por supuesto que no me desagrada, sé que Ranma es un buen joven, que te quiere mucho y que serás muy feliz con él… Yo solo intento cuidarte, no quiero que tu honor sea mancillado… hay tradiciones que debemos respetar y ahora quiero que me respondas con la verdad – dijo Kasumi viendo fijamente a su hermana, si le mentía lo descubriría rápidamente, por su parte Akane y Ranma estaban expectantes - Durmieron juntos durante el viaje ¿sí o no?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo ni de nadie! ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – dijo la muchacha intentando evadir la pregunta.

\- Me interesa porque soy tu hermana mayor, ahora responde… ¿sí o no? – insistió la mayor, el chico de la trenza estaba nervioso, no sabía cuál sería la respuesta de Akane.

\- Uff… si tanto te interesa, la respuesta no te agradará… sí dormí con él – dijo la peliazul ruborizándose, le costaba admitir públicamente esas cosas, sobre todo porque sabía que Kasumi la regañaría. Ranma se quedó de piedra, estaba seguro de que su prometida negaría todo, ya que, en eso habían quedado.

\- Pero Akane… ¿todo lo que te he enseñado no ha servido de nada? Yo te eduqué de forma que respetaras las tradiciones y esto… ¿Qué más paso? ¿solo durmieron? – continuó con sus cuestionamientos la castaña, su semblante se había endurecido y Akane lo notó, pero no se amilanó. Ranma empezó a sudar frío, deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese armario.

\- ¿No crees que estás preguntando mucho? Kasumi, yo sé que me cuidaste como si fuera tu hija… pero eso no es excusa para que estés haciéndome esto… ni siquiera papá se ha preocupado! – dijo la menor de las Tendo, no queria responder esa pregunta, de seguro su hermana mayor armaba un escándalo y la sermonearía.

\- A papá no le importaría que te embarazaras ahora mismo con tal de tener un nieto… yo soy quien se ha encargado de ti ¿Por qué no me respondes? – dijo Kasumi aún con su tono serio y duro, había sopesado todas las respuestas de su hermana y sabía que eran posibles desde antes, lo notó desde que llegó del viaje pero ver que sus sospechas eran reales la enojaba.

\- No responderé eso… yo no me entrometo en tus cosas!

\- El que calla otorga, hermana… me decepciona saber que todo lo que te enseñé no sirvió de nada, tu honor… - empezaba la castaña a dar su discurso cuando Akane la interrumpió.

\- ¿Por qué te obcecas en saber esas cosas de mí? ¿Y por qué es solo conmigo?! A Nabiki nunca le has dicho nada, no le has dado ni la mitad de tus sermones sobre las tradiciones y el respetarse hasta el matrimonio… teniendo motivos de sobra! – soltó la muchacha, tenía esa duda hace bastante tiempo. Ranma no se esperó ese contraataque de su prometida, recordó cuando le dijo que ella y sus hermanas guardaban varios secretos, al parecer ya sabía uno de Nabiki.

\- Nabiki es mayor y… - intentó decir Kasumi cuando nuevamente fue interrumpida.

\- Es mayor solo un año! Y sabes muy bien que empezó cuando recién entró a la preparatoria, era menor de lo que yo soy ahora! ¿Por qué a ella nunca le dijiste nada? – dijo Akane ofuscada, luchaba internamente por controlarse pero no podía, siempre sintió muy injusto el trato de Kasumi, siendo estricta solo con ella. El chico dentro del armario estaba que no podía más de impacto, había vivido años junto a Nabiki y nunca notó que saliera con chicos y ahora se enteraba que hasta ya había pasado varios niveles!.

\- Nabiki tiene una personalidad más fuerte

\- ¿Y por eso no importa que se acueste con cualquier idiota?

\- Nabiki no va al caso, estamos hablando de ti… de todo lo que te enseñé y por lo que veo, no sirvió… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Kasumi, queria que Akane lo admitiera. Su hermana tenía razón y nunca había sido dura con Nabiki, pero es que su hermana de en medio era incontrolable y a pesar de que antes le daba las mismas charlas que a Akane, ella nunca las tomó en cuenta.

\- Porque lo amo! ¿Por qué más? Y no empieces a preguntar si es que me obligó o presionó, sabes que no es así! – dijo la peliazul ofuscada, no queria hablar sobre ese tema con su hermana pero ya había superado su límite, por el momento solo podía controlar el volumen de su voz para no despertar a nadie. Ranma no esperó que Akane confesara algo así, ella era muy reservada e intuyó que estaba llegando a su límite.

\- Me siento decepcionada… ¿no podías esperar hasta tu matrimonio? Faltaba tan poco – dijo la mayor en tono duro, sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad, le dolía ver que su pequeña hermana ya era una mujer, exactamente era la mujer de Ranma.

\- Uff… hermana, no queria tener que llegar a esto pero… tú no eres precisamente quién para decirme algo así… - dijo Akane mirando hacia el piso, le dolía tener que confrontarla de esta manera. Kasumi se quedó de piedra y no respondió por lo que la muchacha continuó – Al menos Ranma y yo estamos comprometidos, hemos vivido juntos por años… pero tú… escabulléndote hasta la clínica del Doctor!

\- ¿Qué dices? Eso no es cierto! – dijo Kasumi con los ojos abiertos como platos, su hermana la había descubierto. Ranma estaba con la boca abierta hasta el piso, no esperó escuchar algo así ni en un millón de años, Kasumi, quien siempre le daba catedra a todos sobre las tradiciones y a su prometida sobre la pureza, faltando a su propia palabra.

\- Claro que es cierto! No es necesario que finjas conmigo… lo sé desde hace mucho pero siempre creí que aceptarías pronto tu relación con el Doctor, estoy segura que él no es del tipo de hombre que está de esa forma con una mujer sin querer casarse con ella – soltó la peliazul, llevaba guardando ese secreto hace tanto tiempo, que se sentía un poco liberada al decirle a su hermana que lo sabía todo.

\- ¿Pero cómo supiste? – pregunto la castaña en un tono afligido, ya no podía ser tan cínica de reclamarle a su hermana cosas que ella también hacia, lo peor es que Akane tenía razón y al menos ella ya estaba comprometida.

\- Hace un poco más de un año… me enfermé del estómago en la noche y no encontré las medicinas… fui a buscarte para preguntar dónde estaban y cuando entré en tu habitación tu cama estaba impecable, eran altas horas de la noche… pensé que tal vez habías querido salir con tus amigas sin preocupar a nadie y por eso no dije ni pregunté nada… pero un par de días después, yo estaba observando por mi ventana cuando te vi salir de casa en la noche… no sé porque pero quise seguirte y vi como el Doctor te recibió afectuosamente y comprendí… no queria entrometerme, es tu vida y por eso no dije nada – terminó de relatar, se sentía mucho más liviana al contarlo todo. Ranma estaba que ni se la creía, su prometida no le había comentado nada de eso, y él ni sospechó, al parecer las hermanas Tendo eran expertas en ocultar secretos y escabullirse sin ser notadas, más que por ellas mismas.

\- Es complicado… tú no lo entenderías, no tienes que vivir igual que yo

\- Ya deberías dejar de pensar que soy una niña que no entiende nada, ya estoy harta! Si no me vas a contar, por lo menos, espero que ya no te entrometas en mis asuntos ni vengas a vigilarme de noche… un día tal vez veas algo que no quieres – dijo la peliazul en tono duro, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Kasumi la miró perpleja, su hermana menor se escuchaba tan madura. Ranma estaba expectante a la respuesta de Kasumi, toda la conversación había sido un descubrir para él.

\- No quiero que pienses mal de mí… por supuesto que el Doctor me ha pedido matrimonio pero, yo no puedo aceptar… casarme significa que debo marcharme ¿y quién cuidaría de ustedes? – dijo la castaña mirando el suelo, se avergonzaba de tener una aventura antes de casarse pero amaba al Doctor y por el momento, era la única forma que tenia para estar con él.

\- No deberías preocuparte de nosotros, todos somos adultos… Nabiki se irá apenas termine la universidad, Ranma y yo nos iremos apenas podamos, y papá de seguro se quedara con el tío Genma, y de ellos se encargara la tía Nodoka… debes vivir tu vida sin pensar tanto en el resto… si sigues así el Doctor ya no querrá continuar, de seguro él ansia una familia y estar contigo sin esconderse… no es correcto que te esclavices por nosotros, si lo haces te arrepentirás – dijo Akane obligando a su hermana que la viera a los ojos, necesitaba que le quedara claro, ahora comprendía un poco mejor a Kasumi.

\- Yo debo pensarlo bien… tienes razón, ya no eres una niña… - dijo la mayor mientras sonreía levemente, su hermana menor le había abierto los ojos y encontró mucha razón en sus palabras, algun día todos harían sus vidas y ella quedaría sin nada.

\- No lo pienses tanto, todos sabemos que el Doctor te quiere y estarán muy felices de que formalicen su relación, de todas formas si te da miedo estar lejos de nosotros, vivimos muy cerca de la clínica, podrías venir todos los días – dijo la muchacha sonriendo, queria que su hermana entendiera que debía hacer su vida propia.

\- Tienes razón… es hora de que me vaya… pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste, yo queria que tú si hicieras las cosas bien – dijo Kasumi, sus ojos se veían tristes. Ranma se había relajado pero volvió a tensarse al escuchar a su cuñada decir eso, de seguro ahora lo odiaría.

\- Yo no he hecho nada malo… y en serio espero que no vuelvas a meterte así a mi habitación, ni de día ni de noche… yo sé cómo manejo mi relación y mi propia vida – contestó Akane muy seria, a pesar de toda la conversación que tuvieron su hermana insistía e insistía – Aparte ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho está hecho y yo no me arrepiento de nada.

\- Ya veo… quisiera tener la mitad de decisión que tú… ya no me inmiscuiré, no debes preocuparte… solo espero que puedas confiar en mí, si algo malo sucede… y que Ranma te respete siempre, de cierto modo si esto iba a pasar, me alegra que sea con él – dijo la castaña levantándose, su hermana le dejó mucho en que pensar.

\- Por favor, no te sientas mal… siempre he confiado en ti

\- No te preocupes, estoy bien… pero es hora de que me marche, tienes razón y no me meteré más en tus cosas… Buenas noches, hermanita – dijo Kasumi dándole un beso en la frente a la muchacha y emprendiendo el camino de regreso a su cuarto.

\- Buenas noches, hermana – soltó Akane antes de que su hermana cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

Apenas Kasumi se fue, Akane empezó a sollozar levemente y Ranma salió de su escondite, se preocupó al ver el estado de su prometida. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, la muchacha comenzó a llorar más fuerte. El chico se sentía preocupado, en parte culpable pues la discusión básicamente había tratado de que él y Akane habían hecho cosas que no deberían hacer sin casarse. Solo la consoló con caricias, sabía que si habría la boca podía echarlo a perder.

\- Soy la peor hermana del mundo… yo no queria decirle esas cosas!... – dijo la muchacha entre sollozos. Ranma la apretó más contra sí mismo y le acarició el cabello.

\- No digas eso… estoy seguro de que a Kasumi le sirvió hablar contigo

\- Pero yo no queria revelar su secreto! Solo queria que nos dejara en paz – continuó la peliazul, ya sollozaba menos.

\- Yo no se lo diré a nadie… me sorprendí mucho eso sí, no me lo esperaba de Kasumi… pero gracias a que se lo dijiste ella dijo que ya no se metería – dijo Ranma, pensaba bien cada palabra no queria hacer llorar más fuerte a su prometida.

\- Lo sé… pero yo no soy así, no soy del tipo de persona que chantajea a otra

\- No la chantajeaste! Solo le hiciste ver que no era nada malo que estemos juntos, de esa forma… creo que le sirvió que le dijeras todo, tal vez ahora si se atreva a vivir su vida libremente y bueno… nos deje vivir a nosotros tambien– dijo el chico de la trenza, continuaba acariciándola.

\- Eso espero, yo quiero que sea feliz… y que nos dejen ser felices a nosotros… ¿Vas a quedarte a dormir? – preguntó Akane levantando el rostro para verlo, Ranma sonrió instantáneamente.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Sí, ya no hay nada que lo impida… pero de todas formas cerraremos con seguro… ¿quieres? – pregunto la muchacha, sentía que necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de Ranma, se sentía fatal, la conversación había ido mucho más lejos de lo que ella esperó.

\- Sí quiero! – dijo el joven Saotome y tras cerrar la puerta y apagar todo se acostaron.

Estaban abrazados en la pequeña cama, no tenia comparación a la del hotel donde habían estado, pero a Ranma le hacía feliz que fuera así pues podría estar más cerca de ella. No estaban diciéndose nada, el chico le acariciaba el vientre bajo el pijama a Akane, le gustaba lo suave y tersa que era su piel.

\- ¿Crees que Kasumi me odie? Ahora bueno que… ya sabes… sabe que tu y yo… - preguntó nervioso el chico de la trenza, empezó a pensar eso desde que Kasumi se enteró y al haber escuchado las palabras de desconfianza, pensó que era probable que ella cambiara su trato con él.

\- No lo creo… ella no es de odiar, creo que ya entendió… si fuese por eso yo debería odiar al Doctor y a los idiotas de Nabiki – soltó la muchacha sin medir sus palabras, sentía tanta confianza con Ranma que ya ni se preocupaba de eso

\- ¿Los idiotas? ¿Es más de uno? – preguntó el ojiazul sorprendido, las hermanas Tendo eran de temer, por lo que podía apreciar.

\- No te diré más de las intimidades de mis hermanas… no es algo que nos interese – dijo Akane apretando las manos de su prometido que le tocaban el vientre.

\- Ya, está bien… veo que era verdad eso de que ustedes tenían secretos… ¿Acaso tú me ocultas algo? – prefirió preguntar que enterarse de algo después.

\- Mmmm no sé… ay sí!... aunque no sé si cuente… pero es mejor que lo sepas, pero no te pongas celoso! Te lo diré solo para que no te enojes si es que alguien lo comenta… - empezó a decir la muchacha, Ranma se tensó un poco, la palabra celos era igual a hombres involucrados con ella y eso no le agradó pero espero en silencio a que continuara – Bueno, cuando iba en secundaria me enviaba cartas con uno de mis compañeros… salimos un par de veces, en realidad éramos unos niños, ni siquiera contaban como citas… finalmente su padre fue transferido a otra ciudad por lo que se mudó, y no volví a verlo nunca… - terminó la chica, esa historia solo la sabían sus amigas.

\- ¿Y te ha seguido enviado cartas, ese idiota? – preguntó en tono osco, efectivamente se había puesto celoso, de hecho, pasó de apretar el vientre a subir hasta el pecho de ella, en un acto de posesividad, sabia que solo él la habia tocado así y nadie más lo haría.

\- Creo que hace un par de años me envió una postal de Navidad, pero nada más… te dije que no te pusieras celoso! En ese tiempo probablemente tenia 13 o 14 años y no pasó nada para que te pongas así… ni siquiera nos tomamos de la mano! – dijo Akane, podía notar que el semblante de él había cambiado, pero prefirió decírselo pues sus amigas a veces comentaban sobre aquel muchacho y no queria que él hiciera un escándalo.

\- Ya veo… si te vuelve a enviar algo, lo pagará muy caro!

\- Aish… que idiota te pones… ya es hora de dormir! Mañana hay clases – dijo la peliazul intentando cambiar de tema, el día siguiente sería muy duro.

\- Lo digo en serio… ahora tu eres mía, aunque no estemos casados ya eres mi mujer – dijo el muchacho dándole un beso en el cuello.

\- No seas tan posesivo… ni tan celoso… solo te amo a ti – dijo mientras se daba vuelta para quedar frente a él.

\- También te amo, buenas noches… - respondió el chico de la trenza, sabía que estar celoso de un chico que ni conocía era estúpido, era él quien estaba con ella, en su cama y acariciándola. Pero le costaba aun asimilar que todo era real.

Akane le dio un dulce beso de buenas noches, el regreso a Nerima no había sido para nada como ella lo esperó, pero estar así con Ranma compartiendo la cama tranquilos, le decía que todo terminaría bien, ellos superarían cualquier problema que viniera. Pusieron el despertador un poco antes para que él se fuera a su cuarto y no levantar sospechas, y se lanzaron juntos al mundo de los sueños. A contrario de la anterior, esa noche Ranma durmió excelente.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Ahora sí pude subir bien este capitulo, al igual que el anterior se le cambiaban algunas palabras que modificaban todo el sentido de la historia! Espero que ahora si esté bien :)

Les comento que tal vez empiece a tarde un poco más en actualizar, a partir de enero vuelvo a clases y tengo un montón de trabajos por hacer y documentos por leer! de todas formas actualizaré si o si cada semana aunque sea una vez, si no se me olvidarán las ideas jajaja

Espero les guste este capitulo!


	14. La escuela nunca ha sido fácil

Capitulo 14: La escuela nunca ha sido fácil

La alarma alejó a Akane de sus dulces sueños, apenas sintió el cuerpo de Ranma a su lado recordó que debían ir a la escuela y que él tenía que irse. Le daba un poco de pena pues se veía muy tranquilo y sabía que la noche anterior a esa había dormido mal, pero era mejor que no los descubrieran durmiendo juntos aún, sino, probablemente sus padres acelerarían la boda o empezarían con sus comentarios incómodos.

\- Ranma despierta… - dijo la muchacha mientras mecía levemente a su prometido, en el pasado era más brusca pero con todo lo que habían pasado, intentaba ser más amable con él. Lamentablemente el susodicho ni se inmutó por lo que tuvo que moverlo con más fuerza – Ranma ya despierta… debes irte a tu habitación! – continuó, esta vez se lo dijo directamente en la oreja para que la escuchara sin tener que gritar.

\- Akane no quiero… sigamos durmiendo – respondió Ranma revolviéndose en la cama sin abrir los ojos y apretándola más fuerte, había descansado muy bien esa noche al tenerla cerca y no quería perder ese contacto, sobre todo si lo hacia para ir a la escuela.

\- Hay clases ¿Qué no lo recuerdas?... ya anda a tu cuarto, no queremos que te encuentren aquí… - dijo la peliazul intentando zafarse del fuerte abrazo en el que su prometido la envolvía, le gustaba estar así pero no era el momento.

\- No vayamos a la escuela, de seguro todos estarán pendiente de nosotros – dijo el muchacho ya con los ojos abiertos, había soltado solo un poco a su chica pero seguía abrazándola.

\- Algún día tendremos que ir, no seas cobarde… a parte habíamos quedado de que todo continuaría igual en la escuela, por Ukyo – respondió ella ya sin intentar zafarse.

\- No soy cobarde, solo no quiero ser el rumor del día… como siempre!

\- Lo sé… no es fácil para nadie, pero nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados, siempre somos el rumor del día de alguna u otra forma… ya anda a tu cuarto!

\- Ya me voy… aunque no sé ni para qué, de seguro mi madre ya se dio cuenta que estoy aquí – dijo el chico de la trenza haciendo berrinche mientras se levantaba, el día había empezado bien al despertar junto a su marimacho preferida pero lo que seguía, todo el caos que es el Furinkan, no le motivaba para nada.

\- Mientras solo sea tía Nodoka está bien… ella no dirá nada, creo… - dijo Akane mientras se levantaba, aprovecharía el haber madrugado para retomar su rutina de ejercicios que había quedado pospuesta desde que se habían ido al torneo.

Ranma siguió haciendo berrinche hasta que se fue por la ventana, aunque cada vez en menor grado ya que su prometida le dio un par de besos para contentarlo. Llegó a su habitación y tal como lo pensó, su madre ya no estaba, en el lugar solo estaba su padre transformado en panda emitiendo extraños sonidos mientras dormía, suspiró y se recostó en su futón para esperar del desayuno.

Apenas su prometido se fue Akane salió a correr, era una de las pocas cosas que extrañaba de su vieja rutina. Estaba nerviosa por lo que podía ocurrir durante el día en la escuela así que su pequeña maratón le ayudó a calmarse y eliminar la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en todo eso, no tenía idea de si sus compañeros sabrían del cambio su relación con Ranma, ella solo le había contado a sus amigas y no estaba segura de sí ellas le habrían dicho a más personas, o si Nabiki les habría vendido la noticia a los chismosos del salón.

Cuando volvió ya se sentía más tranquila y fue directo a darse un baño, al pasar por la sala pudo escuchar el ajetreo de Kasumi y su tía preparando los alimentos. Tras bañarse y prepararse para la escuela bajó, ya estaban todos los demás en la mesa excepto Ranma. Como vieja costumbre, le pidieron que fuera a despertarlo pero pudo darse cuenta de la mirada cómplice que le dio su tía Nodoka, ella sabía que eso de que Ranma estuviese durmiendo era una puesta en escena así que antes de que el resto viera el rubor que el intercambio visual le provocó, fue corriendo hacia la habitación de su prometido.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, las típicas peleas de Ranma y Genma por comida, los chicos atrasándose para ir a la escuela y los reclamos de Akane por la tardanza de Ranma, había cosas que no podían cambiar.

Cuando salieron del dojo Ranma estiró su mano para dársela a su prometida, esta vez no pensaba ir a la escuela por la barda, iría junto a ella como hacían todos los chicos con sus novias. Akane lo observó confusa.

\- Dijimos que actuaríamos con normalidad… por Ukyo – le recordó la muchacha con el semblante un poco triste, ella quería que todos supieran que estaban juntos y poder comportarse como una pareja normal ante todos, así como hacían el resto de sus compañeros de escuela pero no podía faltarle a la promesa que le hicieron a la chica de las espátulas.

\- Yo recuerdo que le dijimos que seriamos discretos, eso quiere decir que seremos sutiles… no le veo lo malo a que lleguemos tomados de las manos, de todas formas todos van a saber lo del matrimonio en algún momento y prefiero que sea rápido, no quiero escuchar cotilleos por siempre – respondió el chico sonando seguro, aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso por lo que podría pasar.

\- Tienes razón… ya vamos que llegaremos tarde! – dijo la peliazul dándole la mano a su prometido para largarse a correr con él en dirección a la escuela.

Contra todo pronóstico los chicos llegaron con minutos de sobra al Furinkan, inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron en ellos y sobre todo en sus manos enlazadas, ambos se pusieron nerviosos y se ruborizaron levemente pero se dieron un ligero apretón para darse ánimos mutuos. Llegaron a donde estaban las amigas de Akane, quienes miraban la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hola Yuka, Hola Sayuri… Hola Miho – dijo Ranma alegre hacia las dos primeras y entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente para la última. Akane lo vio y lanzó una carcajada.

\- Hola Ranma! Felicidades! – dijeron Yuka y Sayuri al unísono.

\- Ho-hola Ranma… me alegro por ustedes – dijo sorprendida Miho, el gesto del muchacho para con ella no le pasó desapercibido.

\- Gracias! Yo me voy con mis amigos, nos vemos después Akane! – dijo el chico de la trenza marchándose hacia el salón, donde de seguro lo esperaban Hiroshi y Daisuke.

\- ¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO? ¿ACASO RANMA ME ODIA? – preguntó Miho apenas el muchacho desapareció de sus vistas.

\- De seguro es porque se enteró de su apuesta… y tu apostaste porque él sería un cobarde – dijo Akane de forma risueña.

\- Eso significa que yo soy la que más le agrada, aposté porque se atrevería antes de que nos graduáramos! – gritó emocionada Sayuri

\- Ya Miho, no creo que le dure mucho tiempo… tendrás que darles un buen regalo de bodas para redimirte – dijo Yuka burlándose de la expresión de alarma que tenia Miho.

\- De seguro se le pasará pronto – dijo Akane para tranquilizar a su amiga, ya reprendería después a Ranma por ser tan descortés con su amiga.

No pudieron continuar con su conversación debido a que sonó la campana que avisaba el comienzo de las clases.

…

Ranma entró al salón de clases y sus amigos le cayeron de sorpresa, derribándolo.

\- Ranma dinos, ¿ES CIERTO QUE LLEGASTE DE LA MANO CON AKANE? – dijo Hiroshi con evidente emoción.

\- CONTESTA RANMA! ¿PASÓ ALGO AL FIN ENTRE USTEDES? – gritó Daisuke, los muchachos no fueron para nada sutiles y todos sus compañeros ya estaban esperando la respuesta del chico de la trenza quien se veía muy ruborizado y nervioso.

\- Jeje… sí, es cierto – fue la torpe respuesta del muchacho, a pesar de lo corto todo el salón se emocionó al ver un avance en la relación de sus compañeros, todos siempre habían estado pendientes de ellos, era como ver un dorama en vivo.

\- Maldito! No sabes cómo te envidiamos! – dijo Daisuke abrazándolo por el cuello.

\- Ya cuéntanos! ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – preguntó Hiroshi curioso, Ranma siempre había sido tan hermético con lo que a sus relaciones respecta, que ver este avance le daba alegría, era como ver crecer a su bebé.

\- Bueno es que… - empezó Ranma cuando fue interrumpido por la campana de inicio de clases.

\- Ya vamos! Cuéntanos! ¿Acaso no somos amigos? – dijo Daisuke con cara de perrito mojado, usaría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que su amigo revelara que pasó en sus vacaciones.

Ranma no alcanzó a responder porque en ese momento llegó Akane corriendo junto a sus amigas, todas jadeaban menos ella, el salón completo la miró fijamente – _Ay, ya lo saben…_ \- pensó la muchacha, pero no tuvo tiempo para nada puesto que atrás de ella se encontraba el profesor, así que rápidamente se fue a su lugar.

\- Buenos días estudiantes! Espero que vengan con energías renovadas para las clases, ya les queda muy poco para la graduación así que échenle ganas!... – empezó su discurso el profesor – Ranma Saotome, felicidades por haber ganado el torneo de artes marciales, lo vimos junto a todos los maestros. Justo ese día nos encontrábamos reunidos… todos teníamos fe en usted.

\- Gracias profesor – dijo el muchacho cohibido, ahora si sus amigos lo miraban con los ojos a punto de salírseles de sus cuencas, estaban un poco molestos porque su amigo no les había ni mencionado que participaría en un torneo. A Ranma todo eso le pasó desapercibido, solo pensaba en que si los maestros vieron el torneo significaba que también vieron su beso con Akane.

\- También vimos a la señorita Tendo con usted, se veía muy bonita… me alegro por ustedes! – insistió el maestro, sabía que esos jóvenes eran muy tímidos y quería molestarlos un poco.

\- Gra-gracias – respondieron Akane y Ranma a la vez, ahora sí estaban los dos rojos como un tomate.

Y creían que todo terminaría ahí, pero no tenían tanta suerte. En ese momento entró la profesora Hinako al salón y se veía molesta.

\- Ustedes dos! Como se les ocurre besarse en televisión! Tendremos que llamar a sus padres, esos actos no son correctos! – dijo la señorita Hinako agitando los brazos, en su forma infantil. Los compañeros de los prometidos quedaron con la mandíbula hasta el suelo ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Ranma y Akane se besaron en televisión y ellos no lo habían visto? Los susodichos ya sobrepasaban el límite de rojo en sus caras, no sabían ni que responder.

\- Pero que dice profesora… solo son dos jóvenes enamorados, es normal que quieran besarse y sobre todo para celebrar el triunfo de Saotome – dijo el profesor intentando mediar la situación, le caían bien esos chicos y sabía lo obstinada que era Hinako cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo que besaste a Akane en televisión, Ranma? Y NOS VENIMOS A ENTERAR AHORA! – dijo Hiroshi enfadado.

\- Pensé que éramos amigos, como nos ocultaste algo así! – dijo Daisuke fingiendo dolor por la traición. A Ranma se le escurrió una gota en la cabeza, esos amigos suyos sí que eran un par especial.

\- Yo… yo se los diré después! Es que no ha habido tiempo jeje

\- ¿No sabían? Que suerte que la señorita Nabiki Tendo nos vendiera un video… Que dicen clase ¿Quieren verlo? – dijo el profesor emocionado, no hacer la clase de historia por un día no les haría mal. La profesora Hinako vió una mariposa por el pasillo y decidió ir a perseguirla.

\- SIIIIIIIIII – gritaron todos los chicos y chicas del curso.

\- No es necesario! – gritó Akane, veía nerviosa a donde estaba Ukyo, finalmente todos verían esa escena con ella en frente, era lo mismo que romper su promesa.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Akane y los balbuceos de Ranma el profesor puso el video, que partía desde la pelea final y terminaba hasta la entrevista. Los gritos de todos no se hicieron esperar en la escena del beso al igual que los sonidos y gestos de asombro cuando Ranma decía que había pedido en matrimonio a Akane. Los muchachos se miraron mutuamente para darse apoyo, sabían que el día sería difícil pero nunca pensaron que algo así podía pasar.

\- ¿Entonces le pediste matrimonio a Akane? – vociferó Daisuke, su rostro era la clara muestra de lo que significa sorpresa.

\- Ese maldito de Saotome! – dijo Gosunkugi en voz baja, sus hechizos no habían funcionado para nada.

\- Vamos, Ranma! Di algo! – dijo Hiroshi zarandeándolo, el chico de la trenza había dejado ir su mente para evitar más bochornos pero fue regresado al mundo real por su amigo.

\- Sí, le pedí matrimonio a Akane! – dijo nervioso, intentando sonar seguro. El profesor veía todo con gran diversión, como extrañaría todo eso cuando esos jóvenes se graduaran.

\- Pero ustedes ya estaban prometidos! – gritó otra compañera, Ranma ni sabía quién era. Akane estaba al borde del desmayo de la vergüenza, básicamente estaban hablando de su vida privada en clase, hasta con el profesor metido en el chisme.

\- Ssssí pero, rompimos ese compromiso y… yo le pedí que se casara conmigo… y… ella aceptó! Eso es todo, ya empecemos con la lección profesor – dijo Ranma acomodándose en pose de prestar atención a clases, por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con tus otros compromisos? – preguntó ahora otro compañero, a este sí lo conocía, era miembro del equipo de basquetbol, ya se las cobraría. Ahora todos los ojos se dirigían a Ranma, Akane y Ukyo, quien había mantenido la boca cerrada todo el tiempo, aguantándose las ganas de interrumpir todo ese show, se sentía humillada al ver que todos estaba felices por la relación de Akane y Ranma.

\- Están… rotos… el único válido siempre fue… es el con Akane – titubeó Ranma, estuvo a punto de hablar de más, quería dejarle claro a todos que solo quería estar con la peliazul pero tampoco quería hacer sentir mal a Ukyo.

\- Ya profesor… creo que ha sido bastante tiempo hablando de nuestra vida personal… si no quiere hacer la clase cuéntenos algo de usted – dijo Akane muy nerviosa, ya todo se estaba poniendo más incómodo de lo normal.

\- JAJAJA, está bien señorita Tendo, empezaremos con la lección… me recordó a su hermana Nabiki – dijo el maestro sonriendo, definitivamente las hermanas Tendo eran únicas, después de la graduación solo le quedaba esperar si tenía suerte y llegaban otros alumnos así de divertidos para aliviar los aburridos días de clases.

El profesor empezó a dictar la clase cuando sonó la campana para el receso, inmediatamente Hiroshi y Daisuke tomaron a Ranma, con una fuerza que desconocían tener, y lo arrastraron hacia el patio para conversar con él. Akane se compadeció de su prometido y salió tranquilamente del salón con sus amigas, lo peor definitivamente había pasado ya para ella.

\- Ya Ranma, ahora sí vas y nos cuentas como corresponde! – dijo Daisuke mirándolo fijamente con gesto decidido

\- Sí, si nos consideras tus amigos nos vas a contar! Me duele que no nos hayas confiado tu primer beso con la hermosa Akane – dijo Hiroshi recibiendo un puñetazo.

\- Nunca más dirán cosas pervertidas sobre Akane! – dijo Ranma mirándolos fijamente, los muchachos asintieron pero continuaron a la espera, el chico de la trenza resopló, no sacaba nada con dilatarlo si finalmente igual les contaría parte de lo que había pasado, ocultando cosas que solo eran de Akane y él – Bueno… para navidad le pedí a Akane que me acompañara para un torneo que se celebraba en otra ciudad, ella aceptó así que nos fuimos en secreto para que nadie nos siguiera, por eso nadie sabía… hace tiempo estaba intentando pedirle a Akane que nos casáramos pero siempre interrumpían todos! Así que planee pedírselo allá cuando estuviésemos solos y así lo hice… primero le pedí que rompiéramos el compromiso hecho por nuestros padres y después le pedí que se casara conmigo y ahí fue la primera vez que la besé, fue solo un par de horas antes de ese video – terminó el muchacho, lanzó un largo suspiro.

\- AAAAAAAAAY! – gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo, como si de dos chiquillas se tratara. Ranma se avergonzó inmediatamente.

\- Ya guarden la compostura! – dijo Ranma agitándose, nuevamente todos los observaban.

\- Al fin lo hiciste Saotome, estoy orgulloso! Te odio por habernos quitado a la pre… nada nada – dijo Hiroshi intentando evitar recibir un nuevo golpe.

\- Que emoción, ahora si ya tienes que convencer a Akane para que nos deje salir con sus amigas… SALGAMOS EN UNA CITA TRIPLE! – dijo emocionado Daisuke, sabía que si Yuka y Sayuri no salían con ellos solo era porque Akane les decía que no lo hicieran.

\- Yo no me entrometo en esas cosas! El sábado será nuestra fiesta de compromiso y están invitados, de seguro las amigas de Akane también irán, eso es todo lo que haré por ustedes

\- Ranma! Nos lanzaste al infierno al quitarnos la posibilidad de siquiera soñar con Akane… pero nos devuelves al cielo con esta posibilidad! Eres tan bueno – dijo Daisuke lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, acto seguido Hiroshi hizo lo mismo. Ranma se soltó rápido, no era varonil abrazarse a otros hombres en pleno patio de la escuela.

\- Yayaya! Aún quedan varios días, pero no hagan nada degenerado o Akane los matará ahí mismo, aún no descubro donde guarda ese maldito mazo! – dijo el chico de la trenza a sus amigos.

\- Oye Ranma… sí estuvieron solos tantos días y ya habían aceptado su relación ¿durmieron juntos? Dinos la verdad! – dijo Hiroshi alzando y bajando las cejas, con una gran sonrisa, para dar a conocer las verdaderas intenciones de su pregunta.

\- ES CIERTO! No te pongas nervioso, es lo normal de una pareja! Queremos saber, somos tus amigos y tenemos derecho! – dijo Daisuke pasando su brazo por los hombros de Ranma en gesto de camaradería. El chico de la trenza se puso de todos colores, esos amigos suyos no se contentaban con nada, querían saberlo todo!

\- Claro que no! Porque creen que yo querría hacer algo… antes de casarme? – dijo Ranma atropelladamente, por poco salen a flote sus viejas costumbres de lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Ay no seas cínico! Es obvio que quieres, todos los hombres quieren! Lo que queremos saber es si Akane lo permitió! – dijo Daisuke mirándolo fijamente, conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que le mentía.

\- Yo… yo… no no! No pasó nada de lo que ustedes piensan! – vociferó el chico de la trenza

\- O sea que… ¿si durmieron juntos pero no pasó nada? – preguntó Hiroshi, poniendo atención a los gestos del muchacho.

\- SÍ! … o sea no!... o sea sí! Exactamente eso, no habían más habitaciones así que compartimos pero no pasó nada, debo ir al baño, adiós! – dijo Ranma y se fue corriendo hacia el edificio, por poco va y lo revela todo.

\- Yo no le creo que no haya pasado nada ¿Qué dices tú? – dijo Hiroshi

\- Yo tampoco, Saotome no sabe mentir… esperemos unos días y le volvemos a preguntar! – dijo Daisuke, su amigo asintió y fueron hacia el edificio a buscar a Ranma, ahora le pedirían consejos para conquistar a Yuka y Sayuri, en ese momento él era quien tenia más experiencia de los tres.

…

Akane se encontraba con sus amigas, las chicas querían saber cada detalle de la pedida de matrimonio y la muchacha muy contenta se los contó con lujo de detalles, incluyendo el beso. Todas las chicas no paraban de gritar emocionadas en la azotea del Furinkan, estaban muy felices porque al fin Akane formalizara su relación.

\- De todas formas fue muy idiota al hacerte creer que rompía contigo – dijo Yuka

\- No le pidas tanto a Saotome, al menos se atrevió a hacerlo! Yo creo que a pesar de todo fue muy romántico – dijo Sayuri

\- Bueno, nosotros nunca hemos sido parte de la normalidad… si así paso era porque así tenía que pasar y ya… A TODO ESTO! El sábado haremos una fiesta de compromiso, la mamá de Ranma insistió mucho en que la celebremos… ¿Vendrán verdad? – preguntó la peliazul muy animada a sus amigas, quería vivir todo como corresponde, como siempre se lo habían negado.

\- CLARO QUE SÍ! – respondieron las chicas muy felices

\- Genial, espero que todo salga bien… a pesar de que Ranma no tiene más compromisos y nos deshicimos de Kuno, sigo pensando que alguien podría arruinarlo…

\- No pienses esas cosas, todo saldrá bien! – dijo Yuka

\- Sí! No atraigas las malas vibras con esos pensamientos! ¿Quiénes más irán? – preguntó Sayuri

\- Ustedes, supongo que Ranma invitará a Hiroshi y Daisuke… aún no sé si debamos invitar a Ukyo pero quisiera que Konatsu fuera, igual que Mousse… eso debo hablarlo con Ranma – dijo Akane mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Vaya, ya pareces una esposa… pidiendo la opinión de Ranma – rio divertida Sayuri. Las chicas rieron hasta que vieron como entraba Ukyo, esta cuando se percató de que las chicas estaban ahí se quedó detenida en la puerta.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que estaban aquí… yo, yo me voy – dijo la cocinera de okonomiyakis, no quería ver más a Akane, se sentía fatal y solo quería dejar de disimular el malestar.

\- No, Ukyo… déjame hablarte un momento, por favor – pidió la peliazul, sus amigas la miraron sorprendida, Akane las miró pidiendo que las dejaran a solas y ellas entendieron.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que ya habíamos conversado ayer… - dijo Ukyo sentándose cerca de la menor de las Tendo.

\- Sí, es por lo de hoy… lo siento, no pensé que el profesor traería el video, ni que todos dijeran esas cosas incómodas… no fue mi intención ni la de Ranma causarte malestar – dijo Akane con honesta preocupación, ella se puso en el lugar de la chica de las espátulas y una disculpa es lo mínimo que esperaría.

\- No te preocupes Akane, yo sé que no fue culpa de ustedes… y no me siento mal para nada, todo quedo claro ayer y yo ya lo asumí – dijo Ukyo forzando una sonrisa, ahora sí se sentía fatal. Que Akane fuera tan buena persona la desesperaba, ella quería odiarla y aunque lo lograba por momentos, luego venia ella y se comportaba así. Estaba clara de que nada de lo que había pasado desde que la conoció había sido su culpa, ni siquiera el que Ranma se enamorara de ella pero aun así sentía un poco de rencor y es que no conseguía entender porque Akane y no ella, debía fingir un poco más hasta descubrirlo.

\- Me alegro, quisiera que pudiéramos ser amigas algún día… yo sé que para Ranma tu amistad es algo importante en su vida y no quisiera que lo perdieran – dijo Akane levantándose, no recibió ninguna respuesta así que se marchó. Pensaba en que pasaría por la mente de Ukyo, seguía desconfiando de ella.

El resto de la jornada escolar pasó con normalidad aunque todos hablaban de la futura boda entre Ranma y Akane. Los prometidos hicieron caso omiso a las habladurías de todos y continuaron el día como siempre, cada uno con sus respectivos amigos, aunque se daban miradas llenas de complicidad cada vez que podían.

Al terminar las clases Ranma esperaba en la entrada a Akane para irse juntos a casa, cuando la chica salió del edificio venia como hacia regularmente, acompañada de sus amigas.

\- Ranma, me esperaste… lo siento, no iré a casa aún… las chicas me invitaron a comer – dijo la peliazul, estaba nerviosa porque sus amigas estaban junto a ella, esperaba que Ranma no reaccionara como un idiota.

\- Ya veo… ¿A qué hora regresas? ¿Dónde van a estar? Puedo ir a buscarte si quieres – dijo el muchacho un poco cohibido, no había pasado por su mente la idea de no estar con su prometida, días habían pasado sin separarse más que para lo esencial.

\- No es necesario que vayas por mí y no sé a qué hora regresaré, estaremos en el local de ramen de siempre… de seguro ya estoy en casa a la hora de la cena – dijo sonriendo, esa era mejor reacción de la que habría esperado.

\- Bien… entonces, adiós – dijo el chico de la trenza, sentía extraño irse así como así.

\- Adiós – respondió la muchacha, era tan extraño despedirse así, tan fríamente.

\- Ya bésense, cerraremos los ojos! – dijo Yuka carcajeándose, esos dos siempre serian tímidos en público.

\- Sí, despídanse bien… hagan como que no estamos aquí! – dijo Sayuri poniendo sus manos en sus ojos, el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo, eran alrededor de cinco en total las que planeaban ir a comer.

\- Supongo que está bien si… - dijo Akane acercándose a su prometido

\- Sí, yo también lo creo – respondió nervioso, se acercó más a ella y sujetándola de la cintura la besó tiernamente en los labios para despedirse, manteniendo el contacto por unos segundos.

\- AAAAAAAAAAY QUE TIERNO! – gritaron todas las chicas emocionadas a la vez, los prometidos no se habían percatado de que las muchachas se habían descubierto los ojos. Se ruborizaron al máximo.

\- Yo ya me voy jeje Adiós chicas! – dijo Ranma y sin esperar un segundo más corrió hacia el dojo Tendo.

\- Que mentirosas! No confiaré más en sus palabras – dijo Akane levantando una ceja y con voz de regaño.

\- Ay Akane no te enojes, solo queríamos estar seguras de que todo es real! – dijo una de las muchachas

\- Sí, aparte llevamos dos años esperando ver un beso de ustedes… el de cuando Ranma se comportaba como gato no cuenta! – dijo Sayuri

\- Es cierto, nos lo debían! Sobre todo a nosotras que nunca perdimos la fe en su amor – dijo Yuka con mirada soñadora.

\- Ya, mejor vamos a comer! – dijo Akane intentando cambiar de tema, había querido rechazar la oferta de ir a comer con sus amigas pues sabía que su compromiso seria el tema principal, si es que no todo el tema de conversación.

…

Ranma llegó al dojo en un santiamén, los nervios por lo que había hecho frente a las amigas de Akane fueron el mejor impulso. Lamentaba haberla dejado sola en ese bochornoso momento pero eran sus amigas y no las de él.

\- Estoy en casa!

\- Hola Ranma ¿Dónde está Akane? – dijo Kasumi quien salió a recibir al muchacho.

\- Fue a comer con sus amigas, dijo que llegaría a la hora de la cena – respondió un poco tímido, no sabía cómo actuar aún con Kasumi después de que Akane le confirmara lo que pasó entre ellos y sobre todo, por lo que él escuchó sobre ella y el Doctor Tofú.

\- Bien, espera que ya te llevo la comida… tía Nodoka dijo que saldrían ustedes dos cuando terminaras – dijo la mayor de las Tendo con su sonrisa habitual, ya había aceptado todo y no guardaba ningún rencor, sabía que el muchacho amaba a su hermana.

\- Gracias, Kasumi – dijo y se fue al comedor.

Comió todo lo que pudo, el día había resultado agotador mentalmente y necesitaba reponer energías, cuando terminó su madre lo arrastró hacia afuera sin derecho a réplicas, el muchacho estaba sorprendido, su mamá nunca había actuado así con él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó por milésima vez a su madre, ya iban bastante lejos del dojo.

\- Vamos a hacer algo, que de seguro olvidaste y es muy importante – dijo Nodoka mirándolo seriamente, el chico de la trenza la miró con cara de curiosidad, no se imaginaba a que se podía referir su madre y ella se dio cuenta de eso – Iremos a comprar el anillo de compromiso… no vi que Akane llevara uno, solo lleva esa pulsera que va a juego con la tuya… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? – continuó la mujer, se cuestionaba como su hijo podía haber olvidado algo así, realmente la educación que le dio Genma fue nula en estos temas.

\- MALDICIÓN! Lo olvidé, lo olvidé! Pero Akane no me ha dicho nada, eso es bueno – dijo Ranma en voz alta. – _Como diablos olvidé eso, es lo típico de las pedidas de matrimonio! Soy un idiota_ – pensó el muchacho.

\- Como si no la conocieras ¿Tú crees que ella te pediría un anillo? Sabes que ella no es así, si no se lo das no te lo pedirá

\- Es cierto! Mamá… soy un idiota! TENEMOS QUE COMPRAR EL ANILLO! – dijo el chico de la trenza, ahora era él quien jalaba a su madre hacia el centro comercial.

\- _Soy el peor prometido del mundo, quizás decepcioné a Akane al no darle un anillo cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo… y si mamá no me lo recuerda no me entero! Soy un idiota, idiota, idiota, idiotaaaaaaa –_ pensaba el muchacho

…

Tras un largo día en la escuela y una larga charla con sus amigas, en las que evitó decir cualquier cosa que no correspondiera, Akane llegó a casa. Estaba agotada, después de comer sus amigas quisieron ir a pasear por la ciudad así que había hecho una gran caminata para volver al Dojo.

\- Estoy en casa!

\- Hola hermana! ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Kasumi quien fue la única que apareció a recibirla.

\- Como crees… ya toda la escuela sabe que Ranma y yo nos casaremos, el profesor tenia el video del torneo y lo mostró a la clase! Qué vergüenza! – dijo Akane a su hermana, sabía que ya podía confiar nuevamente en ella.

\- Vaya… no te preocupes, seguro mañana irá mejor! – dijo la mayor sonriendo genuinamente.

\- Eso espero, hermana

La peliazul fue a su habitación y se puso el gi de entrenamiento, debía botar las nuevas tensiones. Al pasar por la casa se dio cuenta que su prometido no estaba, y un sentimiento que creía en el pasado afloró en ella. – _¿No estará con alguna de sus otras prometidas? Que digo, ya no son sus prometidas… no me dijo que saldría_\- meditaba, Kasumi la vio y se imaginó lo que pasaba por su mente.

\- Ranma salió con tía Nodoka hace un rato, ya debe estar por volver – dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

\- Ya veo… iré a entrenar un rato – dijo la peliazul, se regañó mentalmente por desconfiar tan rápido de su prometido.

Akane terminó de entrenar y fue a darse un baño, cuando bajó para la cena escuchó la voz de Ranma quejándose. Sonrió instantáneamente.

Ranma se sentía fatal, estaba cansado pues odiaba ir de compras, y encima pensaba que había defraudado a su prometida, cuando ella se sentó a su lado en la mesa solo aumentó su malestar, cada sonrisa que ella le daba le clavaba el corazón. Lamentablemente habían quedado con su madre en que le entregarían el anillo en la fiesta de compromiso, así que ese sentimiento continuaría por unos días más.

\- Ranma, ¿Qué sucede? Te ves desanimado – preguntó la muchacha en voz baja, la familia estaba enfrascada en su conversación sobre la fiesta del sábado.

\- No es nada Akane, tengo mucho sueño… ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Muy bien, el ramen estaba excelente! Y las invité para la fiesta, ¿invitaste a tus amigos?

\- Sí, le dije a Hiroshi y Daisuke… pero no sé si vendrán por nosotros o para coquetear con tus amigas – dijo ya más relajado el chico de la trenza. A pesar de que estaban frente a la familia conversaban muy bien los dos solos, aunque el hecho de que los ignoraban por planear la fiesta ayudo bastante.

\- Supongo que no planean nada pervertido, si las molestan de ese modo voy a golpearlos

\- Lo sé y se los dije, no creo que lo intenten

\- Ranma… estuve pensando… ¿Qué pasará con Ukyo? ¿Vas a invitarla? Yo quería invitar a Konatsu y a Mousse, ellos han sido buenos con nosotros – dijo Akane en tono serio, la familia dejo de conversar y se centró en la plática de los más jóvenes, aunque estos ni se enteraron.

\- No sé ¿Crees que debería?... U-chan es la única amiga que he tenido pero no quiero problemas, si invitamos a Konatsu ella vendrá también… con Mousse lo mismo, si viene de seguro viene con Shampoo

\- Shampoo dijo que volvería y no lo ha hecho, si no viene en un par de días tendremos que ir nosotros para ver que trama… y bueno, hoy hable con Ukyo por lo que pasó en clase, me disculpé… pero sigo sintiendo que ella no es sincera… De todos modos creo que lo mejor es invitarla, podría enfadarse más si no lo hacemos – resolvió la menor de las Tendo. La familia cada día se sorprendía más, los jóvenes se encontraban hablando civilizadamente sobre esas chicas y respetaban la opinión del otro, sin insultos ni golpes.

\- Si tú crees que es lo mejor, eso haremos – respondió Ranma continuando con su comida.

\- Que hermoso momento para estar vivo – dijo Soun emocionado.

\- Lo mismo digo, Tendo… falta muy poco para que las escuelas estén unidas! – dijo Genma limpiándose una lagrima falsa de los ojos.

Ranma y Akane dieron un suspiro en conjunto, habían olvidado que estaban todos ahí, agradecían internamente no haber dicho nada que podría darles pie a situaciones incomodas.

Ese día habia resultado agotador para todos los habitantes del dojo Tendo, por lo que tras la cena uno a uno se fueron retirando hacia sus habitaciones para descansar. Akane fue la primera en marcharse, se puso su pijama y tras dejar la escotilla de su ventana abierta, se acostó con la luz encendida, a pesar del sueño que la invadía intentaría esperar a Ranma despierta.

El chico de la trenza estaba que se caía de sueño, estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir pero no podía, estaba en su habitación esperando que pasara un poco de tiempo para escabullirse a la habitación de su prometida, el hecho de que fuese en secreto solo le provocaba más ansiedad. Empezó a dormitar y cuando su cabeza chocó con la almohada se sobresaltó – _si no me voy ahora, voy a dormirme aquí… espero que no sea muy temprano- _pensó el muchacho. Se levantó sigiloso y salió por la ventana, su madre que solo fingía dormir sonrió y se apegó más a su esposo-panda.

Ranma llegó al cuarto de Akane y encontró una imagen que guardaría en su memoria, la muchacha se encontraba dentro de la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared y abrazaba un cojín, parecía una niña pequeña _– Lo más seguro es que intentó esperar despierta…_ \- pensó el muchacho y sonrió, nunca terminaría de agradecer a los Dioses poder llevar esta relación con ella. Se sentó en la cama y le tocó las mejillas con su dedo índice para despertarla, si dormía en esa posición iba a amanecer con dolor de espalda, ella sintió el contacto y despertó asustada, como acto reflejo lanzó un puñetazo.

\- Ranma… eras tú! – dijo la peliazul sorprendida, sentir que le tocaban el rostro mientras dormía, sabiendo que no había nadie con ella en el lugar la asustó y por eso actuó así por reflejo, olvidó a quien estaba esperando.

\- Claro que soy yo! ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? – dijo enfadado mientras se sobaba la mejilla donde recibió el golpe.

\- Claro que no! Solo que olvidé que vendrías y me asusté… aparte estaba dormida, lo siento

\- Ya, solo quería que te acostaras bien, si duermes así mañana te dolerá todo y andarás de pésimo humor – respondió con un poco de enfado aún, seguía sentado en la cama y puso sus brazos en su pecho.

\- Estaba esperándote… ¿Vas a quedarte o dormirás en tu habitación? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

\- No sé ¿Qué quieres tú?

\- Mmmm… que te quedes, por supuesto…

\- Bien, eso planeaba hacer! – dijo el muchacho levantándose para apagar la luz, rápidamente se devolvió hacia la cama y se acostó junto a la chica.

\- Fue un día intenso ¿No crees? Sabía que sería difícil pero no pensé que tanto – dijo la peliazul abrazándose al chico, por fin podía estar con él en paz.

\- Fue horrible… espero no pasar por algo así nunca, odio que todos sean tan entrometidos! Hasta el maestro, no puede ser – bufó el chico de la trenza, aún se sentía mal por lo del anillo, sentía una mezcla de enojo por el día en la escuela y frustración por no ser capaz de ser un buen novio.

\- Sí, pero ya que hacerle… mejor ya vamos a dormir, me muero de sueño! – dijo Akane cerrando los ojos.

\- Buenas noches, Akane – se acercó a ella para poder besarla, la última vez que la besó fue en la escuela frente a sus amigas, y ya habían sido muchas horas de eso. La muchacha le correspondió el beso que poco a poco se volvió más intenso, a pesar de tener sueño el calor empezó a subir en ambos pero continuaron, se habían extrañado. Se encontraban de lado, frente a frente y Ranma empezó a tocar el cuerpo de su prometida y besar su cuello, Akane soltó un jadeo y reaccionó. Estaban en la casa, con toda la familia ahí.

\- Ranma… no podemos… no aquí – dijo la menor de las Tendo separándose del chico.

\- ¿Por qué no? Todos están durmiendo – respondió el chico de la trenza, sentía como ese conocido calor recorría su cuerpo, ya habían pasado un par de días sin estar con ella de esa manera y la extrañaba.

\- Pueden oír… Nabiki está al lado… - dijo un poco triste la muchacha, ella también quería estar así con su prometido.

\- Seremos silenciosos! – dijo Ranma muy seguro, a pesar de la oscuridad, gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver como Akane levantaba una ceja, demostrándole que no creía que eso fuese algo posible – Está bien… ya deberíamos irnos de viaje de nuevo ¿Qué dices?

\- Claro, muy pronto… ahora debemos dormir! Buenas noches – respondió Akane, le causó gracia como el chico ya quería tomarle palabra de lo que ella dijo en su viaje, sobre salir un fin de semana de "entrenamiento". Aunque quisieran, no podría ser esta semana por la fiesta de compromiso. Se besaron, esta vez de forma tierna, como en la escuela y se dispusieron a dormir, recibiendo el calor de los brazos del otro. Eso les bastaba para ser felices, por el momento.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

Hola a todos! Lo siento por la demora, un sin fin de cosas me han pasado desde la ultima actualización. Sigo con gripe, con tareas de la universidad, empecé otros animes y sobre todo, muchas ideas que no sabia como poner en la historia! así que espero que les guste este capitulo. Esta historia siempre pensé escribirla para mi misma (y así sigue siendo) y saber que hay más personas a quienes les gusta, me hace muy feliz :)

Gracias por sus reviews!

**Hola**: realmente no creo que sean más de 20 capítulos, aunque definitivamente cuando empecé a escribir no pensé que se extenderia así jajaja

**pceleste377**: me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia! muchas gracias :)

**nancyriny**: a mi tampoco me gustan los celos, mi feminista interna me odia por esas escenas jajaja pero Ranma sin celos no es Ranma! y como es ficción, se lo permito xD


	15. Encuentros y fiesta

Capitulo 15: Encuentros y fiesta

Ranma y Akane volvían al Dojo desde la escuela, ese día junto a los anteriores habían sido extrañamente normales para ambos, nadie los había atacado.

\- Ranma ya es jueves y aún no sabemos nada de Shampoo… deberíamos ir a hablar con ella y ver si se rindió o trama algo – dijo Akane mirando preocupada a su prometido.

\- Es cierto… pero hemos estado tan bien sin saber nada de ella! Han sido unos días tan tranquilos, si no fuera por los rumores de la escuela quisiera vivir así siempre – respondió soltando un suspiro.

\- ¿Y si por dejarlo así va a arruinar la fiesta el sábado? Tu mamá ha trabajado tanto en la organización, me sentiría fatal de decepcionarla…

\- Tienes razón… vayamos después de comer ¿sí? – preguntó el chico de la trenza a su prometida, habían estado pasando casi todo el tiempo juntos y le gustaba mucho, antes también pasaban muchas horas el uno con el otro pero ahora que tenían una relación formal la disfrutaba aún más.

\- Yo creo que deberías ir solo… tal vez si Shampoo me ve ahí se ponga a la defensiva y no sé… pase algo malo – dijo la peliazul en tono triste

\- Si no vas es peor, sabes que me persiguen los malos entendidos… no me sorprendería que si no vas, ella se me lance y luego te envíen una foto para que discutamos – resolvió Ranma

\- Bien… iré contigo, pero supongo que si intenta tocarte harás uso de tus reflejos… eres un artista marcial – dijo Akane mirándolo acusadoramente, antes odiaba que las otras chicas lo tocaran pero estaba segura de que si lo hicieran ahora, enloquecería.

\- Claro! ¿invitaremos a Mousse a la fiesta? – preguntó el chico, habían hablado sobre el tema ya varias veces y aún no llegaban a un acuerdo.

\- Veamos como sale todo con Shampoo y ahí decidimos, aunque en realidad si me gustaría que fuera… él y Ryoga son tus amigos, cada vez que sucedía algo acudían a ayudarnos… como cuando me secuestró Pantimedias Taro – recordó la muchacha.

\- Sí… - respondió el muchacho, la alusión a Ryoga le recordó que no le habían visto en días así que decidió aprovechar el tema para preguntar – Akane y en estos días, o sea, desde que llegamos de vacaciones… ¿Has visto a P-chan?

\- No, no lo veo desde hace tiempo… ¿crees que esté bien? Me gustaría que saliera en las fotografías de la fiesta, creo que debemos buscarlo… - dijo ella, con todo lo que había sucedido en su vida esos últimos días no había recordado a su mascota, se preocupó pero intentó calmarse al recordar que a veces pasaba semanas o meses sin ver al cerdito negro, pero que siempre volvía a ella.

\- Siempre vuelve, estará bien… pero recuerda que me prometiste no dejarlo dormir a solas contigo nunca más – le recordó el chico.

\- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! ¿Cómo voy a dormir con él si ahora tú duermes conmigo?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que soy el reemplazo del cerdo?!

\- Claro que no! No te atrevas a malentender mis palabras! Solo digo que ahora que nosotros dormimos juntos… no sería apropiado que estuviese P-chan en medio…

\- Estoy de acuerdo, no es correcto – dijo el chico de la trenza con una sonrisa autosuficiente, sabía que Akane no era de esas personas que rompían promesas, así que ahora sí podía estar tranquilo al saber que Ryoga no volvería a la cama de su prometida por más que se escurriera de él.

Llegaron a la casa y como siempre fueron recibidos por la amable Kasumi, con ella las cosas se habían calmado y Ranma estaba tranquilo de saber que la chica no lo odiaba por "mancillar" el honor de su hermana pequeña. Los prometidos se sentaron a comer y Kasumi los acompañó con una taza de té verde, Akane recordó la plática con Ranma y habló.

\- Kasumi, de casualidad… cuando estuve fuera la semana anterior ¿Vino P-chan a la casa?

\- Oh sí! Olvidé decírtelo, lo siento… el pobrecito cuando vio que no estabas se echó a chillar, como tú siempre hablas con él le comenté que te habías ido con Ranma de vacaciones y que iban a casarse… pero al parecer no lo tranquilizó porque chilló más fuerte

\- Oh no! Mi pequeño P-chan! Quizás pensó que me marché para siempre y no vuelva! – dijo Akane entrando en pánico. Ranma sonrió al escuchar que Kasumi le contó de las vacaciones y el matrimonio a Ryoga.

\- Yo pensé que si lo dejaba en tu cuarto se calmaría, ya sabes, porque ahí está tu olor… pero siguió llorando toda la noche en tu cama ¿Puedes creerlo? Nunca vi un animal tan sensible… - dijo Kasumi muy apenada, odiaba ver el sufrimiento de cualquier ser vivo.

\- Ay no puede ser! Debo buscarlo! – dijo la peliazul desesperada, dejó de comer y se levantó.

\- Cálmate Akane, si huyó ya debe estar lejos… pero no creo que sea el caso, de seguro volverá pronto – dijo el muchacho intentando consolar a su prometida, lo que menos quería ahora era buscar a Ryoga.

\- No lo sé, Ranma… no quisiera perder a P-chan, es mi mascota y lo quiero mucho – respondió sentándose nuevamente.

\- No se perderá, de seguro vuelve pronto… si no llega antes de la boda lo buscamos – dijo el chico de la trenza, sabía que de seguro Ryoga volvería antes para intentar hablar con Akane así que solo era cuestión de echarle un poco de agua fría para que su prometida lo viera y estuviese tranquila.

\- Está bien… aunque de verdad quisiera que apareciera en las fotos, tengo un álbum de P-chan y sería genial tener una de él en la fiesta! – dijo ya más contenta la muchacha

\- ¿Un álbum del cerdo? Y de mi ni una foto, creo que lo quieres más a él – respondió Ranma, nuevamente sus celos hicieron acto de presencia.

\- Basta de esos estúpidos celos – dijo Akane mirándolo acusadoramente y bajando la voz continuó – recuerda que aún tenemos las fotos de las termas – ante ese comentario Ranma se sonrojó, estaban junto a Kasumi y ese era un tema un poco sensible para él en ese momento, sobre todo porque desde que llegaron al Dojo de sus vacaciones no habían tenido ese tipo de acercamientos por miedo a ser sorprendidos.

\- Yo… no dije nada – dijo el ojiazul un poco titubeante, Akane retuvo una pequeña risita y continuó comiendo, Kasumi los miró enternecida.

Continuaron su almuerzo conversando de temas triviales, Kasumi comentaba cosas sobre la fiesta para la que solo faltaban dos días y los prometidos le contaban de su día en la escuela, al fin empezaban a disfrutar de una vida relativamente normal pues en la casa ya casi nadie los espiaba ni intentaban sorprenderlos en algún acto cariñoso.

Después de descansar un poco se dieron ánimos para ir hasta el Neko-hanten a buscar a Shampoo, no era algo que quisieran hacer pero era algo que debían hacer, la fiesta de compromiso organizada por Nodoka sería en dos días y no querían un escándalo en el lugar. Entraron al restaurant y se toparon inmediatamente con una cara conocida.

\- Ex yerno, ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿Acaso te arrepientes y quieres una nueva batalla y restablecer el compromiso? – comentó Cologne, su nieta había pasado los últimos días muy decaída por su derrota y esperaba conseguir mejores noticias para ella.

\- Nada de eso, pero sí necesitamos hablar con Shampoo ¿Podría llamarla? – respondió Ranma ya ofuscado, no quería tener que lidiar con nada de eso pero ya no tenía opción. Por su parte, Akane estaba en silencio pues había decidido ir solo de acompañante.

\- Si está, la llamaré… Pero antes quiero decirte que fue muy bajo de tu parte contactarte con las matriarcas antes que con nosotras y esa historia de que Mousse te venció no te la creo – respondió la anciana mirándolo desafiante, el muchacho se sorprendió pues no esperaba ser interpelado por la mujer.

\- Si usted me cree o no, poco importa. Sus leyes no son importantes para mí, espero que les quede claro que no quiero tener que ver nada con ustedes y ya dejen de intentar tenerme a la fuerza – respondió enojado, Akane le dio un apretón en un brazo para que se calmara, si perdía los estribos podía resultar una tragedia.

\- Insolente! Te entrené y te enseñé dos de tus mejores técnicas y así me lo pagas, no tienes honor Ranma Saotome!

\- Y se lo agradezco! Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con casarme con Shampoo, siempre dije que no lo haría y ya lo ve. No entiendo su afán de quererme en su aldea, se supone que su tribu es de mujeres guerreras ¿Por qué rayos insisten tanto en llevar hombres fuertes?

\- No lo entenderías – respondió la anciana, en realidad el muchacho llevaba razón pero su orgullo amazona no le permitiría dársela. Salió del lugar en busca de Shampoo y regresó rápidamente con ella y con Mousse, que había aparecido para saludar a los visitantes.

\- ¿Qué hacer airen aquí? ¿Arrepentirse ya de casarse con chica gorila? – preguntó la joven amazona, que desde su posición no había visto a Akane debido a que esta se ubicaba atrás de Ranma. Al escuchar esas palabras, la peliazul se posicionó al lado de su prometido y le dió la mano.

\- No Shampoo, he venido a conversar contigo. La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que esto no había acabado así que quiero resolver todo esto de una vez – dijo Ranma, al comienzo sintió un poco de escalofríos porque sintió la ira de Akane a su lado, pero esta vez la ira no iba a ser desquitada con él seguramente por lo que se relajó un poco.

\- ¿Acaso querer nueva batalla?! – preguntó la muchacha de cabellos purpura evidenciando emoción.

\- No, ya te dije que no volvería a luchar contigo ni con Mousse. Quiero asegurarme de que entiendes que no hay nada entre nosotros… y que nunca lo habrá – respondió el chico de la trenza con galante seguridad, a su lado, Akane no paraba de sonreír, ver a su novio defender su compromiso así de decidido le hacía querer saltar a sus brazos.

\- Eso ya tenerlo claro, Airen. Shampoo jamás desobedecer órdenes de matriarcas!

\- Ya no le digas Airen! – dijo Akane un poco molesta.

\- CHICA VIOLENTA CALLARSE! – gritó Shampoo

\- ¿O qué? – respondió la peliazul desafiante, a su lado, Ranma estaba cada vez más asustado. Se supone que su prometida iría para evitar cualquier problema y no a ocasionarlos.

\- O Shampoo matar! – dijo la amazona en tono escalofriante, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la seriedad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras.

\- SILENCIO! Ya basta de tonterías niñas, todo está claro desde que llegó la carta de las matriarcas así que mi nieta y yo nos iremos a penas consigamos vender el restaurant, si es lo que les preocupa – dijo Cologne al ver que las cosas se estaban tornando más serias de lo que debían.

\- Shampoo, esto es solo a modo de advertencia… si haces algo en contra de Akane o intentas romper mi relación con ella, no tendré en consideración con que seas mujer – dijo Ranma en tono amenazador, el fuego que salía desde su mirada demostraba que hablaba con total honestidad y Cologne sintió miedo por su nieta, sabía que la muchacha seguía dolida y que probablemente intentaría algo más antes de marcharse a China, esperaba poder evitar que esto sucediera pues sino, estaba segura de que Ranma sería implacable. Shampoo lo miró con ira y Akane se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca, no le gustaba como se estaba poniendo la conversación.

\- Muy bien, RANMA – dijo la amazona acentuando el nombre del muchacho y continuó – Shampoo y Ranma ya no tener nada que ver, ustedes irse! SHAMPOO NO QUERER VOLVER A VERLOS! – tras decir eso se marchó nuevamente.

\- Abuela, yo no quería ocasionar nada de esto… discúlpeme, si hemos venido solo ha sido por una razón y es que celebraremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso en unos días y no queremos ningún escándalo… nuestros padres la han preparado mucho y no queremos decepcionarlos ¿Usted entiende verdad? – dijo Akane a la anciana, ella y Mousse seguían ahí, su prometido la miró sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- Si te preocupa que Shampoo vaya a destruir todo como en ese intento de boda, te preocupas en vano, no me desobedecerá a mí ni a las matriarcas de nuestra aldea – respondió la anciana, sentía mucha ira porque Ranma haya ido tan lejos para deshacerse de su compromiso con Shampoo, ella sabía de antemano lo que el joven Saotome sentía por Akane pero siempre guardó la esperanza de que fuera más racional y se casara con quien ella veía como "la mejor opción".

\- Muchas gracias! Mousse tú estás invitado, has sido muy buen amigo para Ranma y para mí, ambos estaríamos felices de que te presentaras – dijo una sonriente Akane sacando de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta que extendió hacia el chico de lentes.

\- Gracias, Tendo. Espero poder ir y acompañarlos ese día, es probable que para su boda yo ya esté en China así que no podré asistir – respondió Mousse, siendo observado de cerca por Cologne.

\- Lo sabemos, Mousse. Espero no haya más problemas entre nosotros, anciana… Akane y yo nos marchamos, adiós – dijo Ranma apresurándose a salir del lugar junto a su prometida.

\- Yo me encargaré de que no hayan más problemas – susurró la anciana más para sí misma, mientras observaba a la pareja salir de su restaurant.

…

Shampoo se encontraba en su habitación observando por la ventana como Ranma y Akane salían del Neko-hanten, sintió su sangre arder en rabia al verlos irse muy pegados el uno con el otro. Si ella no lo veía no habría sido capaz de creer que Ranma podía ser un hombre tierno y cariñoso con una mujer. Ya habían pasado días del encuentro en la casa de los Tendo, en donde él reconoció que amaba a Akane y que quería casarse con ella, y de paso, que todo lo que habían visto en los videos, fotos y sobre todo, la carta que le había enviado era real. Tras ese suceso, ella había prometido volver y no darse por vencida pero tras unas largas charlas con su abuela se dió cuenta que no podía burlar las leyes de su aldea y debía dejar de intentar que Ranma se casara con ella, en realidad se percató que no amaba a Ranma sino más bien amaba la idea de tenerlo. - _Todos queremos lo que no podemos tener_ – pensaba, pero ese descubrimiento fue seguido por otro, no lo amaba pero sí sentía mucha ira por lo que él había hecho. – _Pelear con Mousse a mis espaldas, de seguro se dejó vencer… me botó como si fuese basura, a mí… a la más hermosa de las amazonas, la más fuerte… por esa_ – seguía siendo un misterio para ella como pudo perder la batalla contra Akane, porque sí, el amor de Ranma era el premio de la batalla que ella junto a Ukyo, Akane y anteriormente Kodachi, libraban diariamente.

La idea de casarse con Mousse no le disgustaba, sabía que sería mucho más feliz con él que con Ranma puesto que ella al ser criada en un matriarcado no soportaría comportarse como "la perfecta esposa" que aparentaba ser para buscar su afecto, también sabía que Ranma no sería tan complaciente como lo sería Mousse con ella. Por un lado estaba feliz de poder eliminar esa fachada de mujer perfecta y sumisa que creyó que Ranma querría pero, por otro lado, la ira por la derrota la seguía afectando, sobre todo cuando recordaba que el chico de la trenza amenazó hasta con cometer seppuku si por alguna circunstancia debía desposarla.

Había pensado todo ya muchas veces y la rabia no cesaba, miró nuevamente el sendero vacío por donde minutos atrás habían caminado Ranma y Akane, y suspiró. Tenía claro lo que haría. _– Me iré a China, me casaré con Mousse… daré a luz fuertes y hermosas hijas, seré muy feliz… pero primero, mataré a Akane Tendo _– y tras esos pensamientos, una radiante sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

…

Ranma y Akane volvían al Dojo felices, a pesar de que la conversación con Shampoo había sido un poco más agresiva de lo que esperaban, saber que la anciana Cologne no permitiría que la joven amazona irrumpiera los tranquilizaba. Cuando Nodoka dijo que quería hacer una fiesta de compromiso ninguno de los dos se sintió realmente interesado pero ahora, al ver que podría ser que esta vez sí resultara todo bien, se llenaron de ilusiones, sobre todo a Ranma que llevaba días machacándose el cerebro para encontrar las palabras adecuadas con las que le daría el anillo de compromiso a Akane, su madre había dicho que debía dárselo en la fiesta, en frente de todos. Apenas se lo dijo Ranma solo sintió algo: pánico. Reconocía que ya no era un cobarde, ya se había declarado y podía llevar una relación normal de pareja con Akane y tener mínimas muestras de afecto con ella frente a los demás, pero de ahí a desnudar su corazón frente a todos era muy diferente, y es que en su mente aún le costaba asimilar que todo fuera verdad, por lo que, cada vez que pensaba en darle el anillo en la fiesta pensaba que tal vez Akane podría rechazarlo, cosa que por supuesto, solo era una demostración de la inseguridad que sentía. Tantos años en los que ambos rehuyeron de sus sentimientos hicieron mella en sus seguridades y los hacía repensar cada día, sobre todo cuando despertaban en los brazos del otro, si todo lo que vivían era real o solo un sueño.

Cuando llegaron a casa, siguieron su día con la nueva normalidad. Entrenaron, cenaron y esperaron a que todos estuviesen en sus habitaciones para así, dormir juntos una noche más.

…

El último día de la semana de clases había llegado por fin, había sido una semana un poco extraña para los prometidos pues había sido la revelación de su relación consentida a toda la escuela y los cuchicheos sobre ellos recién empezaban a claudicar, pero fuera de eso todo había ido bien, de hecho, no habían sido atacados por nadie, ni chantajeados, aunque sí sus compañeros de escuela estaban muy atentos a sus movimientos cada vez que se dejaban ver juntos. Continuaban respetando la promesa que le hicieron a Ukyo y dentro del Furinkan no habían muchas demostraciones de afecto, a los ojos de ellos, aunque para los demás el cambio era muy evidente puesto que se miraban con devoción, llegaban tomados de las manos, a veces compartían el almuerzo pero sobre todo ya no habían ni insultos ni golpes ni mucho menos ocultaban sus sentimientos.

El día había amanecido con buen clima así que Ranma mientras caminaba junto a Akane hacia la escuela empezó a idear un plan para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su prometida, ya habían pasado varios días en casa y merecía un relajo antes de la fiesta de compromiso. Pensaba en que después de llegar de la escuela y comieran en casa, podrían decir a la familia que irían al cine pero él la llevaría de sorpresa a un lugar más "cómodo" para ambos aunque sea por un rato.

En la escuela, las amigas de Akane estaban bastante emocionadas por la fiesta, durante todo el día comentaban como irían vestidas, como se maquillarían, que harían si Hiroshi y Daisuke se pasaban de listos, para esto, Akane les dio unos tips para quitárselos de encima en caso de una emergencia y es que con esos dos, no sabían que esperar.

Finalmente Ukyo había sido invitada a la fiesta de compromiso, Ranma y Akane decidieron que a pesar de tener sospechas sobre la muchacha esta aún no hacía nada, por lo que sería una descortesía no invitarla junto a Konatsu. La chica de las espátulas tuvo que fingir una sonrisa cuando su amigo le extendió una pequeña tarjeta mientras le explicaba de la fiesta, sentía que su honor cada día era pisoteado por esos dos, para peor ya no tenía razones para reclamar puesto que había cobrado el cheque que Ranma le dio en compensación por el carro de su padre, debido a que si no cancelaba sus deudas Nabiki le subiría a los intereses y el restaurant no generaba tanto como para pagarle y mantenerse correctamente. Pero que no pudiese reclamar como antes no significaba que dejaría de luchar, seguía a la espera para poner en acción un plan para quedarse con Ranma, no por amor sino más por orgullo.

El día pasó rápidamente y los prometidos se encontraban comiendo en casa, las clases ya habían terminado así que se disponían a descansar, al menos eso hacía Akane. La casa estaba hecha un caos con los preparativos de la fiesta, Nodoka y Kasumi ya habían empezado a preparar el banquete y habían decoraciones tiradas por todos lados. Ranma estaba a punto de echar a andar su plan de raptar unas horas a su prometida, cuando sintieron que llamaban a la puerta, para sorpresa de todos eran las amigas de Akane.

\- Hola chicas! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pasen por favor – dijo Akane con su acostumbrada amabilidad, por su parte, Ranma miraba a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, su instinto le decía que estaban ahí por algo nada bueno.

\- Akane! No te preocupes, no tardaremos demasiado… anda guardando tu ropa de dormir y tus cosas, hoy haremos una pijamada en tu honor en mi casa! – dijo Sayuri con evidente emoción.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y me avisan así, tan de repente? – cuestionó la peliazul, le gustaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas pero sentía inapropiado ir a divertirse mientras en su casa estarían todos trabajando para la fiesta. Ranma se puso rojo de rabia, esas chicas habían aparecido para arruinar todos sus planes, encima si Akane aceptaba, no dormiría con él esa noche.

\- Sí! Pues verás… con las chicas caminábamos a casa y conversábamos sobre mañana… y pensamos que teníamos que hacerte una celebración porque esto oficializa tu compromiso! Será como una pre-despedida de soltera – dijo una sonriente Yuka

\- ¿Pre-despedida de soltera? – preguntó Ranma, que había sido ignorado por las chicas. El muchacho sí que se encontraba ofuscado, por lo que sus amigos le comentaron en las despedidas de solteras las mujeres iban a ver hombres semidesnudos bailando, así que la idea de que Akane tuviera una no le agradaba demasiado.

\- Ya Saotome no te agites! No será con hombres ni nada de lo que te imaginas, solo seremos nosotras pasando la noche juntas – dijo Yuka al ver los celos en los ojos de Ranma

\- Sí! Veremos películas, nos pintaremos las uñas, nos pondremos mascarillas y muchas cosas divertidas, como las que hacemos siempre que hacemos pijamadas… no te alteres jeje – dijo Sayuri

\- Ya chicas, debieron decírmelo antes… aún faltan cosas que hacer para la fiesta y debo ayudar, no puedo ir con ustedes – dijo Akane a sus amigas, que de inmediato pusieron gesto de horror.

\- Pero Akane! Es una celebración para ti! No puedes faltar – dijo Sayuri con rostro suplicante. Ranma ya se encontraba mejor, no quería pasar la noche solo y al parecer Akane no quería ir a la dichosa pijamada.

\- Hija ¿qué dices? Tú no debes preocuparte por nada de la fiesta, ya está todo casi listo, sal con tus amigas y diviértete! – dijo Nodoka al salir de la cocina, lugar desde donde había escuchado la conversación.

\- Sí, hijita. Diviértete con tus amigas, cuando seas una mujer casada no podrás ir de pijamada – dijo un sonriente Soun Tendo. Akane lo fulminó con la mirada y Ranma sintió que el peligro acechaba.

\- Casada o no casada, podre asistir a las pijamadas que yo quiera … no creo que mi esposo se atreva a prohibírmelo ¿no? – dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa que declaraba que si el muchacho se atrevía a contrariarla, las pagaría caras.

\- Claro que no… Akane tiene derecho a ver a sus amigas … - respondió el muchacho de la trenza bastante lento, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no echarlo todo a perder.

\- ¿Ves papá? – dijo la muchacha con tranquilidad, Soun Tendo soló asintió asustado.

\- Mmmm ¿bueno y vienes o no? – preguntó Yuka, la cosa se había terminado yendo por la tangente. Akane miró a Ranma que había fruncido el ceño nuevamente, la joven adivinaba la razón, la última vez que habían dormido separados el muchacho no descansó correctamente pero no tenía excusas para decir que no, además sus amigas tenían las mejores intenciones.

\- Sí iré, pero ¿debe ser de inmediato? Me gustaría tomar un baño primero… - dijo Akane a las chicas, Nodoka solo sonrió y entró de nuevo a la cocina, Ranma arrugó más el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, había pensado que la chica desistiría.

\- Suponíamos que eso dirías, nos reuniremos después de cenar! Lleva tu pijama! – dijo Sayuri, lista para marcharse.

\- Está bien, adiós chicas! Nos vemos en unas horas – dijo la menor de las Tendo a sus amigas mientras estas se retiraban de su casa – Voy a subir a preparar mi bolso – continuó, y rápidamente subió hasta su cuarto, contaba con que el chico de la trenza iría tras ella.

\- Akane ¿Por qué vas? Yo había pensado en que fuéramos al cine hoy… - dijo el muchacho sentándose en la cama.

\- Las chicas fueron muy amables en hacer esa celebración para mí, aparte no me dijiste que querías salir conmigo… si me lo hubieses dicho antes habría tenido excusa – respondió y luego le sacó la lengua

\- Era sorpresa… - dijo Ranma aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Akane sonrió, parecía un niño pequeño al que le quitaban un dulce. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y se sentó al lado del chico, posando su cabeza en el cuello de él.

\- Yo no tenía como saberlo… podemos ir otro día, fingiré sorpresa

\- Y dormirás en otro lugar ¿y yo? ¿Cuándo nos casemos también me abandonarás? – dijo poniendo la cara de perrito lastimado más triste que pudo.

\- Jajaja nunca pensé que fueras tan dependiente de mí… me gusta! Pero no siempre estaremos juntos, ya debemos acostumbrarnos… y solo será una noche! Prometo compensarlo – dijo la chica bastante enternecida, el Ranma mimoso que estaba conociendo le sorprendía cada vez más.

\- Pero dijiste que cuando nos casáramos también saldrías de pijamada con tus amigas ¿es cierto? – dijo Ranma empezando a ceder en su enojo, ya había soltado sus brazos y ocupaba uno para abrazar a su prometida.

\- Claro que es cierto, no porque nos casemos dejaremos de tener vida social… tú también podrás salir con tus amigos, o de entrenamiento con tu padre – respondió con seguridad la peliazul, acomodándose en el chico.

\- Mmm… tienes razón, pero eso no significa que esta idea me haga muy feliz… te cobraré la palabra por la compensación… - dijo el muchacho ya más animado.

\- Bien! – dijo la muchacha, se levantó y le dio un corto beso a su prometido para luego comenzar a ordenar su bolso. Ranma estuvo todo el tiempo acompañándola, pensó que como ya no estaría con ella en la noche, ni podría hacer lo que él había planeado, al menos pasaría todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella.

Luego de eso Akane se fue a bañar y Ranma maldijo a todos los habitantes del Dojo por estar ahí, si hubiesen estado solos él podría haberla acompañado. Había pensado en lo que Akane le había dicho sobre la dependencia y estaba seguro de que llevaba la razón, no había caído en cuenta en lo indispensable que era estar con ella diariamente, si por algún motivo ahora tuviesen que separarse por varios días estaba seguro de que la pasaría fatal. Aunque también la esperanza de volver a verla pronto era algo que siempre le había ayudado a librar batallas crudas, como cuando tuvo que marcharse para buscar el caldero de la dinastía Musk, cuando Herb lo atacó dejándolo como mujer permanentemente. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos, tanto tiempo con sentimientos hacia Akane sin ser capaz de expresarlos, se alegraba de dejar a ese Ranma en el pasado. Se dijo a sí mismo que aprovecharía la ausencia de su prometida durante la noche para pensar bien que le diría al darle el anillo de compromiso.

Cuando Akane salió del baño, ya completamente lista se fue a su habitación donde estaba Ranma esperándola, todos los habitantes de la casa estaban ensimismados con sus propios asuntos así que no prestaron atención a saber dónde se encontraban los jóvenes, ni siquiera Nabiki, ya no tenía como sacarles más dinero a los jóvenes, aparte de las fotos de la chica pelirroja.

Así pasaron el resto de la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, juntos haciendo nada, Ranma leía uno de sus mangas y Akane uno de sus libros, ambos acostados y dándose caricias de vez en cuando, esas acciones tan ordinarias eran de las que más disfrutaban, sentirse normales, comunes y corrientes, era fantástico para ellos y sus caóticas vidas.

Cenaron en tranquilidad junto a la familia, luego Akane vio la hora y decidió que era momento de partir y Ranma, decidió que la acompañaría hasta la casa de Sayuri. Los patriarcas estaban felices, ya no necesitaban expresar a cada momento su alegría puesto que esta no había cesado desde el regreso de los chicos, en el pasado habrían tenido que obligar a Ranma a acompañar a la muchacha, pero ahora ni siquiera tuvieron que mencionárselo sino que automáticamente cuando Akane fue por su bolso y abrigo, él fue por su chaqueta y la acompañó.

La casa de Sayuri no estaba muy lejos, pero Akane pensó que no sería correcto llegar con las manos vacías por lo que se desviaron para ir por unos bocadillos. La muchacha terminó comprando un paquete de papas fritas y galletas, también compró un chocolate que fue comiendo en el camino junto con Ranma.

Llegaron a la esquina de la casa de Sayuri y desde ahí ya podían escuchar las risotadas de las muchachas, al parecer estaban muy animadas. Ranma suspiró, al menos podía estar seguro de que realmente solo serían mujeres en el lugar. Era momento de despedirse por lo que Akane se posicionó frente a él.

\- Bueno ya debo entrar, gracias por acompañarme

\- Espera un momento, no te vayas tan pronto – dijo el chico de la trenza tomando ambas manos de la chica.

\- Ya voy tarde… llegaré temprano a casa mañana, solo serán unas horas – dijo acercándose más a él.

\- Está bien, si quieres puedo venir por ti – dijo Ranma ahora abrazándola, quería respirar el olor a ella una última vez antes de la separación.

\- No te preocupes, aprovecha de dormir hasta tarde… ya me voy, Adiós! – dijo Akane poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro del chico y besarlo. Ranma sonrió ante eso, realmente se había quedado pequeña frente a él pero prefirió no decir nada.

\- Tienes sabor a chocolate – dijo el muchacho abrazándola con más fuerza.

\- Tú también – respondió ella, se dieron una larga serie de besos muy cortos y tiernos.

\- Vamos Akane, te estamos esperando hace rato! – gritó Sayuri desde su ventana, atrás de ella figuraban varias muchachas más del salón de clases.

\- Creo que tus amigas ya no me caen tan bien – dijo Ranma en el oído de su prometida, a lo que ella respondió con una risa.

\- Nos vemos mañana – dijo la muchacha dándole un último beso para luego marcharse corriendo hacia la casa de su amiga. Iba bastante ruborizada, sus amigas nuevamente la habían visto besándose con Ranma pero también sabía que no debería avergonzarse por eso. El muchacho la observó hasta que ella ingresó al lugar, y se fue en dirección al dojo, presintiendo que tendría una larga noche.

La pijamada en casa de Sayuri duró hasta alrededor de las tres de la madrugada pues como durante el día habían tenido clases, no tenían resistencia para más. Tal y como habían mencionado en casa de los Tendo, habían visto algunas películas de amor, se habían arreglado las uñas y puesto más mascarillas de las que podrían necesitar, Akane se encontraba dichosa por el momento que estaba viviendo, su vida social, familiar, amorosa, estudiantil, y de artista marcial iban mejor que nunca, tal y como siempre soñó.

Ranma apenas pisó la residencia Tendo, después de dejar a Akane en casa de Sayuri, se marchó a entrenar arduamente, su plan era agotarse y así no tener problemas para conciliar el sueño. Ese tema lo tenía un poco preocupado porque al otro día era la fiesta de compromiso, la que de seguro terminaría muy tarde en la noche y él planeaba disfrutarla junto a su prometida al máximo pues la celebración era por y para ellos. Tras una larga sesión de entrenamiento fue a darse un baño relajante, estaba dormitando cuando decidió que ya era momento de ir a acostarse, le sorprendió que esta vez el sueño si venía y no se estaba desvelando como la última vez que durmió sin Akane, después de pensar un poco en la razón de porque sucedía todo eso llegó a la conclusión de que lo que no le dejaba dormir era tener a la muchacha cerca y no poder dormir con ella. A pesar de poder conciliar el sueño con facilidad, no se sentía tan cómodo como cuando estaba junto a ella, su presencia, calor y fragancia le reconfortaban de sobre manera y le hacían falta.

…

Ese día sábado las actividades empezaron desde temprano en el Dojo Tendo, se podía ver como Nodoka, Kasumi y una molesta Nabiki decoraban el lugar y preparaban todo con anticipación.

\- ¿Tenían que despertarme temprano? La fiesta es en la tarde, no era necesario hacerlo ahora – bufó Nabiki con tono molesto.

\- Siempre hay que hacer las cosas con tiempo, por si hay imprevistos… ¿No es así, querida? – respondió Nodoka Saotome con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

\- Es cierto, tía. Además, aún debemos terminar el pastel y algunos bocadillos! – dijo Kasumi con notable emoción, le gustaban las celebraciones en donde podía atender a muchas personas y sabía que este evento no sería una excepción.

Estaban terminando de arreglar las decoraciones cuando llegó Akane desde la casa de Sayuri, como le había dicho a Ranma, llegaba bastante temprano.

\- Hermana, llegas temprano… creí que estarías aquí a medio día – dijo Kasumi acercándose a su hermana menor.

\- Sí, no quisiera que ustedes se llevaran todo el trabajo… así que estoy lista para ayudar! – dijo Akane alzando los brazos.

\- Pero ya no queda nada que hacer, acabamos de terminar la decoración y solo nos faltan algunos bocadillos que haremos tía Nodoka y yo

\- Sí querida, ve a descansar un poco más… imagino que te dormiste tarde anoche y despertaste temprano, te necesitamos con energías para la fiesta! – dijo Nodoka acercándose a las muchachas.

\- Bueno, la verdad sí tengo aún un poco de sueño… iré a dormir un poco más pero si me necesitan me despiertan! – dijo la menor de las Tendo subiendo la escaleras, su hermana mayor y su futura suegra solo se sonrieron entre sí al ver a la joven marchar.

Al llegar a su habitación la muchacha dejó su bolso sobre la silla de su escritorio y de él sacó su pijama, se lo puso y se metió a su cama para descansar, aunque había sido solo una noche fuera había extrañado la comodidad de su propia cama, pero también extrañaba al chico que últimamente la acompañaba durante las noches. Por la hora que era asumía que Ranma aún estaba durmiendo, los fines de semana acostumbraba despertar bastante tarde y decidió sería mejor no molestarlo así que no pasó antes por su habitación para saludarlo.

Alrededor de una hora después de que Akane llegara a casa y fuese a dormir, Ranma despertó porque su estómago le avisó que ya era hora de comer. Había dormido relativamente normal, pero sintiendo de todas formas la falta de la chica de cabellos azules. Bajó y se encontró con que nuevamente todos estaban inmiscuidos en sus propias cosas, su madre y Kasumi en la cocina, su padre y tío jugando en el patio aprovechando el buen clima y Nabiki viendo televisión, casi nadie le prestó atención. No quería verse impaciente por lo que no preguntó por Akane, estaba comiendo en una pequeña mesa de la cocina donde su madre le había servido pero su mente se debatía sobre ir a buscar a su prometida o no a la casa de Sayuri.

\- Akane ya llegó, si es lo que te tiene tan concentrado cuñado – dijo Kasumi al ver como Ranma comía casi por inercia, adivinando sus pensamientos. El muchacho se sonrojó al ver que era tan obvio.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde está?

\- En su habitación, llegó muy temprano así que le dijimos que era mejor que descansara para que estuviese bien para la fiesta – contestó la muchacha, a su lado, Nodoka solo reía al ver la preocupación de su hijo.

\- Ah ya veo… - dijo el muchacho, el saber que su prometida se encontraba en casa le provocó un poco de ansiedad así que terminó su comida lo más rápido que pudo para ir a verla. Salió de la cocina con la velocidad de un rayo dejando atrás a su madre y cuñada carcajeándose.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Akane, agradecía que todos estuviesen concentrados en sus propios asuntos porque no tenía ganas de entrar por la ventana. Entró y la vio dormir como cada mañana, solo que ahora desde otro punto, no aguantó la tentación y se acostó a su lado aunque sobre las sábanas. Después de mirarla un rato se aburrió y decidió que era momento de despertarla, así que empezó a acariciarle el rostro y tras una pequeña queja la muchacha abrió los ojos.

\- Ranma ¿Qué haces? Quiero seguir durmiendo un poquito más – dijo mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- ¿Así es como me saludas después de no habernos visto desde ayer? – preguntó en tono ofendido el chico de la trenza.

\- Mmmm no tenías por qué despertarme, aún es muy temprano… buenos días! – dijo la muchacha y acercándose a él le dio un corto beso en la frente, Ranma al ver que ella se acercaba había estirado sus labios por lo que se sorprendió al recibir el beso en otro lugar.

\- Ah no! – fue lo único que dijo Ranma antes de subirse sobre su prometida, se sintió un poco ofendido por el desaire que le hizo – ¿Ahora sí me saludarás bien? – continuó diciendo.

\- Mmm no lo sé – respondió Akane intentando aguantarse la risa. Acercó de nuevo su rostro hacia el del muchacho y cuando vio que este ya estaba listo para recibir su caricia, lo besó en la comisura de los labios - ¿Ya estás feliz así?

\- No, ¿es esto una venganza por haberte despertado? Si es por eso soy yo quien debería hacerlo cada día – rezongó, aunque por dentro se encontraba divertido, le gustaban esos jugueteos de tira y afloja.

\- Yo no te despierto en fin de semana…

\- Así que es por eso… mmm dijiste que ibas a compensarme por el abandono de anoche y ahora me tratas así… creí que eras una mujer de palabra – dijo en el tono más dramático que pudo, se movió de encima de ella y se posó a su lado y fingió estar ofendido.

\- Y lo soy… solo era una pequeña broma – respondió ella y nuevamente se intentó acercar a él, solo que está vez si lo besó en los labios. Ranma aprovechó la situación y se aferró a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

\- Así me gusta, ¿Qué hicieron con tus amigas? ¿A qué hora te dormiste? ¿Por qué volviste tan temprano? – preguntó el chico de la trenza aun abrazando a la chica, ella se rio y poso sus brazos por los hombros de él para abrazarlo también.

\- Creo que son muchas preguntas jajaja… hicimos lo de siempre en las pijamadas, comer, ponernos mascarillas, ver películas y todo eso… nos dormimos rápido, teníamos sueño porque habíamos despertado temprano y… ah sí, volví pronto para ayudar con la fiesta pero tu madre dijo que ya estaba todo listo, así que subí a descansar… ¿Algo más? – dijo la peliazul alzando una de sus cejas mientras miraba de frente al muchacho.

\- Sí ¿me extrañaste?

\- Claro que sí, compartir futón con Miho no es tan genial como dormir contigo jajaja – respondió risueña

\- Así que con Miho… definitivamente de tus amigas es la que menos me agrada – dijo Ranma con fingidos celos.

\- Ya basta, la pobrecita está bastante preocupada porque la miras muy feo… no seas grosero con ella

\- Solo lo haré si me compensas como lo prometiste – dijo el muchacho y con un dedo le picó la mejilla, como hacía desde que la conoció para molestarla.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? Si estás pensando en eso, sabes que no mientras haya gente en casa… - respondió con mirada acusadora.

\- Si sé, yo no iba a pedir nada de eso… vaya mente que tienes! – fingió inocencia, le gustaba molestar a la chica y al verla ruborizada supo que lo había conseguido.

\- Es lo que saco por pasar tanto tiempo contigo! – respondió sacándole la lengua

\- Así que estar conmigo te hace pensar esas cosas, sabía que conseguía ese efecto… no era necesario que lo dijeras – dijo con el tono más egocéntrico que pudo. Akane alzó sus cejas y lo golpeó, aunque mucho más despacio que como lo hacía antaño. – Auch! Era broma, no es para que me golpees!… creí que habíamos dejado eso atrás

\- Te lo merecías, vas a decirme que vas a querer ¿o no? – dijo la peliazul mostrando que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

\- Mmm aún no lo sé… te lo diré en un par de días! Ahora descansemos, acabo de comer y tengo sueño nuevamente – dijo Ranma y sin esperar se metió bajo las sabanas.

\- Que odioso eres! ¿Me despiertas y ahora quieres dormir? – dijo la muchacha haciendo puchero.

\- Sí, buenas noches! – dijo robándole un beso en los labios.

\- Es de mañana…

\- Pero voy a dormir, así que buenas noches! – contestó y se acomodó abrazándola. Akane se rio para sus adentros, su prometido podía ser muy infantil en algunas ocasiones. Lamentablemente se le había ido el sueño así que tomó el libro que estaba en su escritorio y continuó donde había dejado la lectura el día anterior.

Tras un rato de lectura, Akane fue aletargándose hasta quedarse dormida con el libro en el rostro, por lo que no sintieron el correr de las horas. Despertaron cuando escucharon a Kasumi afuera de la habitación.

\- Akane ya está el almuerzo! Avísale a Ranma por favor – dijo la mayor de las Tendo tras tocar la puerta, no era necesario abrirla para saber que estaban juntos por lo que se limitó a tocar desde fuera.

\- Ya vamos, hermana! – gritó Akane sentándose en la cama, aun era rodeada por los brazos de Ranma que recién empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el chico de la trenza

\- Al parecer ya es hora de comer! Y creo que Kasumi sabe que estás aquí, más vale que bajemos pronto – dijo la muchacha soltándose de su prometido para dirigirse al closet.

\- Que tarde, creo que estar contigo hace que disfrute más de dormir… ¿Crees que Kasumi se enoje? – dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama

\- No lo creo, si estuviese molesta ya lo hubiese notado… ya se acostumbró – respondió la muchacha desprendiéndose de su pijama para ponerse un cómodo vestido. La ropa para la fiesta se la pondría más tarde.

\- Cuando haces cosas como esta ya me siento casado, creo que la boda ya es solo una formalidad – dijo el muchacho mirándola fijamente

\- ¿Cuándo hago cosas como qué?

\- Cosas como cambiarte frente a mí, antes no me dejabas ni tocarte el cabello… - recordó divertido

\- Bueno, ahora es diferente… aunque tienes razón, ya es como si estuviésemos casados… después de la boda aparte del cambio de mi apellido y de que te mudes a mi cuarto definitivamente, no creo que hayan muchas diferencias – dijo Akane acercándose a él – Ahora arregla tu trenza y baja, estás todo despeinado!

\- Tienes razón… ¿No quieres ayudarme con mi trenza? – dijo Ranma sonriendo dulcemente, Akane lo miró y asintió, su prometido se estaba poniendo enserio cada vez más meloso.

Tras que Akane arreglara la trenza de Ranma bajaron a almorzar con la familia, ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta, solo faltaba decorar el pastel pero esa era tarea de Kasumi y Nodoka. Todos estaban distraídos por la lo que venia a la tarde así pasó desapercibido que los jóvenes bajaban juntos desde la habitación, aunque no para Kasumi, ella solo les sonrió pues ya había aceptado que Akane y Ranma debían vivir su relación como ellos quisieran.

Después del almuerzo, no había nada que pudiesen hacer. La fiesta sería en un par de horas y ya estaba todo listo, y no podían entrenar porque el Dojo estaba llleno de decoraciones y mesas por todos lados. Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer para matar el tiempo así que cuando Nodoka les pidió ir de compras aceptaron sin problema, al menos así saldrían un momento a distraerse. En el mercado aprovecharon de ver todos los productos que podían, pues no estaban apurados para llegar a casa, les habían encargado algunas bebidas para la fiesta así que no había problema en demorar. Se estaban divirtiendo revisando unos dulces con formas un tanto extrañas cuando vieron a Shampoo pasar, la joven los miró con odio y siguió su camino. Los prometidos se miraron y agradecieron no ser parte de algún espectáculo como en el pasado, eso les dio un poco de tranquilidad.

Volvieron a casa cuando faltaban dos horas para que llegaran los invitados, llevaban las bebidas y algunas chucherías que habían comprado para ellos mismos. Dejaron las cosas en la cocina y cada uno empezó a prepararse. Akane fue la primera en darse un baño, ya que demoraría más en arreglarse. Cuando terminó en su habitación estaba todo lo que debía utilizar, como habían decidido tener una boda tradicional en la fiesta de compromiso utilizarían yukatas, al menos los miembros de la familia. Akane rezongó un poco para sí misma, ella había pensado usar el vestido rojo chino que le había regalado Ranma para Navidad pero al menos la consolaba que podría ver a su prometido vistiendo yukata, cosa que casi nunca pasaba pues él se rehusaba a dejar de lado sus típicas vestimentas, pero esta vez no podría negarse. Después de echarse crema en todo el cuerpo procedió a ponerse la ropa interior, quería dilatar todo el tiempo posible el uso del yukata porque era bastante incómodo para caminar. Mientras se peinaba entró Kasumi, quien ya se encontraba lista, para ayudarla a prepararse correctamente. Su hermana mayor la peinó con una pequeña trenza hacia un lado y la maquilló de forma suave, pero haciendo lucir al máximo su belleza, se puso unos aretes y finalmente tuvo que vestirse. Su yukata era color rojo con algunas flores blancas, haciendo resaltar el color de su piel, cuando terminaron ya solo faltaba media hora para el inicio de la fiesta y ya empezaban a llegar algunos invitados, por lo que Kasumi fue rápidamente para empezar a atenderlos.

Ranma ya se encontraba listo en su habitación, su madre estaba junto a él revisando meticulosamente su apariencia, al parecer le agradó lo que vio por que sonrió. El muchacho vestía un yukata color azul marino, que recalcaba su intensa mirada.

\- Hijo, ya eres todo un hombre! Espero que todo salga bien esta noche ¿Pensaste que le dirías a Akane cuando le pases el anillo?

\- Por más que pensé no se me ocurrió nada, Mamá. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

\- Si no pudiste preparar nada no te preocupes, de seguro en el momento las palabras saldrán solas… te ves guapísimo, hijo! Akane es una mujer muy afortunada – dijo la mujer observándolo nuevamente.

\- Quisiera no tener que ponerme esto, es muy incómodo! – refunfuñó el chico de la trenza.

\- No hagas escándalos, te queda muy bien! Solo serán unas horas – dijo Nodoka Saotome saliendo de la habitación, ella ya estaba vestida con su yukata más fino que era color negro con decoraciones doradas. Ranma ya estaba aburrido, aún no le tenían permitido ir al Dojo así que decidió ir a ver si su prometida estaba lista.

Fue a la habitación de Akane y la encontró viendo por la ventana, el color del atardecer hacía que se viera resplandeciente, cuando ella se giró hicieron contacto visual y ambos sonrieron.

\- Te ves muy bonita, el rojo te queda bien – dijo acercándose a ella.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo… esperé todo el día para verte con yukata – dijo Akane sonriéndole. Ranma se acercó más a ella y le acarició levemente el rostro, iba a besarla pero ella le dio vuelta la cara.

\- ¿Qué hice ahora? No te desperté ni nada por el estilo… - dijo el muchacho un poco molesto.

\- No hiciste nada, pero se me saldrá el maquillaje…

\- Te lo pones de nuevo y ya – y tras decir esas palabras le dio un corto beso, llevándose un poco de labial.

\- Te queda muy bien el rojo en los labios – dijo la muchacha mientras se carcajeaba.

\- Yo creo que tengo que devolvértelo – dijo Ranma con tono seductor y acercándose, nuevamente la besó, solo que esta vez sí recibió una respuesta. Se separaron y Akane le abrazó, estaban así cuando a la habitación entró Nabiki.

\- Si van a estar acariciándose cierren la puerta… no puedo creer que anden de cariñosos cuando yo ya no puedo sacar provecho de esto! – dijo la mediana de las Tendo, que ya estaba preparada con su Yukata color morado, y acercándose continuó – Ya hay bastantes invitados así que pueden bajar – no esperó respuestas y salió.

\- Bueno, llegó la hora! Que nervios… solo espero que todo salga como lo planeó tu mamá – dijo Akane ignorando todo lo que había dicho su hermana.

\- Sí, bajemos… yo creo que todo irá bien – dijo estirándole la mano a su prometida.

\- Espera un poco – dijo la peliazul, se retocó el labial que ya era casi inexistente en sus labios y le tomó de la mano.

Salieron juntos y llegaron al Dojo donde esperaba la familia y algunos invitados. Nodoka y Kasumi servían a los invitados algunos bocadillos mientras que Ranma y Akane hablaban con los recién llegados, eran algunos vecinos y compañeros cercanos de escuela. Después de un rato llegaron las amigas de Akane seguidas por Hiroshi y Daisuke, todos venían con sus mejores yukatas.

\- Akane te ves preciosa! – dijo Miho

\- Muchas gracias, ustedes también se ven muy lindas chicas

\- No puedo creer que al fin llegó el día de la fiesta, que emoción amiga! – dijo Sayuri

\- Sayuri te ves más emocionada que Akane y Ranma! – regañó Yuka

\- Tú no lo entiendes! Yo de verdad creí en su amor, esperaba tanto este momento! – decía cada vez con más emoción la muchacha. El resto de las chicas solo se rieron, incluyendo a Ranma y Akane.

\- Hola Ranma! Hola Akane! Felicidades por su compromiso, espero sean muy felices – dijo Hiroshi intentando unirse a la conversación.

\- Hola chicos, muchas gracias y recuerden que prometieron comportarse – dijo Ranma

\- ¿Pero es que acaso dudas de nosotros? Seremos unos caballeros! – dijo Daisuke con la sonrisa más grande que le habían visto nunca.

\- Eso espero chicos, cualquier cosa extraña que vea vendré a "conversar" con ustedes – dijo Akane mostrando su puño cuando mencionó la palabra conversar. Los chicos rieron nerviosos y las chicas se carcajearon a todo dar, les gustaba que su amiga las cuidara así de los pervertidos, aunque en realidad a dos de ellas esos muchachos no les eran totalmente indiferentes.

La fiesta avanzaba y seguían llegando invitados, la maestra Hinako, el Doctor Tofú, Mousse y un poco tarde, Ukyo junto a Konatsu.

\- Señorita Akane! Señorito Ranma! Felicidades por su compromiso, les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sean muy felices! – dijo muy emocionado Konatsu.

\- Muchas gracias, Konatsu! – dijeron los prometidos al unísono.

\- Felicidades chicos! – dijo Ukyo con la sonrisa más grande que pudo fingir, aunque rápidamente Akane notó que no era real.

\- Gracias Ukyo, espero disfrutes de la fiesta – dijo Akane intentando romper lo tenso del ambiente, Ranma no decía nada y Konatsu estaba ensimismado viendo las decoraciones.

\- Que lindo está todo! Y esa foto es preciosa, será un gran recuerdo para ver junto a sus nietecitos – dijo tiernamente Konatsu, a Ukyo se le descompuso la cara y el ánimo con las palabras de su acompañante aunque empeoró al dirigir la vista hacia el lugar que este señalaba. En grande se encontraba la foto de Ranma y Akane en el torneo, en donde el chico tenía su trofeo de un lado y a una radiante Akane en el otro, arriba del cuadro se encontraban escritos sus nombres rodeados de bellas flores.

\- Muchas gracias Konatsu, fue idea del tío Soun… - contestó Ranma, sonrió al imaginarse muchos niños parecidos a él y a Akane observando la foto.

\- Sí, es probable que la foto se quede ahí para siempre, papá estaba muy emocionado con ella – respondió Akane sonriendo de una manera tan genuina que resplandecía.

\- No es mala idea, se ven muy bonitos! – dijo Konatsu, le agradaban mucho Ranma y Akane así que estaba realmente feliz por su futura unión. Además, todo eso le daba chance de conseguir estar con Ukyo, él sabía que no le era totalmente indiferente a la muchacha y que apenas se deshiciera del apego que tenía hacia Ranma, lo empezaría a ver con otros ojos.

\- Gracias Konatsu! Por favor disfruten de la fiesta – dijo Akane y junto con Ranma se retiraron para seguir viendo a sus invitados, la señora Saotome les dijo que al ser una fiesta que los celebrara a ellos, debían compartir tiempo con todos los invitados.

\- Ya estoy harto Akane, me quiero sentar. Esta ropa es muy incómoda como para andar de un lado a otro haciéndome el simpático con todos – dijo con voz cansada el chico de la trenza.

\- Solo un rato más, creo que ya están todos aquí así que de seguro pronto sirven la comida! Eres un artista marcial, debes afrontar todas las adversidades – dijo la menor de las Tendo a su prometido, ella también se sentía cansada pero no era momento para relajarse.

Continuaron un rato más conversando con los invitados, también posaron para varias fotografías con ellos y sobre todo con la familia, Nabiki estaba encargada de la cámara y Nodoka le pidió que retratara todo lo que pudiera de la fiesta.

Llegó la hora de comer y Ranma jaló a su prometida lo más rápido que pudo hacia los asientos, llevaba esperando ese momento desde que empezó la fiesta. Todos comieron las delicias que habían preparado Kasumi y Nodoka, Ranma no paraba de engullir un platillo tras otro ante la mirada de Akane, que no entendía dónde podía meter tanta comida. En su mesa se encontraba Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi y el Doctor Tofú, que al ser considerado ya un casi miembro de la familia por la cantidad de años que llevaba curando las enfermedades de los Tendo, fue invitado a formar parte de la mesa principal.

El resto de los invitados habían tenido la posibilidad de distribuirse como ellos sintieran apropiado, así que las amigas de Akane quedaron con Hiroshi y Daisuke, más que nada porque ellos las siguieron, Ukyo quedó con Konatsu, Mousse y algunos vecinos, y los otros invitados se sentaron con quienes más conocían.

Tras haber terminado de comer el postre, Nodoka esperaba impaciente que todos reposaran la comida, cuando ya hubo pasado un tiempo codeó a Ranma y por debajo de la mesa le pasó la cajita que llevaba el anillo. La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a los invitados.

\- Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por venir a celebrar con nosotros la fiesta de compromiso de nuestros queridos hijos, al igual que nosotros, sabemos que muchos de ustedes han estado esperando este momento… Ranma, Akane, hijos vengan aquí – dijo la matriarca Saotome, los jóvenes se levantaron y Ranma sentía como su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa, en cambio, Akane estaba curiosa pues no entendía porque su tía los había llamado.

La señora Saotome los dejó en el centro y se fue a sentar, rápidamente le dijo a Nabiki que grabara a lo que ella rápidamente accedió. Todos estaban expectantes porque los jóvenes prometidos se habían quedado en el centro del lugar el uno frente al otro y sobre todo, porque Ranma estaba visiblemente nervioso, había empezado a sudar y su respiración era irregular, su cara ya se estaba poniendo roja.

\- Ranma ¿te sientes bien? ¿quieres que nos sentemos? – preguntó Akane a su prometido, podía escuchar el latir del corazón del muchacho y eso le preocupó.

\- NO! – gritó el muchacho rápidamente, vio a todos lados y se sintió en la peor de sus pesadillas, todos estaban mirándolos fijamente. Respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que era un hombre y no un cobarde, con ese pensamiento se agacho en la típica pose ante la mirada de una curiosa y preocupada Akane – Akane… yo… yo… cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo… no lo hice de la manera correcta porque solo pensaba en… bueno… que te amaba y que tenía que pedírtelo ahí mismo antes de llegar acá y que alguien lo impidiera… pero no es momento para hablar de eso… yo ahora… ahora quiero hacerlo bien y por eso… quiero decirte que te amo y que si… ¿enserio aceptas casarte conmigo? – dijo finalmente, la última parte fue más como una pregunta incrédula y junto con esa le extendió la caja con el anillo. Todos estaban aplaudiendo y exclamaban cosas como _"que tierno" "que lindo" "por fin lo hicieron" "esto es tan irreal"_ pero no escuchaba nada de la única persona que le importaba. Akane estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba una nueva pedida de matrimonio y sabía que eso era lo más romántico que Ranma podría decirle en público, salió de su estado de shock cuando vio como a su prometido se le formaba un rostro de pánico e intuyó que era porque ella aún no decía nada.

\- Claro que sí! Por supuesto que sí me quiero casar contigo, Ranma! – respondió por fin, Ranma cuando escuchó esas palabras sintió el alma volver a su cuerpo. Ambos se habían quedado congelados, los aplausos continuaban y el ruido de estos ayudó al chico de la trenza a despertar y levantarse, tomó la mano de Akane y con la mano aun temblando le puso el anillo. Era bastante simple pero también muy delicado, era de plata y tenía un muy pequeño diamante. Después de eso no sabían que hacer, así que Akane optó por darle un abrazo y aprovechó para decirle al oído que lo amaba, pero para la gente que observaba esto no era suficiente y empezó a gritar para que se dieran un beso, la muchacha se dio vuelta para ver como sus amigas y los amigos de Ranma eran quienes gritaban más alto, en su mente dijo que se vengaría de ellas en algún momento. La presión era bastante y el muchacho se encontraba ruborizado hasta las orejas, no sabía que hacer, así que cuando Akane se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla se relajó un poco.

\- Que aburrido! Debía ser en la boca después de tremenda declaración, hermana! – dijo Nabiki en alto, aunque ya no pudiera lucrar con la relación de su hermana, aun podía molestarla un poco.

\- Tendrán que esperar a la boda! – dijo Akane y tomando a Ranma del brazo fueron a sentarse otra vez.

Ukyo estaba que prendía fuego, todo ese acto le repugnó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, todos estaban tan felices por la unión de Ranma y Akane, se preguntaba sí fuese ella en vez de la menor de las Tendo estarían todos igual. Lo que más le molestaba es que Konatsu estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la emoción de la declaración. La chica de las espátulas había ideado un plan, que posteriormente había desechado, para arruinar la fiesta y de paso el compromiso de los jóvenes, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza caliente por la envidia y la rabia, decidió retomarlo si es que se daba la oportunidad.

Como ya había pasado todo lo importante de la fiesta, Nodoka y Kasumi empezaron a servir el pastel mientras Soun y Genma repartían licores a todos, estaban más felices que nunca y querían que todos se sintieran igual, además, pensaban aprovechar la ausencia del maestro al máximo.

Nabiki puso música y todos los invitados se dispusieron a bailar, aunque Ranma al comienzo no quería terminó cediendo para complacer a Akane, en realidad con el yukata no podían moverse muy bien así que solo se mecían al compás de la música y aprovechaban de abrazarse, como estaban "bailando" nadie estaba pendiente a ellos, a excepción de Ukyo que bailaba con Konatsu.

\- ¿Te gustó el anillo? – preguntó Ranma mientras bailaba con Akane.

\- Claro que sí, está muy lindo, muchas gracias!

\- ¿No estás molesta? Porque ya sabes, debí dártelo cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo y lo hice casi dos semanas tarde – preguntó nervioso, tenía miedo de la respuesta.

\- Mmm la verdad es que no había pensado sobre el anillo, saber que realmente me quieres es suficiente para mí – respondió Akane muy sinceramente, Ranma se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica, cada vez estaba más seguro de que su corazón había escogido a la mujer correcta.

\- Eso no lo dudes!

\- Mira hacia allá Ranma, parece que a tus amigos realmente les fue bien esta noche – dijo Akane riéndose, apuntó hacia uno de los lados del Dojo donde se encontraban sus amigas Yuka y Sayuri, bailando muy contentas junto a Hiroshi y Daisuke.

\- Al fin les resulta algo a ese par, solo espero que no hagan nada estúpido, no sé si soporten uno de tus viajes aéreos – dijo Ranma con preocupación.

\- Mmm en realidad, les enseñé a las chicas como deshacerse de ellos… ahora solo queda ver que resulta de todo esto – decía emocionada, le gustaba ser celestina y que dos parejas se unieran en su propia fiesta de compromiso le gustaba.

\- Que bien, pero veo que no son las únicas que disfrutan la fiesta – dijo el muchacho apuntando con su cabeza hacia el otro lado, donde se encontraba Kasumi bailando muy cerca del Doctor Tofú.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es bueno! Espero ya formalicen pronto, no tienen para qué perder más tiempo

\- Sí, pero no sé si a tu papá le guste la idea, mira como los ve – dijo el chico de la trenza viendo como Soun Tendo miraba a su hija mayor bailar con el Doctor de la familia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, papá es bastante celoso generalmente… no lo fue contigo porque no le convenía, pero antes de que tú llegaras no le gustaba que estuviésemos tan cerca de los muchachos – dijo Akane al ver a su padre.

\- No me lo habría imaginado… creo que hay parejas nuevas en todas partes! Mira hacia allá – dijo Ranma apuntando hacia donde estaba Ukyo con Konatsu, la chica de las espátulas estaba de espaldas así que no podían ver su rostro colérico, pero sí podían ver la gran sonrisa que traía el kunoichi.

\- Eso no me sorprende… solo es cosa de tiempo, ya verás… o eso espero, no quiero estar desconfiando de Ukyo por siempre – dijo la menor de las Tendo armando un puchero.

\- Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacerlo… ya no ha insistido más

\- No lo sé, prefiero ser precavida hasta la boda… denante cuando nos saludó fue bastante fría, percibí que en realidad no sentía lo que nos decía…

\- Bueno, tienes razón… más vale prevenir… solo por un tiempo más – dijo el joven Saotome.

\- Wow mira! Eso sí que no lo veía venir! – dijo Akane con notoria sorpresa, apuntó con la mirada hacia una de las esquinas donde se encontraba Nabiki bailando con Mousse muy juntos.

\- Se ve extraño pero a la vez bien… espero Shampoo no se entere o tendremos pato a la naranja para el almuerzo mañana – dijo Ranma, ahora Mousse era el prometido de la amazona y él mejor que nadie conocía lo posesiva que esta podía llegar a ser.

\- Es cierto, curiosamente se ven muy bien… esta fiesta está siendo más interesante de lo que esperaba – dijo la muchacha ya sin poder contener su risa.

Seguían disfrutando de la fiesta cuando Soun y Genma se posaron al lado de ellos, se veía que el licor ya había afectado algunos de sus sentidos.

\- Hijos, es su fiesta así que deben beber un poco – dijo Genma extendiéndoles dos vasos con alcohol.

\- No gracias, nosotros no bebemos – respondió Ranma alzando una ceja.

\- Pero es su fiesta! Deben hacerlo! – insistió Soun, los chicos se miraron y observaron de reojo los vasos, sus padres eran muy insistentes cuando estaban bebidos y estaban seguros de que no los dejarían hasta que cedieran.

\- Muy bien, pero solo uno! – dijo Akane y tomando uno de los vasos, se bebió rápidamente el contenido que le quemaba la garganta. Cuando terminó hizo una mueca de asco y sacudió varias veces la cabeza.

\- Bien… - dijo Ranma repitiendo la acción de Akane, no entendía como sus padres podían disfrutar de beber tanto si el alcohol tenía un sabor tan horrible.

\- Alegría muchachos! Ya son unos adultos! – dijo Soun empezando a emocionarse junto a su amigo.

\- Crecen tan rápido, Tendo – dijo Genma palmeando la espalda de su amigo, sus hijos los miraron un poco avergonzados hasta que se retiraron.

\- Que horrible sabor tenía esa cosa, encima el vaso estaba lleno! Espero no me duela la cabeza mañana… - dijo la menor de las Tendo, se había mareado un poco al beber tan rápido.

\- Sí, al menos dejaron de molestar, espero no vuelvan

\- Ya sé, espérame un poco, iré a buscar un poco de jugo – dijo la muchacha y se fue rápidamente dejando a su prometido solo en medio de las demás parejas que bailaban. Ukyo estaba mirando desde lejos y al ver como Akane se marchaba, se decidió a poner en práctica su plan.

\- _Muy bien, repasemos. Le doy a Ran-chan este sake que preparé previamente, que es muy fuerte, de seguro le dará sueño pronto y cuando se marche a dormir lo seguiré, cuando esté muy dormido me acostaré junto a él y de ahí solo queda esperar que alguien nos encuentre y se arme el escándalo. No tiene como fallar._ – pensó la chica de las espátulas mientras caminaba hacia su amigo de la infancia.

\- Hola Ran-chan! Te traje este sake como regalo, por favor, bébelo! – dijo Ukyo y sin esperar respuestas empezó a servirlo. – _Con un solo vaso bastará, es muy fuerte_ – pensó.

\- Lo siento Ukyo… sabes que yo no bebo, arruina mi entrenamiento – contestó el chico de la trenza un poco incómodo.

\- Pero te vi beber recién y lo preparé yo misma, especialmente para ti – dijo la cocinera, Ranma tuvo un flash-back de todas las veces que la chica le dijo lo mismo para que comiera sus okonomiyakis con forma de corazón.

\- Es que nos obligaron… lo siento, no puedo – reiteró.

\- Solo un vaso! Es un regalo y a los regalos no se les puede decir que no… - imploró Ukyo, Ranma no podía seguir diciendo que no, así que Akane llegara en ese momento fue como una solución caída del cielo.

\- Bien, solo un vaso y Akane tomará la mitad – dijo Ranma tomando el vaso que su amiga le extendía. La cocinera no se había percatado que Akane se acercaba hasta que se posó al lado del chico, la maldijo para sus adentros, la menor de las Tendo siempre interrumpía sus planes.

\- ¿Un vaso de qué? Traje jugo, si quieres – dijo Akane sin entender que estaba pasando ni porqué estaba Ukyo con ellos.

\- Ukyo nos trajo un sake especial, dice que ella lo preparó… así que nos beberemos este vaso la mitad tú y la mitad yo – le dijo con rostro suplicante, ella entendió rápidamente.

\- Bien, empieza Ranma – dijo la peliazul. Ukyo suspiró, no estaba saliendo todo tal como ella había planeado pero al menos el muchacho si iba a beber. Ranma se bebió la mitad del contenido del vaso e hizo un gesto que avisaba que estaba fuerte, rápidamente le extendió el vaso a su prometida – Está bueno, toma Akane – continuó, en realidad no le había gustado pero no quería ser descortés.

\- Ya… - dijo la chica, se tomó el sake lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el sabor pero de todas formas este se quedó en su boca por lo que se apresuró a tomar un poco de jugo para eliminarlo. Ukyo la miró con el ceño fruncido, su sake, como todo lo que preparaba, era perfecto y Akane quitaba su sabor con jugo, se sintió más ofendida aún. – Vaya, sí que está fuerte! – continuó la chica de cabellos cortos.

\- ¿En serio? No me fijé, espero les haya gustado! – dijo la cocinera de pizzas japonesas y se retiró.

Ranma y Akane después de un rato empezaron a sentirse bastante mareados, el beber tan rápido les provocó que les afectara de gran manera el alcohol, sumado al cansancio que sentían y que ya era bien entrada la noche no podían esperar para poder irse a dormir. Lamentablemente para ellos la fiesta estaba más encendida que nunca, sus amigos, familiares y vecinos no paraban de beber y bailar. Ukyo le seguía los pasos de cerca a Ranma, esperando que el muchacho fuese a dormir para terminar con su plan.

\- Akane ya vamos a dormir… tengo mucho sueño y estoy mareado – dijo Ranma en tono lastimero.

\- Yo también tengo sueño y estoy mareada… pero es nuestra fiesta, no es correcto que nos vayamos primero

\- No importa, que los invitados se queden con nuestros padres, ellos al parecer aún tienen mucha cuerda – dijo el chico de la trenza observando a su padre y futuro suegro bailar al ritmo de la música con botellas de licor en las manos.

\- Preguntémosle a tu mamá, si ella lo permite nos vamos a dormir! Pero tendrás que dormir en tu cuarto hasta que lleguen tus padres – dijo la muchacha, Ranma inmediatamente frunció el ceño pero no replicó nada. Buscaron a la señora Saotome y la encontraron sentada junto a una vecina, los jóvenes por los mareos caminaban un poco tambaleado y lento, pero se apoyaban entre los dos.

\- MAMÁ! Con Akane tenemos sueño ¿Podemos irnos ya a dormir? – preguntó directamente el chico

\- Pero hijo, aún hay muchos invitados… ¿por qué caminan así? ¿acaso ustedes bebieron? – preguntó la señora Saotome frunciendo el ceño.

\- Papá y tío Genma insistieron en que tomáramos porque la fiesta es de nosotros… dijimos que no pero cedimos para que se fueran… - dijo Akane mientras tomaba a su prometido del brazo.

\- Uff… creo que mañana tendré que conversar con esos dos, está bien, vayan a dormir! – dijo Nodoka y los jóvenes se sintieron muy aliviados, el ruido de la música los estaba empezando a desesperar.

Se despidieron de algunos de sus amigos que encontraban mientras se dirigían a la salida del Dojo, incluyendo a Ukyo y Konatsu. A la cocinera no le causó mucha gracia que Akane acompañara a Ranma.

\- _Akane se mete en todo, no lo deja ni un segundo!. Tendré que esperar un poco más para seguirlo, menos mal que es tan marimacho que de seguro ni siquiera deja que Ranma entre aún a su cuarto, con todas las veces que lo llamó pervertido hasta por llevarla en brazos… ese es un error que por supuesto, yo no cometeré_ – pensó Ukyo.

Los jóvenes prometidos entraron a la casa y subieron al segundo piso, quedaron en la puerta de la habitación de la muchacha. Ella iba a despedirse de él cuando este la jaló hacia el interior del cuarto.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tienes que estar en tu habitación, al menos hasta que tus padres se duerman… - dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su prometido.

\- Sí sé pero… estamos solos en la casa, están todos en la fiesta… ¿No crees que es buen momento para mi compensación? – dijo Ranma acercándose para besarla.

\- Aunque no estén en la casa están en el Dojo... pueden entrar en cualquier momento - respondió dejándose acariciar.

\- Los escucharemos, vamos Akane! Es nuestra oportunidad, te extraño – continuaba el chico de la trenza mientras intentaba soltar la yukata de la chica sin éxito.

\- Mmm bien… pero apenas escuchemos algún ruido debemos detenernos! – dijo Akane, como su prometido no pudo soltar su yukata lo hizo ella misma.

\- Sisisi – dijo Ranma lanzándose directamente a besar a su prometida.

Llevaba días esperando para un momento así, por lo que se sintió lleno de ansiedad, Akane se encontraba igual pues dormir con su prometido todas las noches y no poder hacer más que abrazarlo había sido una gran prueba para su resistencia. Rápidamente los dos se encontraban en ropa interior, las yukatas se encontraban en el piso, les habían provocado problemas porque gracias al alcohol sus movimientos eran un poco más bruscos y torpes pero la emoción los motivaba a continuar. Se acomodaron en la cama y Ranma se posicionó sobre la chica, besándola con intensidad pero cuidando de no dejarle esta vez ninguna marca, Akane se dejaba hacer mientras con sus manos intentaba desarmar la revoltosa trenza de él, cuando logró su cometido una mueca de felicidad se formó en su rostro. El chico subió hasta su boca nuevamente mientras con la mano disponible le daba fuertes caricias, Akane por su parte aprovechaba de tocar el torso y espalda de su prometido, poco a poco se movió hasta poder besar el cuello de él, ambos se encontraban muy excitados, tenían el calor y la ansiedad por unirse al máximo.

Ya había pasado un rato de que Ranma y Akane se habían ido a dormir, así que Ukyo pensó que era el momento de ir a terminar con su plan. Cuando nadie se fijaba salió del Dojo con rumbo a la casa, conocía el lugar a la perfección porque los Tendo siempre eran muy hospitalarios, recordaba la vez que la dejaron alojarse ahí tras el incidente de la salsa. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo en el cuarto de Akane, que era el que estaba primero. Desde ahí divisó su objetivo: la habitación de Ranma, iba a dar un paso cuando escuchó un extraño jadeo desde la habitación de la menor de las Tendo por lo que se acercó a la puerta, se podía escuchar claramente unos pequeños jadeos, con gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. – _Es imposible que sea… Akane es demasiado tradicional para algo así… -_ pensó la muchacha pero siguió escuchando tras la puerta.

\- Akane… ¿ya estás lista? – preguntó Ranma con voz ronca y jadeando, ya no podía esperar más para ser uno solo con su prometida. Ukyo identificó la voz desde su posición y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por la sorpresa, aunque inmediatamente pensó que tal vez lo estaba malinterpretando todo.

\- Sisisi… ya estoy lista – dijo Akane entre suspiros, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados muy concentrados en lo que hacían, solo los alumbraba la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana.

Ukyo se quedó de piedra y se debatía entre que hacer. Después de unos segundos decidió que lo mejor era abrir muy poco la puerta, haciendo uso de sus habilidades de artista marcial, y ver ella misma que es lo que sucedía, rogaba no ser descubierta espiando. Abrió la puerta imperceptiblemente para quienes estaban dentro y se encontró una imagen que la perseguiría por mucho tiempo, Ranma y Akane estaban sobre la cama besándose desesperadamente y lo peor, veía como el chico le quitaba la braga a muchacha quedando así los dos al desnudo. Ukyo se quedó paralizada – _¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Acaso fue por el sake que les dí? ¿Se desinhibieron?_\- se preguntaba a sí misma, incapaz de moverse del lugar. Hasta que vio como Ranma penetraba a Akane y esta en vez de hacer algún gesto de molestia, como ella esperaba para una primera vez, lo recibía con signos de satisfacción.

\- Akane… Akane… extrañaba mucho… estar así… contigo – dijo el chico de la trenza a su prometida, intercalando sus movimientos pélvicos con los besos que le daba.

\- Yo también… te amo – dijo la peliazul, podía sentir todo el calor recorrer su cuerpo, nuevamente se sentía completa al estar junto a su amado.

\- _¿Extrañaba estar así contigo? Qué demonios! Así que así fue como Akane consiguió quedarse con Ranma… esto lo hubiese esperado de Shampoo pero jamás de ella… _– se decía a sí misma Ukyo. Finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar y se marchó, sin cerrar la puerta tras ella. No podía quitarse las imágenes de Ranma y Akane haciendo el amor, las palabras que se decían y sobre todo, los sonidos que salían de ellos que era la prueba fehaciente de que realmente lo disfrutaban.

Salió de la casa y se encontró a Konatsu, este identificó rápidamente el humor de su jefa así que no preguntó nada y se marcharon al restaurant. Ukyo estaba furiosa, para ella, Akane había jugado sucio. – _Conseguir el amor de un hombre metiéndosele a la cama, Ran-chan como fuiste tan débil de caer ante ella, siempre decías que su cuerpo no te atraía y ahora…_ \- seguía pensando la muchacha. Decidió intentar no pensar más en eso sino más bien en otra forma de recuperar al chico, ahora que conocía la "debilidad" de él estaba segura que encontraría la forma para seducirlo.

Ranma y Akane se encontraban acostados, ya no se sentían mareados pero sí muy cansados. No se percataron que la puerta estaba un poco abierta.

\- Te amo, Akane… quiero estar contigo siempre – dijo el muchacho y la besó en el cabello. Ella estaba acomodada en su pecho, como acostumbraba últimamente.

\- También te amo, me siento muy feliz – respondió y empezó a acariciarlo, la caricia era tan relajante que Ranma rápidamente se durmió, el cansancio y el relajo provocado por el momento íntimo con su prometida le acabaron todas las energías.

Akane se dio cuenta y decidió que por esta vez lo dejaría dormir con ella sin ocultarlo, probablemente sus padres estuviesen tan ebrios que no se dieran ni cuenta, pero de todas formas esperaba despertar temprano o al menos, antes que ellos. Con una gran sonrisa se dispuso a dormir como hace días no lo hacía, con el pecho hinchado de amor y felicidad, y completamente satisfecha.

…

La fiesta había terminado, los invitados se fueron a su casa y los miembros de la familia se habían ido a acostar. Para Nodoka no pasó desapercibido que su hijo no estuviese en la habitación, pero adivinaba donde estaba así que no se preocupó, aunque le llamó la atención que no se escabullera cuando los creía dormidos como acostumbraba, por su parte, Genma habia llegado a duras penas a la habitación de lo ebrio que estaba.

Kasumi, como siempre, era la última en subir a descansar. Había disfrutado mucho de la fiesta atendiendo a sus amigos y sobre todo, pasando tiempo con Tofú. Que su familia lo quisiera como uno más le hacía sentir más seguridad y esperaba poder formalizar definitivamente su relación dentro de un par de días pues no quería robar el protagonismo de la relación de su hermana, este era el momento de Akane y Ranma. Como ella no había bebido nada de alcohol estaba con sus sentidos al 100%, por lo que cuando pasó por el cuarto de su hermana se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba levemente abierta. No pudo frenar su curiosidad y por el pequeño espacio miró hacia dentro, pudiendo observar dos cabezas muy juntas en la almohada.

\- _Así que están juntos… gracias al cielo que están tapados! Pero con la puerta abierta, estos niños son muy despreocupados _– pensó la joven. Corrió hacia su propia habitación trayendo en sus manos la pequeña llave que era del cuarto de Akane y la cerró con ella, esperaba que nadie los hubiese visto ya. – _Nunca creí que estuviese haciendo algo como esto… definitivamente los tiempos cambian_ – meditó la joven antes de partir a su habitación para por fin descansar.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

hola a todos! perdón por la demora, tuve muchos inconvenientes :( {el más extraño fue me picó un insecto y estuve con muchas medicaciones jajaaj} pero ya estamos aquí, me costó mucho hacer este capítulo! Estuve trabajando en él varios días así que espero que lo disfruten. Primero iba a ir hasta la parte donde se duermen tras la noche de pijamada pero después pensé "ya me he tardado mucho, mínimo hacer un capítulo largo" y aquí está!

Aclaro que aunque busqué como eran las fiestas de compromiso en Japón, encontré casi nada de información por lo que todo es solo invención mía.

Gracias por sus reviews y a quienes me han escrito por PM!

**ranma x akane**: disculpa por no responder en el capitulo anterior! se me pasó el review, me gustan mucho las ideas que te haces! vas por buen camino jajaj

**pceleste377**: que linda muchas gracias por tus comentarios! espero te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y este también! :)

**Katyx28**: uf lo siento mucho por hacerte esperar, prometo este mes que estoy de vacaciones ser más constante! definitivamente la historia tendrá final, odio los fics inconclusos jeje

**Ranma84**: bueno aquí entregó el anillo de compromiso, fue una de las escenas que más me costó hacer! espero te agrade.

**kittytaisho.15** : Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste mi historia! bueno, efectivamente no aguantaron mucho tiempo xD aunque no fue Ryoga quien los encontró, aunque para el futuro quien sabe jajaja

**Hola**: Bueno en realidad la historia durará lo que deba, tampoco pienso apresurarla para calzar con 20 capítulos... pero sí o sí la terminaré si es lo que te preocupa :) y personalmente me gusta mucho el RyogaxUkyo pero no encuentro forma de hacerlo ya para este fic, quedaría un poco extraño... aunque para uno próximo {que tengo varios pensados} no lo desestimo.

**luz96**: Muchas gracias! me alegro que te gusten mis escenas, realmente no sé si conservo sus personalidades... cuando pienso en ellos como pareja vienen esas acciones y después dirijo el fic hacia como imaginé el momento jajaja así que me siento contenta de que pienses asi! leí tus historias y también son muy buenas, no te subestimes! :)

Bueno eso ha sido todo, muuuuchas gracias a todos quienes les gusta mi fic ^^ nos leemos pronto!


	16. Después de la fiesta, el amor ataca

Capitulo 16: Después de la fiesta, el amor ataca

Akane despertó sintiendo punzadas en la cabeza. Definitivamente el alcohol no era de su gusto. No podía abrir los ojos debido al cansancio que aún agolpaba a su cuerpo, podía sentir el fuerte abrazo de Ranma y recordó que anoche él se había quedado directamente con ella, eso fue suficiente para poder abrir los ojos de golpe. Por la iluminación del cuarto asumía que era bastante tarde, al menos para ella que acostumbraba madrugar, se preguntó si ya los demás se habían levantado. Se deshizo del abrazo de su prometido y recordó que además de quedarse a dormir, había hecho más cosas con Ranma y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que nadie les haya oído, no recordaba haber sentido a nadie llegar a la casa pero también era consciente que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos debido al alcohol. Se vistió y empezó con la difícil tarea de despertarlo, tras varios intentos lo consiguió, el chico de la trenza abrió sus ojos perezosamente y se sorprendió al encontrarse desnudo. Recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pero sobre todo, el hecho de que probablemente su familia ya supiera que se quedó a dormir ahí.

\- Akane! ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó

\- Según mi reloj son las 11.40 de la mañana… es muy tarde! – dijo Akane sentándose a la cama, su prometido continuaba acostado pues al intentar levantarse rápido se mareó.

\- Maldición! ¿Los demás ya despertaron? ¿Saben que estoy aquí?

\- No lo sé… no he salido de la habitación, pero es muy probable que sí… Tía Nodoka y Kasumi siempre despiertan temprano

\- Al menos ellas son más discretas… si Nabiki lo descubriera nos molestaría hasta el próximo año – dijo Ranma levantándose

Akane no respondió y esperó a que su prometido se vistiera. Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para que entrara el aire fresco, eso ayudó a calmar su dolor de cabeza, Ranma no había dicho nada sobre si él tenía molestias pero ella intuía que sí. Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Akane intentó abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con llave, ella sabía perfectamente que no fueron ellos quienes cerraron así.

\- No puede ser! De seguro Kasumi nos vio! – dijo la peliazul con el rostro lleno de pánico, aunque su hermana ya aceptara como ella y Ranma llevaban su relación, que ella les viera dormir juntos le provocaba muchísima vergüenza, además no estaba segura de que fue lo que vio realmente.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo el chico de la trenza, aún se encontraba aletargado.

\- La puerta está cerrada con llave y no fui yo quien lo hizo, solo Kasumi tiene un par extra… ¿Qué habrá visto? No quiero bajar nunca! – exclamó llena de nerviosismo. Ranma se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿QUÉ DICES? No puede ser! No puede ser! No puede ser! … que vergüenza! – dijo el muchacho moviéndose de una esquina a otra.

\- Ya basta! Me pones de los nervios moviéndote de aquí a allá… de todas formas conociendo a Kasumi, no le dirá nada a nadie, incluso puede que ni siquiera me lo diga a mí… bajemos rápido para terminar con esto – dijo Akane haciéndose de nervios de acero, al parecer si no se calmaba ella Ranma podía armar un escándalo por lo ansioso que se veía.

\- Akane no! Vámonos y volvamos antes de la boda! – dijo Ranma en tono suplicante.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No seas cobarde! – dijo la muchacha abriendo la puerta con su propia llave, agarró del brazo a su prometido y bajaron.

Tal y como había previsto, solo estaban Nodoka y Kasumi en pie. Genma y Soun lo más probable es que durmieran hasta las 4 de la tarde gracias a la borrachera y Nabiki, acostumbraba despertar tarde después de las fiestas, todos sabían que más que nada lo hacía para no tener que limpiar.

\- Buenos días chicos! – dijo la señora Saotome al verlos llegar a la sala, como siempre con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – dijeron ambos cabizbajos, sentían vergüenza. La señora Saotome los vio enternecida, podía notar el nerviosismo de los jóvenes.

Se sentaron para esperar la comida, Akane no paraba de jugar con sus manos nerviosas y estaba atenta a los sonidos que provenían de la cocina, podía escuchar a Kasumi caminar dentro de ella con total naturalidad. Su respiración se detuvo cuando la vio entrar a la sala con sus desayunos, Ranma se encontraba visiblemente asustado, pero nada pasó. Kasumi actuó como si nada hubiese sucedido. Los prometidos se miraron sin entender que pasaba, no esperaban que la mayor de las Tendo hiciese un escándalo, ella no era ese tipo de persona pero ellos creían que aunque sea recibirían una mirada fría con reproche, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Empezaron a comer con dificultad pero con el paso de los minutos se relajaron, Nodoka apareció por unos minutos comentando cosas sobre la fiesta, se veía muy contenta por cómo se realizó pero sobre todo porque no había ocurrido ningún incidente de los que acostumbraban presenciar. Todos respiraron hondo, esta nueva tranquilidad era algo a lo que querían acostumbrarse.

La señora Saotome después de un rato se fue al Dojo a terminar de recoger la basura, seguida por Ranma quien fue a darse un baño. Akane llevó la loza sucia hacia la cocina y se encontró con su hermana mayor, al verla el nerviosismo volvió, no quería retroceder lo andado con ella y ser regañada.

\- Kasumi yo… - empezó a hablar.

\- No digas nada, solo sé más cuidadosa… si hubiese sido Nabiki… - dijo Kasumi sin dejar a su hermana menor terminar de hablar.

\- Lo siento… yo no acostumbro beber y… - continuó la peliazul.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… yo dije que ya no juzgaría su relación, es cosa de ustedes dos – terminó la castaña con una sonrisa autentica, Akane al verla suspiró con alivio.

\- Gracias… te veías muy animada anoche con el Doctor ¿va todo bien? – se animó a preguntar

\- Sí, va todo muy bien… creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste y disfrutaré sin temor de mi vida… y … del amor también – dijo Kasumi con una mirada soñadora – Aunque ya viste como andaba papá, quizás si sea un problema después de todo – agregó con una triste mirada.

\- No le hagas caso, sabrá comprender al final y si no… lo amenazamos y ya, sabes que es muy manipulable, Nabiki podría ayudarnos

\- No sé si tenga tanto dinero como para pagar un favor así…

\- Nabiki es nuestra hermana a pesar de todo, le gusta el dinero pero en realidad no haría nada para perjudicarte – dijo Akane poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana en señal de apoyo.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Ya veremos cómo se dan las cosas – dijo Kasumi retomando su estado habitual. Ambas se sentían mejor pudiendo confiar en la otra, siempre es mejor tener más perspectivas y ellas siendo tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez, se ayudaban mucho.

El día avanzó perezosamente y el resto de los habitantes de la casa Tendo fueron levantándose de a uno, primero Nabiki, luego Soun y Genma finalmente. Ninguno de ellos había notado el "incidente" de Ranma y Akane, así que los jóvenes permanecieron tranquilos.

…

Ucchan's

Ukyo había despertado y empezado su rutina como si nada, se levantó y fue al baño para asearse. Al regresar a la habitación vio la ropa que utilizó la noche anterior en la fiesta de su ex prometido y lo recordó, la rabia volvía a su cuerpo y a su mente. No lo olvidaría ni lo dejaría pasar, a su parecer Akane había hecho trampa. Se había aprovechado de las hormonas adolescentes del chico de la trenza para atarlo a ella y quitárselo.

Salió ya vestida, lista para empezar un nuevo día atendiendo su negocio. Konatsu ya se encontraba barriendo la entrada del local.

\- Señorita Ukyo ¿Cómo amaneció?

\- ¿Cómo iba a amanecer? Estoy molesta, esa estúpida de Akane – respondió la cocinera, escupiendo las palabras y formando puños con sus manos.

\- ¿Quiere hablar sobre eso? Yo … yo creí que ya había dejado ir al señorito Ranma – suspiró el kunoichi

\- No, esta situación no durara mucho tiempo. Esa boda no va a celebrarse, solo se hará sobre mi cadáver! – dijo con ánimos la castaña. En ese sentido estaba más motivada, ella tenía mejores armas para seducir a un hombre, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Konatsu la observó y movió la cabeza en señal de negación, no podía entender a esa mujer. A veces actuaba como si lo quisiera y después corría tras otro hombre, que más encima no la tomaba en cuenta.

…

Neko Hanten

Shampoo se había quedado dormida en una de las mesas del restaurant, esperando a Mousse que había ido a la fiesta de compromiso de Ranma y Akane. Mentiría si dijera que no tuvo la intención de ir a irrumpir y arruinarlo todo, pero su abuela se lo impidió, al parecer la anciana se había tomado muy en serio las anteriores amenazas del chico de la trenza.

Nunca vio a Mousse llegar, así que cuando despertó fue a verlo inmediatamente. Sabía que si él la hubiese visto la habría cargado hasta su habitación para evitar que se resfriara, por lo que tenía el presentimiento de que no había llegado. Mas su sorpresa fue grande al verlo descansar tranquilamente en su futón. Mousse estaba raro desde que habían anunciado su compromiso en los diarios de la aldea amazona, ella pensó que él debería estar feliz pues siempre dijo que su sueño era estar con ella pero ahora se veía todo lo contrario. La mente de Shampoo empezó a pensar diversas situaciones pero la que más razonable se veía era que tal vez Mousse solo la quería como un amor platónico, y ahora que su matrimonio era casi un hecho ya no lo quería. Se sintió iracunda. Ella no era un objeto del cual te podías aburrir, no se lo harían por segunda vez.

Aún era temprano, decidió dejarlo dormir un poco más no porque le preocupara realmente su descanso sino porque si no lo hacía, de seguro haría mal trabajo en el local. Habían decidido continuar atendiendo hasta unos días antes de volver a China.

No faltaba mucho para eso, alrededor de dos semanas solamente. Ya tenía listo su plan de venganza, ella era una mujer amazona y tenía su orgullo, no pensaba volver a Joketsuzoku con una deshonra como la de haber sido dejada. Los demás no sabían la verdad tras su compromiso con Mousse y que Ranma seguramente se dejó ganar en batalla para no desposarla, pero ella sí lo sabía y era suficiente.

Se pondría en acción la noche anterior a su regreso a su preciada aldea. Estaba decidido.

…

El día domingo post-fiesta de compromiso quedó atrás y llegó el superlunes. Superlunes se le denominó porque todos en la escuela Furinkan hablaban sobre Ranma y Akane, los detalles de la fiesta, las parejas que se vieron muy juntas durante los bailes y sobre todo la entrega del anillo.

\- Esto es un poco incómodo – dijo Akane agachando la cabeza, escuchar tanto cuchicheo sobre ellos le aturdía.

\- Más que un poco, estos idiotas deberían buscarse una vida – dijo Ranma visiblemente molesto.

\- Ahí viene! AKANEEEEE – gritó Sayuri, seguida por las otras amigas de la peliazul.

\- Chicas ¿Cómo están? – preguntó, Ranma divisó a sus amigos a lo lejos y dándole un asentimiento de cabeza le hizo saber a su prometida que iría con ellos.

\- Bien ¿y tú cómo estás? Te retiraste temprano de la fiesta – dijo Yuka. Habían llegado relativamente temprano a la escuela así que tenían unos minutos para el chisme.

\- Lo sé… estaba un poco cansada y encima mi papá y tío Genma nos dieron alcohol a mí y a Ranma… me sentía fatal! – dijo Akane haciendo puchero.

\- Te dio resaca, de seguro! Nosotras la pasamos genial, fue muy divertido y romántico todo! – dijo Yuka con mirada soñadora.

\- Eso lo dices porque tú y Sayuri se marcharon con Hiroshi y Daisuke! – expuso Miho que se notaba un poco enfadada.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? Pasamos a dejarte primero! – dijo Sayuri sonrojada.

\- Es cierto, te dejamos en un lugar seguro – dijo Yuka

\- Claro, ustedes coquetean y yo me quedo en casa. También quiero un amor! – decía Miho con la mirada vacía.

\- Ya veo… así que ustedes dos se fueron con esos! ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Akane visiblemente emocionada, sus amigas parecían tomates.

\- N-no pasó nada… fueron muy respetuosos – dijo Sayuri

\- Sí, es cierto… aunque la verdad es que en un momento Daisuke me tomó la mano mientras caminábamos – dijo visiblemente emocionada Yuka.

\- No es cierto! – gritó feliz Sayuri seguida de vitoreos de todas las chicas.

\- Si lo es! Quizás los hemos juzgado mal… - dijo Yuka

\- Tal vez, Hiroshi fue muy amable conmigo... de hecho se veía muy tímido! – dijo Sayuri.

\- En la fiesta no se veían así, tal vez necesiten estar con más gente para ser más atrevidos – dedujo Miho.

\- Ya sé! Ranma me había comentado que los chicos querían cita triple… pero él les dijo que no, podría decirle para que salgamos los seis y así se relajan un poco… si es que ustedes están interesadas en ellos, claro está – dijo Akane entrecerrando los ojos para molestar a sus amigas, ellas no habían admitido públicamente que se sintieran atraídas por esos chicos. Yuka y Sayuri se miraron.

\- SI QUEREMOS! – dijeron las dos al unísono, sonrojadas pero con una gran sonrisa.

\- Está hecho, les avisaré para cuándo será la cita – dijo Akane, ahora que podía disfrutar del amor quería lo mismo para todos, se sentía muy bien amar y ser amado.

\- Otra vez me quedé fuera! ¿Será un castigo por no confiar en Ranma? – dijo Miho, las chicas solo le palmearon la espalda en señal de apoyo.

\- Serás la solterona – dijo Yuka sacándole la lengua y echándose a correr hacia la escuela.

\- Ya verás! – dijo Miho siguiéndola enfadada. Sayuri y Akane se miraron y lanzaron unas carcajadas, extrañarían la escuela una vez se graduaran, de eso no dudaban.

Las jóvenes entraron corriendo al instituto antes de que fuese la señal de inicio de clases. Ukyo que recién llegaba las observó y su ceño se frunció rápidamente, odiaba ver a Akane tan feliz. Antes tenía consideración con ella porque no la consideraba mala persona, de hecho, le parecía una chica muy autentica pero ahora pensaba muy diferente. No habría piedad, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y ella también jugaría sucio. Es por eso que nuevamente portaba el uniforme femenino.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos escuchaba hablar a sus compañeros. Ranma y Akane, Ranma y Akane, Akane y Ranma, Akane y Ranma. Eso era todo lo que oía, como siempre ellos eran nuevamente el centro de atención. Seguía caminando con el ceño fruncido, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su salón y lo relajó. Puso la mejor sonrisa que pudo y entró con un coqueto caminar, se encontró inmediatamente con Ranma y sus amigos.

\- Y entonces, me atreví a tomarle la mano! – dijo Daisuke en voz baja pero con mucha emoción. Ukyo lo escuchó pues se había ubicado al lado de ellos.

\- Hola Ran-chan! – dijo haciéndose notar, Hiroshi y Daisuke la vieron un poco molestos por la interrupción.

\- Hola Ukyo – respondió Ranma sin prestar mayor atención. La muchacha resopló, ni siquiera se fijó en su atuendo.

\- Vaya! Hoy te vestiste de mujer! – dijo inocentemente Hiroshi. Ukyo lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Lo dices como si fuese un disfraz, idiota! – dijo la cocinera, ya estaba bueno de tantas humillaciones, no aguantó más y se fue a su asiento. Ranma miró preocupado, a pesar de todo Ukyo era su amiga y no quería que la lastimaran.

\- U-chan, no les prestes atención… te ves bien – dijo Ranma dándole una sonrisa, que la chica notó que fue más por cortesía que otra cosa. Antes de poder replicar llegó el profesor.

El día continuó con normalidad, con el pasar de las horas se retomaron los chismes de otras personas y ya no se oían solo rumores de la fiesta. Ukyo había estado molesta todo el día, no encontraba la hora de marcharse a casa, se había arreglado como nunca para ir a la escuela y solo recibió halagos por cortesía, le costaba entender porque Ranma no se sentía atraído a ella _-¿Acaso debo ser más directa? ¿Coquetear más?_ – se preguntaba. Al parecer seducir a Ranma le tomaría más tiempo del planeado. Todo el día había intentado llamar su atención, fallando una ocasión tras otra.

Al salir de la escuela Ranma esperaba a Akane en la entrada con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke. Ella llegó en compañía de Yuka y Sayuri, quienes se pusieron rojas al ver a los chicos frente a ellas, estos hicieron lo mismo.

\- Ranma con las chicas habíamos pensado ir al cine… tú y tus amigos pueden acompañarnos si así lo desean – dijo Akane con una sonrisa esplendida, los muchachos comprendieron rápidamente que era su oportunidad.

\- Claro que sí queremos! – respondió Hiroshi, sin dejar contestar a Ranma.

\- Vamos entonces! – dijo Daisuke, notablemente nervioso. Él había tomado la mano de Yuka la noche de la fiesta y ahora no sabía cómo proceder, de hecho, él y su amigo habían rehuido de las chicas por no saber que hacer ahora.

Ranma y Akane se adelantaron, el muchacho no entendía que tramaba su prometida y sus amigas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos yendo todos al cine? – preguntó en un susurro a su prometida.

\- Las chicas querían tener una cita con ellos pero no querían estar solas, recordé lo que dijiste de la cita triple – respondió en otro susurro.

\- Ya veo, espero que me lo agradezcan esos idiotas después… no sabían cómo actuar con ellas por lo de la fiesta – dijo Ranma

\- Las chicas tampoco, espero salga todo bien y no se torne incómodo – respondió muy alegre la peliazul. Las dos parejas de chicos que dejó atrás se veían muy nerviosos pero felices, esperaba que el miedo y timidez los abandonaran pronto.

La cita triple comenzó muy torpe. Los chicos estaban en un lado y las chicas en otro pero pronto empezaron a acercarse hasta quedar con su respectiva pareja, antes de ir al cine pasaron a un local a comer dulces donde tomaron té y conversaron, lo que sirvió para distender el ambiente.

Todos se encontraban más relajados, los muchachos ya no tenían miedo de ir junto a la muchacha que le gustaba, y se atrevían a cortejarlas levemente, ellas aceptaban los cumplidos sin dejar de sonrojarse. Vieron una película de terror y se sentaron en una larga fila, primero estaba Daisuke con Yuka, luego Hiroshi y Sayuri, y finalmente Akane y Ranma. Como era de esperarse los muchachos aprovecharon todos los momentos de miedo para acercarse a las chicas, aunque estuviesen asustados también fingieron a la perfección.

A la salida, ya no había nada de vergüenza ni timidez. Cada pareja se fue por separado y por su parte, Akane estaba muy contenta de haber ayudado a sus amigas, puede que al comienzo esos chicos le diesen mala espina pero sabía que sus amigas sabrían lidiar con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa entrenaron y siguieron su rutina normal. Akane le contó a Kasumi su labor de celestina con sus amigas y esta se mostró muy feliz por ellas, aunque Akane la notó extrañamente nerviosa. Iba a preguntar pero prefirió darle intimidad a su hermana, si ella quisiese contarle ya lo habría hecho.

…

Al día siguiente, los prometidos fueron a la escuela. Akane se quedó después de clases con sus amigas viendo a Ranma y los chicos jugar basquetbol, se sentía cómoda con la situación, ahora ya no esperaría sola y no pudo evitar pensar en esas películas occidentales adolescentes, ella estaba viviendo como en esas películas y le encantaba.

Cuando el juego terminó se marcharon en pareja a su casa, Ranma y Akane iban caminando de la mano en dirección al Dojo pero la chica iba ansiosa.

\- Akane, ¿sucede algo? Te ves muy nerviosa – dijo el chico de la trenza.

\- No me sucede nada… es solo que… tengo un presentimiento… de que algo va a pasar… pero no sé si es algo bueno o malo – respondió seriamente

\- No pienses tanto, que pase lo que deba pasar y ya veremos cómo lo afrontamos – resolvió rápidamente el muchacho. Akane sonrió, a veces le gustaría tener ese pensamiento sencillo como su prometido.

\- Sí, gracias – dijo la peliazul abrazando a su prometido por la cintura. Estaban llegando al Dojo.

Al entrar se encontraron con un silencio inusual, se miraron y alzaron los hombros haciendo referencia a que no sabían que pasaba. Entraron a la sala y vieron una escena muy peculiar. Ahí estaba Soun Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido, a su lado se encontraba Kasumi y al frente, el Doctor Tofú.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Akane, sus ojos chocaron con los de su hermana mayor y lo entendió. De seguro el Doctor había ido a solicitar el permiso para salir con Kasumi. La peliazul se dio cuenta que desde la cocina Nabiki y los señores Saotome espiaban todo.

\- No, nada… solo que… el doctor Tofú planea robarnos a Kasumi! – dijo Soun Tendo lanzándose a las lágrimas.

\- Prometo que la cuidaré! Y que estará siempre en contacto con usted! – rogó el Doctor, se veía acorralado por el patriarca Tendo.

\- Eso dicen siempre! Después del primer mes de casados ella no volverá a visitarme nunca! – replicó Soun. Kasumi se sentía muy mal, no quería herir a su padre pero también quería vivir su propia vida.

\- Papá! Kasumi ya es mayor, si quiere salir con el Doctor no deberías entrometerte! De hecho, deberías estar contento de que sale con una persona confiable – dijo Akane imponiéndose, ayudaría a su hermana todo lo que pudiese.

\- Pero Akane! Tú no lo entiendes, no puedo aceptar que mi hija se case!

\- ¿Ah no? Te recuerdo que me comprometiste a los 16 años! Ahí no había problema ¿no? – insistió la peliazul.

\- No es necesario que discutan, por favor, hablémoslo señor Tendo – dijo el Doctor intentando ocultar sus nervios, fallando estrepitosamente.

\- Es distinto! – dijo Soun. Ranma estaba petrificado, sabía que el compromiso a los 16 fue mala idea pero de todas formas gracias a eso él y Akane se habían conocido y enamorado. Que se lo echara en cara a su suegro fue un poco doloroso pero entendía que era para ayudar a Kasumi.

\- No lo es, deja de decidir por tus hijas de una vez por todas, papá… Si cuando me quiera casar haces un escándalo como este, no me vuelves a ver! – dijo Nabiki saliendo de la cocina para apoyar a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué dices? TODAS QUIEREN ABANDONARME! – gritó llorando el patriarca de los Tendo. A su lado se ubicaron Nodoka y Genma palmeándole la espalda.

\- Por favor, piense en la felicidad de Kasumi. El Doctor es un hombre intachable, amigo de usted desde hace años y vive muy cerca, es el mejor pretendiente que puede existir – dijo Nodoka intentando cooperar, todos querían que Kasumi viviera y fuese feliz, no que pasara su vida encerrada en el Dojo sirviendo a todos.

\- Mi esposa tiene razón, además, el Doctor también es un artista marcial… los nietos serán muy fuertes y podrán ser entrenados en el arte! Y ser médico es una profesión lucrativa – dijo Genma, milagrosamente diciendo cosas coherentes. Soun ahora solo sollozaba, su respiración era audible para todos.

\- Prometo que voy a cuidarla y haré todo para hacerla feliz… y-yo amo a k-k-kasumi – dijo el Doctor sudando a mares.

\- Papá, por favor, solo piénsalo… no es necesario que respondas hoy – dijo Kasumi en voz baja, casi inaudible. Se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

\- Solo hay ganancias en este matrimonio, Kasumi será feliz y recibiremos la dote ¿cierto Doctor? – dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Dote?... S-sí claro – respondió el Doctor rascándose la nuca.

\- Nabiki no digas estupideces, no haga caso Doctor no necesitamos que pague una dote – dijo Akane visiblemente molesta cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

\- Yo solo decía para ayudar… Kasumi ponte seria, todo esto es porque lo aguantas. Si yo fuese tú ya me habría marchado! – respondió Nabiki, a pesar de su carácter frío, amaba a sus hermanas y deseaba su felicidad. Siempre habían sido las tres para todo.

\- PAPÁ YA RESPONDE! – gritó Akane, Ranma se acercó a ella para darle apoyo y que se calmara, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

\- ESTÁ BIEN! – gritó Soun Tendo con nuevas lágrimas. – Aceptaré y bendeciré su matrimonio con algunas condiciones – continuó.

\- Gracias, papá – dijo Kasumi sin moverse de su lugar pero con una nueva sonrisa en su rostro, una que nunca le habían visto.

\- Lo que usted pida, señor Tendo – dijo el Doctor. Por su parte el resto de la familia celebró, Soun era muy celoso y que haya cedido en un solo día les pareció magnifico.

\- Lo primero es que una vez que se casen Kasumi vendrá a visitarnos al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Lo segundo es que si en el futuro sus hijos se interesan en el arte, me dejaran entrenarlos yo mismo. – dijo seriamente el patriarca Tendo. El Doctor y Kasumi asintieron rápidamente, muy felices. – Y lo tercero y más importante, no harás que mi hija sufra un solo día que esté lejos de nuestro hogar, a la primera lágrima la dejaré viuda! – terminó. Tofú sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, la mirada de su suegro era de hielo.

\- Lo-lo prometo! Todos sus días serán felices, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos! – dijo el Doctor, respirando con dificultad.

\- Y ahora que todo se arregló y aun no hay cena, propongo que nuestro nuevo cuñado nos invite a comer fuera! – dijo Nabiki muy alegre, sin perder la oportunidad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Genma tocándose la barriga.

\- Está bien – dijo el Doctor sintiéndose ganador, su sueño de casarse con Kasumi al fin seria realidad, así que gastar en una gran cena era la última de sus preocupaciones.

\- Veo que tus premoniciones son reales – dijo Ranma a su prometida y esta le sonrió.

\- Me alegra de que haya sido una buena premonición – contestó solo para él.

\- Felicitaciones por su futura boda, estoy muy alegre por ustedes! – dijo Akane a su hermana y al Doctor, siendo escuchada por todos.

\- MIS BEBES VAN A CASARSE, DOS DE MIS TRES HIJAS VAN A CASARSE – continuó llorando Soun Tendo mientras corría a abrazar a Kasumi y Akane.

\- Gracias por recordar que soy la única soltera – dijo Nabiki saliendo de la sala, ya que iban a salir a comer debía vestirse hermosa.

…

En algún lugar de Japón

Un muchacho que se veía maltrecho y cansado, caminaba apoyado de un bastón. Llegó hasta una casa que se le hacía conocida.

\- Maldición, esta es mi casa… a este paso llegaré al Dojo Tendo cuando Akane ya esté casada – resopló Ryoga. – Al menos esta es mi casa, podré descansar un poco y continuar mañana.

Entró a su casa y se encontró a su querida perrita Blanquinegra. La acarició unos momentos hasta que se percató de los nuevos cachorritos que yacían en la sala.

\- Nuevamente fuiste mamá eh… si no volveré a ver a Akane como P-chan tal vez… debería darle en adopción a uno de estos cachorritos, ella lo cuidaría muy bien y tendría un recuerdo de mi – habló más para sí mismo, ya que estaba solo. En respuesta recibió el aleteo de la cola de Blanquinegra, demostrándole que le parecía la idea de que Akane se quedara con un cachorrito, pues en algún momento todos debían ser adoptados.

\- _Akane… solo quiero verte una vez más y prometo que te dejaré ser feliz… aunque no sea a mi lado _– pensó Ryoga.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola a todos! primero que nada les pido disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización. El tema académico ha estado muy muy fuerte y ahora que es online por lo del covid-19 he tenido mayor sobrecarga.

Tenia la mitad del capitulo listo hace más de un mes y cada vez que tenia tiempo para terminarlo no tenia inspiración, así que aprovechando que necesitaba descansar ayer lo terminé y hoy lo revisé.

Espero sea de su agrado, les comento que tengo muy claro el desarrollo de los siguientes capítulos por lo que solo me queda traspasar las ideas jajaja pero eso es lo difícil :) espero actualizar mínimo cada dos semanas, de todos modos quedan al rededor de 4 capítulos más.

Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen mi historia y me han enviado mensajes.

**Ranma84:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi historia!

**Hola:** Kodachi se explicó que estaba fuera de Japón entrenando, y si conozco la historia que mencionas pero no seria correcto utilizar ideas de otros autores, a mi me molestaria mucho que copiaran partes de mi historia... de todas formas tengo todo planeado para los siguientes capitulos, aunque no dudo quizás en un futuro hacer una historia donde Ryoga y Ukyo queden juntos.

**Ranma x akane:** Ya verás como continua y sabrás si acertaste o no! aunque te adelanto que si te acercas mucho a lo que se viene jajaja :)

**kittytaisho.15**: Bueno este capitulo salió un poco corto pues si lo alargaba me demoraba más, ya no aguantaba dejarlos en ascuas! espero disfrutes este capitulo

**iselaglezcam**: Muchas gracias! espero te gusten los nuevos capítulos :)

**SARITANIMELOVE**: gracias por tus review! espero te guste la historia :)

**pceleste377**: Debo decirte que tu comentario me dió la inspiración para terminar el capitulo, muchas gracias! espero disfrutes este capitulo que aunque es corto, avanza bastante en la trama.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ! :)


End file.
